The Unexpected
by ggfan10
Summary: Chuck and Blair are expecting their first child a lot earlier than they had planned. How will baby Bass affect their lives and their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Gossip Girl story so any feedback will be greatly appreciated. I'm a little worried that Chuck and Blair aren't in character in parts, but read it and tell me what you think. And I know theres a million Chuck/Blair pregnancy fanfictions on this website, but I really wanted to write my own.**

* * *

Blair stared at the object that sat on the edge of the bathroom sink. She was shaking nervously as she sat on the bathroom floor up against the wall. _Come on Blair, just look at the damn test, get it over and done with!_ her mind ordered her. _I can't!_ she mentally argued back, bringing her head down to rest on her bent knees. "I can't do this..." Blair muttered to herself. Apparently, this was a little too loudly.

"Do what?" a voice said from behind the locked bathroom door.

Blair recognised the voice, "Nate?" She didn't know why she was surprised that he was there,she was in his and Chuck's apartment afterall.

"Yeah it's me, are you alright?" he asked.

"A-actually no, not really," she replied, her eyes welling up with tears. "Can you call Chuck and tell him to come home?" She asked, upon realising that she had left her cellphone in her hand bag in Chuck's bedroom.

"What's going on Blair? Can you open the door please?"

"No, this doesn't concern you Nate!" Blair retorted a little too harshly. "Just do what I asked and call Chuck!"

"Okay," Nate gave in, taking his cellphone out of his pocket. He found his friend's number and put the phone to his ear, praying that Chuck would answer.

On the fourth ring, Chuck answered, "Hi Nate."

"Chuck!" he exclaimed in relief, moving into the living room and out of Blair's ear-shot. "You need to get home."

"What is it Nathaniel?!" he asked, beginning to panic.

"It's Blair," he started. Chuck felt his chest tighten in fear. "I came home and found her in the bathroom. She's locked herself in and refuses to come out. She told me to call you." Nate took a deep breath and added, "I think her bullimia has come back."

Chuck breathed in and out slowly, trying to control his irregular breathing, "Break down the door," he whispered.

"What?"

"Break down the door Nate! I don't care how you do it, just get in there," Chuck exclaimed. "I'm on my way now." And with that, he hung up.

Nate stared at the phone for a moment in confusion. How was he supposed to break down a door? He stormed back into Chuck's bedroom and over to the door of the ensuite. "Blair, open this door. If you don't, I swear, I will break it down."

"Did you call Chuck?" she asked, blatantly ignoring Nate's statement.

"Yes."

"He told you to break down the door didn't he?" Blair asked, managing a small smile. Her boyfriend was always so overdramatic.

"Yes, he did."

Blair rolled her eyes but was secretly happy that Chuck cared that much about her. "Look Nate, I'm fine really. I'm just going to wait for Chuck to get here," she said.

Nate took a breath before hesitantly asking, "Is your bulimia back Blair?"

"No, of course not," she replied, feeling a little offended that he would even think that. "I haven't done that since I was 17."

"Then would you like to explain to me why you have locked yourself in a bathroom?" he said, sitting down on the floor beside the door.

"No i would not."

"Blair-"

"It's personal," she insisted.

"Fine," Nate sighed. "But just so you know, I'm not moving from here until Chuck shows up."

"Fine by me, it's your time that you're wasting," Blair retorted harshly.

Nate rolled his eyes, but stayed true to his word. He sat there for the next 10 minutes until Chuck arrived, storming into the room. Nate stood up quickly. "Nate, what the hell are you doing? I told you to break the door down!" Chuck growled, approaching the door. He knocked frantically, "Blair, it's me."

"Chuck?" she said in relief.

"Can you let me in please?" Blair stood up from the floor, and slowly opened the door. When he saw her, he immediately pulled her into a hug. Nate just stood there, awkwardly staring at his shoes. Chuck pulled back, "Are you okay?"

Blair paused for a moment, "I think we need to talk..." She gestured towards the bathroom.

"In the bathroom?" he questioned her.

"Yes, come on," she said, turning and walking back into the bathroom, dragging Chuck with her. He gave Nate a grateful look as the door shut. Nate nodded, before leaving Chuck's bedroom to give them some privacy.

Chuck turned to his girlfriend, "What's going on Blair?"

"You're going to hate me," she sighed, staring at the ground.

"I could never hate you, I love you," he replied, taking her hand and kissing it gently. "Whatever it is, we'll deal with it."

Blair took a deep breath, "I..." she started. "I took a pregnancy test."

Chuck just stared at her in disbelief for a moment, looking extremely confused, "I-I don't understand..."

"We might be having a ba-by Chuck," Blair said slowly, dragging out each syllable of the word 'baby'.

"I mean, I don't understand how this happened," he replied, recovering enough from the shock to be able to form a sentence. "We are always so careful."

"Well things happen," she said looking at him worriedly. "Anyway, we're getting ahead of ourselves, we haven't even looked at the test yet."

"You haven't looked at it?"

"I couldn't do it," she confessed. "That's why I got Nate to call you. I need you to look at the test for me."

"Where is it?"

"On the sink."

Chuck looked over to see the pregnancy test sitting on the sink. He walked over and grabbed it, then went back over to Blair. He looked at her sincerely, "Blair, no matter what happens, whether you're pregnant or not, I want you to know that I love you."

"I know. I love you too," she gave him a small smile. "Can you look at the test now? The suspense is killing me."

He nodded, looking down at the result of the test, "Oh," he remarked, his eyes not moving from the test.

"What? W-what does it say?" She brought her hands to her cheeks worriedly.

He looked up at her, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know!?" Blair exclaimed, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"I don't know what I'm even looking for-"

"Two lines means I'm pregnant, one line means I'm not pregnant," she blurted out quickly, anxious to find out the result.

Blair watched as Chuck Bass' face turned an unhealthy shade of white. He stared at the test for a moment, before looking up at her and staring for another moment. Chuck took a deep breath, "Blair...we're having a baby."

She swore her heart skipped a beat, "_What?"_ she breathed, feeling tears come into her eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. Chuck looked at her, utterly speechless. Suddenly, Blair burst into tears and began sobbing uncontrollable, "I-I'm s-so s-sorry," she stammered in between sobs.

Chuck immediately pulled her into a hug, "Oh Blair, why are you apologizing?" he said, trying to hold back a smile.

"B-because I'm about to r-ruin your l-life," she explained, pulling back from the hug.

"That's ridiculous," he grinned. "If anything, you're about to make my life a whole lot better."

She looked up in surprise, "W-wait, you're not mad?"

"Of course not," he said, brushing away a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "I'm a shocked and pretty terrified, but I'm definitely not mad."

"Really?" Chuck nodded. "You have no idea how happy that makes me," Blair smiled. He also smiled, before leaning in to kiss her.

"Wow," Chuck said, breaking away from the kiss.

"What?"

"Pretty soon, I'm going to be someone's father," he explained in disbelief. He smirked, "The poor kid."

"Are you kidding? You're going to be a great father," Blair assured him.

"You're going to be rethinking that statement once the baby comes, I know nothing about babies," Chuck stated bluntly.

"And you think I do?" They looked at each other worried. "What are we going to do?"

He smiled, "We'll figure it out, like all new parents do." He took Blair's hand in his. "And if we still have no idea what we're doing, we'll get a nanny."

She glared at him, "Absolutely not."

"Relax, I'm just kidding."

"It's not wise to joke around with a pregnant woman like that Bass," she teased. "We tend to snap very easily."

"I think I can handle you Waldorf," he smirked, gently pulling her close to him.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

**Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Reviews are always welcome :)**

* * *

Chuck looked over at the alarm clock on his bedside table, the time _1:46_ reminding him that he should be asleep. After the news he had gotten today Chuck was having a lot of trouble sleeping, unlike Blair who was sleeping soundly beside him. He carefully removed his arm from around Blair's waist so he wouldn't disturb her and climbed out of bed, before making his way into the living room, shutting the bedroom door gently behind him. As he was walking by the couch, a voice suddenly called out, "Chuck."

Chuck jumped, then breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Nate sitting on the couch. "Geez Nate, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he asked, sitting down beside his friend.

"Sorry," Nate retorted. "What are you doing up?"

"Can't sleep," he replied bluntly. "You?"

"The same," he nodded. "I didn't get a chance to ask you, what happened with Blair?" Chuck paused, not knowing what to say. He didn't want to lie to Nate, but he didn't want to share the news with other people before Blair wanted him to. Nate looked at him quizzically, "Well..."

"I- I can't say," Chuck said.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't think Blair wants me to tell people yet."

"So this is big news?" Nate asked, starting to become concerned.

"Very big news," he nodded.

"Come on Chuck, I'm your best friend," he persisted. "I'm not going to tell anyone, and I won't tell Blair that you told me, I promise."

Chuck sighed, "Nate."

"You look pretty stressed out about whatever it is, so maybe it would help to talk to someone about it."

Nate was right. It would be good to talk to his friend about how completely terrified he was of becoming a father. "Fine," Chuck gave in. "But you can't tell anyone."

"Okay."

Chuck suddenly felt nervous. He hadn't spoken about this with anyone besides Blair, and telling someone else was making it even more real. "Blair is-" he started, looking down at his hands, "Blair is pregnant."

Nate's jaw physically dropped open, "Oh my God."

"I know."

"This is huge."

"I know!" Chuck repeated, starting to get a little annoyed.

"I can't believe this is happening," Nate commented. "What happened to 'Chuck Bass handles his business'?"

"I do."

"Well obviously not very well-"

"Nate, just shut up! I don't need this crap from you right now," Chuck snapped.

"You're right, I'm sorry," he replied, feeling guilty. "I'm just really shocked."

"Yeah, well so am I."

"But come on, this is still great news," Nate pointed out. "I mean you're having a kid Chuck, that's supposed to be one of the best experiences of your life."

Chuck couldn't help but smile, "I guess it is." Both men suddenly heard Chuck's bedroom door open. Blair stepped out and walked towards them sleepily.

"Why are you guys up, it's 2am," she groaned, sitting down in an armchair across from Chuck and Nate.

"We couldn't sleep," Chuck explained, trying not to act suspicious.

Nate on the other hand was not doing such a good job of not acting suspicious. Blair noticed that he was looking at her differently, and was occassionally glancing down to her stomach. _Chuck,_ she thought in annoyance. She glared at her boyfriend, "You told him, didn't you?"

"Told him what?" Chuck asked innocently.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about," she said. "I can't believe you told him."

"Well he was going to find out sometime," he argued, dropping the innocent act altogether.

"We agreed that we weren't going to tell people until after we went to the doctor," Blair said in annoyance.

"I got it out of him," Nate confessed. "So if you have to blame someone, blame me."

Blair looked at the two men and rolled her eyes. She took a deep breath, "You know what? I am not going to let this bother me. Whenever I get mad or upset it upsets the baby, which I definitely don't want to do." Blair took another deep breath, "See? I am completely calm." Nate and Chuck looked at each other, trying not to laugh. Blair was not going to be able to stay calm and not get angry for the next 9 months.

"On a more serious note," Nate began, receiving a glare from Blair who quickly replaced it with a forced smile, "I'm really happy for you guys, I think you're going to be great parents."

Blair and Chuck both smiled at each other. "Thanks Nate," Chuck replied.

"Yeah, that's really sweet of you," Blair added. "But you know, this is big news for you and Serena too."

"Why?"

"Well this baby is going to be your godchild," Chuck explained, thinking back to the conversation he and Blair had earlier about who would be their impending child's godparents.

"Are you serious?" Nate smiled.

"Come on who else would we choose? Dan and Vanessa?" Chuck scoffed, thinking of his adopted step-brother and his girlfriend.

Nate chose to ignore that comment and replied, "This is so great, I can't wait to tell Serena."

"No! Don't tell her!" Blair exclaimed. "We want to tell her ourselves."

"Well you better do it fast because I'm not going to be able to keep this from her for very long," he replied, standing up from the couch. "I'm going to bed, goodnight."

"You better not be going to call Serena," Blair warned.

"Of course not, it's 2am," he said. "I'll call her in the morning."

"That is so not funny," she called out, as Nate made his way back to his bedroom.

"What happened to staying calm?" Chuck smirked.

Blair sighed, "He was pissing me off." She then got up from the arm chair and sat down beside her boyfriend.

"Hey," he smiled, putting his arm around her.

"Hi," she replied simply. "Well that's one person down."

"And another million to go," Chuck exhaggerated. "Personally, I'm looking forward to telling your mother."

Blair groaned, "Oh God, she's going to kill me. But not before lecturing us about the importance of her first child being born in wedlock."

"What?"

"Oh yeah, she's going to try to force us to get married," she told him. She saw the worried look on her boyfriend's face and added, "Don't worry Bass, I'm not going to listen to her."

"Are we even ready for that?"

"I don't know Chuck," Blair replied. She paused for a moment before adding, "This baby is already a really big change, and I think we can only handle one of those at a time."

"You're right," he nodded. "We'll just get through having this baby first, then we can talk about getting married."

"Wow," Blair remarked. Chuck looked at her in confusion. "It's just, you're talking about marriage. I didn't think I'd see the day that Chuck Bass contemplated getting married."

"Well," he began, looking away from her as he always did when admitting his feelings, "it takes a special person to make me even consider spending the rest of my life with them."

Blair smiled, putting her hand to his cheek so she could move Chuck's face so that he was looking at her, "I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too."

* * *

The next morning, Chuck and Blair were taking a cab to the doctors office. They left the limo at home so they could get there and back without being recognized. If Gossip Girl found out about this pregnancy, the whole of the Upper East Side would know in a matter of minutes and Blair wasn't going to take that chance. She looked out the window of the cab, adjusting her head scarf and glasses that she had put on as a disguise.

"Blair, is this really necessary?" Chuck asked, referring to his own dark sunglasses and baseball cap that Blair had made him wear under sufferance.

"Yes," she replied, grabbing the cap from Chuck's hand and putting it on his head.

"It's giving me hat hair," he complained.

Blair rolled her eyes, "Oh poor baby, have a cry." Chuck sighed. "Look, do you want Gossip Girl finding out about this? Do you want our family and friends finding out that way? Don't you want to see the look on Eleanor's face when we tell her that her first grandchild is going to be born out of wedlock?"

"That would be amusing," he agreed, smirking at the thought.

"Well that can be your motivation for putting up with this whole charade," she said, just as the taxi pulled up at their destination. Chuck took out his wallet and paid the driver, then he and Blair got out of the car. Blair looked around suspiciously, before walking briskly into the building where the doctor's office was located.

"Blair, slow down," Chuck said, picking up his pace to keep up with her. She finally stopped in front of the elevator and Chuck caught up, grabbing her hand both for support and so she wouldn't make a run for it again.

"You're so unfit," Blair commented. "I'm in heels and you still couldn't keep up."

"Well I wasn't aware that going to the doctors would be a marathon," he retorted as the elevator doors opened. "If I knew, I would have been training." They stepped inside the elevator.

"The faster we get in and out of here, the less chance there is of someone recognizing us," Blair explained, leaning over to press the button of the floor they wanted as the elevator doors shut.

"Can't we at least enjoy this experience?" Chuck asked. "This is going to be the first time we see our child Blair."

Blair was caught off-guard by that statement, she hadn't even thought of that. "Oh my God," she said, horrified at her actions. "I was so busy planning how to get in and out of here unseen that I didn't even think about how important today is." She looked at her boyfriend in horror, "This baby isn't even born yet and I'm already a terrible mother!"

"No you're not," he replied, squeezing her hand for moral support. "The reason why you wanted to be so secretive about this is because you want to protect the baby from public scrutiny. You wanted to give him or her the best start possible which includes not being made a spectacle of by Gossip Girl."

"I guess so," she replied softly. At that moment, the elevator doors opened at their floor.

"But right now you need to forget about all of that," Chuck continued. "Just think about us and the baby, that's all that matters."

Blair smiled as they walked out of the elevator hand-in-hand. She kissed him on the cheek as they walked and whispered, "Thank you."

* * *

20 minutes later, Blair was sitting on an examination bed waiting nervously, while Chuck stood beside her feeling just as nervous. They had decided to remove their disguises in the waiting room when people started giving them weird looks. They were both relieved when the doctor arrived. "Hello, I'm Dr Roberts," she smiled warmly. "You must be Blair," she said, shaking her hand.

Blair smiled, already feeling a little calmer, "Yes, it's so nice to meet you. This is my boyfriend Chuck."

"Yes of course," she replied, shaking Chuck's hand. "How are you?"

"Honestly, I'm a little nervous," he said. "We're both pretty nervous actually."

"There's no need to be nervous, Blair is in good hands," Dr Roberts' replied. "Don't worry, I'll talk you both through everything. Today, we're simply going to do an ultrasound so we can check how far along you are Blair."

"Okay," she nodded.

"I'm going to need you to lie back and pull your shirt up a little," the doctor directed, turning away to turn on the ultrasound machine. Blair laid back and pulled up her top, just waiting for Chuck to make an inappropriate comment. When she didn't hear anything, she looked over at him, surprised to see him looking very serious and worried.

"Are you okay?" Blair asked.

"I'm fine," he replied, taking her hand. "I should asking you that question."

Dr Roberts turned back to them, "Are we ready?" Blair nodded with a smile. "Okay, I'm going to put this gel on your stomach. It will help us see the baby better." Blair shivered as the gel touched her stomach and the doctor added, "Sorry, it's a little cold."

Blair watched the screen in anticipation as the image began to appear. Dr Roberts started looking at the image. Chuck breathed deeply, alternating his gaze between his feet and Blair, refusing to look up at the screen. The doctor smiled and pointed to the screen, "That's your baby."

"Oh my God," Blair breathed, shocked by what she was seeing.

"If you look closely, you'll see something flickering," she continued. "That's the baby's heartbeat."

"Wow," Blair said, unable to look away from the screen. She was completely mesmorized by the image of her and Chuck's child that she was currently seeing. Blair managed to look away for a moment, and looked over to her boyfriend, only to realise that he wasn't looking at the screen. "Chuck, why aren't you looking?" she asked.

"I just need to know that everything's okay first," he explained.

"Oh sweetie, everything's fine," she said, surprised at the word that had come out of her mouth, she never was one for cute pet names. "You need to look at this Chuck, this is our child."

Chuck took a deep breath before looking up at the screen. From the moment he saw the tiny baby, he was speechless. He couldn't believe that something so little and perfect had come from himself and Blair. Blair felt her eyes fill with tears at the touching image. She had only ever seen Chuck look that way at her, so to see him look at their baby like that was amazing.

Chuck sighed happily, "That's our baby," he said softly, leaning down to kiss his girlfriend on the forehead.

"It's perfect," Blair commented, wiping away the tears that had begun to run down her cheeks.

"I would say that you're about 7 weeks along," Dr Roberts said gently, not wanting to interrupt such a special moment.

"And everything looks good, everything looks normal?" Chuck asked.

She nodded, "Everything's exactly how it should be. Blair's healthy so I don't see any reason why this pregnancy shouldn't progress perfectly." She removed the instrument from Blair's stomach and wiped away the gel. "Why don't I go print a picture for you to take home?"

"That would be great," Blair smiled.

"Thank you," Chuck added. Dr Roberts nodded, before leaving the room. He looked back down at his girfriend, before leaning down and hugging her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she said, returning the hug. "Why didn't you tell me that you were so afraid of something going wrong today?" Blair asked, pulling back from the hug slightly so she was looking at him.

"You had your own concerns to worry about," he explained, "you didn't need mine too."

"That's ridiculous," she replied. "From now on, you tell me when something's worrying you and we can talk about it." Chuck looked at her. "Okay?" she asked.

"Okay," he agreed.

* * *

**In the next chapter, Blair and Chuck will tell the rest of their friends their news. Oh by the way, I don't know if anyone noticed but**** the part where Blair and Chuck come out of the elevator and Blair says thank you was meant to be similar to the Chuck and Blair scene from 3x12. Anyway, remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter: Serena, Eleanor and Cyrus found out about the baby. Don't forget to review :D**

* * *

"I'm going to call my mother this morning," Blair said, browsing through Chuck's wardrobe in which she kept the majority of her clothes. Technically she had still been living at the NYU dorms for the last few years, but she spent most of her time at Chuck's penthouse and preferred to keep most of her things there. "Hopefully we'll be able to go over tonight," she added, selecting a dress to wear and placing it on the bed.

"Okay, now I'm starting to get nervous," Chuck replied as he walked out of the bathroom, doing his tie.

"I thought you were looking forward to seeing Eleanor's reaction," she retorted, walking passed him and into the bathroom to put on her perfume.

"That was before I realised that she actually might kill me," he explained, putting on the jacket of his suit, "Or worse, castrate me."

Blair smirked as she walked back into the room from the bathroom, "You are so dramatic, she's not going to kill you."

"That's easy for you to say," Chuck replied, "she can't kill you, you're pregnant."

She rolled her eyes and decided to change the subject, "I'm going to tell Serena about the baby today," she smiled, selecting a pair of heels from the closet.

"Without me?"

"Well you told Nate without me," she pointed out, walking over to him.

"He's my best friend," he said.

"And Serena's mine," Blair commented, straightening her boyfriend's tie. "Now, go to work," she said, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Chuck nodded, "I'll see you this afternoon."

She kissed him again, "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied. He was about to leave, but stopped and turned back to her, "Blair."

"Yeah?"

"Try to take it easy, okay?" he said.

She gave him a sad smile, "Nothing's going to happen to me Chuck. The baby and I are going to be just fine."

He nodded, and left without saying a word, leaving Blair feeling extremely worried.

* * *

Blair stepped out of the elevator of Serena's apartment building, her phone to her ear, "So mother, Chuck and I want to have dinner with you and Cyrus tonight."

"Oh good," Eleanor commented, "I'll make reservations at that Italian restaurant we went to last time."

"Actually, I was hoping that we could eat at home," she replied, walking down the hallway until she reached Serena's apartment. "Chuck and I have some news and we want to tell you in private."

"News?" she repeated. "What kind of news?"

"You'll find out tonight," Blair said mysteriously. "How does 7 o'clock sound?"

"Yes that's fine, but-"

"Okay mother, I'll see you tonight," she said sweetly, cutting Eleanor off. "Have a good day!" She hung up, breathing a sigh of relief, before knocking on her friend's door.

A moment later, the blonde opened the door with a smile, "Hey Blair, I wasn't expecting you," she said, looking down at the pajamas she was wearing.

"Oh that's okay S," she said walking passed Serena and into the apartment.

"I'm actually really glad you came," Serena started, smiling excitedly. "I have news."

"Me too!" Blair exclaimed.

"Okay, you go first."

"No you go first, you seem really excited."

"Alright," she started, taking a deep breath. "I'm going to ask Nate to move in with me."

Blair looked at her friend in surprise. She couldn't believe what perfect timing Serena had. Now she and Chuck wouldn't have to ask Nate to move out when the baby came. "That's so great!" she exclaimed, hugging her friend excitedly.

"It's not official yet, I haven't even asked him," Serena said.

"He'll say yes, he loves you," Blair assured her.

"I hope so," she smiled. "Anyway, what's your news?"

"Sorry S, but I think it tops yours."

"Really?" she asked in surprise. Blair nodded. "What is it?"

Blair smiled nervously, before saying softly, "I'm pregnant."

Serena giggled, "Yeah right, very funny. I know you're just making something up to top my news." She laughed, poking her playfully, "What's your real news?"

The smile slowly disappeared from Blair's face, "I'm serious Serena. Chuck and I are having a baby."

"No, no, you're not," Serena stuttered, still in denial, "you can't be, you're...you're...Chuck and Blair."

"S, you're kind of freaking me out, calm down," Blair said, trying to reason with her. She then reached into her handbag and pulled out the ultrasound picture, handing it to her friend carefully. "There's your proof."

Serena looked at the photo, her jaw dropping in shock, "Oh my God..." She looked up at Blair, bringing her hand up to her mouth in surprise.

"I told you I was telling the truth."

"You're having a baby?!" Serena said as she tried to hold back tears.

"Yeah," she nodded, grinning widely.

"Oh B!" she said, hugging her friend tightly. "I'm so happy for you!" She pulled back from the hug suddenly, "Wait a minute, when did you find out? Does Chuck know? How far along are you?"

"Chuck knows, we found out 2 days ago and I'm 7 weeks pregnant."

"How did he react?"

"Chuck was really excited actually," Blair smiled. "He's so happy, he keeps kissing my stomach and talking to the baby. He's amazing."

"Are we talking about the same Chuck Bass here?" Serena teased.

"Serena," she glared.

"Oh Blair, I was just teasing," she replied. "I think Chuck's going to be a good father."

Blair beamed, "Yeah, so do I. I'm a little worried about him though, he seems so scared about this pregnancy."

"Well after what happened with his mother, he's bound to be nervous about you being pregnant," Serena stated.

"I know, but you should have seen him when the doctor was doing the ultrasound," she started. "He wouldn't even look at the baby until he knew everything was okay."

"Aw B, everything's going to be fine," she assured her. She looked back down to the ultrasound picture and sniffed, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall at any moment.

"Oh no, don't cry," she replied. "You're going to make me cry."

"I can't help it," she sobbed. "I'm so happy for you."

"Well that's good because you're going to be the baby's godmother," Blair said.

"What? Really?" Serena asked.

She nodded, "That's if you want to be of course."

"I'd be honoured," she smiled, hugging Blair again. As they pulled back from the hug Serena commented, "Well, my news seems trivial now." Blair laughed.

* * *

Later on that night, Chuck and Blair were in the limo on their way to Eleanor and Cyrus' apartment. "So, I'm assuming you told Serena," Chuck said. "She called me earlier and squealed into the phone for 5 minutes straight."

She laughed, "Yeah, she cried when I showed her the ultrasound picture." She took his hand and squeezed it. "I'm just hoping that Eleanor is just as thrilled with the news."

"What did you tell her when you called?" he asked.

"I just said that we wanted to come over because we had some news that we want to share with them," Blair explained, as the limo pulled up at her mother's residence. Eleanor and Cyrus had moved back to New York from Paris over a year ago. Her mother had missed America more than she thought she would.

"Are you ready to do this?" Chuck asked, smiling slightly as his driver opened the door of the limousine.

Blair took a deep breath and replied, "As ready as I'll ever be." She took his hand and they stepped out of the limo.

* * *

The elevator doors opened and Chuck and Blair stepped into the Rose penthouse, looking around for Blair's mother and stepfather. "Blair!" Cyrus exclaimed, coming down the stairs with his arms extended towards her.

She smiled as he pulled her into a hug, "Hello Cyrus."

"How are you Cyrus?" Chuck said, extending his hand towards the older man.

"Charles, what have I told you?" he said, rolling his eyes with a chuckle. "This is family! Handshakes are for business deals." He threw his arms around Chuck, who accepted the hug awkwardly. To Chuck's relief, Cyrus pulled back from the hug and smiled at the couple, "Eleanor tells me you have news."

Blair and Chuck looked at each other. "We do," Chuck nodded. Blair also nodded in agreement.

"Well? What is it?"

"Uh, actually we'd rather tell you both over dinner," she explained.

"Oh," Cyrus commented. "Sounds serious." He looked at them suspiciously.

Blair was about to respond when her mother came into the room from the kitchen, "Blair, Charles," she said, as she walked over to them in a graceful manner. "I'm so glad you're here, the chef has just finished preparing dinner."

"Oh good, I'm starving," Blair commented, giving her mother a quick hug.

"Blair, we are dying to hear your news," Eleanor commented. "It's simply cruel leaving us in the dark for so long."

"You won't be in the dark for much longer Eleanor," Chuck said. "We're going to tell you as soon as we sit down for dinner."

"Well in that case, let's be seated," she replied, ushering them into the dining room where Dorota had impeccably set the table. They all sat down at the table, Blair and Chuck next to each other on one side, and Cyrus and Eleanor across from them. Their meals were brought out shortly after. Blair immediately got stuck into her food. Amazingly, her pregnancy was already causing her to get extremely hungry. She suddenly felt like someone was watching her, so she looked up to find Eleanor and Cyrus staring at her and Chuck in anticipation. "Well..." Eleanor started, a smile forming on her face. Blair was about to reply, when she cut her off. "Can we be honest with the both of you?"

Chuck and Blair looked to each other, then back at the older couple and nodded. "Of course," Chuck said.

"We know what you came here to tell us," Eleanor confessed excitedly.

"You do?" Blair asked in surprise. "How do you know?"

"Who told you?" Chuck added.

"No one told us, it's pretty obvious," Cyrus said, "I mean, look at you."

Blair looked down to her stomach quickly, was she showing already? "You can really tell?"

"Of course I can Blair, you're practically glowing with happiness," Eleanor said. "We are so thrilled for the both of you."

"That is so wonderful mother," she smiled, standing up from the table to hug her mother. Chuck breathed a sigh of relief from his seat, maybe he wasn't going to be murdered afterall. "Can you believe it? You're going to be a grandmother!" Blair added as they pulled back from the hug.

The smile immediately disappeared from Eleanor's face, "What?" she asked abruptly, her mood suddenly changing completely. Chuck looked up at her in terror, contemplating how quick he could grab Blair and get the hell out of there.

She looked at her mother nervously, "That's our news. I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?!?!" Eleanor exclaimed angrily. Blair stepped back from her to be on the safe side

"What did you think we were talking about?"

"We thought that you were engaged," Cyrus explained, placing a hand on his wife's arm, "Please calm down dear."

She looked at him in disbelief, "Calm down!? I just found out that my daughter's pregnant and you want me to calm down!" She shifted her glare to Chuck, "How did this happen?"

"I...uh," he started, beginning to fear for his and Blair's lives. "We were really careful," he managed to get out. "It just happened..."

She shook her head, "I don't believe this Blair, I thought you were a decent enough woman to wait until you were married to have...relations."

"You can call it sex mother, we're not children," she retorted, rolling her eyes. "Wait a minute, you seriously thought that I hadn't had sex before?"

"Yes!"

Chuck stifled a laugh, that was so far from the truth it was ridiculous. Eleanor glared at him, "You think this is funny Charles?"

"No," he replied, shutting his mouth immediately.

"Mother, this is ridiculous," Blair argued. "This is not even the issue. We came here to tell you that we're having a baby and we'd like your support, and all you can think about is that I've had sex."

Eleanor completely ignored her and went on, "How long has this been going on?"

"What?"

"I want to know," she said. "How long?"

Blair took a deep breath and replied snidely, "You really want to know?"

"Yes Blair!"

"Fine," she smiled fakely. "I lost my virginity to Chuck the day before my 17th birthday," she confessed, as her mother's jaw dropped in shock. "In the back of his limo," Blair added with a smug smile. Chuck brought his palm to his forehead and shook his head. "And guess what? I enjoyed it, it was fun. And if that makes me a slut then so be it." She threw her mother another glare before looking at her boyfriend, "Come on Chuck, we're leaving." Blair stormed out of the room.

Chuck looked up at the older couple, and stood up slowly, "Eleanor, Cyrus," he nodded awkwardly. Eleanor sighed, resting her head in her hands.

"Chuck!" Blair called from the other room. He gave Eleanor and Cyrus one last awkward smile, before following Blair out of the room.

* * *

**I'm leaving it here for now. There will be more of Eleanor in the next chapter. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter, set about a week after the last one. Sorry for the delay, I've been really busy and I wanted this chapter to be fairly long.**

* * *

Blair smiled as she and Serena entered the 12th designer baby clothes store they had been to that day. The limo was full of bags containing all sorts of baby items, but this was not enough for Blair. "Oh my God S, I have to show you the cutest outfit I found when I was in here the other day," she said excitedly, making her way through the store with Serena following close behind her.

"You've been here before?" Serena asked in surprise.

"Yeah, of course," she replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So this is your second baby shopping trip this week," she stated, as her friend stopped to pick up a blue baby outfit. "How much stuff have you bought?"

"Oh not that much, just the necessities," Blair said, holding up the outfit for Serena's opinion.

"It's blue."

"So?"

"You don't know what you're having yet, shouldn't you wait before buying gender specific clothes?" Serena said, beginning to worry about her friend. This excessive spending was just a way to distract herself from how upset she was about Eleanor's reaction to the pregnancy.

"Do you have to be such a downer?" Blair rolled her eyes, setting the outfit back down. "I'm having a baby and I'm excited, let me have my fun."

She sighed, resting her hand on Blair's arm, "B, do you want to talk?"

She brushed off Serena's hand, "About what? There's nothing to talk about, everything's great."

"You don't have to pretend with me, I know you're upset about your mom."

"I'm not upset," she retorted, glaring at her. "If she doesn't want to be involved in her grandchild's life then I don't want her to be, end of story."

"I don't believe that Blair," Serena challenged. "Why don't you call her?"

"Absolutely not!"

"She probably feels bad about the way she acted, but is too embarrassed to call and apologize," she said, trying to convince her.

"This is none of your business Serena," Blair replied coldly. "God, can't you just shut your mouth and mind your own business for once in your life?!"

Serena stared at her for a moment, before shaking her head, "I don't have to put up with this. I was just trying to help you B, but as usual you're too proud to take advice from anyone." She gave her friend one last look, before turning and walking towards the exit of the store.

Blair sighed, but was not overly worried. She and Serena would make up soon enough. Although Blair would never admit it out loud, Serena was right. She wasn't in the mood to shop anymore, so she made her way towards the exit, taking out her cell phone to call Chuck.

* * *

Chuck was in the elevator of Eleanor and Cyrus' apartment building. He had had enough of the way Eleanor was acting, and was there to demand that she apologize to Blair. Suddenly, his phone rang in his pocket. He took it out, checked the caller id and smiled. "Hey beautiful, hows the shopping trip going?" Chuck asked after putting the phone to his ear.

Blair sighed, "Not well, Serena and I had a little argument."

"About what?" he asked curiously.

"It's not important," she replied, immediately moving on to another topic. "Do you want to meet up for lunch?"

"I'd love to, but it'll have to be in about half an hour," he explained. "I have some business to attend to."

"What business?"

"Just a meeting with a...business associate," he lied, knowing that Blair would kill him if she knew he was seeing Eleanor.

"Okay, well call me when you're done and we'll meet up."

"I will," Chuck nodded, as the elevator doors opened. "I'll see you soon." He stepped out of the elevator to find Eleanor standing with Dorota at the bottom of the staircase. "Love you, bye," he said quickly, hanging up the phone before Blair could answer.

"Mr Chuck!" Dorota exclaimed excitedly, walking over to him.

"Charles," Eleanor said in surprise, also walking up to him. "You're the last person I expected to see."

Before Chuck could reply, Dorota asked him, "How is Miss Blair and baby?"

"They're good," he smiled.

"I have something for you," she said with a smile. "I go get it now." And with that she took off towards the kitchen.

Chuck looked at Eleanor for a moment before stating calmly, "I think we need to talk."

She sighed, "Is Blair really okay?"

"She's pretending that she's alright, but I know better," he said. "You really upset her."

"I really made a mess of things, didn't I?"

Chuck nodded, "I'm afraid so. But it's not too late to fix things. I'm sure if you apologized Blair would forgive you."

Before she had a chance to reply, Dorota came back into the room with a wrapped present. She handed the box to Chuck excitedly, "For baby," she explained.

He looked at her in surprise, "Thank you Dorota, but you didn't have to get us anything."

"I wanted to," she replied. "You take care of Miss Blair," she warned him. "Make sure she eats so she feed baby."

Chuck chuckled, "I'm taking good care of her, I promise."

"Uh, Dorota can we have a minute please?" Eleanor requested. "I need to talk to Chuck alone."

"Of course," she nodded, leaving the room briskly.

"You just called me Chuck," he stated in amusement.

"That's what you like to be called, isn't it?" she retorted.

"You never call me that, it's always 'Charles'," he replied.

"Well we're family now, there's really no point of using formalities," Eleanor explained. She paused for a moment, "So, what should I do?"

Chuck paused, "She's scared. She's obviously never been pregnant before so she doesn't know what to expect."

"So you think I should try and be there for her, give her advice?" she inquired.

He nodded, "All Blair wants is your love and support," he explained. "I'm doing the best I can, but I can only do so much. She needs her mother right now."

"I'm afraid I'm not very good at this nurturing mother thing," she admitted.

"You'll be fine," Chuck assured her. "Like I said, just do something to show Blair that you care about her and the baby and that you're going to support her."

Eleanor nodded. She smiled at him, "I'm impressed."

"With what?" he asked in confusion.

"With you," she replied. "You've obviously matured a lot in the last few years. I think you're going to be a good father."

Chuck blushed slightly, but looked away to hide it, "Thank you. I hope so." He looked back up at Eleanor, "Well I have to go meet Blair. Try to find some time to come over and apologize."

"I will," she promised.

* * *

Chuck looked around the restaurant and spotted his girlfriend sitting at a table by the window that looked onto the New York street. He made his way over to her, setting Dorota's gift down in front of Blair. She looked up at him excitedly, "You bought me a gift?"

He kissed her, before sitting down across from her, "Unfortunately I can't take credit for this. I bumped into Dorota on the way here and she told me to give it to you. It's a baby gift," Chuck explained, trying not to sound suspicious. He had been trying to think up a story of how Dorota gave him the gift without letting Blair know he had been to Eleanor's penthouse. Unfortunately this was the best he could come up with.

"You bumped into Dorota," Blair repeated, looking down at the present. Chuck nodded. "Who just happened to be carrying around the gift she bought for me when she ran into you?"

"I know, what a coincidence," he replied, shrugging his shoulders in attempt to look amazed.

Blair shot her boyfriend a glare, "You went to my mother's apartment didn't you?!"

"What? No."

"You used to be a much better liar, what happened to you?" she pondered, the glare not budging from her face.

"Fine, I went to see Eleanor," Chuck admitted. "I was sick of seeing you so upset so I went to tell her to apologize to you."

"You shouldn't have to tell her to apologize, she should want to come and talk to me," Blair replied, taking a sip of her water.

"It's Eleanor," he shrugged. "She wants to apologize to you, she just doesn't know how and needed a little encouragement."

"This is my point exactly. She's my mother Chuck," she started "my boyfriend shouldn't have to go and convince her to speak to me."

At that moment, the waiter came up to the table, "Are we ready to order?"

Blair shot a glare at him, "No we are not," she said bitterly.

The waiter looked scared, "I'm sorry miss, I didn't mean to-"

"Can we just have another couple of minutes?" Chuck requested, cutting him off.

"Of course," he nodded, backing away slowly, before taking off as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

Blair sighed, "Why does she have to be like this? Any other mother would be thrilled at the prospect of becoming a grandmother."

Chuck took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly, "She's from the Upper East Side, it's in her nature."

"Do you really think she'll come and apologize?" she asked quietly.

"She said she would."

"Yeah well what she says and what she does are two different things," Blair retorted.

"I don't know, it seemed like she really regretted the way she reacted to the baby news," Chuck said. Blair looked away from him and he could tell that she didn't want to talk about this anymore. "Why don't you open Dorota's present?" he suggested.

Blair looked slightly happier when she remembered that she had a gift to open. She smiled as she undid the ribbon around the present and lifted the lid of the box. She gasped when she saw the box's contents. She took out a little white and yellow baby outfit and held it up for Chuck to see, "Oh my God, it's so tiny!" He smiled, thinking about how they would have a little baby that would be wearing that outfit in 7 months. Blair set down the outfit to see what else was in the box and Chuck picked it up. She was right, it was really tiny. Anything that could fit into that little outfit couldn't be that scary, right? Blair gasped once more as she took out a pair of white booties from the box. "These are so adorable! Remind me to call Dorota and thank her later." She sighed contently, "I still can't believe that we're going to have a baby."

"Our kid is going to be the most spoiled kid in the entire city," he commented. "Not that that's a bad thing, our child deserves the best money can buy."

"I agree completely."

"Speaking of buying," Chuck started. "Are you going to tell me what you and Serena were fighting about when you went shopping?"

"Do I have to?" she asked. He nodded. "Well I may have been a little rude to her when she was trying to talk to me about my mother."

"A little rude?"

"Okay, maybe a lot rude but she was butting into my life like she always does," she explained.

"Although it may seem annoying, Serena butts in because she cares," he pointed out.

"I know," Blair sighed. "I'll call her later and apologize."

"Good, I don't think I can take another Blair vs. Serena war right now," Chuck commented.

"But if we were to start fighting, you would be on my side, right?"

"Always Waldorf," he smiled.

She smiled, leaning over the table to kiss him, "Good answer."

* * *

Later on that night, Chuck and Blair were lying on the couch together. He had his arm around her waist, holding her gently. He sighed and whispered, "You know what I figured out today?"

"That my mother is a bitch?" she retorted.

Chuck smirked, "That, but also how our baby has impeccable timing."

"What do you mean?" she asked, rolling over onto her back so she was facing him.

"Well, you have 6 months of college left, and you're 2 months pregnant," he explained, moving his hand to rest on her stomach, "So when you graduate you'll be 8 months and you'll have a month to relax and get ready for the baby."

"Very good Chuck, you've mastered basic maths," Blair teased, receiving a glare from her boyfriend.

"Are you making fun of me Waldorf?" he asked, leaning into her so their lips were barely touching.

"Mmm," she moaned as his lips pressed against her own, returning the kiss eagerly. They were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the elevator. They paused briefly, before going back to kissing, figuring it was only Nate. If he knew what was good for him he wouldn't interrupt and get to his room as soon as possible.

"Blair!" Eleanor exclaimed in shock when she saw the couple on the lounge.

She and Chuck pulled away from each other in an instant, sitting up abruptly. "Mom, what are you doing here?" Blair asked, trying to fix her messy hair.

"I came to apologize, but maybe I should have called first," she commented, taking a seat beside her daughter and a red-faced Chuck.

"Please do next time," he nodded, doing up the buttons of his shirt as quickly as he could.

"So," Blair interrupted, "your apology..."

Eleanor sighed, she really hated admitting that she was wrong. "I've had time to think over the last week, and I've realised that I may have been a little unreasonable..." she began uncomfortably. She paused before adding, "I'm sorry for yelling at the both of you. You're both adults who are perfectly capable of taking care of a baby, and I was treating you like children."

They both smiled. "You really think we can do this Mother?" Blair asked.

"Of course you can do this," Eleanor replied. "I have complete faith in the both of you," she smiled, taking her daughter's hand and squeezing it reassuringly. It was almost a perfect moment until she added, "But if I'm wrong, you can always get a nanny."

"We're not getting a nanny!" Blair exclaimed in annoyance.

"You say that now," she started, "but when its 3am and you've been up every night for weeks with a screaming baby, you'll be begging for someone to take it off your hands."

"The woman has a point," Chuck pointed out to Blair.

"No, she doesn't," she retorted. "We are doing this on our own."

"Okay dear," Eleanor nodded, not believing her at all. "Anyway, you've distracted me. I actually came over to give you something. A peace offering, if you will."

"A gift?" Blair smiled, bringing her hands together excitedly. Two gifts in one day, she could get used to this.

"It's more like an heirloom," she explained, reaching into her handbag to pull out a medium-sized box. "I really want you to have this." She handed Blair the box.

"What is it?" Chuck asked curiously.

"You'll see."

Blair opened the box and pulled out the most gorgeous little cream baby dress. She gasped, "Oh mom, it's beautiful!" She held the dress up.

"It's the outfit your grand parents brought me home from the hospital in," Eleanor explained. "Your father and I brought you home in this outfit too. I was hoping that one day I would be able to pass it down to you for your baby," she continued, trying to hold back tears, "And now that day is finally here."

"Thank you," Blair said, tears forming in her own eyes. "I love it, and I'm sure the baby is going to love it too," she pulled her mother into a hug.

"But what's going to happen if it's a boy?" Chuck asked. "I'm telling you right now, no son of mine is coming home from the hospital in a dress."

"Relax Chuck, if it's a boy we can just use it for the next baby," Blair said teasingly, knowing that would freak him out.

"The next baby?!" he questioned. "Let's just get through one baby at a time."

"You never know, you could be having twins," Eleanor teased, playing along with Blair's little game.

He shook his head excessively, "No no no. That's not even possible. We saw one baby at the ultrasound, only one."

"You had an ultrasound already!" Eleanor exclaimed excitedly. Blair nodded. "Why didn't you tell me? Do you have a picture?"

"Of course," Blair replied, standing up from the couch. "I'll go get it," she said, rushing into her and Chuck's bedroom, retrieving the photo and rushing back to the couch.

"Oh Blair," Eleanor gushed when she saw the picture. "That's my grand daughter!"

"Actually, that's my son right there," Chuck said, pointing to the photo proudly.

"Sorry Charles but I believe this is your daughter," she protested. "I have the strongest feeling that it's a girl."

"Hey, I'm the one who's pregnant," Blair interrupted, "shouldn't I be the one having these feelings?"

"Mark my words Blair, you're having a little girl," Eleanor nodded.

"Mark **my** words, we're not," Chuck challenged her. "This is definitely Charles Bartholomew Bass Jr."

"Okay first of all, we don't know the sex of the baby yet," Blair started. "And second of all, if we do have a son we're not naming him after you. I don't think the world could handle another Chuck Bass."

"I beg to differ," Chuck replied.

"It doesn't even matter, because this baby is a girl, I just know it," Eleanor nodded confidently.

"I'm going to enjoy seeing that look wiped off your face when your grandson is born," he smirked.

"In your dreams maybe," she responded, rolling her eyes. Blair groaned, what had she gotten herself into?

* * *

**Tell me what you think! I would also love to hear whether you want the baby to be a boy or a girl, so review and let me know :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter. It's set around 4 weeks after the last one. Let me just start by saying that I was really upset by the Chair break-up in 3x17 which made it pretty difficult to finish this chapter. Luckily I wrote most of it before the episode aired or I probably wouldn't have been able to have it up this quickly. I still love Chuck and Blair, but it's going to take a while for them to get past this and for Chuck to redeem himself to everyone.**

**Also, I really didn't like the Chuck's mother and Jack Bass storyline on the show so I'm completely disregarding that it happened. I'm sticking with the idea that Chuck's mother died during child birth because I think it allows for a better story. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! I think we all need some Chair cuteness after that slapping scene in 3x17. Okay, I'm going to stop rambling now, on with the story...**

* * *

Blair stepped into the bathroom, pulling her nightie over her head and discarding it on the floor. She then leant over the sink and threw some water on her face, before patting her face dry with a towel. Blair then began to make her way back to the bedroom, but stopped when she caught a glance of herself in the bathroom mirror. She turned on her side, imagining herself with a huge baby belly in a few months time, smiling at the idea. Blair brought her hand to her stomach and stroked it gently. She gasped as she noticed that her belly had started protruding out slightly. She didn't know why she was so surprised, being 12 weeks pregnant it was bound to happen around this time. To others the bump would be nearly unnoticeable, but to Blair it was a drastic change to her usually slim figure. "Chuck!" she called out.

After a few moments, he appeared in the doorway of the bathroom, "What's the matter Blair?" When he saw her standing in her underwear he smirked mischievously, "You're showing off your new lingerie I see."

She rolled her eyes, "No, come here," she gestured for him to come closer. As Chuck approached her, Blair took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "I have a baby bump!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Chuck moved his hand over her slightly rounded stomach in amazement, "Wow, you do," he commented, a small smile appearing on his lips. "The little guy is really growing, isn't he?"

"Little guy OR little girl," Blair corrected him. Chuck had been referring to the baby as a 'he' for the last few weeks, despite Blair correcting him numerous times. "And yes it is growing," she smiled, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Isn't this exciting? There really is a baby in there."

Chuck smiled, wrapping his arms around his girlfriends waist, "It's definitely making this a lot more real," he agreed. What Chuck didn't add was how much this was scaring him. The fact that the baby was growing only emphasised how soon Blair would be giving birth, and how soon they would have a baby of their own.

Blair gave him another quick kiss, before moving into the bedroom where she had laid out the dress she was going to wear that day on the bed. Chuck followed her into the bedroom and watched as Blair unzipped the dress and pulled it over her head. "Can you zip me up?" she asked, glancing back at him.

"Sure," he replied, moving over to her and zipping up the dress carefully.

Blair turned around to face him and looked down to her stomach in amusement, "This dress definitely feels tighter," she commented, allowing her hand to drift to her stomach again. Blair suddenly noticed how quiet Chuck was being and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Chuck answered.

"You're being a little quiet," she confessed.

He sighed, "I just have a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Like what?"

"Let's see work, you, the baby..." he listed.

"You don't have to worry about me and the baby, we're doing just fine," Blair assured him. Chuck nodded slightly, looking down at his feet. Blair frowned, placing a hand on his chin and lifting it so he was looking at her. "I scared you with the baby bump thing didn't I?"

"No, of course not," he replied, rubbing her shoulder assuringly.

"I'm sorry, I should've realised that this would be scary for you," she went on. "I mean, the fact that the baby's growing just brings up how close the baby's birth is, which I know must be terrifying for you. I just got so excited and I didn't think-"

"Blair," Chuck interrupted her. "You have nothing to apologise for, you have every right to be excited about this. You shouldn't have to sacrifice your happiness because of my stupid fears."

Blair was about to reply, when there was a knock on the bedroom door. "Is everybody decent in there?" Nate asked from behind the door. He had to ask that question when Chuck and Blair were involved.

"Yes Nate, come in," Blair replied.

He opened the door, "Lily and Rufus are here," he said. "They're back from their trip and they want to see the both of you."

"Oh, they came back from Europe today," Chuck acknowledged. There had been so much going on lately, he had completely forgotten when Lily and Rufus were coming back. They had been gone for the last 2 months and he had missed them terribly. Well to be honest, he didn't really miss Rufus. Over the last few years they still hadn't become very close. He took Blair's hand and they went into the living room with Nate following close behind.

"We'll talk about this later," Blair whispered to Chuck on their way out of the room. He nodded in reply. "Lily!" she smiled, pulling Chuck's adoptive mother into a hug.

"Blair, how are you?" she asked. They pulled away from each other and Lily smiled. "I heard the news!"

"You did?"

"Yeah, I called and told them a few days ago," Serena admitted. "I'm sorry B, I was really excited and I couldn't wait to tell them."

"Oh they were bound to find out eventually," Blair replied.

"We are so excited for the both of you," Lily said, giving Chuck a quick hug as Blair proceeded to hug Rufus.

"Thank you," Chuck replied with a smile.

"Congratulations," Rufus said, shaking Chuck's hand. "But I've got to say, this is a huge surprise."

Lily nodded in agreement, "We're gone for a couple of months, then we come back and you're pregnant."

"We were just as surprised as you are," Chuck nodded, as he and Blair smiled at each other. "But we're happy about it, of course."

"Let me say right now, that we would be more than happy to baby-sit whenever you want," Lily offered.

"Oh me too," Serena agreed. "And Nate."

"Me?" he asked. "But I don't know anything about taking care of a baby."

"Don't worry, you'll learn," she assured him.

"Anyway," Blair began, addressing Lily and Rufus, "I assume we're going to be seeing you both at my mother and Cyrus's anniversary party tonight."

"Of course, we wouldn't miss it," Lily replied.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Nate and Chuck were sitting at the hotel bar together having a drink. "Nathaniel," Chuck began, turning his head towards his friend, "I need to talk to you about something, man to man."

"Man to man?" Nate repeated.

"Yes, this is serious," he replied. "I'm going to show you something that you cannot tell anyone about, not even Serena. Do you understand?"

"Yeah of course," he nodded. "What's going on Chuck?"

Chuck reached into his pocket and pulled out a small purple, velvet box. He opened it, then set it down on the bar in front of Nate. Nate looked at the contents, a diamond engagement ring and laughed, "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Very funny," he retorted with a smile. "It's for Blair obviously."

"I'm just messing with you man, of course it's for Blair," Nate smiled. "So you're going to ask her to marry you? That's huge!"

"Well we're already having a baby together, so it seemed like the next logical step," Chuck explained.

"I thought you and Blair decided to wait until after the baby's born to get married?"

"We did. We are going to wait," he nodded, looking down at the ring, "but I just want to show Blair that I'm serious about committing to her and the baby. I want her to know that I love her and I really do want to marry her." Chuck looked back up at Nate to see him smiling at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Nate replied. "I just can't believe that you and Blair are getting married and having a baby."

"She hasn't said yes yet," Chuck pointed out, picking up the ring box and snapping it shut.

"She's going to say yes," he assured him. "She already said she was going to marry you after the baby's born."

"I guess so," he nodded, putting the box back in his pocket. "This proposal thing is still making me nervous. Blair has such high expectations of a romantic proposal, what if I disappoint her?"

"Chuck," Nate started, resting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You know Blair better than anyone else, you know what's going to make her happy. But regardless of how you propose to her, she will definitely say yes because she loves you." Chuck smiled greatfully. Nate smirked and added, "And because you knocked her up and her mother would kill the both of you if you didn't eventually get married."

"I'm just going to pretend that you didn't say that second part," he chuckled. "So, thanks for the talk Nate. You can be pretty wise when you want to be."

"It's not a side of me that people often see, but it does exist," he replied. He paused for a moment, before patting Chuck on the back, "Don't worry, everything's going to be great."

Chuck paused, before suggesting, "Maybe I should propose at Eleanor's party tonight."

Nate lit up, "Yeah, that would be great, you could make a romantic toast and propose to Blair in front of everyone."

"I was thinking something a little less public, Blair hates to cause a scene," he told him.

"So, what are you thinking?"

Chuck just smiled, "That's for me to know, and you to find out Nathaniel."

* * *

About an hour later, Chuck and Nate returned to their suite to find Blair getting ready for the party. She had spent the day with Serena, shopping for the perfect dress for the occassion, finally finding one that was up to her standards. "Where were you guys? The party starts at 7 o'clock and it's already 6, you've got to get ready!" she told Chuck and Nate as they stepped out of the elevator.

"We were down at the bar," Chuck explained. "Nate wanted to talk to me about something." Nate nodded in agreement.

Blair looked at Nate, "You're not worried about moving in with Serena are you? I know it's a big step, but you guys are great together."

"You're moving in with Serena?" Chuck asked, looking at his friend in confusion.

"No, why would I be moving in with Serena?" Nate asked Blair.

"Because she asked you to..." she replied. She grimaced, "Or she's going to ask you to."

"Serena's going to ask me to move in with her?"

Blair nodded, "Yeah, she told me she was going to ask you a while ago, so I just figured that she'd already done it." Nate looked at her in disbelief. "But it's obvious now that she hasn't."

"Why would she tell you about this before coming to me?"

"She was excited, she wanted to tell somebody," Blair explained. "Please don't tell her I said anything Nate."

"I have to Blair, this is a huge step in our relationship."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh please, Chuck and I are having a baby, you and Serena moving in together is not that big of a deal."

"Maybe not to the two of you, but it is to us," Nate replied bitterly. He then walked away and into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Chuck looked at Blair suspiciously. "Don't look at me like that, it was an accident," she insisted.

"So it wasn't part of a plan to mess with Nate and Serena's relationship after that fight you had with her a few weeks ago?" he questioned her.

"We made up after I apologized, why would I be scheming against her?"

"I know you Blair, you tend to hold grudges," Chuck replied. "And I know how much you hate to apologize. It took you nearly 2 weeks to apologize to Serena."

"Yes, but I know when to admit that I'm wrong," Blair responded, starting to get angry. "Do you really have that little faith in me?"

"Blair, I didn't mean-"

"No, listen to me Chuck," she started. "Having this baby has made me realize that I have to quit scheming and declaring war against people. Let's face it, it's so high school and it should have stopped years ago." She paused for a moment. "I thought I was doing well, but obviously you still see me as that spoilt, bitchy, queen of Constance." With that, Blair stormed out of the room and into their bedroom.

Chuck sighed and thought to himself, _way to go Chuck, she's really going to marry you now._

* * *

When Chuck, Blair, Nate and Serena(who they had picked up on their way there) arrived at Eleanor and Cyrus' party, it was safe to say that neither one of them were particularly happy. Blair was still angry with Chuck for what he said to her earlier. Nate was annoyed with Blair for being inconsiderate and with Serena for telling Blair about her plan to ask him to move in with her before asking him. Serena didn't know why Nate wasn't speaking to her and was getting annoyed with him for giving her the silent treatment. Chuck was in a bad mood after the argument he had with Blair and was thinking that tonight may not be the best night to propose to her after all. She'd probably throw the ring back in his face if he asked her now.

When Eleanor and Cyrus approached them, they all forced themselves to smile as they greeted the couple, congratulating them on their 5 year anniversary. "Excuse us Eleanor, Cyrus," Nate said politely. "Serena and I need to go have a talk." He shot his girlfriend a glare.

"Yes, we definitely do," Serena added, glaring back at him.

Eleanor looked between the two blondes in confusion, "Go right ahead," she insisted, shaking her head. Nate and Serena walked off to find a quiet spot to talk.

Cyrus turned to Blair, "How are you doing sweetheart?"

"Fine thank you Cyrus," she replied tensely, trying to maintain a fake smile.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Blair insisted.

"Is it the mood swings?" Eleanor asked.

"No mother," she replied, "I'm fine, everything's fine."

Eleanor looked at Blair and Chuck skeptically, "Okay."

"Have you told your father and Roman about the pregnancy yet?" Cyrus asked, changing the subject.

"No, not yet," Chuck answered. "Blair wanted to go to Paris for a visit and tell them then." Blair nodded in agreement.

"Well you'd better tell them soon or you won't have to tell them," Eleanor chuckled. "Don't think your stomach will stay that flat forever Blair."

"I'll keep that in mind mother," she smiled sweetly, grabbing Chuck's arm. "Well, enjoy the party," she said, before leading Chuck away. When they were out of sight of Eleanor and Cyrus, Blair pulled her arm away and sighed, "I'm still mad at you. I'm only playing nice so we don't ruin the party for my mother and Cyrus."

"I figured," Chuck nodded, his eyes drifting around the room and stopping on the bar. "I'm going to get a drink," he told Blair. "Do you want anything?"

"A martini would be heaven right now, but for the sake of our child I'll have a glass of lemonade," she replied coldly.

"Coming right up," he replied with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood between them. Blair just shot him a glare, which made him turn away from her and walk towards the bar as quickly as possible.

Blair folded her arms across her chest in annoyance, and began peering around the room at the many guests that were scattered around the penthouse. She recognised some of them, but many she had never seen before in her life. Blair spotted Nate and Serena across the room, still in deep conversation. They both looked confused for a moment, before smiling at each other and hugging happily. Blair breathed a sigh of relief, glad that she hadn't caused any permanent damage.

"Hi Blair," a voice called from behind her.

Blair span around to find herself face to face with Vanessa Abrams, "Vanessa," she said with a fake smile. "Why are you here?"

"I came with Dan," she explained.

"And why is he here?"

"Your mom invited Lily and Rufus so she had to invite Dan and Jenny as well."

"Oh, how...lovely," Blair commented, not really paying attention to what the other girl was saying. She was beginning to feel extremely nauseous. She wondered whether it was because she was in the presence of a Brooklyn girl or if it was simply a case of morning sickness.

"I heard about the baby," Vanessa said, "congratulations."

"Thanks," Blair replied, her hand subconsciously drifting to her belly as she attempted to settle her churning stomach.

"If you think about it, I'm sort of going to be your baby's aunt," Vanessa continued. Blair nodded, but was secretly horrified at the thought. "I mean, Lily is Dan's step-mother and Chuck's adoptive mother which sort of makes them brothers..."

As Vanessa continued on with her twisted explanation of how she was related to the baby, Blair was beginning to feel even more sick. As much as the thought of her baby calling the girl Aunt Vanessa disgusted her, she concluded that what she was experiencing was morning sickness. So far, Blair hadn't had any, and thought she was one of the lucky ones that wouldn't get it. Unfortunately, she was wrong. "I've got to go," Blair said, cutting Vanessa off and rushing across the room and up the stairs, trying desperately not to throw up. Vanessa just watched in confusion as Chuck approached her, holding a glass of lemonade in one hand and a glass of scotch in the other.

"Where did Blair go?" he asked her, glancing around the room.

"She just went upstairs," Vanessa replied.

"Thanks," Chuck said, handing her the drinks. He then walked across the room and made his way upstairs to find his girlfriend.

* * *

When Chuck entered Blair's old bedroom, he found her on the floor of the connecting bathroom, bent over the toilet throwing up. He rushed over to her and held back her hair, rubbing her back as she finished throwing up. When she had finished, Blair groaned and sat back against the bathtub.

"Are you okay?" Chuck asked softly, brushing her dark hair from her face.

She glanced at him for a moment, before hitting his hand away, "Go away Chuck, I don't want to talk to you."

He completely ignored what she said, and sat down beside her. "I'm sorry," Chuck said, glancing over at his girlfriend cautiously.

"For what? Impregnating me and causing this terrible morning sickness, or accusing me of trying to intentionally ruin our best friends' relationship?"

"Uh...both," he offered with a small smile. "I really am sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Well you did," Blair retorted bluntly, standing up from the floor. She made her way over to the sink to brush her teeth. Chuck sighed, this wasn't going to be easy. When she finished brushing her teeth, she turned to her boyfriend suddenly, "Nearly everyone thinks that I can't be a good mother. They think that I'm too immature that I won't be able to take care of our baby without help from a nanny or my mother or Lily or whoever else." She paused. "I thought that at least you had some faith in me Chuck."

"Of course I have faith in you Blair, I know that you're going to be a great mother to our child," he said, standing up beside her.

"No you don't. You said it yourself that my mother was right about whether or not we'd end up getting a nanny," Blair said, trying to stop the tears that were close to falling as she made her way out of the bathroom and flopped herself down on the bed. She cursed her pregnancy hormones for making her so emotional.

"I was just joking," Chuck explained, following her out of the bathroom. "I know that you would never get a nanny. You want our child to be raised by both of his parents, not by a range of foreign nannies like we were," he continued, laying down beside her on the bed.

"Or her," she replied simply.

"What?"

"His or her parents," Blair corrected him, wiping away the tears from her cheeks. "You were calling the baby a 'he' again."

He smiled, "That's because we're having a son."

"We don't know that yet."

"I don't need a doctor to tell me that we're having a boy, I can tell that we are."

"What are you psychic now?" she scoffed.

Chuck smiled, taking her hand in his own and stroking it with his thumb gently. He allowed the room to go silent for a moment before leaning closer to her and saying softly, "I love you so much Blair and I'm sorry for making you feel this way. I'm such an idiot."

Blair smiled to herself and replied, "Despite your idiocy, I love you too."

Chuck laughed softly as he leant down and kissed his girlfriend on the forehead. He then moved down and kissed her stomach, making Blair smile. "Don't be an idiot like your dad little guy," Chuck said to his unborn child.

Blair laughed, while Chuck moved back up to her face, "Don't worry, he won't be."

He looked at her in surprise, "You said he."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did," he insisted. "Admit it, you think it's a boy."

"I don't know what it is," she replied. "I'm just so used to hearing you call it a 'he' that it slipped out accidentally."

"Hmmm," Chuck murmered, rolling onto his back so Blair could rest her head on his chest. He paused, "So are we okay now?"

She nodded, "I think you've done enough groveling for the night."

"Thank God," he commented, holding Blair close to him. He glanced down at her, "Are you ready to go back to the party?"

"In a minute," she muttered against his chest. "I'm good here right now."

Chuck smiled, and kissed her on the head as they laid on the bed together in the darkness. They still had a lot to talk about, but for now they were both content to just be with each other.

* * *

**Don't worry, the proposal is coming in one of the next few chapters. This chapter was already pretty long so I thought I would save it for a later chapter. As always, please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**The first part of this chapter should really be part of the last chapter, I hope that doesn't confuse anyone. I randomly came up with the proposal idea so I didn't really plan for it. I think it's something Chuck would do but I don't know, tell me what you think. And to everyone that has been reviewing, thank you for taking the time to do so. I read all reviews and they make me really happy so thanks. By the way, I will be taking everyone's preferences for the gender of the baby into consideration when I decide what the baby is going to be but it can still go either way at the moment because I haven't decided yet. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

20 minutes later, Blair and Chuck reluctantly emerged from upstairs and returned to the party just in time to hear Cyrus' speech. "Excuse me everyone," he announced, silencing the large gathering of people. "Can I have your attention please?" Everyone in the room turned to face Cyrus and Eleanor, who was standing beside him, beaming happily. "On behalf of my wife and myself, I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone for coming tonight and sharing this special occasion with us." He paused for a moment to smile at his wife before continuing, "Although we've had our ups and downs like any other couple, I can honestly say that the last 5 years have been the best of my life."

As Cyrus went on, Chuck noticed Nate gesturing for him to go to him from across the room. He leant over and whispered to Blair, "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" she whispered back.

"Nate wants to talk to me," he replied, gesturing to where his friend was standing on the other side of the room.

"Okay, hurry back."

Chuck nodded, before slowly making his way across the room, careful to not distract the other guests from Cyrus' speech. As he approached Nate and Serena he asked softly, "What's going on Nathaniel?" Neither of the pair said a word. They just smiled at each other knowingly, before escorting Chuck into the kitchen. "What are you doing?" he asked in confusion as the blondes gently pushed him through the kitchen doors.

"Have you done it yet?" Serena asked excitedly.

"Done what?"

"Proposed to Blair!" she replied, rolling her eyes like it was that obvious.

He glared at Nate, "You weren't supposed to tell anyone."

He shrugged, "Sorry, she got it out of me." Chuck sighed. "So did you do it?"

"No," he retorted. "Don't you think you would know about it by now?"

"Why haven't you done it?!" Serena asked in annoyance.

"It hasn't been the right time," he explained. "And besides, Blair wasn't even speaking to me 20 minutes ago, do you really think she's going to say yes to a marriage proposal right now?" Serena and Nate grimaced, their eyes diverted to something behind him. Chuck immediately knew what, or who they were looking at. He closed his eyes for a moment, before turning around slowly to find Blair standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She looked at him in surprise, but Chuck couldn't tell if she was pleasantly surprised or horrified. Chuck took a deep breath before starting, "Blair I-"

The expression on Blair's face changed suddenly, a grin breaking out on her lips, "Yes!" she laughed, cutting him off.

"What?"

"I said yes, I'll marry you," she replied, moving forward and throwing her arms around Chuck's neck, kissing him passionately. Serena and Nate took this opportunity to make their way out of the kitchen to give their friends some privacy.

As they broke away from each other Chuck breathed, "Really?"

Blair nodded happily, "Yes." She looked at him for a moment before adding, "As long as you have a ring." He looked at her blankly, still not completely processing what had just happened. "Chuck I'm joking, I would marry you if you gave me a $2 plastic ring from Target." She laughed.

He smirked, "Well I guess I'll be returning the ring I bought you then-"

"No!" she cut him off, hitting him on the arm playfully. "Don't you dare Bass."

As Chuck put his hand into his pocket to pull out the ring box, he frowned. "This isn't right," he commented out loud.

"What do you mean?" she inquired curiously, unable to take her eyes off the box in Chuck's hand.

"I planned a really romantic proposal," he explained. "I wanted to surprise you, but now the surprise is ruined."

"If you want, you can propose to me properly and I can pretend to be surprised," Blair offered.

"What happens when someday our kids ask how I proposed to you?" Chuck asked sincerely. "They're going to be expecting a ridiculously romantic story. What are we going to tell them?"

Blair smiled at the word 'kids'. She loved how he was already thinking about them having even more children in the future. "Well I don't know about you, but I know what I'm going to tell them," she started, resting her hand on his chest. He looked at her, waiting for her to finish. "I'm going to tell them how despite the fact that I ruined your surprise proposal, you still managed to make me feel like the most loved woman in the world. Even without an extravagant proposal."

Chuck smirked, suddenly having an idea. "As touching as that story would be, I think we should keep this somewhat traditional, don't you?" She looked at him in confusion. "What if," he began, "I propose to you properly sometime in the next week, but I won't tell you when I'm going to do it."

She raised one eyebrow, "What would be the point of that?" Blair asked, eyeing the ring box in Chuck's hand. "I've already said yes, that's not very traditional."

"But this way I can still propose to you the way I planned to, and it will still surprise you because you won't know when it's going to happen," he explained.

She frowned, "Can't I just have the ring now?" She reached out for the ring box, but Chuck moved it out of her reach and slipped it back into his pocket.

"Sorry, you can't see it until I propose," he said teasingly.

Blair frowned momentarily, but a smile began to appear on her lips, "I guess this could be exciting." He nodded, leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

_Two days later_

"So, Chuck's going to propose to you properly sometime this week?" Serena asked.

Blair nodded, "Yes."

"But you don't know when?"

"No," she replied, smoothing down the wrinkles of her dress as she and Serena walked down the busy New York street.

"Only Chuck could come up with something crazy like that," Serena laughed, "but it is pretty romantic."

"I know, but I just can't wait for him to do it!" Blair exclaimed. "It's been two days and nothing!"

"You've waited this long to be engaged, what's a few more days?"

"I know," she nodded. "I just can't wait to be able to show off my ring and tell people that I'm the future Mrs Chuck Bass." She sighed happily. "And besides, fiancée sounds much better than boyfriend when I'm talking about the father of my baby."

"What do you mean?" Serena asked, as she and Blair stopped in front of the Empire hotel.

"Haven't you seen that disapproving look people give me when I tell them that the father of my baby is my boyfriend?" she questioned her friend.

"No..."

Blair took a deep breath, "Basically, the word 'boyfriend' says to people 'we're not married and we have no intention of being married in the near future, even though we're having a baby'." She paused, "Whereas, the word 'fiancée' says 'we're in a serious, committed relationship that we are going to make official in the near future'."

"Blair, I don't think people read that much into things," Serena replied, trying to hold back a laugh. "You've been thinking about this way too much."

She shook her head, "Everybody thinks this way Serena, it's only the perceptive people like me that pick up on it."

"Okay B," she nodded, looking down at her watch. "Anyway, I have to go. I'm supposed to meet my mother for a late lunch in 20 minutes." She gave Blair a quick hug, "I hope Chuck proposes today."

"Thanks," she smiled. "Enjoy your lunch."

"I will. I'll talk to you later," Serena smiled, before walking to the side of the road to hail a cab.

Blair watched her get into the cab, before making her way into the building.

* * *

As Blair rode the elevator up to the penthouse she yawned. She was exhausted from the classes she had that day because of the pregnancy and she couldn't wait to get into bed and take an afternoon nap. However when she stepped out of the elevator, she realised that her boyfriend had alternate plans for the afternoon. Blair gasped when she saw Chuck standing beside a small table with two chairs in the middle of the living room. The table was elegantly set for lunch and Chuck was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Good afternoon," he smiled, stepping towards her and kissing her. He handed her the flowers.

"They're beautiful," Blair smiled lazily. She gestured to the table, "What's all this?"

"I thought you deserved a quiet late lunch after a long week of classes," Chuck explained, leading her to the table.

As they both sat down, Blair looked over at him with a curious smile, "Is that the only reason? You weren't planning on asking me something?"

"I don't know what you're referring to," he replied teasingly.

She sighed, "Chuck...I'm usually a patient person, but this has gone on long enough. Just propose to me already!" she whined. Blair hadn't meant to sound so childish, but a combination of exhaustion, hormones and frustration had gotten the better of her.

Chuck simply smiled, unaffected by her obvious frustration, "All in good time my love."

"No, not in good time. Now!" Blair retorted, beginning to pick at the sandwich on the plate in front of her.

"Blair it's only been two days," he stated, trying to make eye contact with her. "I want this to be special and I know that you do too, which is why I'm going to do it when you least expect it."

She looked at him in disbelief, before taking a deep breath. "I didn't want to have to resort to this Chuck," she began, "but you've left me with no other choice." Blair looked at him seriously, "I'm not going to have sex with you until we're engaged."

"What?"

"You heard me," she replied smugly.

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

He groaned, "That's just cruel."

"I'm just following suit sweetheart," Blair replied fakely.

He sighed, "Fine." Blair glanced up at him i surprise, hoping that he was going to give in. "You can hold out on me all you want, but I'm not going to propose until I'm ready."

She frowned, "Fine." She stood up from her seat and glared at Chuck. "If you'll excuse me, I was going to take a nap." Blair took a step, then turned around and grabbed her sandwich, before making her way towards the bedroom.

* * *

Later on that night, Blair had just changed into a new set of lingerie and was observing her appearance in the bathroom mirror. Her make-up was done perfectly, and her dark brown hair was slightly curled and rested flawlessly on her shoulders. She adjusted the corset slightly, not believing how tight it had become on her already. She had only bought it a few weeks ago. This was definitely not the most comfortable outfit to be wearing at the moment, but Blair was going to do whatever it took to seduce Chuck and force him into proposing. When she was satisfied with her appearance, Blair made her way into the bedroom and laid down on the bed with her copy of 'What to expect when you're expecting'. She flipped through her book casually, and pretended not to notice when Chuck came into the room, his jaw dropping open in surprise.

As he regained his ability to speak, Chuck asked smoothly, "Why are you wearing that?"

Blair shrugged, cocking her head to the side with a smile, "I haven't had the chance to wear it yet, so I thought I would get some use out of it before I'm too big to fit into it."

"That can't be comfortable," he replied, knowing exactly what she was trying to do. He turned away from Blair and began unbuttoning his shirt so he could change into his pajamas.

"You'd be surprised, " she lied, trying to ignore how itchy the lingerie was. As Chuck changed into his pajamas, Blair had an idea. "Now that you mention it, it is starting to get a little tight in the bra area. My boobs are just getting so big these days," she sighed, pretending to be annoyed as she looked down to her breasts.

Chuck eyes widened as he climbed into bed beside her, but he did his best to hide it and replied with a sly smirk, "So take it off."

She pretended to ponder this idea for a moment before nodding, "Good idea." Blair sat up and knelt beside him with her back towards him, "Could you.....?" she asked, her voice trailing off as she hid a sly smile. Chuck nodded, and sat up to help her. "Just remember Bass," she said, causing him to freeze, "You can look, but you can't touch."

Chuck surpressed a groan as he reached over to undo the clasps on the back of the corset. As he did this, he leant over and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry Waldorf, I know the rules." Blair bit her lip nervously. If she wasn't careful, she was going to give in to Chuck and lose at her own game.

As Chuck undid the last clasp, Blair felt the corset drop from her body and into her lap, but made no effort to cover herself up. She got up off the bed, allowing the corset to fall to the floor as she turned around to face her boyfriend. "Thanks," she smiled, trying to make eye contact with him. However Chuck's eyes were on another part of her body at that moment. Blair reached over and lifted his chin so he was looking at her face and leant in to kiss him. He returned the kiss eagerly, relieved that Blair had given in to him so easily. All of a sudden, she pulled away from the kiss, before turning and making her way into their walk-in closet. Chuck just stared at her in disbelief. He thought he had her, but obviously he had under-estimated Blair's willpower.

He got up off the bed and followed her into the closet, "What the hell was that?" he asked as Blair emerged from the back of the closet, buttoning up her flannel pajamas. "Since when do you start things and not finish them." Chuck suddenly noticed what she was wearing, "And flannel?!"

"I thought you said you knew the rules?" Blair teased, walking passed him back into the bedroom. As she got into bed she continued, "I was just thanking you for helping me get out of that corset, I wasn't intending on taking it any further." Chuck scoffed in annoyance. "Unless of course, you're going to ask me that little question."

"You are a cruel women Blair Waldorf," he glared, getting back into bed with a huff.

She just smiled, picking up her book and picking up where she left off, "It's up to you Bass, you know what I want."

Chuck just sighed and tried to push all sexual thoughts out of his mind. Having no success, he decided that he needed a distraction. "So what should we be expecting?" he asked, looking at the book Blair was reading.

Blair looked up from the book, surprised at how quickly Chuck had managed to compose himself and change the subject. "Well apparently, the baby is currently 2 inches long and weighs half an ounce."

"Wow, that's so small," he commented as Blair showed him the drawing of what the baby looked like from the book.

"That's easy for you to say, it's not growing inside you," she replied. "The book also says that the morning sickness should stop right about now, why is mine starting?"

Chuck looked at her worriedly, "I don't know, maybe we should see the doctor about that."

"But I don't want to be that annoying couple that goes to the doctor for every little pregnancy symptom," Blair said, turning to the back of the book. "I'll see if the book says anything else about morning sickness."

"The book is not a replacement for a doctor Blair," he pointed out, as she looked through the index of the book.

"I know," she replied, flipping to the page that she wanted. "Here we go, 'For most women, morning sickness resolves by the 12th week of the pregnancy. However, one in five women endure morning sickness into their second semester, and a few experience nausea and vomiting for the entire duration of their pregnancy'. Great, trust me to be one of the unlucky ones."

"What does it say that we should do?"

"Um..." she started, skimming through the page. "Oh here, 'In most cases, morning sickness doesn't harm the woman or the unborn child. However, severe morning sickness that includes weight loss and dehydration needs prompt medical attention."

"Are you experiencing weight loss and dehydration?" Chuck asked nervously.

"No," Blair scoffed. "If anything I'm gaining weight. I guess we have nothing to worry about."

"If it gets any worse, tell me and we'll see the doctor," he said, leaning over and kissing her on the forehead.

"Our next appointment is in 3 weeks, I'm sure it can wait until then," she reasoned. "Don't worry."

"I just want you and the baby to be happy and healthy," Chuck replied.

"I know," Blair smiled, "and we love you for it." He smiled. "Do you know what would make me love you even more?"

"What?"

"Becoming your fiancée."

"Blair-"

"I don't need you to do all of this Chuck," she cut him off. "I would have been happy if you proposed to me in my mother's kitchen the other night."

"With a plastic Target ring, right?"

Blair grimaced, "I take that back, that would be horrible." Chuck nodded in amusement. "The point is, I don't see why we're focusing on something so silly when we have much more important things to do, like planning for the baby."

"So you really wouldn't mind if I proposed to you right now in this bed, with you dressed in flannel?" he asked.

"That would be perfect," she replied. "Flannel pajamas and all."

Chuck smiled and finally gave in, leaning over to retrieve the ring from the drawer of his bedside table. He took the ring out of the box and hid it in his closed hand, before turning back to her and taking her hand with his other hand, "You win Waldorf," he said, as Blair looked at him with a smile. Chuck kissed her hand and presented the ring to her, "Blair Waldorf, will you marry me?"

She gasped when she saw the ring. Blair paused for a moment, before replying teasingly, "I don't know, I might have to think about it."

"Blair..."

"Of course I'll marry you," she laughed. Chuck grinned, slipping the ring onto her finger, before kissing her happily. When they pulled away from the kiss, Blair looked at her ring and sighed contently, "Oh Chuck, it's beautiful."

"You really like it?" he asked. "Just tell me if you don't. I can take you to my jeweller right now and-"

Blair cut him off with another kiss, "It's perfect," she told him sincerely. "I love you."

"I love you too," Chuck replied, kissing her hand.

"Guess what?" Blair said, running her fingers through his hair.

"What?"

"It's time for me to follow through with my part of the deal," she said. Chuck smirked. "Wait here, I'll go change back into that corset."

She was about to get out of bed when Chuck pulled her back, "How about we stick with the flannel? It's actually starting to turn me on."

Blair looked at him skeptically, "Really?"

"Well actually it could just be my sexy fiancée wearing the flannel that I find arousing, not the flannel itself."

"I hope so, my mother wears flannel," she replied in disgust, leaning in to kiss him.

Chuck pulled a face, "Why don't we get you out of those?"

"Good idea," Blair replied, beginning to unbutton her shirt.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was alright and I didn't disappoint anyone with the proposal. Please tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is set 2 weeks after the last one. It's a Christmas chapter so be prepared for cuteness and no drama whatsoever.

* * *

**

Blair was excited, it was December 23rd which was of course 2 days before Christmas. She and Chuck had spent the day doing their last minute Christmas shopping, before heading back to their penthouse to decorate their Christmas tree. They were going to spend a quiet night together, then tomorrow morning Harold and Roman were arriving in New York for Christmas and would finally find out about Blair's pregnancy. That night they would all go to Lily and Rufus' place for Christmas Eve dinner with their friends and family. Christmas day was going to be spent at Eleanor and Cyrus'. Blair smiled as she stood in front of the fireplace, admiring the tree. She sipped her hot chocolate and thought of what Christmas would be like next year with the baby. She was due on June 3rd which meant that their baby would be nearly 7 months old next Christmas. It would still be too young to know what was going on, but Blair knew it was going to be a wonderful Christmas. Blair smiled when Chuck wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her on the cheek, "What are you thinking about?"

"Next Christmas," she replied simply. "When the baby will finally be here."

Chuck smiled, "I can't wait."

"Me neither," she said, turning around to face him. "Do you believe that this is our last Christmas ever just being Chuck and Blair? Next year we're going to be Mommy and Daddy."

"That's a scary thought," he chuckled, his hand resting on his fiancée's stomach. "But it's exciting too."

"Yes it is," Blair smiled, giving him a quick peck on the lips. She groaned when she noticed the many gifts that still laid unwrapped all over the living room. Blair had been feeling very nurturing and motherly lately and wanted to do everything herself this Christmas, including wrapping her own presents. She was really regretting her decision now. "We still have to wrap all of those presents," she sighed.

"Remind me again why we didn't have them wrapped for us," Chuck asked.

"Because I wanted to wrap them myself this year," Blair admitted, rolling her eyes at her own stupid idea. "I've never wrapped a gift in my life, I don't know how I expected to wrap these."

"Well believe it or not, I wrapped many gifts when I was younger," he replied, sitting down on the floor in front of the Christmas tree.

"You did not," she retorted confidently, sitting down beside him.

"I did," Chuck insisted. "Surprisingly, Bart was quite sentimental at Christmas time. When I was a child we would always wrap gifts together."

"Really?" Blair asked in surprise, not remembering Chuck ever mentioning this before. "How old were you?"

"We did it until I was about 9," he replied. "After that he was always too busy to spend Christmas with me, let alone help me wrap gifts."

Due to her raging hormones, Blair nearly started to cry. She always felt so bad for Chuck when he talked about his childhood. She pulled herself together, not wanting to put a damper on the evening. She grabbed one of the presents, a roll of wrapping paper, scissors and tape and set them down in front of him, "Go on gift-wrapping expert, show me how it's done," she challenged him, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"I don't know, are you sure you can handle it?" Chuck teased. "My skills are quite astounding."

"Oh I can handle it, go right ahead," Blair smiled, handing him the pair of scissors. She watched in surprise over the next few minutes as he wrapped the present perfectly, cutting the wrapping paper to size, folding it around the present and taping it in place.

He handed the wrapped present to her with a cocky grin, "What do you think?"

"I'm impressed Bass," she nodded, handing the present back to him. "If you somehow go bankrupt one day, you'll always have a career as a gift-wrapper to fall back on," she teased.

"You're just jealous," he scoffed, placing the present under the tree. "Next."

* * *

An hour and a half later, all the gifts were wrapped and under the tree. Chuck stood in front of the tree and looked at his handywork proudly. "You were right," he said, turning to Blair, "it is nice to do something yourself for once."

She nodded, "We just wrapped a stack of presents all on our own. We're going to be great parents."

"We are," he agreed, putting his arm around her.

Blair's face fell when she suddenly realized something. She bent down and picked up the box of Christmas labels from the floor, "Chuck," she started, looking up at him, "Please tell me that we labelled the presents."

He looked at her and blinked. "Damn it."

Blair couldn't help but giggle at the look on his face. "I guess people are just going to have to guess which gift is theirs," she teased.

Chuck just stared at her for a moment before replying, "First thing in the morning I'm getting someone to re-wrap all of these."

Blair laughed, "At least we tried to do it ourselves."

"So much for my career in the gift-wrapping business," he added with a smirk.

"Sorry Chuck, but I think you should leave it to the professionals," she replied, patting him on the back sympathetically.

* * *

The next morning, Chuck and Blair arrived at the airport at 9am to meet Harold and Roman, who were flying in from France. Blair was excited to see her father. She was showing a little so she couldn't wait to see if Harold would notice that she was pregnant. When Blair saw her father step out of the arrivals gate she grinned happily, waving at him to get his attention. Harold eventually saw her and waved back.

"Daddy!" Blair exclaimed as her father approached her, Roman following close behind.

"Blair-bear!" Harold grinned, setting down his suitcase and pulling his daughter into a hug. "Merry Christmas!" As he pulled away he noticed something different about her, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"What's the matter?" she asked as her father looked at her strangely. She waited in anticipation to see what he would say.

"Nothing sweetheart," he replied. "I'm just so happy to see you." He turned to Chuck, "Chuck, how are you?" Blair frowned disappointedly.

"I'm good thanks Harold," he nodded, shaking his hand politely. "How is Paris life treating you?"

"Blair!" Roman greeted her in his French-American accent, hugging her tightly.

She smiled, "How are you Roman?"

Then unexpectedly, Roman looked down at Blair's stomach and gasped, "Oh my," he commented, glancing up at her in surprise. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Tell us what?" Harold asked, Roman's surprised tone distracting him from his conversation with Chuck.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I believe that Blair is with child," Roman replied, gesturing towards Blair's slightly protruding stomach.

Harold looked at his daughter's stomach, before looking up at him strangely, "Don't be ridiculous Roman, Blair isn't pregnant."

"Actually it's not that ridiculous," Chuck said, causing the older man to look at him in surprise.

"Surprise Daddy," Blair said with a nervous smile.

Harold paused for a moment, taking the news in. A grin suddenly broke out on his face, "This is wonderful news!" he exclaimed, hugging Blair for the second time that morning. "Congratulations!"

"I knew it," Roman grinned, hugging Chuck happily. Chuck wondered why both of Blair's step-fathers felt the constant need to hug him. As Roman finally released him from his grasp, Harold pat him on the back.

"Congratulations Chuck, you're officially stuck with this family for the rest of your life," Harold laughed.

He chuckled, "There's really no way out of it?" he teased, receiving a glare from Blair.

"You know, I did notice that something was different with you Blair," Harold remarked as the four of them made their way towards the airport exit.

* * *

Later that night, Lily, Rufus, Dan, Jenny, Serena, Eric, Nate, Chuck, Blair, Vanessa, Eleanor, Cyrus, Harold and Roman were gathered at the Van der Woodsen/Humphrey penthouse for Christmas Eve dinner. It was a tradition they had started two years ago to get together on the night before Christmas, no matter what they were all doing at the time. The group was standing around, talking and having drinks before dinner. Serena practically ran up to Blair excitedly, "Can I see it again?"

"See what?" Blair teased, knowing that she meant her engagement ring.

"You know what I'm talking about," she replied, grabbing her hand and examining the obviously expensive diamond ring. "It's so beautiful B."

"It's just lovely," Eleanor gushed, admiring the ring on her daughter's finger. She had been absolutely thrilled when she found out about Blair and Chuck's engagement, her only concern was that they were waiting until after the baby was born to get married. "You have impeccable taste Charles."

"Well Blair deserves the best Eleanor," Chuck replied, making his fiancée blush beside him.

"I can't wait for the wedding," Lily commented dreamily, obviously picturing the big day in her mind.

"You may have to wait a little longer Lily," Blair told her. "We're not going to even start planning the wedding until we get settled in with the baby, which won't be for a couple of months after it's born."

Eleanor, Lily and Serena all sighed in disappointment, to the amusement of Blair, Chuck and Rufus. "You're going to be the most beautiful bride Blair," Serena smiled, finally releasing her friend's hand.

"I know," she replied, only half-joking. Everybody laughed.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to see when dinner will be ready," Lily excused herself.

"I'll go with you," Rufus added, then the couple made their way towards the kitchen.

Eleanor turned back to Serena, "So, when are you and Nate going to get engaged?"

"Oh mother, leave Serena alone," Blair said, taking a sip of her water.

"I think your mother's right Blair," Chuck spoke up. "It's about time dear Nathaniel popped the question."

Serena glared at her step-brother, "No it's not. We are perfectly happy just living together. Well, for now anyway."

"You're telling me that you don't want one of these?" Eleanor asked, grabbing Blair's left hand to show Serena the ring once more. Blair pulled her hand back in annoyance. Being engaged was fun, but she was getting tired of her ring being the focus of everybody's attention.

"Not right now Eleanor," she smiled politely. "But I definitely want to get married in the future." Eleanor seemed satisfied with her answer. "Speaking of Nate, I think I'm going to go find him. Excuse me." With that, the blonde began making her way across the room to find her boyfriend.

"I'm going to go make sure that Cyrus isn't trying to convert people to Judaism with his Hannukah stories," Eleanor told her daughter and future son-in-law.

"Good luck with that," Blair told her mother, before the walked away, leaving Chuck and Blair alone once more.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked her, taking her hand that wasn't holding her drink in his own free hand.

"I'm great, I haven't felt nauseous since this morning," Blair replied. "I think my morning sickness is finally isolating itself to the mornings where it belongs."

Chuck smiled, "Good, the last thing I want is your morning sickness ruining Christmas Eve for you."

At that moment, Harold came up to them, "Sorry Chuck, do you mind if I steal Blair away from you for a few minutes?"

"Not at all," he shook his head. "I might go catch up with my old friend Daniel," he smirked, leaving Blair and Harold to their conversation.

"So how are you doing sweetie?" her father asked, leading her to one of the couches in the living room. "I mean, there's so many changes happening in your life."

"They're good changes Daddy," Blair told him. "Insanely scary changes, but they're still good."

"I'm glad that you're happy Blair-bear," Harold smiled, kissing his daughter on the forehead. "I've missed you, you know. You and Charles don't visit nearly as often as we would like."

"I know, I wish I could come see you every week but Chuck has a company and a hotel to run and I have classes..."

"It's alright, I understand," he said. "It was my decision to move to France. I knew seeing you less would be a consequence of that."

Blair though for a moment, "Why can't we change all of this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why don't you and Roman move back to New York?" she suggested. "It would be perfect. You could spend more time with me, be around more for your grandchild when he or she is born..."

Harold smiled sadly, "That sounds wonderful Blair, but I simply can't. Roman loves Paris, it would break his heart to leave it."

"But it breaks your heart to leave me," she said, unsurely. "Doesn't it?"

"Of course it does," he replied, "but you know as well as I do that one must make sacrifices for the people that we love."

"That isn't fair," Blair argued. "Roman loves you and he wants you to be happy. I'm sure if he knew that living in France isn't making you happy anymore that he would be open to the discussion of moving back to the city."

Harold sighed, "I can talk to him, but I'm not promising anything Blair."

"Please try," she pleaded, "If not for me, than for your grandchild who is going to need their Grandpa around."

"You're very hard to say no to, do you know that?"

Blair nodded, "It's a gift."

* * *

Chuck and Blair stepped out of the Empire Hotel elevator just before midnight, after dropping Harold and Roman off at their suite on the floor beneath them. It had been a long night and Blair was exhausted and wanted to climb into bed right away. Chuck on the other hand had gotten a little tipsy off of a bottle of champagne he had shared with Cyrus (because of course one glass was "Not enough!"), and was a little too upbeat and happy compared to his usual self. "We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas," Chuck sang as he walked through the penthouse, holding Blair's hand, "We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!"

"I think someone's had too much champagne," Blair giggled, pulling him in for a kiss.

Chuck laughed, "Come on Blair, dance with me."

"There's no music," she replied, as he rested his hand on her waist and began moving her around the room.

"We don't need music," he told her. Blair squealed softly as Chuck dipped her, before bringing her back up to face him. "I can always sing if you like."

"I think you've done enough singing for one night," she replied, wrapping her arms around Chuck's neck as they slowed their pace. "I'm sure my father and Roman loved your take on _Jingle Bells_ in the elevator."

"Do you want to hear it again? I think I have one more number left in me," he asked. Before Blair could say no, he started singing, "He's making a list and checking it twice, he's gonna find out who's naughty or nice-"

"That's _Santa Clause is Coming to Town_," she laughed.

Chuck thought for a moment, "So it is. Oh well." He began singing again, "He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're...not sleeping..."

"When you're awake," Blair corrected him. "You're drunker than I thought Bass."

"I'm not drunk, I'm tipsy," he said, "there's a difference."

"You're fun when you're tipsy," she smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

He pulled away from the kiss slightly, "I'm always fun Waldorf. I'm like...the King of Fun."

"The King of Fun," she repeated in amusement.

He nodded, "And don't you forget it," he told her, pointing at her when he spoke each word.

Blair laughed, she was going to have so much fun teasing him about this in the morning. "Merry Christmas Chuck," she smiled sweetly. "I love you."

"I love you more," he replied with a drunken smile.

"Okay, I can live with that," she smiled. "Now, am I going to have to drag you to bed?"

"That all depends on what we're going to be doing there," he replied, moving his eyebrows up and down.

"We're going to be sleeping Chuck, I'm absolutely exhausted," she said, trying to hold back a laugh at the expression on his face. "By the way, you look so creepy right now," she told him, leading him into their bedroom.

"You love it," he murmered, planting himself face down on the bed.

* * *

**I had so much fun writing that last part. Tipsy Chuck is so fun to write. Reviews would be lovely =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the second part of the Christmas chapter. The drama begins in this chapter. As always, please review.**

* * *

Blair awoke to the feel of Chuck's lips pressed against her own and returned the kiss eagerly. Her eyes eventually fluttered open and she smiled at him, "Good morning."

"Good morning indeed," Chuck smirked, leaning in for another kiss. "Merry...Christmas," he murmered in between kisses. Blair pulled away for a moment, trying to hold back a giggle as she remembered the events of last night. He gave her a perplexed look, "What?"

"Nothing," she replied. "I was just wondering if you would be singing some more Christmas carols today."

He blushed a little, suddenly remembering being very vocal last night. An incident in the elevator instantly came to mind. "The elevator," he recalled with a regretful tone.

"The elevator," Blair nodded, before adding, "And at Lily's and in the limo. Oh and then I got my own private performance when we got home. There was dancing and everything." Chuck groaned, he was never going to live this down. "Maybe you should stay away from the champagne today baby, it goes straight to your head," she teased, running her hand across his cheek.

"That would probably be a good idea," he agreed, trailing kisses up her arm.

Blair groaned, her stomach beginning to become unsettled as it had been nearly every morning for the last couple of weeks. "Oh God," she muttered, quickly prying herself out of Chuck's arms, before making a dash to the bathroom. As soon as she reached the toilet, she began throwing up the contents of her stomach. When she eventually stopped vomiting, she stood up and flushed the toilet, before heading over to the bathroom sink. Blair splashed water on her face and began brushing her teeth. _This definitely wasn't the way I wanted to start my Christmas morning,_ she thought to herself. As she rinsed her mouth out, Chuck came into the room behind her, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she replied softly, looking at her pale appearance in the mirror. She hated for Chuck to see her looking so horrible.

Chuck came up behind her and kissed her on the head, "You're looking particularly stunning this morning," he told her, sensing from the look on her face that her good mood had suddenly vanished.

Blair scoffed, turning around to face him, "I'm anything but stunning right now."

"Don't be ridiculous Blair, you're absolutely gorgeous," he told her sincerely, kissing her on the cheek. He took her hand, "Come on, let's get some food in your stomach."

She groaned at the thought of putting any form of food in her mouth, "What's the point? I'll probably just throw it up again."

"You have to eat something," Chuck said, as they went into the living room. "I bet the baby's hungry." He sat Blair down on the couch, then went to get the phone to order room service.

"If the baby's so hungry, why does it keep making me throw up all the food I try to give it?" she retorted, resting her hands over her stomach protectively.

"I'll order you some toast to settle your stomach, what else do you want?" he offered, ignoring her previous question.

She thought for a moment, her appetite slowly returning, "Maybe some raspberries...and a boiled egg," she told him. Chuck nodded, picking up the phone.

"Good morning," he greeted the person on the other end. "Can you send up two big breakfasts?" he asked, winking at Blair, whose mouth dropped open in annoyance, "With a couple of pieces of toast and extra bacon." She scowled at him. "And a bowl of raspberries," Chuck added, seeing the look she had given him.

"What makes you think I'm going to eat one of those big breakfast things?" Blair asked when Chuck had hung up the phone. "It's basically a plate of oil and grease that will go straight to my thighs."

"Well you know how I love your thighs, I wouldn't mind if there was a little more of them," he smirked, gathering the presents he had gotten for Blair from under the Christmas tree.

Blair blushed a little to her chagrin. She rolled her eyes, "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Hush Waldorf, it's time to open your presents," he told her, setting the presents down on the coffee table in front of them.

"Oh my God Chuck, are these all for me?" she gasped, handing him the three gifts she had bought him sheepishly.

He nodded, "All of them." Chuck handed her the first gift. "Well technically this one is for the baby."

"Now I feel bad, I only got you three presents," Blair said, before beginning to open the first of many gifts Chuck has given her. "You didn't tell me you were buying out an entire store for me."

"You have nothing to feel bad about, I went a little overboard," he replied, starting to unwrap his present while keeping one eye on Blair as she opened hers.

Blair lifted the lid off of the box and lifted out a small blue onesie with a phrase printed across it. She rolled her eyes with a laugh, turning it around so the writing was facing away from her, "'I'm baby Bass'." Blair said, repeating the phrase on the outfit. "Really Chuck?"

He chuckled, "Hey, it's my trademark. I want to be able to hand it down to my son."

She tried to look at him disapprovingly, but couldn't hold back a smile,"Well that's all well and good, but what if we have a daughter?"

"I've taken care of that," Chuck replied, gesturing for her to look in the box.

Blair suddenly noticed that there was another onesie in there, this time in pink. She took it out of the box and held it up in front of her, realising the same phrase was printed across it, "You think of everything don't you?"

"Of course," he nodded, before going back to unwrapping his present. He smiled when he pulled out a purple Armani tie from the box, "You know me too well."

"I know it's not as original as your idea, but you're hard to buy for," Blair replied. "What do you buy a man that owns half of Manhattan?"

They continued opening presents until their breakfast arrived. Chuck made his way over to the elevator, tipped the guy from room service and brought the food over to Blair. As they started eating, the elevator dinged, alerting them that someone was about to come in. Chuck and Blair looked to the elevator to see Harold and Roman step out. "Merry Christmas!" both men exclaimed in unison, smiling at the couple happily, their arms full of presents.

"Merry Christmas," Chuck and Blair echoed.

"Come eat with us," Blair invited them, gesturing to the empty lounge. "Chuck over-ordered so there's plenty to go around," she told them as they sat down across from them.

More presents were exchanged and more food was eaten until it was nearly time to head over to Eleanor and Cyrus' penthouse. Blair left her father, Chuck and Roman in the living room and went to their bedroom to start getting ready. As she walked through their bedroom, she began to feel a little light-headed and had to sit down on the bed. The room spun for a moment, then she suddenly felt fine again. Blair sat on the bed for another moment, contemplating whether or not to tell Chuck that she was feeling a little off today. She quickly dismissed the thought, not wanting to to worry him and started getting ready.

* * *

Blair stumbled out of the bathroom connected to her old room at her mother's penthouse with a groan, feeling extremely dizzy. She and Chuck had spent the day with Eleanor, Harold, Cyrus and Roman. They arrived just before noon, having Christmas lunch, before exchanging presents by the Christmas tree. It was during this ritual that Blair had began to feel nauseous for the second time that day. She had quickly excused herself, telling everyone that she was going upstairs to have a rest. Five pairs of eyes had looked up at her worriedly, and they all asked if she was okay. Blair managed to assure them all that she was just tired, before making her way upstairs and into the bathroom where she had spent the last 15 minutes throwing up.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she sat down on her old bed, clutching her stomach protectively. Lately, it felt like she had been spending most of her time in bathrooms bent over the toilet. It broke back horrible memories of the days when Blair struggled with her bulimia as a teenager, which she had desperately tried to forget. She had wondered lately whether the severe morning sickness that she had been cursed with, was some twisted form of payback from her body for the way she had treated it over the years. Blair often had to remind herself that the idea was ridiculous. This had nothing to do with her eating disorder, it was just something that a lot of pregnant women went through and put up with for the sake of their unborn babies.

As another wave of dizziness came over her, Blair decided that she should probably tell Chuck that she wasn't feeling well so they could go home and maybe even see a doctor. She slowly stood up and made her way out of the room, then down the corridor towards the staircase. As she reached the top of the stairs Blair stopped and clutched the banister of the staircase, her head spinning as she tried to remain upright. A moment later, she couldn't hold herself up anymore and fell to the floor, landing on her side with a thud.

Blair's parents, step-fathers and Chuck looked up when they heard the noise. Chuck and Eleanor immediately exchanged worried looks, and were up and running up the staircase in a split second, followed closely by Harold, Cyrus and Roman. "Blair!" Chuck called out, hoping that she was alright. His hopes were crushed when he saw the love of his life and mother of his child lying unconscious at the top of the stairs. "Blair!" he repeated, falling to his knees beside her and gently rolling her onto her back. "Oh God," he muttered as Eleanor appeared at his side. Chuck looked to her in panic, "Call an ambulance!"

Eleanor was frozen in shock, seeing her daughter lying lifeless on the floor. "Someone, call an ambulance!" Chuck called out again. "Now!"

Cyrus and Roman stumbled down the stairs to get the phone, while Harold approached Chuck and Eleanor, equally as panicked as the both of them. "Oh my God, what happened?!" Harold exclaimed, looking from Blair to Chuck, then to Eleanor in shock.

"Blair!" Eleanor suddenly cried as she knelt down beside her daughter, the shock of the experience finally wearing off. She grabbed one of Blair's hands in both of her own, holding it tightly.

"I-I don't know," Chuck told Harold helplessly, his voice shaking slightly. He could not lose Blair or the baby. If they lost the baby they would no doubt be devastated, but if Chuck lost them both he didn't think he would survive it.

Hearing the fear in the younger man's voice, Harold tried his best to calm himself down and placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay Chuck, we're going to get her to the hospital. She's going to be fine."

Chuck just nodded, before looking down at his fiancée helplessly. He took her hand and kissed it softly, praying that Blair and the baby were strong enough to overcome this. There was nothing he could do but sit and wait for the ambulance to arrive.

* * *

Blair awoke to find herself in a room that she didn't recognise. She looked up at the plain, white ceiling in confusion and slight panic, where was she? She suddenly heard a constant beeping noise, her head snapping to her left to find that her hand was attached to an IV drip. She gasped, sitting up quickly. Chuck sprang out of his seat beside her, only just noticing that she had woken up. "Blair honey, it's okay," he assured her, placing his hands on each of her arms to prevent her from moving too much. "You're okay, just lie back."

Blair looked at him in surprise, he had never called her 'honey' before. She pushed this thought out of her mind, she had bigger things to worry about. "What happened?" she asked him drowsily, resting her head back on the pillow behind her. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital," Chuck told her, his hand moving up to stroke her cheek. "You fainted so they're running some tests."

"Oh my God," Blair said, moving her hands to rest on her stomach instinctively. She shut her eyes for a moment. She opened them again and whispered, "Is the baby okay?" She was afraid to ask that question in fear of what the answer would be.

He shook his head, "I don't know, they haven't told me anything yet."

She felt her chest tighten in fear, suddenly finding it hard to breathe, "Oh Chuck..." she murmered, beginning to sob.

"Hey, look at me," Chuck said, turning her chin so she was looking at him. "We don't know anything yet, the baby is probably fine." She continued to sob, despite what he had said. "They say no news is good news, right?" he told her with a sad smile.

Blair forced herself to smile back through her tears, nodding fiercely, "Y-You're right," she replied, "it's probably nothing." He pulled her into a hug, and she held on to him tightly. She closed her eyes, hoping that when she opened them this would all be a terrible dream that she would wake up from.

Serena suddenly appeared in the doorway, "B, you're awake," she smiled through tear-filled eyes.

Blair looked over at her with a small smile, and Chuck pulled away and turned towards Serena. "Hey S," she said, hugging her friend.

"Everyone's been so worried about you," Serena told her, briefly resting her hand on Chuck's shoulder comfortingly.

Chuck stood up, "That reminds me, I should tell everyone that you're awake," he said. He turned to Serena, "Can you stay with her?"

"Of course," she nodded.

He gave her a greatful look, before kissing Blair on the head, "I'll be right back." She just nodded in reply.

As Chuck left the room, Serena looked to her friend, "How are you doing?"

She shook her head, "I'm fine. I'm more worried about the baby right now," Blair replied, her lower lip beginning to quiver. She felt tears come to her eyes again, "It's just a little baby Serena, what if it's not strong enough...what if-"

"Shhhh," she cut her off gently, pulling her into another hug. "You just have to stay positive sweetie, everything will be okay."

"H-how do you kn-know?" Blair sobbed against Serena's shoulder.

"Are you kidding?" Serena smiled. "I've never seen you or Chuck give up without a fight. I can't imagine your child being any different."

"That's true," she said with a slight smile, "we are pretty persistent."

"To say the least."

Blair chuckled softly, letting go of Serena, allowing her to pull away. "Oh Blair!" Eleanor exclaimed as she and Harold rushed into the room with Chuck following close behind. Her mother immediately threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly, "I'm so glad that you're okay."

"We were so worried!" Harold added, also hugging his daughter.

Blair suddenly became very agitated, "Where's the doctor? I want to know what's going on."

"They said they were running some tests," Eleanor told her.

Chuck scoffed, "That is crap. We've been here for three hours, the tests should have been done by now."

"Chuck," Blair said gently, reaching out to take his hand.

He pulled his hand away, "This is ridiculous. My father donated so much money to this hospital that they have a wing named after him, the least they can do is ensure that my fiancée gets the required medical treatment."

"I'm sure they're going as fast as they can Chuck," Eleanor told him calmly.

He shook his head. "I'm going to go find a doctor," he announced, before turning and storming out of the room.

"Can someone go talk to him please?" Blair requested.

"I think you need our support more than he does right now," Eleanor told her.

"He's scared Mom, this is his baby too, not just mine," she replied. "Can somebody just go and calm him down?"

"I'll go," Harold offered.

Blair sighed in relief, "Thank you Daddy."

As Harold left the room, Serena and Eleanor exchanged worried looks.

* * *

Chuck stormed past the group of his friends and family members in the waiting room, which included Cyrus, Roman, Lily, Eric and Nate, and approached the nurses' desk. The nurse was speaking to someone on the phone, so Chuck tapped the desk impatiently, "Excuse me?"

The nurse looked up, "Just a moment sir," she told him, before going back to her phone call.

"That's not good enough, I need a doctor right now," Chuck said firmly.

Nate came up to his friend, "What's going on Chuck? What are you doing?"

"Is there a problem here?" another nurse asked, approaching the desk.

"Yes," he replied, ignoring Nate's question. "I need a doctor for my fiancée right now," he told her. "She's pregnant and she fainted, so something could be wrong with the baby."

"What's your fiancée's name?" the nurse asked, going behind the desk and sitting down at her computer.

"Blair Waldorf," Chuck replied quickly. As the nurse began typing something on the computer, Harold came up behind them.

"Chuck," Harold said, causing him to turn around.

"Not now," he told him, turning back to the desk.

The nurse looked up from the computer, "Ms Waldorf is being taken care of. The doctor will come and speak to you as soon as she can."

Chuck sighed in annoyance, "Do you have any idea who I am?" he asked, glaring at the woman. She shook her head nervously.

Nate put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Chuck, stop-"

"Can you tell me something?" he asked her, ignoring his friend. The nurse nodded. "What is the name of the wing on the 3rd floor of this hospital?"

"Uh, t-the Bass wing sir," she replied, not sure where he was going with this.

He took out his wallet and pulled out a business card. He handed it to her, "And what is the name on this card?"

The nurse's eyes widened in shock. She looked up at him, "Mr Bass?"

Chuck nodded, "That's correct," he said, putting away his wallet. "Now, do you think it's acceptable to make an important donor to this hospital wait over three hours for his pregnant fiancée's test results?"

She shook her head nervously. "I'm very sorry Mr Bass," she replied. "I'll have a doctor come and see Ms Waldorf as soon as I can."

"If there's not a doctor in there in the next 5 minutes, I'm making a formal complaint to the hospital board," he threatened.

"Okay Chuck, that's enough," Harold said. "The woman's doing the best she can."

He turned around with a look of disbelief, "So I should just sit back and let her 'do the best she can' while our baby- your grandchild, dies?"

"Please man, calm down," Nate pleaded. "I know you're worried, but you're not helping anyone right now."

"Charles?" a voice said from behind them.

Chuck, Nate and Harold all turned around to see Dr Roberts standing behind them. "Dr Roberts," Chuck breathed a sigh of relief. "You're here."

She nodded, "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but we were waiting on Blair's test results."

"And?" he asked.

"Why don't we go to Blair and I'll speak to the both of you together?" she told him. Chuck looked at her worriedly, before following her into Blair's hospital room.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry if some of the medical details in this chapter are wrong. I'm not a doctor, I'm simply relying on Google for the information so sorry if it's incorrect in any way. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Blair, Eleanor and Serena all looked to the door as Chuck and Dr Roberts entered the room. "That was fast," Serena commented in surprise. "Why don't we go wait in the waiting room?" she said to Eleanor, who nodded. Eleanor patted her daughter's hand and gave her a reassuring smile, before she and Serena left the room.

"What's going on?" Blair asked the doctor, as Chuck came over to her bed, grabbing her hand for support.

"Well first of all, I just want to assure you that the baby is fine," Doctor Roberts told them.

Chuck relaxed and Blair brought her hand to her chest and breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh thank God," she said.

Doctor Roberts took a deep breath before beginning, "But we did find something a bit unusual in the results of your blood test." Chuck and Blair looked at each other worriedly.

"There's a hormone in the body called hCG that rises rapidly during pregnancy," she started. "This is completely normal, but in Blair's case the level of the hormone is slightly higher than it should be."

Blair spoke up, "What does that mean?"

"Well, hCG is the hormone that causes nausea and vomiting in pregnancy, which is why you've been experiencing frequent morning sickness," she told them. The doctor paused for a moment, "Some women have high levels of hCG for no real reason, but there is something else that can cause it."

"What's that?" Chuck asked.

"It's possible that Blair could be carrying multiple babies," Dr Roberts said gently.

"Multiple babies," he repeated.

"Like twins?" Blair gasped.

She nodded, "It is possible considering you haven't had an ultrasound since you were 7 weeks pregnant. It can often be difficult to see the second baby early on in a pregnancy. But like I said, it could be nothing. I'll have to do an ultrasound to be sure."

Chuck and Blair looked at each other, trying to process the information they had just received. "So we could be having twins?" she asked, looking completely terrified.

"Yes," Dr Roberts replied as a nurse wheeled in an ultrasound machine.

"Oh my God," Chuck commented, looking down at Blair worriedly.

The doctor smiled as she got the ultrasound machine ready, "There's no need to panic yet, it's just a possibility."

"What about my morning sickness? Will it affect the baby?" Blair asked, before adding, "Or babies?"

She looked up at the couple, "It or they may be a little smaller than they should be at the moment, but since we recognised your condition early we can treat it with medication and the baby should be fine." The doctor got Blair to lfit her hospital gown and began to squeeze gel on her stomach. "From what I've heard you were very lucky Blair. You could have easily fallen down the stairs when you passed out and lost the baby." She turned on the machine.

Blair shivered, because of the coldness of the gel and at the thought that she could of easily lost the baby. She and Chuck looked over at the screen where the image was slowly appearing. The both breathed a sigh of relief when they could only see one baby. "There's only one there, right?" Chuck asked, looking for confirmation from the doctor.

She nodded, "Yes, so that wasn't the reason after all."

"Thank God," Blair and Chuck replied in unison.

Dr Roberts chuckled, "Two babies would have been a lot to handle."

"Tell me about it," he nodded, turning back to look at the image of their ONE baby on the screen with a small smile. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved the baby, but he was greatful that there was only one of them in there.

"Does it look okay?" Blair asked. Even though Doctor Roberts had said that the baby was fine, she was worried about how her morning sickness had effected it.

The doctor measured the length of the baby by clicking around on the screen, "It is a little small for 15 weeks," she said, causing Blair to start to panic a little, "But that's okay, it's not small enough to worry about." She moved the instrument over Blair's stomach to get a better look at the baby, "Here you can see the baby's hands."

Blair smiled excitedly, squeezing Chuck's hand. "Look at its little fingers Chuck," she said, feeling tears start to form in her eyes.

"Are there ten of them?" he asked, only half-joking.

Doctor Roberts nodded with a smile, "Yes, its got ten little fingers." She moved the instrument over Blair's stomach again, "And here are its legs and feet, with ten toes," she added for Chuck's benefit.

Blair giggled. "Satisified Bass?" she asked him teasingly.

"As a matter of fact, I am," he nodded. "What about its brain? How does that look?" he asked the doctor.

"I'm getting to that," Dr Roberts replied in amusement. She was used to overly concerned fathers, but they never ceased to amuse her.

"Patience Chuck," Blair added with a grin. "Just relax." Now that it was confirmed that the baby was okay, she was very happy.

"I'll try," he replied, trying not to worry so much and just enjoy the experience.

Once it was confirmed that all parts of the baby looked okay, Doctor Roberts turned to Blair and Chuck with a smile, "I'm not really supposed to do this, but it is Christmas and you've had a stressful day." She paused. "Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

"Isn't it too early Doctor?" Blair asked. The baby books she had read told her that people usually find out the sex of their babies at around 20 weeks.

"Usually we don't like to tell people until at least 18 weeks," she started, "but the baby's in a good position and the gender is pretty obvious to me so I might as well tell you. If you want to know of course."

Chuck and Blair looked at each other, then he looked back to the doctor, "Oh definitely. We've been debating about this for the last 2 months."

"It's been killing us, not knowing," she added.

Dr Roberts smiled, "Well, you'll be happy to know that you're having a baby boy."

Chuck looked at the doctor in surprise. "You were right," Blair said to him with a smile. She didn't really mind whether the baby was a boy or girl, she would have been happy either way.

"It's a boy?" he asked in disbelief. Even though he had been telling everyone that he thought the baby was a boy for months, Chuck didn't think he would actually be right about it. He truly thought the baby was going to end up being a girl. "We're having a boy?" he repeated again, a huge smile appearing on his face.

"Yes Chuck!" Blair laughed. "You're going to have the son you wanted."

"We're going to have a son," he said to himself.

"We've already established that," Blair teased, kissing him on the cheek.

"Now Blair," the doctor began as she turned off the ultrasound machine and wiped the gel off Blair's stomach. "I'm going to prescribe you some tablets to help you with your morning sickness. You were a little dehydrated when you came in, so we had to put you on an IV. Your condition has improved so we'll be able to remove it shortly."

"When can I go home?" she asked, anxious to be back in her own bed.

"I want to keep you here for tonight, just as a precaution," Doctor Roberts told her, to which Blair sighed in annoyance. She hated hospitals. "If all goes well tonight, you'll be able to go home in the morning." A nurse came back into the room and wheeled the ultrasound machine away. "We'll start you on your medication tonight. Make sure you drink lots of water and get a good night's sleep."

"Thank you Doctor," Chuck nodded, shaking her hand greatfully.

"Yes, thank you so much," Blair added.

"My pleasure," she smiled, patting Blair on the shoulder. "I'll be back to check on you in the morning." And with that, she left the room, leaving Blair and Chuck alone.

He knelt down beside the bed and kissed her, "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"You should have told me that the morning sickness was getting bad," Chuck said, pulling back from her so he was looking into her eyes. "I asked you so many times if you were okay and you told me you were fine. Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't want to worry you," Blair told him. "I know that me being pregnant is really freaking you out because of what happened to your mother-"

He cut her off, "So you didn't tell me because you thought I couldn't handle it?" he asked her, already starting to beat himself up about this. Chuck knew that he was supposed to be strong for her throughout the pregnancy, she shouldn't have to keep these things from him.

"I'm sorry," she told him, leaning forward so her forehead rested against his. "I've just been so worried about you."

Chuck kissed her gently, before replying, "Well you won't have to be anymore. You deserve a man that's going to be strong and support you, which is what I'm going to be from now on."

"You already are," Blair whispered, resting her hand on his cheek. "It's okay to be afraid Chuck. It doesn't make you any less of a man," she told him sincerely, shaking her head gently.

Someone cleared their throat and they looked up to find Harold, Eleanor, Lily, Serena and Nate standing in the doorway. Eric, Roman and Cyrus were still in the waiting room. "Well?" Eleanor questioned them as they all walked into the hospital room.

"Everything's fine," Blair smiled, "The baby's fine."

"**He** is fine," Chuck added proudly, standing up from his kneeling position on the floor.

"He?" Lily repeated.

Blair nodded, "It's a boy!"

"That's so great!" Serena exclaimed, rushing over to hug her friend.

"Congratulations man," Nate said to Chuck, shaking his hand with a smile. The congratulations continued all round.

Blair looked at her mother sympathetically, "Sorry Mom, I know you wanted a granddaughter."

"Don't be ridiculous," Eleanor shook her head, squeezing Blair hand gently. "All I care about is that my grandchild is happy and healthy, I wouldn't mind having a grandson," she smiled. "And besides, you're young, you have plenty of time to give me a granddaughter."

She rolled her eyes, "Thanks Mom."

Eleanor turned to Chuck who was hugging Lily, "What's the matter Charles? Why aren't you rubbing in the fact that you were right and I was wrong?"

He turned to her, "I just haven't had the chance yet."

She sighed, "Go on, I'm ready for it."

To Eleanor's surprise, Chuck just hugged her briefly, "Congratulations Grandma."

Her mouth dropped open in shock as Chuck and Blair exchanged an amused look. Eleanor turned her head to look at her daughter, "Did you just hear what your fiancée just called me Blair?"

"I did," she nodded, then added with a smirk, "Grandma."

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at the horrified look on Eleanor's face. "Don't worry Eleanor," Lily began, patting the woman on the back, "You don't look a day over 40."

* * *

Later that night, Blair had changed into the pajamas Chuck had sent Serena to get earlier, and was ready to go to sleep. It had been such a long, stressful day. "Can I get you anything else?" Chuck asked, pulling the blanket up over her. He had been extremely attentive over the last few hours, catering to Blair's every need.

She shook her head, as Harold appeared in the doorway, knocking gently. "Daddy, what are you doing here?" Blair asked softly.

"I won't stay long, I just wanted to say goodbye before Roman and I have to fly back to France in the morning," he told her, walking over to the bed and kissing her on the head.

"I might go see if I can get another blanket for Blair," Chuck said, making up an excuse to leave them alone. He left the room quickly.

She sighed, "Do you really have to go Daddy?"

"France is my home Blair," he said calmly.

"New York is your home," she argued gently.

Harold shook his head, "It used to be, but not anymore."

"I need you here," Blair told him. "Your grandson needs you here."

"You don't need me honey, you're all grown up now," he replied. "And as for my grandson, I have no doubt that you and Chuck will do a great job raising him."

"I know we will, but he needs some interaction with his grandpa."

"I'll come to visit as often as I can," Harold promised.

Blair sighed again, knowing there was no use arguing, her father had made up his mind, "Okay Daddy, I understand."

"You understand what?"

"That you need to stay in France with Roman," she explained. "Your life is there now, I just have to learn to accept that."

He smiled, "Part of my life is still here with you, Blair. Just because I'm in France, doesn't mean I'm not still your father."

"I know," she nodded, extending her arms out in front of her for a hug.

Harold accepted the hug happily, then kissed his daughter on the cheek, "I love you Blair-bear."

"I love you too," Blair replied. "Have a safe trip home."

"I will," he said. "I'll try to come back to visit you before the baby's born."

"Okay, bye Daddy," she said sadly.

"Goodbye Blair," Harold said, giving her one last smile, before leaving the room, shaking Chuck's hand on the way out. He had been waiting in the corridor for Blair and Harold to finish their conversation.

Chuck slowly walked back into the room, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, moving over slighting and patting the bed beside her, "Come here." Unable to refuse her anything, Chuck kicked off his shoes and laid down beside her on the hospital bed, wrapping his arm around her stomach. "Chuck," she said softly.

"Hmmm?" he murmered.

"Promise me you'll never leave me for another man," Blair said. "Please don't put our child through that."

Chuck was taken by surprise at first, then chuckled softly, "I promise you, there is absolutely no chance of that ever happening." He lowered his voice and whispered in her ear, "I'm far too attracted to my lovely fiancée."

She smiled, "I'm going to hold you to that."

"You do that," he replied. He kissed her shoulder and she sighed contently, allowing her eyes to close. Chuck ran his hand across Blair's stomach, imagining his son lying in there comfortably. Even after knowing about the pregnancy for months, he still couldn't believe that he had put that little baby in there. Despite the fact that faulty birth control had played a crucial part in their son's conception, Chuck knew that the tiny foetus was a product of his and Blair's love for one another. He wondered what their little boy would look like, what his personality would be like. Would he take after himself or Blair?

Then suddenly, there it was. A thump. A tiny thump against Chuck's hand from inside Blair's womb.

Blair's eyes shot open immediately, "Did you feel that?" she asked, looking down at her stomach in surprise.

He nodded, equally as shocked, "He kicked, the baby just kicked."

"I've never felt that before," she said in amazement, wanting to feel the baby kick again. "It was so weird."

"It felt weird from the outside, I can't imagine what it feels like from the inside," Chuck commented.

Blair smiled, "Well there's no doubt about it Chuck, this baby is well on his way."

"Are you nervous?"

"Are you kidding?" she retorted. "I think I sped past nervous and went straight to terrified."

"We're going to be fine," he replied confidently.

She sighed, "I hope so. This kid deserves the best parents in the world, that's a lot to live up to."

"We can do it Waldorf," Chuck said convincingly. "You know as well as I do what we can do when we work together."

"That may apply to scheming and social destruction," she started, "but parenting is a different thing all together."

"I'm up for the challenge."

"Good, 'cos it's too late to back out now," Blair said, resting her hand on top of Chuck's hand, that was resting on her stomach. "I can't do this without you," she said, turning her head slightly so she was looking at him.

He leant down and kissed her, "You'll never have to, I promise you that Blair."

* * *

**So it's a boy! And before anyone says anything, it is possible to find out the sex of a baby at 15 weeks. I know people who have. Reviews would be appreciated :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**It feels kind of weird to be writing about happy Chair when all hell is going to break loose in the next episode. What were the writers thinking? Chuck & Jenny! I'm just hoping that everything isn't how it seems in the UK promo and somehow Chuck and Blair get a happy ending either in the finale or next season. Anyway, heres the next chapter. Please review :)**

* * *

Two months had passed since that eventful Christmas Day and Blair was now nearly 6 months pregnant. Her morning sickness had completely disappeared and she was feeling pretty good most of the time. Blair's stomach had grown substantially and in her words, she was "huge". Blair had realized 3 weeks ago that none of her regular clothes fitted her anymore. It was safe to say that she didn't react well to this realization, which Chuck found out first hand when he found her sitting in their closet in her underwear sobbing.

_"Blair, what's the matter?" Chuck had asked her, well used to her crazy hormonal pregnancy moments by that point._

_She lifted her head up suddenly, "Oh God, don't look at me Chuck, I'm hideous!" she exclaimed overdramatically, as if she were some disgusting monster. She rested her head back on her knees, clutching her brown skirt that no longer fit her in her hand._

_He nearly let out a laugh, but thought it would be in his best interests to take her seriously at that moment. "What are you talking about?" he asked her, kneeling down on the floor in front of her. __"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you sitting here in your underwear?" __Blair mumbled something that Chuck couldn't make out. "What?"_

_She looked up at him again with wide eyes, "Because I'm fat okay! None of my clothes fit me."_

_Chuck sighed, rubbing her back comfortingly, "First of all, you're not fat, you're pregnant." She groaned. "Second of all," he continued, "If your clothes don't fit you we'll get you some new ones, it's no big deal."_

_"It is a big deal," Blair sobbed. "I've never been more than a size 2 in my entire life and now I'm the size of a whale!"_

_He shook his head, "Blair you're growing another person inside of you, you are by no means fat." She pouted. "Come on," he said, standing up and extending his hand to help her up._

_"Where are we going?"_

_"We're going shopping," Chuck replied, helping her up off the floor._

_"No," she groaned. "I don't feel like shopping right now."_

_"Since when does Blair Waldorf say no to a shopping trip?" he challenged her with a smirk. She looked at him skeptically. "I promise I'll buy you whatever you want and I won't complain about the number of stores you go into," Chuck offered when he saw her reluctance._

_Blair slowly nodded, "Okay, but only because I desperately need clothes."_

_"Alright," he smiled. "Why don't you put some clothes on and we'll go?"_

_She looked at Chuck as if he had just called her one of the most offensive names in the world, "Nothing fits me anymore you asshole!" she shrieked, throwing her skirt at him in anger._

_"Ow!" Chuck cried out, feeling the zipper of the skirt hit him in the eye. His hand flew to his eye instantly, "Shit Blair, my eye!"_

_She gasped. She hadn't actually intended to hurt him. "I am so sorry! Are you okay?" she asked, starting to panic as she leaned forward to try and examine his eye. "Let me see," Blair urged, trying to pry Chuck's hand away from his eye._

_"No, stop," he said, edging away from her in annoyance._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't- I didn't mean to-"_

_"Stop," Chuck said bluntly, standing up from the floor. If he didn't leave the room now, he would probably say something that he would regret._

_As Chuck stormed out of the closet, Blair grabbed her robe and threw it on, tying it up just above her round belly. She hurried out of the room and found her extremely patient fiancée leaning against the bench in the kitchen with a packet of frozen peas on his face. Blair would of laughed at the sight if she hadn't felt so guilty. She went over and took the packet of peas from Chuck's hand, and held it to his eye herself._

_"You can yell at me if you want," Blair offered, taking the peas off Chuck's face for a moment to examine his eye, which looked red and puffy. She winced._

_He shook his head at her offer and asked, "How bad is it?"_

_"It's really red and swollen," she told him, "I think we should get a doctor to take a look at it."_

_Chuck scoffed, "You're 5 months pregnant and yet you somehow managed to beat me up."_

_"I'm sorry," Blair said again, feeling extremely guilty. He just looked at her blankly. "I love you," she said sweetly._

_"Is that why you tried to blind me?"_

_"Please don't be mad."_

_"Well it hurts!"_

_Blair let out an involuntary sob, "Oh my God, I'm a monster!" __Chuck looked at her questionably through his one good eye. "This is domestic abuse and you're the victim!"_

_He couldn't help but smirk at her distraught expression, "Don't worry, I'm not going to report you to the cops."_

_"It's not funny!"_

_"It was an accident Blair," Chuck replied, taking the frozen peas out of her hand and setting the packet down on the bench. "God your hormones are getting out of control."_

_"I'm really, really sorry," she stressed, wrapping her arms around his waist._

_He gave in, with a sigh. "I'll forgive you if you take me to the doctor," he told her. Chuck winced as he tried to blink, "And make the pain stop."_

_"You are such a baby," she replied, pulling back from him. "Come on." __She turned around to head for the elevator._

_"You might want to put some clothes on first," Chuck suggested without thinking. __Blair tensed and slowly turned back around to face him with a glare._

After coming home from the doctor in an eyepatch that day, Chuck learnt never to cross a hormonal Blair. He learnt when to comfort her, when to be careful about what he said to her and when to stay away all together. Fortunately, Blair had become much more used to her pregnant body in the last few weeks and was actually starting to enjoy being able to eat whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. Well within reason, she was still Blair Waldorf after all.

On this particular Saturday, Blair was having lunch with Lily at a nice restaurant near Central Park. Chuck had intended to join them, but was called into work for an emergency meeting a few hours before, which Blair hadn't been happy about.

"How are you feeling Blair?" Lily asked her, just after their main meals had been brought out.

"A lot better," Blair nodded. "No more morning sickness, thank God."

"I'm so glad, it's a terrible thing to have to go through."

"It's awful," she agreed, taking a bite of her food.

Lily suddenly thought of something, "Oh! Before I forget," she said, reaching into her handbag and pulling out two books. "I saw these in a bookstore and I thought they might be useful for you and Chuck."

Blair picked up the books, one was simply titled, _Baby Names_ and the other, _1000 Potential Dangers for Baby Around the Home._ She looked up at Lily nervously, "1000? There's 1000 potential dangers for my baby in my home?"

"Not necessarily 1000," she replied. Seeing the look on Blair's face she added, "Don't worry, it's mostly things like easy-opening cabinets and small objects. I just thought Chuck might want to start baby-proofing the penthouse."

Blair scoffed at the idea of Chuck doing any form of manual labour. She loved Chuck, but he definitely wasn't what you would call a 'handyman'. "Or the guys from hotel maintenance," she replied, flicking through the book. She read potential danger #583 and looked to Lily in surprise, "Babies can choke on napkins?"

Lily nodded, "A baby can choke on just about anything. You'll have to baby-proof the entire penthouse before the baby comes."

Blair glanced back down to the book worriedly. "Oh." The amount of times she and Chuck left napkins, tissues or pieces of paper lying around was ridiculous. They would have to be extra careful from now on. As she read through the next page of the book, more and more hazards came to Blair's attention. Wires, cabinets, coffee tables, refrigerator magnets, outlets...the list was endless. She shut the book suddenly and looked up at Lily nervously, "Uh, I'm sorry Lily but I have to go," she told her, taking out a couple of notes from her purse and setting them down on the table.

"But you haven't finished your lunch," she pointed out, gesturing to Blair's half-empty plate.

"I know. I just have to go."

"Okay..." Lily replied in confusion. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'll see you later," Blair said, before taking off towards the exit of the restaurant.

* * *

Blair stood in the middle of the penthouse's living room, looking around in horror, noticing more and more dangers by the minute. What used to look like a modern, stylish apartment now looked like a baby death-trap in Blair's eyes. She eyed the coffee table. _Sharp corners,_ her mind pointed out and she nodded in agreement, just imagining her son crawling for the first time, only to be knocked unconscious by hitting his head on the coffee table. Blair gasped in horror, then stormed out of the room to find her laptop. Once she had logged on, she immediately opened her internet browser and searched 'baby-proofing specialists new york'. She took out her cellphone and dialled the first number she found.

* * *

An hour later, there was two men from the baby-proofing service in the penthouse, baby-proofing every part of it that Blair has specified. She had written a long list of changes that had to be made, including installing child-proof locks on the refridgerator and cupboards, applying padding to the corners of the coffee table and moving any wires from off the floor. Blair was currently making her way through the penthouse carrying a clipboard, noting down any other changes that had to be made before the baby arrived. She shook her head when she saw the random motorbike Chuck had on display in the hallway. This definitely had to go. "Do you believe this?" Blair asked one of the baby-proofing guys whose name was Mike, according to his name-tag. "I don't know why Chuck even has this in here. I mean it's a motorbike, it's supposed to be outside."

Mike, who looked to be in his late teens just chuckled, "Personally, I think it's pretty awesome."

Blair looked at him in disbelief, "Yes, I'm sure it's going to be pretty awesome when this thing falls and crushes my baby," she retorted in annoyance, her hand rested on her stomach. He looked at her nervously. "What are you staring at? Get back to work," she said, clapping her hands together twice. As he hurried off, Blair went into the living room and grabbed the phone to dial the front desk.

"Yes Mr Bass?" Sophie from the front desk asked when she answered the phone.

"Actually, this is Ms Waldorf," Blair replied politely. "Would you be able to send someone up to move some things down to Mr Bass' storage room for me?"

"I'm sorry but we're not allowed to move anything from Mr Bass' residence to storage without his permission," Sophie explained.

She sighed impatiently. "Sophie, right?" she asked, not waiting for an answer. "As you are aware, I am nearly 6 months pregnant. If you don't send someone up to help me, I'll have to try and lift things on my own," Blair pointed out. "I'm sure Mr Bass wouldn't be happy if he knew that you made his pregnant fiancée move furniture all by herself."

She paused for a moment, thinking about which option was less likely to get her into trouble. "I'll send someone up right away," she replied finally.

Blair smiled victoriously. "Thank you Sophie, have a good day," she said fakely, hanging up the phone without waiting for an answer. She then carried on with her inspection.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Chuck arrived home after a series of agonizingly long meetings at Bass Industries. He stepped out of the elevator, hung up his coat and called out, "Blair, I'm h-" He was silenced by the current appearance of his once perfectly arranged penthouse. He slowly walked into the living room in shock. At least a quarter of the furniture was missing, along with half of the smaller items that were usually lying around the place. Chuck approached the coffee table in horror, running his hand along the corners that were covered with foam padding. What the hell was going on? He glanced up from the coffee table and gasped. The entertainment unit where his plasma TV usually sat was empty, with no trace of his beloved television anywhere. Chuck backed away slowly and sat himself down on the couch in shock.

Blair suddenly emerged from the bedroom, "Hey, you're finally home," she smiled as she approached him.

Chuck gave her a horrified look and choked out, "Have we been robbed?" He looked over to where the television should be mournfully.

She chuckled, sitting herself down beside him, "Of course not, I just moved a few things down to storage."

"A few things?" Chuck repeated. "This place looks like a contemporary art gallery."

Blair frowned, "It's not that bad-"

"You got rid of my TV!" he exclaimed pointing to the bare entertainment unit.

"I got rid of it so we could get a new one that hangs on the wall," she explained. "The other one could have easily fallen on the baby when he gets here."

Chuck stared at her in disbelief, "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." He looked down at the padded coffee table, "And what is this?"

"Padding, so the baby doesn't hit his head when he starts crawling," Blair told him calmly.

He shook his head, "Have you lost your mind?"

She frowned, "I have not. I was just trying to make this place more baby-friendly before the baby actually gets here."

"I understand that, but don't you think this is going a little overboard?"

"Well I'm actually regretting throwing out all the tissues," Blair admitted, "but then I'd be worried that the baby was going to choke on one." She paused. "I think that we should just use hankerchiefs from now on."

Chuck blinked, "I need a drink." He got up and made his way over to the bar. He poured himself a glass of scotch and leaning down to open the bar fridge to get some ice. He tugged at the door, which wouldn't budge. Chuck pulled on the door once again then gave up, "Great, now the bar fridge is broken. Is nothing sacred?"

She stood up and walked over to the bar. "Calm down, I had the baby-proofing guys install child-proof locks on both of the fridges," she explained, undoing the lock and opening the fridge for him.

Chuck leant down and grabbed a tray of ice cubes. "Why?" he asked, dropping two ice cubes in his drink.

Blair huffed in annoyance, returning the ice cube tray to the freezer and re-locking it. "Toddlers can easily open refrigerator doors and get trapped inside."

He shook his head, drinking the whole glass of scotch in one gulp. He took a deep breath and asked, "What brought on all of this? You weren't this pedantic about baby-proofing the penthouse when I left this morning."

"Lily gave me this book at lunch," Blair explained, grabbing the book from where she had left it on the bar. She handed it to him. "It lists all items around the home that could be dangerous for a baby."

Chuck flipped through the book quickly, then looked back up at his fiancée. "You shouldn't follow this book word-for-word. It was probably written by some insane, over-protective mother with OCD."

Blair was taken back, "I've actually learnt a lot from that book Chuck. It was really helpful."

He set down the book and took her hands in his own, "Blair," Chuck began, "I know you want to protect our baby from anything that could hurt him-"

"Of course I do-"

"But," he interrupted, "we can't be overly protective of him. Little boys need to play rough and hurt themselves, it's character building."

Blair scoffed, "Like you ever played rough as a kid. You were too worried that you would get your suit dirty."

Chuck glared at her. "The point is if you baby him, this kid is going to turn out to be the biggest girl in the whole of Manhattan."

She gasped, folding her arms across her chest, "That's a terrible thing to say."

"Blair," he sighed, grabbing her by the shoulders gently and turning her around, "look around. Doesn't this seem like overkill to you?"

Blair looked around the room and had to admit that it did look a little bare. "Maybe I went a little too far with this," she admitted sheepishly, turning back to face him.

Chuck nodded with a small smile, "Just a little."

She looked at him worriedly, "Can we still buy a new TV that hangs on the wall?"

He nodded, wrapping his arms around her, "Of course," he smiled, kissing her. "But only if you promise to take those locks off both refrigerators until our son is at least a year old. I don't think he'll be getting into them before he can walk."

"Okay," she gave in. "You know, Lily gave me another book too."

Chuck groaned, "What's this one about?"

"It's a baby names book," Blair replied. "I think it's time we started choosing names for our little guy, don't you?"

"I do, it's going to take us a while, no doubt," he agreed.

"Sit," she told him, gesturing to the couch. "I'll go get the book."

A few minutes later, they were both settled on the couch with a notepad and pen each. "So, we each write down ten names that we like from this book," Blair began. "Then we'll talk about it and eventually narrow it down to two names, a first name and a middle name."

"You've been planning this all day haven't you?"

"Just a bit."

"Thought so."

* * *

They passed the baby names book between them for the next half an hour, before finally finishing their lists. "Are you done?" Blair asked, glancing over at Chuck's paper.

"Yes, are you?"

She nodded, "Okay, what's your first choice?"

"Sebastian," he told her, waiting for her reaction.

Blair tilted her head to the side, "Sebastian Bass." She made a face, "No."

"Why not?" Chuck asked.

"Think about it, Se-BAS-tian BASS," she replied slowly. "His first name can't have his surname in it, it sounds weird."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"Can we put it on the maybe list?"

"Fine," Blair retorted, scribbling down the name under the heading, 'Maybe' on her notepad. She would talk Chuck out of it later.

"Your turn," Chuck said, glancing down to her list.

"Okay," she smiled, looking at her notepad, "Jasper."

"No," he replied immediately.

"No?"

"No."

"What's wrong with Jasper?"

"What isn't wrong with Jasper?" Chuck retorted.

"You have to have a reason for not liking the name," Blair replied.

"I do, it sounds terrible," he told her. "Now cross it off the list."

"Okay," she sighed dramatically, putting a line through the name Jasper.

"Alright, I think you're going to like this one," Chuck began. "Nicholas."

Blair smiled, "I do like that." She scribbled the name down. "That was easy, good job Bass."

He grinned triumphantly, "What's your next choice?"

"Adam," she said. "Come on, you have to love this one. I can just imagine a little Adam Bass."

Chuck shrugged, "It's okay."

She sighed, "Maybe list?" He nodded. "Okay, next?"

"This one is my favourite," he smirked. "Charles."

Blair rolled her eyes, "We've had this discussion, we're not naming our son Chuck Jr."

"But Blair...." he whined.

"No," she shook her head. "Sorry but it's definitely off the list." She was about to cross the name out on Chuck's notepad when she had a thought. "I have an idea."

"About what?"

"About baby names obviously," she rolled her eyes. "Can I propose a compromise?"

He looked at her curiously, "What do you have in mind?"

"Charles could be his middle name?" Blair offered.

"That's your last offer?" Chuck asked. She nodded. "Fine, I'll take it."

She smiled, "See Chuck? We can compromise and still get what we want."

"We still have to decide on the baby's first name," he pointed out.

"Speaking of, if we have Charles as his middle name, we can't have Nicholas as his first name."

"Why not?"

"It doesn't work, there's too many s's," Blair explained. "Nicholas Charles Bass, see? Way too many s's."

Chuck shook his head in confusion, "This is so complicated."

"Well our baby is going to have this name for his entire life, we've got to get it right," she said, patting him on the leg. "Come on, what's your next choice?"

He groaned, this was going to take awhile.

* * *

**What do you all think? Do you like any of the names I mentioned? Feel free to leave name suggestions in a review! Thanks for reading :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I really don't have anything to say about the finale. It was disgusting due to what happened between Chuck and a certain someone, but not shocking since the promos gave most of the episode away. I'm so disappointed in the writers but I'll continue watching next season to see what happens to Chuck and Blair. I hope the events of the finale haven't put you off my story. Please review and tell me how you feel about me continuing on with this.**

* * *

When Chuck arrived home at around 6 o'clock, Blair was sitting on the couch with her study notes, studying for a test she had coming up at college. Chuck and Blair had temporarily relocated to a suite at the Empire while the penthouse was being renovated to be more accommodating for the new baby, by Blair's request. "Good evening," he greeted her, kicking off his shoes and sitting down beside her. He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.

"Don't get too comfortable," Blair replied, setting her notes aside, "We're meeting Nate and Serena for dinner in an hour and a half."

"Since when?"

"Since Serena called me today and suggested that we go out," she told him, resting her head against the back of the lounge.

He sighed, "Do we have to? I'd much rather stay in."

"We'll have plenty of time to stay in when the baby comes," Blair reasoned, "But right now, I want to go out."

"If we must," he gave in, leaning over to rest his hand on her belly. "Speaking off our offspring, how's little Nicholas doing today?"

"_Adam_ is doing just fine," she retorted with a glare. They had narrowed down their choice of baby names to Nicholas and Adam, but they still couldn't agree on one.

Chuck leant over so his face was near her stomach. "Did you hear that Nicholas? Your mom's getting a little moody," he said to his unborn child, glancing up at Blair with a smirk.

She pushed him away and put her hand over her stomach, "I am not! And don't call him that, his name is Adam."

"I never agreed to that, so to me his name is Nicholas," he replied.

Blair huffed, "I hate you, you know that?"

He shook his head with a smile, "No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Okay Blair," Chuck replied, leaning over and kissing her on the forehead. "Come on, if we're going out we have to get ready." He stood up and extending his hand to her to help her up.

* * *

"So how's little Nick?" Nate asked, taking a sip of his wine.

Blair gave him a confused look, "Who?"

"Your baby Blair," Serena pointed out with a smile.

Her eyes widened and she dropped her fork onto her plate. She shot Chuck a glare, "His name, is Adam."

"Chuck told us his name was Nicholas," Serena replied, looking at Chuck for an explanation.

"Well he is mistaken," Blair retorted, kicking him under the table.

"Ow!" Chuck winced, reaching down to rub his shin. Blair had become a lot more violent during this pregnancy, especially towards him. "Sorry but my son's name is Nicholas."

"If you keep this up, you won't even live to see your son," she threatened.

"I'm confused," Nate remarked, "Is his name Nicholas or Adam?"

"Nicholas," Chuck replied.

"Adam!" Blair called out at the same time.

"Well when you work that one out, let us know okay?" Serena laughed.

"Clearly his name should be Adam," Blair told Chuck. "His middle name is going to be Charles like you wanted, so I should be the one to choose his first name."

He looked at her, clearly losing any patience he had left, "Do we have to talk about this now?"

Blair was about to reply when Nate cut in, "I think you should, she's less likely to kill you in public." Serena stifled a laugh as Blair and Chuck simultaneously gave Nate matching evil stares.

"Shut up Nate," Blair retorted. "Unless you want to be next on my hit list." He stopped smiling instantly, knowing that a threat from Blair Waldorf was by no means empty.

"As I was saying," Chuck started. Blair looked back to him. "Let's discuss this when we get home. For now, can we just have a peaceful dinner?"

Serena nodded with a smile, picking up her glass, "Chuck's right, there's no arguing allowed tonight. I want to make a toast to my future godson," she announced, exchanging a smile with Blair. "I hope that he is happy and healthy."

Blair smiled, raising her glass, "And I would like to make a toast to our son's godparents." She glanced over at Chuck. "We chose you, so don't screw it up," she added seriously. Serena took it as a joke and began to laugh. Chuck's eyes widened and he cleared his throat to get Serena's attention, shaking his head for her to stop laughing. When she saw the look on his face she stopped immediately.

* * *

Once they had finished their dinner, the two couples were walking down the street together. "Oh my God," Serena said suddenly, causing Chuck, Nate and Blair to look to her. "You know what would be heaps of fun right now?"

"What?" Nate asked.

"Enlighten us sis," Chuck added.

She paused to glare at Chuck, then announced excitedly, "Karaoke!"

"Karaoke?" Blair repeated, resting her head on Chuck's shoulder as they walked.

"Yeah! I know the best karaoke bar not to far from here," Serena replied. She let go of Nate's hand then turned around and stopped in front of Chuck and Blair, who slowed to a stop.

Chuck frowned, "A bar? I don't know..."

Nate laughed, "Since when does Chuck Bass turn down a chance to have a few drinks?"

"Since my fiancée got pregnant," he responded. "I don't think it's a good idea for Blair to go to a bar. There's people smoking and lots of noise, it's not good for the baby."

"Blair will be fine," Serena told him.

"I don't want to risk it," Chuck said.

"Hey," Blair interjected. "Why don't we ask Blair what she wants? She is getting very annoyed that she's standing right here and no one is acknowledging her."

"Okay Blair, what do you want to do?" Serena asked.

She grinned at her friend, "Where's this bar?"

Chuck looked at her in disbelief, "Blair!"

She rolled her eyes, "Relax Chuck, it's not like I'm going out drinking. We'll just hang out, maybe sing a few songs. It'll be fun." Blair grabbed Serena's arm and they started walking again, giggling and talking to each other excitedly. Chuck sighed as he and Nate followed.

"Come on man, if Blair says she's fine then there's no reason to worry," Nate told him. Chuck just shook his head and kept walking.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Blair and Serena were seated at a table in the karaoke bar Serena had suggested, and were currently watching a couple belt out an 80s love ballad on the stage in front of them. Chuck and Nate were ordering drinks from the bar. "We should get up there S," Blair suggested with a smile.

"Maybe after a drink or two," Serena laughed.

"Did I hear that correctly? The great Serena Van der Woodsen feeling modest?" she teased.

"I'm a horrible singer, I need a few drinks to boost my confidence," she replied. She leant over to rub Blair's belly, "How's my godson doing?"

"He's fine," Blair replied tensely. "Can we just have a couple of hours where we don't mention the baby please?"

Serena pulled her hand back into her lap in surprise, "Sure." She paused for a moment, eyeing her friend worriedly. "Is everything okay Blair?" she asked cautiously.

"Of course," she lied, diverting her attention back to the couple on the stage.

Serena was about to reply when Chuck and Nate returned with their drinks and took their seats at the table with the girls. "Are you okay?" Chuck asked as he handed Blair her soft drink.

Blair was really irritated now. "Can you stop asking me that? I'm perfectly fine," she retorted.

"I was just asking-"

"Well don't! I'm not dying Chuck, I can take care of myself," she snapped, leaving Chuck speechless. She turned to Serena, "Come on S, let's go pick a song."

"I'm not finished my drink," Serena protested.

"Scull it," Blair said bluntly, glaring at her. Serena drank her drink quickly, then the pair went over to the stage to pick out a song to sing.

Nate looked to Chuck, puzzled. "What's up with Blair?"

He shrugged, looking over at his fiancée curiously, "I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

"She's probably just hormonal," he suggested, taking a sip of his bourbon. "From what I hear, pregnant women get really bad PMS."

Chuck just shook his head at his blonde friend, not bothering to correct Nate on his incorrect knowledge about pregnancy. "Yeah that's probably it Nate, thanks," he replied sarcastically.

Nate didn't pick up on the sarcasm and just smiled and held up his drink, "No problem." Chuck held back a laugh as he gently hit his glass against Nate's. As the both drank their drinks, they noticed Blair and Serena climbing the steps up to the stage, each with a microphone in hand. Nate grinned, "This should be good." When Britney Spear's _Oops I Did It Again_ began playing they exchanged amused looks. Blair and Serena had been big Britney fans when they were kids.

"I think I did it again," Blair sang, walking across the stage, "I made you believe, we're more than just friends."

"Oh baby," Serena chimed in, "It might seem like a crush, but it doesn't mean that I'm serious." Nate whistled and she grinned at him.

"Cos to lose all my senses, that is just so typically me," the girls sang together. They looked at each other with a smile, "Oh baby, baby."

"Oh my God," Chuck commented with a laugh as they continued singing and dancing into the chorus as the crowd cheered them on.

"Oops you think I'm in love," they sang, "That I'm sent from above......"

Blair smiled at Chuck as she sang the line, "I'm not that innocent," seeming to forget for the time being that she had been angry at him a few minutes earlier. He grinned back at her, only his Blair could get up on stage and sing a Britney Spears song while 6 months pregnant and still look unbelievably sexy.

Serena and Blair finished the song and the crowd started applauding them. "Thank you!" Serena laughed into the microphone.

"Take off your shirt!" a drunk guy yelled out from a table near the front. The other guys at his table cheered. Nate glared at them angrily, but they didn't seem to notice.

She looked at the guy in surprise and disgust, "I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate that."

"Who cares? He's not here!" the guy yelled back.

"Actually he's sitting right over there," Blair chimed in. "Why don't you come up and sing with your girlfriend Nate?"

Nate shook his head, "No way."

"Go on Nate," Chuck encouraged him with a pat on the back. "Let's hear your talented singing voice."

"Come on," Blair said with a smile. She extended the microphone out in front of her.

"Fine," Nate gave in, setting down his drink before making his way up onto the stage.

Blair handed him the microphone, then made her way back to the table, sitting down beside Chuck. "It's your turn next," she told him, leaning over to give him a quick kiss.

Chuck shook his head, "Not a chance."

"Not even for me?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him. "We can do a duet?"

"Who are we, Sonny and Cher?"

Blair smiled, "That's actually a good idea." She looked back to the stage, resting her hands on her belly.

Chuck's eyes widened in horror and he was about to protest when Whatcha Say by Jason Derulo began playing. He looked to the stage to see a very nervous-looking Nate shaking his head at Serena. "It's too late to back out now Nate," she said into the microphone, grinning at him teasingly. She began singing and Nate reluctantly joined in a short while later. Chuck and Blair were both in stitches at how awkward Nate looked singing next to his overly confident girlfriend.

"Poor Nate," Blair managed to get out when her laughter settled down.

"If I went up there, I'd be worse than him," Chuck replied. "Does that tell you anything about my singing abilities?"

"I don't know," she smirked, "You were pretty good when you sang for me on Christmas Eve."

"Do you have to keep bringing that up?"

She just giggled, "You're never going to live that down. I'm going to tell our children, who'll tell our grandchildren, who'll tell their children, who'll tell-"

"I get the point," Chuck retorted with a glare that just made Blair laugh even harder. He suddenly noticed that a man on the table next to theirs had started smoking. He turned around and tapped the guy on the shoulder, "Excuse me."

"Can I help you?" he asked bluntly.

"Would you mind putting out your cigarette?" Chuck asked, trying to be as polite as possible. "My fiancée's pregnant."

The man glanced at Blair for a moment then looked back at Chuck, "So?"

"So," he began, getting slightly annoyed, "it's not good for the baby."

"Well maybe your pregnant fiancée shouldn't be at a bar," he retorted, turning back to his friends with a laugh. Chuck glared at him angrily.

"He's right," Blair said. "We should just go."

"We're not going anywhere, don't listen to this asshole," he replied.

The guy turned around, "What did you just call me?"

"You heard me," Chuck snapped.

The other guy got up out of his seat, putting out his cigarette. He stood over Chuck and said to him, "I know your type," he started. "You're loaded so you expect the rest of the world to fall at your feet."

"I was asking you politely to put out your cigarette," he replied, standing up so he was face to face with him. "But now, I won't be as nice."

"Chuck, just let it go," Blair said, grabbing his arm.

The guy smirked at Blair, "You know, it's too bad you're pregnant, I would so tap that." Her mouth dropped open in disgust.

"That's it," Chuck grunted, grabbing him by the collar. The entire crowd, including Serena and Nate on the stage turned to watch.

"Get your hands off me rich boy," he spat, pushing Chuck away from him.

"Chuck!" Blair yelled. "Stop it, he's not worth it." Chuck didn't listen to her and immediately lunged forward, his fist colliding with the other man's jaw.

He stumbled backwards slightly from the impact, then recovered almost immediately, throwing his own punch at Chuck's face. Blair gasped, standing up from her chair. She wanted to stop them, but she didn't want to get in between them in case she or the baby got hurt. Luckily, the bar's security guards stepped in and broke the two men apart. "Okay, both of you out now!" one of the security guards yelled as he and the other security guard dragged Chuck and the guy he had punched out of the bar. Blair grabbed her and Serena's purses and rushed after them, ignoring the looks she got as she made her way out of the bar.

"Get your hands off me!" Chuck exclaimed as the security guard shoved him out onto the street.

"Both of you get out of here," the other security guard told them, releasing the other guy from his grasp. "We don't want any trouble here."

"Chuck!" Blair exclaimed as she rushed out of the bar. "What the hell were you doing?"

"Well if it isn't the little fiancée," the guy sneered at her, clutching his jaw with a grimace.

Chuck started towards him, but Blair placed her hand on his chest and told him, "That's enough." She turned to the guy standing across from them, "And you, get out of here!"

He smirked, "She's fiesty too. Just how I like my women." Chuck desperately fought against his natural instinct to retaliate, frowning angrily.

"You heard her, get the hell out of here right now," one of the security guards said sternly, stepping in front of Blair.

"Alright, I'm going," he replied, putting his hands up in surrender. He turned and started to walk away in the opposite direction.

"Thank you," Blair said to the security guards. "We'll be okay now." They nodded, and made their way back inside. She turned back to Chuck, "What was that?"

Chuck frowned, "He was a dickhead, he deserved it."

"So? You didn't have to go all macho on him," Blair retorted.

"I was defending you!" he exclaimed. "That guy has no respect for anyone."

"Oh!" she exclaimed sarcastically. "Well you sure showed him!"

"What was that all about?" Nate asked as he and Serena emerged from the bar.

"Chuck just decided to teach a guy a lesson," Blair told him, not taking her eyes off of Chuck.

"What?" Serena asked, taking her purse back off Blair.

"Nevermind, I just want to go home," she replied.

"I'll call my driver," Chuck said, reaching into his pocket for his phone.

"Don't bother, we'll just get a cab," Blair muttered, stepping towards the road with her arm out, to hail one of the passing cabs. As a cab pulled up, Blair turned back to Serena and Nate, "Sorry to cut the night short. You guys should go back in, you were having fun."

"I think we'll call it a night too," Serena said, hugging Blair quickly.

"See you later," Nate said. "Try not to punch anyone on your way home Chuck."

He glared at him, while opening the door of the cab, "Funny Nathaniel."

"I'll call you later," Blair told Serena, before getting into the cab. Chuck got in after her and told the driver to take them to the Empire. They were silent for a moment, until Blair suddenly exclaimed, "I can not believe you did that!"

He looked at her in disbelief, "I was standing up for you, I thought you would be happy."

"Happy?" she repeated. "Oh I'm sorry, I forgot how much I love violence! Forgive me!" The cab driver looked at the couple in his rear-view mirror nervously.

"Just drop it Blair, it's over."

"You don't get it Chuck," she replied. "You can't just go around punching people in bars. You're going to be a father now, you need to be a good role model for our son."

"I did it for our son," Chuck said. "The guy was smoking near you, it's bad for the baby."

"We could have just moved tables, you didn't have to punch him," Blair argued.

"You shouldn't have even been there in the first place," he argued back. "You shouldn't have exposed the baby to that type of environment, but of course you put your own desires before our son's well-being."

She gasped, "I'm sorry for wanting to have one last fun night before I dedicate the next 18 years of my life to taking care of this baby."

Chuck just sighed, trying to calm himself down before replying, "Look Blair, the last thing I want to be doing right now is fighting with you. I'm tired, my cheek is killing me-"

"And whose fault is that?" Blair retorted without thinking. "Sorry," she said, looking at him apologetically. "I don't want to fight either, but you really acted ridiculous tonight."

"I guess I did overreact a bit," he admitted.

She brought her hand up to his face, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, taking her hand in his own and kissing it, "I just have a bit of a headache."

Blair smiled proudly, "My man, taking punches for me."

Chuck smirked, "I knew you enjoyed me defending your honor on some level."

"Don't get cocky, I only enjoyed it a little," she replied. "Don't make this a regular habit."

He shook his head, "I won't. I don't know how people do this all the time, my hand is killing me."

Blair laughed, "Aw Bass, you're just not cut out for this."

"The security guards name was Alex," Chuck said out of nowhere. "I read it on his nametag."

She looked at him, puzzled. "That's nice, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I like that name for the baby," he told her. "Alexander Charles Bass, Alex for short."

"I thought we were deciding between Nicholas and Adam," Blair replied.

"To be honest, I don't like either of those names anymore."

"To be honest, neither do I," she confessed, surprised that he felt the same way. "As strange as it is to name your baby after a security guard in a bar, I really like the name Alexander."

"We'll have a great story to tell our kid when he asks where his name came from," Chuck pointed out.

"That's true."

"Well I like it, but it's up to you," he told her.

Blair smiled, looking down at her stomach, "Did you hear that baby? I believe you now have a name."

"Hi Alexander," Chuck smiled, resting his hand on her stomach. To his surprise, he felt the baby kick against his hand. "I think that means he likes it."

Blair was about to mention how the baby kicks so often now that it was purely coincidental but she stopped herself. "I think so too," she smiled.

* * *

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm not so sure about this chapter. It's really hard to put characters in a situation you haven't seen them in before and try to keep it realistic. Any feedback you have would be greatly appreciated :) Oh and I know I took a while to get this chapter up but I've had a lot to do lately, sorry. I probably won't be updating for at least another week because I'm really busy at the moment, but I am continuing to write this story when I can so don't worry. **

**Also, about the last chapter, I know it didn't seem very in character for Blair to want to go to a karaoke bar. The way I see it, she was just realizing that once she has her baby she won't be able to go out and have fun as much anymore so when Serena suggested something that she normally wouldn't do she wanted to do it because she thought she might not get the chance to do it once the baby comes. (Does that even make sense? lol) As for Chuck, he just wanted to make sure that Blair stayed safe and Nate I believe would be up for anything that Serena suggested. This is just my take on what I think the characters would do so if you don't agree with it, that's fine. **

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay to do this?" Blair asked, looking at Chuck worriedly as they walked down the hallway.

He looked to her, "You've asked me this about fifty times in the last 12 hours."

"Well are you?"

"Like I said every other time you asked me I am perfectly fine to go to this class," Chuck replied as they neared the door of the birthing class they were going to. Blair had originally planned on taking Serena with her as she wasn't sure if Chuck would be up for it, but he had insisted that he wanted to be there for the classes as well as the birth.

**

* * *

**

_The previous night, Blair was lying on her ba__ck on the floor of the baby's nursery as Chuck attempted to put together the baby's bassinet. It was a simple task so he thought, so Chuck decided that he would try to do it himself. Unfortunately it was taking longer than he expected._

_"Blair, I really think you should get up off the floor," he told her for the fifth time._

_"This is the most comfortable I've been in a month, so leave me alone," she warned him._

_"Fine, suit yourself," Chuck murmered as he turned back to the project at hand. His patience had been drained trying to put together the damn bassinet, so he definitely didn't have the patience to deal with his hormonal fiancée._

_"Come on Bass, you've been trying to put that thing together for the last hour," Blair teased from her spot on the floor. "I thought you said it was a 20 minute job."_

_He glared at her, with a piece of the bassinet in his hand, "It's a lot more complicated than it looks."_

_She rubbed her 7 months pregnant belly and suggested, "Why don't you just look at the instructions?"_

_"I don't need instructions," he muttered, trying to figure out how to attach the top part of the bassinet to the base. He set the top of the bassinet down on the base and it tumbled to the floor._

_"I don't need instructions," Blair mimicked in a deep voice with a slight giggle. "Typical."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Men hate reading instructions, it's in their DNA," she continued. "Just like refusing to asking for directions. I think it threatens your manhood or something."_

_"The only thing threatening my manhood right now is you," Chuck retorted, reaching down to pick up the fallen part of the bassinet._

_Blair sat up slowly with a pout, "That's no way to speak to the mother of your child._

_He panicked when he saw that she looked like she was going to cry, realizing that their usual banter may not be as fun as it usually is for a pregnant, hormonal Blair. "You're right, I'm sorry," he said with an apologetic look. Chuck glared at the stupid contraption in front of him, resisting the urge to kick it, "This thing is pissing me off and I'm taking it out on you."_

_"You're forgiven if you help me up," she offered, extending her arms towards him. She seemed to have forgotten that she was upset a moment ago._

_Chuck set aside the bassinet and helped her up off the floor, kissing her on the forehead to emphasize his apology. "Where are you going?"_

_"To bed," Blair replied bluntly, turning to walk towards the door of the bedroom. "I need to be at a birthing class by 10 o'clock tomorrow."_

_He gave her a weird look, "Wait a minute, what?" She turned back around to face him with a grimace. "You have a birthing class tomorrow?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"Did you forget to tell the father of your child this important information?" Chuck asked._

_Blair paused, "I didn't think you would want to go. And I thought that if you're not going to be there for the birth then there's no point in you coming to the classes, so I asked Serena to come with me."_

_"Hold on," he started, stepping towards her. "When did I say that I wasn't going to be there for the birth?"_

_"Well you didn't say it, but I just assumed-"_

_"-that I wouldn't want to be there?" he finished._

_"Well yeah but only because I thought that after what happened to your mother, you wouldn't be comfortable with being there," Blair explained, taking a step towards him so they were face-to-face with each other._

_Chuck sighed and took Blair by the hands, "I promised you that I wasn't going to let you do any of this on your own and I meant it."_

_"I know and you've kept your promise, but I just don't want you to be worrying about me on what should be one of the best days of your life."_

_"Whether or not my mother died giving birth to me, I'm still going to worry about you when you're in labour," he replied sincerely. "I know this is going to be difficult for me, but I want to be there."_

_"You do?" she asked hopefully._

_Chuck nodded, "I want to be one of the first people our child sees when he's born. I don't want to confuse the little guy about who his father is."_

_Blair smiled, "Okay, I'll go call Serena and tell her that she won't be needed tomorrow." She gave him a quick kiss before leaving the room in search of the phone, while Chuck returned to trying to put together the bassinet._

* * *

"You don't have to go to these classes with me if it makes you uncomfortable," she told him. "It's not too late to call Serena."

"Do you not want me to be here?"

"Of course I do," Blair said sincerely. "I just don't want you to be here if it's going to be an unpleasant experience for you." She continued, "I mean, there's going to be birthing videos, breathing exercises...I just don't want you to feel-"

"Blair," Chuck interrupted, taking her hand. "I'm doing this. Nothing you say is going to talk me out of it." She nodded. "Going to these classes and being at the birth isn't going to be easy for me but I'm willing to do it for you and Alexander."

"Okay," she answered softly. "As long as you're sure."

"I'm sure," he replied strongly as they entered the room the classes were being held in.

She smiled, grabbing his hand, "Come on, let's go choose a mat."

"A mat?"

"To sit on," she replied slowly, as if she was talking to a child.

"We have to sit on the floor?" Chuck asked, making a face as she led them to one of the dozen mats that were placed in two rows on the floor.

Blair nodded sympathetically, "I know it's horrible, but we're at a birthing class not a 5-star restaurant." He helped her sit down on the floor, then reluctantly sat down beside her.

They sat talking for a few minutes as more couples entered and took their seats on the mats around them. To Blair's surprise, there was a mixture of people at the class, from Upper East Siders like themselves, to Brooklyn-ers. A couple who were definitely not from the Upper East Side sat down on another mat beside them. Blair wrinkled her nose at the woman's grey sweatpants. Blair wouldn't be caught dead wearing anything like that in public. In fact, she had bought a whole new outfit for the the sole purpose of wearing it to the birthing class. Her outfit consisted of a pair of black tights and a cute yellow dress that to her surprise, didn't make her look like a blimp. Of course this went against her not wearing tights as pants rule, but it was better than wearing sweatpants in her opinion.

Blair subtly moved closer to Chuck and as far away from the couple as possible. Chuck noticed this and whispered, "It's the sweatpants isn't it?"

She nodded, grabbing onto his arm. "Why on earth would someone wear something that hideous?" she whispered back.

"Comfort?"

"That's no excuse," she retorted. To Blair's horror, the woman caught her staring at her and smiled at her. Blair smiled back hesitantly.

"Is this your first?" she asked, rubbing her belly affectionately.

Blair nodded, "Yes."

"Oh isn't that sweet," she grinned, nudging her partner. "This is our seventh so we're pros, ask us anything."

"She can't keep her hands off me," the man added, giving Chuck a wink. She slapped him playfully.

Blair and Chuck just looked on in horror, not knowing what would possess someone to have that many children. They laughed nervously, thanking the couple before turning away from them, hoping they wouldn't speak to them again. "Seven!" Chuck whispered frantically.

"I know! Haven't they heard of birth control?" Blair hissed.

"Well if it isn't Charles Bass," a voice said from beside them.

Blair and Chuck turned to find a blonde man who looked to be in his mid-thirties and a dark-haired heavily pregnant woman sitting down on the mat to their right. Blair recognised them as one of Chuck's business associates and his wife. They had had dinner with them once nearly a year ago. "Timothy," Chuck smiled politely, obviously knowing the man better than Blair did. He leaned over and shook the man's hand, "Of all the places to run into each other."

"Tell me about it," Timothy chuckled. "We had no idea that you two were expecting."

"Likewise," he nodded, turning to Timothy's wife. "It's Angela, isn't it?"

She nodded, shaking Chuck's hand, "Good memory. How are you?"

"I'm well thanks, you remember Blair," Chuck said, putting his arm around Blair's lower back.

"Of course," Angela smiled.

"Please tell me that you have a reasonable number of children," Blair said, only half-joking.

The couple just laughed. "This is our second," Timothy told her.

She breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh good."

"Do you know what you're having?" Angela asked.

"It's a boy," Chuck interjected proudly before Blair could answer.

Angela gasped, "We're having a girl! We could be future in-laws."

Blair didn't get a chance to reply. The woman who was running the class had made her way to the front of the room and began to speak, "I want to start off by welcoming you all here today. I'm going to do my best to prepare you for the births of your babies and for their care in their first few months of life." The woman, who introduced herself as Marie, went on to describe what they would be doing over the next six weekly lessons, then suggested that everyone in the class get to know each other better. "We're going to go around the room and tell the class your names, when your babies are due and anything else that you want to share."

Chuck and Blair looked at each other with a sigh. They really didn't see the need to bond with a bunch of strangers. The couples who introduced themselves included two teenagers who were having their first baby, an older couple that was having their first baby, another couple that was having twins and finally the woman in the sweatpants and her husband. It was then Chuck and Blair's turn to their dismay. She looked to him, indictating that he was going to be the one to speak. He shook his head, "You do it."

"There's no need to be shy," Marie said cheerily. "We're all on this journey together."

When Blair elbowed him in the ribs, Chuck gave in. "I'm Chuck and this is my fiancée Blair. We're both 22 and Blair is 28 weeks pregnant with our son."

"Welcome Chuck and Blair!" Marie exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Thanks..." she replied, forcing herself to smile at the overly-excited woman before her.

"That's...great," Chuck muttered as the woman's attention moved to Timothy and Angela.

As Timothy and Angela began to introduce themselves, Blair and Chuck looked at each other and grimaced. This was going to be a long hour and a half.

* * *

45 minutes later, Marie had put on a video of a women giving birth and the twelve couples were watching it with mixed reactions. Half the women in the class looked horrified, the majority of men (including Chuck) looked disgusted and the remaining people were watching calmly. To Chuck's surprise, Blair was in the category of those who were watching the video calmly. Even through the blood and the screaming, she seemed quite okay with the fact that she was going to be doing the same thing in 12 weeks time. "I could totally do this," she whispered to him as the woman on the screen screamed through yet another contraction. Chuck gave her a questioning look, not believing that she seemed so confident about giving birth.

"Why do babies have to born in such a disgusting way?" he whispered back.

Blair frowned, "It's not disgusting."

"So it's not disgusting for a 7 pound baby to come out of a woman's-"

"Shhh!" she scolded him, hitting him on the arm before returning her attention back to the video.

"Okay, so if you look closely here," Marie began, pointing to the screen with a smile, "You can see that the baby's head is crowning. This is a particularly painful part of the birthing process." As if to assentuate this point, the woman on the screen screamed louder than she had before, causing the entire class to wince.

"But really," Chuck continued when Marie had sat back down, "I'm probably going to have nightmares about this for the next week."

Blair rolled her eyes, not taking her focus off of the screen, "Imagine if you actually had to do it." He shuddered at the thought. "Now shut up, she's starting to push."

Chuck hadn't thought it was possible, but somehow the women in the video started screaming even louder as she attempted to push the tiny human being out of her. After a few more pushes, the baby was out. Chuck looked on in amazement as the doctor cut the umbilical cord and handed the tiny, pink and screaming infant to the nurse, who set it on the mother's chest. What really got to him was the way the woman was looking at her newborn baby like it was the most amazing thing in the world. He couldn't help but wonder if his own mother had the chance to look at him like that. He had never asked Bart if his mother had gotten to hold him before she died.

Blair looked over at Chuck and noticed the sad look on his face. She knew that he was no doubt thinking about his mother and his own birth, so she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He looked to her with a small smile. "Are you okay?" she whispered. He just nodded in reply.

* * *

After the birthing class, Blair and Chuck were in the limo and Chuck was being unusually quiet and staring out the window. "Thank you for coming today," she said, breaking the silence.

He looked to her, "You don't have to thank me-"

"Yes I do," Blair persisted. "I know watching that video brought up some difficult issues for you. Thank you for doing this for me, for Alexander."

He smiled, "Well you're both worth it."

She smiled back, then looked down to her hands, "So tell me Charles, what's going on in that head of yours?"

Chuck sighed. Blair only used his full name when she was trying to have a serious discussion with him. "I just, don't understand..." he began, trailing off.

"You don't understand what?" she asked, looking back up at him.

"How...how you were so calm when we were watching that video," Chuck finished. "I mean, that video scared me and I'm not the one that's going to be giving birth in 12 weeks time."

Blair scoffed, "You actually bought that?"

"Huh?"

"You know me better than that," she started. "I'm completely terrified of giving birth, I just didn't want to show anyone else that."

"You are?" Chuck asked, turning his body towards her abruptly. He looked relieved and almost excited about what she had just revealed.

"You don't have to look so happy about it," Blair replied, resting her head on the back of the seat with a pout.

"It's not like that," he said, grabbing both of her hands in his own. "I thought that I was just being irrational by worrying about the birth since it didn't look like it was bothering you."

"It looked so painful," she commented, having flashbacks to scenes in the video in her mind. "How am I going to do it Chuck?"

Chuck thought for a moment, "Okay, here's what we're going to do." He cleared his throat, "We're going to stop by a book store on the way home and get another birthing video. Then we'll go home and watch it together."

"You want to watch more of the horror that is the miracle of life?" Blair asked in disbelief. "Do you have some weird labour fetish or something?"

He made a face, "That's disgusting, not even I would go there."

"Do we have to watch another birthing video?"

"We don't have to if you don't want to, but I think it would be helpful," Chuck commented, surprised that he was even suggesting this.

Blair looked hesitant, "I don't know..."

He looked at her, "You know what was the best part of that video for me?"

"When it ended?"

"No," he chuckled. "When the mother got to hold her baby. Did you see how happy she was?"

She nodded, "She did look really happy."

"So as scary as the thought of you giving birth is for both of us," Chuck started, "it mustn't be all that bad if it's going to lead to something that's going to make us that happy."

She peered at him, "Okay imposter, tell me what you've done with my fiancée. My Chuck would never in a million years have made peace with the idea of childbirth."

He smirked, "It's quite empowering, you should try it."

"I'm trying to, believe me I am," Blair replied. "Can you help me?"

"Of course," Chuck said, leaning over to give her a quick kiss. "It's going to involve watching another birthing video though."

She sighed, "Okay, I'm up for it."

He smiled at her, then pressed the intercom button on the side of the limo, "Arthur, change of plans. Can you take us to the nearest book store please?"

"Right away Mr Bass," the driver replied.

Blair relaxed into the seat and rested her hands on her belly. "Chuck," she said softly.

"Blair," he said, resting his hand on top of Blair's hands.

She smiled, "I'm sure that if she got the chance, your mother looked at you that way when you were born."

Chuck sighed sadly, "You think so?"

Blair nodded, "Absolutely."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Blair and Chuck were in the middle of watching the birthing movie they had bought on their way home when Nate and Serena stepped out of the elevator. When Serena heard the sounds of a woman breathing heavily and screaming, she groaned, "Oh God, please don't tell me we caught Chuck watching porn."

"I hope not," Nate retorted as they entered the living room cautiously. They looked at the image on the screen in horror. "That's not porn!" Nate exclaimed in disgust.

Chuck and Blair both turned around to face their friends. "Of course it's not porn, it's a documentary about giving birth," Blair told them as they continued to gape at the image on the screen.

"Remind me never to get pregnant," Serena commented, sitting down in an armchair with her handbag on her lap.

Nate sat down on the arm of the armchair, trying not to look at the television, "Why are you continuing to watch this?"

"I'm trying to make peace with the idea of childbirth," Blair told them simply, turning down the volume.

"It's empowering," Chuck added. She nodded in agreement.

Nate and Serena exchanged amused looks. "Empowering?" Nate repeated with a laugh. "What are you, a girl?"

Blair frowned, "Leave Chuck alone, we're trying to prepare for the arrival of our child here. If you want to be negative you can leave."

"I'm sorry B, we'll try to be more supportive," Serena said, trying to hold back a giggle. "So...what's going on here?" she gestured to the television.

"The woman's pushing a baby out, it's pretty self-explanatory," Chuck retorted.

"I can see that," she grimaced as Blair turned up the volume and she could hear the woman's screams once more. "Is that really necessary?"

She blinked, "Yes it is."

"Come on Blair, turn it off," Nate persisted, grimacing as the image on the television screen became way too graphic.

"No."

"Chuck, make her turn it off," Serena whined.

He just laughed, but nevertheless told Blair, "Why don't we finish watching this later?"

"Fine," she rolled her eyes, pressing the pause button on the remote at the worst time. The blonde couple grimaced.

"Oh god, now the image is permanently lodged in my brain," Nate groaned.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm sorry Ms Waldorf, I can't wait any longer," the ultrasound technician told her sympathetically. "I have another appointment shortly."

She sighed from where she was sitting on the examination bed. She was having her last ultrasound today and Chuck was supposed to meet her there- 20 minutes ago. "I'm sure he's just stuck in traffic or something," Blair reasoned, more to herself than the woman in front of her. "We can't wait 10 more minutes?"

"I'm afraid not," she replied. "If you want your partner to be here you can always reschedule for another day."

"No," she said abruptly, suddenly becoming mad at Chuck for forgetting about the appointment. "It's fine, we can start." Blair laid back on the bed with a frown, not looking forward to the fight she and Chuck would no doubt be having about this later on.

"Okay," the woman said, applying the cold gel onto Blair's stomach.

She hated that horrible gel stuff, it was cold and felt disgusting. As Blair laid there she couldn't help but think that it probably wasn't such a good idea to proceed with the appointment. She was far too angry to be able to enjoy it now. That bastard, who did he think he was? She had carried around his baby for the last seven and a half months and he couldn't even manage to remember an ultrasound appointment. Blair suddenly couldn't wait to give Chuck a piece of her mind, there was going to be hell to pay. Her thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly heard a strange sound. She looked to the ultrasound technician in surprise, "Is that-?"

"The baby's heartbeat?" she finished with a smile. "Yes it is."

"Wow," she breathed. Blair couldn't help but smile at the sound, as she watched her baby move around on the screen. It was incredible to see the baby moving and feel him inside her at the same time. This particular ultrasound was different to the ones they had previously. It was a '4D' ultrasound in which you could see the baby much more clearly.

"It says in your file that you're 30 weeks pregnant as of yesterday, is that correct?" the woman asked, glancing down at the file on the small table beside her.

Blair nodded, "Yes."

"I'm not sure that I agree with the due date your doctor has given you."

"Why is that?"

"Well, the baby seems to be developed to at least 31 weeks," she explained. "Your due date should be about a week earlier."

"Oh," Blair commented in confusion, feeling a little uneasy at the idea that they might not have as much time to prepare for the baby as they initially thought.

"It doesn't really mean much, one week isn't that much of a difference," she continued. "But regardless, I'm going to change your due date to May 25th which is only 8 days earlier."

"Okay," she replied, not sure what to say. Should she be happy or scared? "That's a good thing I guess, it's one week closer to being able to hold my son."

The woman smiled, "Are you excited?"

"Of course," Blair smiled, "but also scared."

"You'll be fine, don't worry," she winked at her, moving the wand around on Blair's belly. "I'm trying to get a good picture of his face, but he's not being very co-operative I'm afraid."

She chuckled, "He's already being stubborn."

The ultrasound technician moved the wand around a bit more until eventually they could see most of the baby's face. "There we go," she said, pressing a button to take a photo of the screen. Blair was shocked when she could see the little baby's face. He had his eyes squeezed shut and one of his hands on his ear. What amazed her was how much he looked like Chuck.

"He looks so much like his father, it's unbelievable," Blair commented.

"That's genetics for you," she teased with a chuckle.

"Well yes but it's still surprising that he looks nothing like me," she explained.

"It's still early. The little guy has another 8 or 9 weeks of growing to do so that could change," she said. Blair just nodded, looking back to the screen. She had to admit that she was happy that their son looked like Chuck and secretly hoped that he would stay that way.

* * *

When Blair arrived at Chuck's office at Bass Industries, she was experiencing mixed emotions. On one hand, she was angry at Chuck for forgetting about the ultrasound appointment. But she was also extremely excited to show him the pictures of the baby that she had gotten. Blair approached the receptionist's desk with a forced smile. She had never liked Chuck's receptionist. Paula was in her mid-thirties and divorced with two children. She was always extremely rude to everyone, not just Blair. "Hello Paula," she greeted her.

She looked up at Blair, her eyes widening when she saw her belly, "Oh my god, you're huge," she commented in surprise.

"Uh, thanks," Blair replied, feeling extremely self-conscious.

"Oh I didn't mean it like that," Paula continued. "It's just I haven't seen you in a couple of months and all of sudden you've just-"

"Yes I know, I'm enormous," she interrupted. "Can I see Chuck please?"

"He's in a meeting with the board."

"Well tell him to come out of the meeting, I need to speak to him," Blair demanded.

"I can't do that," she shook her head.

"Yes you can," she argued. "Just tell him that I've gone into labor or something."

"Or, you can take a seat and wait for the meeting to end," Paula retorted with a cocky smile, gesturing to the couch a few feet away. "It shouldn't be too much longer." Blair was fuming. Her patience with the low-class receptionist was wearing thin. She snorted in annoyance, then turned and began walking down the hallway towards the boardroom as fast as she could. "You can't go in there!" she heard Paula call out after her. She didn't care, she had the right to see her fiancée whenever she damn well wanted to. Blair knocked on the door then folding her arms across her chest, scowling angrily.

After a moment the door opened partially and Blair found herself face-to-face with a grey-haired man with a beard and glasses in a navy blue suit that she didn't recognise. He must have been a guest to the meeting since he was not one of the regular attendees. He looked her up and down, peering at her curiously, "Yes?"

"Can I speak to Mr Bass please?" she asked, trying her best to be polite.

"He's busy right now. You'll have to come back later," he replied rudely.

"But I really need to speak with him," she insisted.

"I'm afraid it's not a good time," he replied, his patience wearing thin.

"Who is it?" Blair heard Chuck's voice ask from within.

"There's a woman here to see you," he said, turning away from her. Blair took this opportunity to push the door open the rest of the way and stepped into the room. The older man looked at her in surprise.

"Blair," Chuck said in confusion, wondering why she was there. He stood up from his seat and began to make his way over to her.

"Hello Blair," one of the men seated at the table greeted her with a smug smile. His name was Ted Wesley, he was a major shareholder in Bass Industries and a real sleaze. "You're looking well, pregnancy suits you."

"Thank you..." she replied with a forced smile, feeling uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her. Luckily Chuck reached her at this point, putting his arm around her waist protectively. Although she was currently angry with him, it made Blair feel safer with him beside her. The man who had opened the door looked between Chuck and Blair nervously, only now realising that he had been rude to Chuck's fiancée.

"I'm sorry Charles," he said, looking to Blair with a nervous smile. "I had no idea-"

"Don't worry about it," he said with a slight nod. He was obviously annoyed, but didn't want to cause a scene. "Excuse us for a minute," he said to the rest of the room, leading Blair out of the wooden doors.

The second the doors shut, Chuck felt Blair's hand collide with the side of his head. "What the hell?" he hissed, grabbing his head with one hand.

"I can't believe that you forgot!" she hissed back.

Chuck looked at her in terror, what had he forgotten? "I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"We had an appointment today Chuck," Blair snapped. She pointed down to her belly, "Guess what for.'

It suddenly hit him. "The ultrasound," he said, mentally slapping himself. "I'm so sorry, I completely forgot."

"Well obviously," she retorted.

"You should have called me, I would have come," he told her.

"I tried, you didn't answer."

Chuck reached into his pocket and realised that he must have left his phone is his office. "Damn it," he muttered.

"What?"

"My phone is in my office," he explained. "Look, I'm really sorry Blair. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Do you know how embarrassed I was when you didn't show up?" she asked. "The woman looked at me as if I were a common whore with a dead-beat boyfriend."

"I'm sorry that you felt that way, but it was just one appointment," Chuck pointed out.

"It was an important appointment," Blair snapped.

"Come on, what did you see at this appointment that we didn't see at our previous ones?"

She reached into her bag and pulled out the envelope of photographs she had gotten of the baby angrily. She sorted through them quickly until she found the one of the baby's face and threw it at him. "**This**, is what I saw." She then turned and took off up the hallway.

Chuck managed to grab hold of the picture, then turned it the right way around and held it up in front of him. He looked at the picture in surprise, amazed at how clearly he could see the baby. He looked up to call Blair to come back, but she was already gone.

* * *

A short time later, Blair found herself at her mother's penthouse. She didn't want to go back to the Empire so it was the next logical place she could think of to go. She stepped out of the elevator and approached Dorota and Eleanor with a huff.

"Blair, what's the matter?" Eleanor asked curiously.

"I hate him," she replied abruptly, tossing her hand bag onto the couch angrily.

"Who?"

"Chuck!" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"Uh oh, what did Mr Chuck do?" Dorota asked worriedly.

"Mr Chuck is a self-absorbed asshole," Blair grumbled.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to be a little more specific dear," Eleanor replied, exchanging an amused look with Dorota.

She took a deep breath, calming herself down a little before continuing, "He forgot that we had an ultrasound appointment today."

"That's all?" Eleanor replied with a chuckle.

"What do you mean that's all?" Blair exclaimed. "I was humiliated!"

"I'm sure Mr Chuck did not mean it," Dorota offered with a small smile.

"Well of course he didn't mean to forget the appointment but he did," she replied, "which shows how little he really cares about this baby."

"That's not true Blair," Eleanor told her.

"He love baby very, very much," Dorota added.

"If he loves it so much, why couldn't he remember that we had an ultrasound appointment?"

"That's just the way men are," Eleanor started. "They're not like us women, they forget things. I've lost count of the number of times I've had to remind Cyrus of the date of our anniversary."

"I don't care," she retorted, sitting down on the couch angrily. "I'm staying here until he comes and begs for my forgiveness."

"Begs?" Dorota repeated.

"That's the only way that I'll forgive him," Blair concluded with a satisfied nod.

"Oh dear God," Eleanor sighed. "Don't you think you're being just a touch overdramatic?"

"No I don't," she replied simply. "Now Dorota, can you bring me a plate of fruit, I'm starving."

She looked at Blair's mother for a moment before nodding. "Of course Miss Blair," she said, before heading into the kitchen.

Eleanor looked down at her daughter, "You're welcome to stay here as long as you like Blair, but I really think that you should go home and talk to him."

"I'd rather kill him with my bare hands," she retorted bitterly. Eleanor rolled her eyes with a sigh.

* * *

After cutting his meeting with the board short, Chuck immediately went home to talk to Blair. As soon as he arrived at the penthouse, he realized that it was empty. He turned and headed back towards the elevator, which opened abruptly in front of him to reveal Eric standing there with a smile. "Hey Chuck, what's up?" he greeted him, taking a step out of the elevator.

Chuck gestured back towards the elevator and stepped inside, followed by a confused Eric. "This really isn't a good time I'm afraid. I've got to go find Blair."

"Has something happened?" he asked worriedly as the elevator began descending towards the ground floor.

"I kind of forgot that we had an ultrasound today," he admitted, cringing at the thought.

"And now she's pissed?"

"Uh-huh," Chuck nodded. "And now I feel really guilty," he added, pulling the ultrasound picture out of his pocket, "Especially after seeing this." He handed his step-brother the picture.

"This is your kid?" Eric asked with a smile as he looked at the picture.

"That's your nephew," he confirmed, glancing at the electronic screen of the elevator anxiously. They were only halfway down the building.

"That's pretty cool," he commented, handing the piece of paper back to Chuck. "She's probably at Serena's by the way. Or her mother's."

Chuck nodded, "I was going to go to Serena's first."

"I might come with you," Eric replied. "It's been a while since I've seen my dear sister."

"Okay."

"Have you tried calling Blair?"

"I have, she isn't answering," he said as the elevator doors opened. "Actually, I'm pretty sure that she's been rejecting all of my calls," he added as they exited the elevator and made their way across the lobby.

"Don't worry Chuck, she'll forgive you," Eric said as they exited the building to find Chuck's limo parked out the front of the hotel. "She can't stay mad at you forever."

"Let's hope not," he commented.

* * *

"Chuck, Eric, this is a surprise," Serena commented when she answered the door, giving her little brother a quick hug. She hadn't seen Eric in over a week.

"Is Blair here?" Chuck asked.

"No she's not," she replied. "Do you guys want to come in?"

"Sure," Eric answered, stepping inside.

"I've got to go find Blair actually," Chuck explained.

"Where is she?"

"He's in big trouble," Eric taunted.

"Why?"

"I forgot about an ultrasound appointment okay?" he retorted. "Put me on death row already."

"Blair will probably kill you first," Serena commented, cringing at the thought of how mad her best friend must be right now.

He scoffed, "Thanks Serena, that's really helpful."

"You should try Eleanor's place," she told him.

"That's where I was heading now," Chuck nodded. They said their goodbyes then he made his way down the hallway.

* * *

"Well if it isn't the abandoner," Blair commented as Chuck stepped out of the elevator. She was seated on the couch in the living room with a plate of fruit rested on her belly.

He sighed as he approached her, "I said I was sorry."

"Maybe that isn't enough," she shrugged, biting into a strawberry.

Chuck rolled his eyes, "Okay Blair, what do you want me to do to earn your forgiveness?"

"You can lose the sarcastic tone for a start."

"Seriously, what can I do to make it up to you?" he asked, sitting down beside her.

She smirked, suddenly having an idea. "Dorota!" she called out. "Get up," she told him, pushing him slightly.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it," Blair said, as the maid came into the room. Chuck got up in confusion.

"Yes Miss Blair?" Dorota said.

She smiled warmly, patting the spot on the lounge beside her, "Take a seat Dorota."

"Why?"

"Mr Chuck is going to be our Dorota for the afternoon," she explained, grinning at him. Dorota sat down hesitantly.

"You can't be serious," he chuckled.

Blair nodded, "Oh I am." She turned to Dorota, "Now what would you like him to get you?"

"Uh..." she started reluctantly.

"Blair," Chuck protested.

"Do you want me to forgive you or not?" she asked simply.

He pondered this for a moment before giving in, "Fine. What would you like?"

"First of all, from now on you address us as Miss Blair and Miss Dorota," Blair instructed. "Oh and how could I forget?" She held out her hand towards Dorota, "Your apron please." Dorota gave her a confused look, but nevertheless removed her apron and handed it to her. Blair extended the apron towards Chuck.

"No, absolutely not," he shook his head in disbelief. Pregnant Blair was even more crazy than normal Blair in terms of punishments. "I'll be your Dorota but there's no way I'm wearing that apron."

She shrugged, "Then you can go home because I'm not forgiving you." Chuck grabbed the apron out of Blair's hand, putting it on while grumbling something under his breath. She just smiled in triumph and Dorota tried (and failed) to hold back a giggle at the sight of Chuck Bass in an apron. "You look lovely," Blair commented, also giggling.

He glared at her and asked through clenched teeth, "What would you like me to get you?"

"Miss Blair," she corrected, resting her hands on her belly.

He sighed but reluctantly added, "Miss Blair."

"An iced tea would be nice," she smiled. "And not the ready-made kind either, make it from scratch." Blair smiled even wider at the look on Chuck's face, then casually asked Dorota, "How about you Dorota, what would you like?"

"Iced tea does sound good," she nodded. "And maybe scones. We have some in fridge."

"Good idea Dorota," Blair acknowledged before turning back to Chuck. "Now run along, don't just stand there looking pretty."

He lowered his eyes at her. He forced himself to keep his mouth shut as he turned and made his way towards the kitchen.

* * *

Two hours later, Chuck was still stuck being Dorota for Blair and the real Dorota, who were both finding the situation very amusing. They had sent him to complete many tasks for them all around the house. After making them iced tea and scones, Chuck was ordered by Blair to go into one of the spare bedrooms and find a photo album of Blair as a baby, claiming that she was all of a sudden feeling sentimental. He had done as she asked, expecting the punishment to be over but it continued. Next, Blair asked him to dust and vacuum the entire living room, which Chuck also did under sufferance, trying to ignore the giggles and flashes of Blair's camera as she took photos that would no doubt be used for blackmail later. In between all of this, he had been instructed to fluff their pillows, bring them various foods and clean up after them.

Chuck was currently hiding out in the kitchen. He had removed his apron and it was now discarded on the bench. "I didn't say you could take that off," a voice said from behind him.

And turned around to face his torturer, "This isn't funny anymore Blair."

"Dorota and I are finding it quite amusing," she replied.

"I don't care, I'm going home," he told her. "You can join me or not, it's up to you."

"You can't go," Blair protested. "I'm not done with you."

"You're not done with me?" he repeated in disbelief. "I'm not one of your minions Blair. I know that I screwed up, but I apologized and I was your loyal servant for the last two hours. What more do you want from me?"

"What I want is to be your number one priority!" she exclaimed in frustration. "I know how selfish this sounds, but I really don't care. I'm the one carrying our baby so you should be at my beck and call 24 hours a day, 7 days a week."

Chuck paused, thinking for a moment. "Okay," he concluded.

"What?"

"I said okay," he repeated. "I'll be at your 'beck and call' for the rest of the pregnancy."

Blair looked at him in confusion, "But I'm being so unreasonable."

"You're allowed to be unreasonable, you're pregnant," he reasoned, putting his arms around her. "You're right, you and the baby should be my top priority right now."

"You never cease to amaze me Chuck Bass," she commented, shaking her head in confusion.

He smiled. "So how was the ultrasound?"

"Amazing," she replied instantly. "I really wish you were there though."

"So do I, judging by this photo it looks like I missed a lot," he said, pulling the picture of the baby out of his pocket. He had been carrying it around ever since Blair had thrown it at him.

"This kid looks so much like you it's scary," Blair commented, taking the picture from him and looking at it with a smile. "I think we're having a little Chuck Jr."

"You think so?" Chuck asked, looking down at the picture.

She nodded, "We should probably let the hospital know that I'm giving birth to the Anti-Christ."

He chuckled. "He'll be my prodigy. I'll teach him everything he needs to know about seducing beautiful women and never calling them again," he teased.

"You will not," Blair said, making a face. "Our son is going to be a perfect gentleman."

"I hate to be the one to tell you this but you're having my kid, not Prince William's," Chuck retorted with a smirk.

"Unfortunately," she commented teasingly. He glared at her. "Oh by the way, I kind of have some news."

"You do?"

Blair nodded, "At the appointment today, the lady who was doing the ultrasound changed my due date to a week earlier."

"So we have only nine weeks to go then?"

"Yep," she smiled nervously.

"That's not long at all," he commented.

"Nope," she replied. "Do you want to go home?"

"Definitely," he replied with a sigh of relief. "I'm exhausted from being your bitch all afternoon."

"But you were such a good bitch," she told him. She grabbed his hand and they made their way out of the kitchen.

"Well we can continue this game at home," Chuck murmered in her ear. "Only you can order me to do much more enjoyable things to you."

Blair looked at him with a knowing smirk, before they entered the living room to say goodbye to Dorota.

* * *

**Please remember to review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**There's some Blair and Eleanor bonding in this chapter, which I think is long overdue. Did anyone else think it was strange how in 3x18, Eleanor had this epiphany about how she could have been a better mother to Blair then didn't really do anything about it? I don't know, maybe it was just me. Anyway, I sort of addressed that in this chapter. I hope the talk they have isn't too weird and not very mother-daughtery. Let me know what you think :) By the way, I'm not saying in this chapter that Blair is whiny and clingy all the time. It's just supposed to be a symptom of the pregnancy. Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing, it really makes my day!**

* * *

"What?" Blair snapped, abruptly setting her tub of ice cream on the kitchen bench.

Chuck winced, "It's just a couple of days Blair, I'll be back before you know it."

"It's a couple of days in Paris," she pointed out, sticking her spoon back into the ice cream. "That's another country Chuck. What if the baby comes early? You'll never make it back in time!"

"I doubt the baby's going to come five weeks early," he told her, trying to reason with her.

"It's possible."

"Well just try not to do any labor-inducing activites and you should be fine," he said. "The only reason I'm going is because I want to tie up some unfinished business deals before the baby gets here."

"Fine, then I'm coming with you," Blair decided, eating a spoonful of ice cream.

"You're not allowed to fly this late in your pregnancy, you know that," Chuck pointed out, taking her spoon off her and began to dig into the ice cream himself.

She glared at him, before snatching the spoon from his mouth, "I don't care, they'll just have to make an exception. Besides, I assume that you're taking the Bass jet there. Normal flight rules wouldn't apply."

"I doubt my pilot would agree to it-"

"Your pilot will do what he's told," Blair snapped, sticking her spoon into the ice cream once more, this time a little too forcefully.

"What did that ice cream ever do to you?" he teased.

She shot a glare back at him. "This isn't fair, I don't want you to go," she whined, all of a sudden wrapping her arms around his waist.

He just peered at her in confusion, she wasn't usually this clingy. "Three days and two nights," he told her. "That's all it will be."

Blair groaned, pulling back from him and setting her hands on the sides of her belly. "Think of your son in here, do you really want to leave him?"

Chuck rested his hands on her belly, "Of course I don't, but I have to."

She sighed in defeat, "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning?" she exclaimed.

"This was a last minute thing, I told you as soon as I found out," he replied in defence.

Blair pouted, "What am I going to do at home all alone for three days?" She was graduating from NYU next week and had her final exams two weeks ago, so she literally had nothing left to do but wait for the baby to be born.

He thought for a moment, "Why don't you go stay with Nate and Serena?"

"I can take care of myself, I don't need a baby-sitter."

Chuck nodded, "I know but I think I would be more comfortable if you were staying with someone. Just in case anything happens."

She sighed, "I don't know..."

"Please?" he asked. "Just for my own peace of mind."

She shrugged, "Well if they agree to it..."

He smiled, leaning in to give her a quick kiss, "Thank you." He pulling out his cellphone and began making his way out of the room, "I'll go call Serena."

"Okay," she replied with a sigh, before digging into her ice cream once more.

* * *

"Well if it isn't our guest?" Nate grinned after opening the door to find Chuck and a very reluctant looking Blair.

"Nathaniel," he nodded as they made their way inside. Chuck rolled in one suitcase while carrying another, refusing to let Blair carry anything but her hand bag.

Nate peered at the luggage in confusion, "Are you moving in permanently?"

Blair rolled her eyes, "This is nothing. You should see how much I pack when I go away for a month."

"You could go away for a month with all this stuff," Chuck commented, setting down the suitcase beside the couch.

Serena emerged from her bedroom a moment later, "Oh Blair, you're here!"

"Yay," she replied half-heartedly.

Her friend fake-pouted, "Is someone a little moody?"

"Is someone a little annoying?" Blair retorted.

"Come on Blair, this is going to be fun," Serena insisted. "It's going to be like the sleepovers we used to have when we were kids."

"Only with Nate in tow," she added.

"Well have fun painting Nate's nails and watching girly movies," Chuck teased, receiving a glare from his friend. "I've got to get going."

"Oh no!" Blair suddenly exclaimed, tears automatically coming into her eyes. She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Blair," he said, rubbing her back with a small smile. "You have to let go of me eventually."

"No I don't," she muttered into his shirt. "If I don't let go, you can't leave."

"Listen," he started, managing to pry her off of him. "I'll be back before you know it. I love you."

"I love you too," she replied with a sob, throwing her arms around his neck. Chuck accepted the hug patiently. Serena and Nate just rolled their eyes at their friends. "We're going to miss you so much."

"Actually, we're good," Nate interjected, gesturing to himself and Serena. "It's only three days, I think we can manage."

"I was talking about the baby and I," Blair responded, releasing her grasp on Chuck.

"I doubt he'll even notice I'm gone," he replied.

She looked hurt, "Of course he will. He senses things you know."

"Okay, I really have to go," Chuck insisted, making his way towards the door with Blair following close behind like a sad puppy dog. He turned and pointed at the two blondes, "You take care of her. If anything happens to Blair or the baby, I'm holding you both responsible." Blair just rolled her eyes at his overprotectiveness.

Serena and Nate both nodded, but looked a little worried. "Is he serious?" she muttered to him. Nate just shrugged.

"Can I have one last hug?" Blair asked, looking at him sadly.

"I'm coming back you know," he replied, but nevertheless pulled her into a hug.

"You better, or I'll hunt you down and drag your ass back here," she retorted, giving him a quick kiss. "Believe me Bass, I'll do it."

He chuckled, "I don't doubt that for a second. I'll see you all in a couple of days."

"See you Chuck," Nate said with a brief wave.

"Bye," Serena added with a smile.

After managing to get Blair to let go of his hand, Chuck slipped out the door. Blair turned back to face her friends with a sob.

"Oh B," Serena said sympathetically, pulling her friend into a hug. "Why don't we go get some lunch? You can choose the restaurant."

"That sounds like fun," she replied sarcastically, pulling away from the hug. "I'll be the third wheel."

"It will just be you and me," she insisted.

"Hey," Nate protested.

Serena shrugged, "Sorry Nate, this is officially a girls day." She turned back to her friend, "What do you say?"

Blair nodded reluctantly, "Okay, but only because I'm really craving pizza with anchovies."

Serena made a face as she grabbed her coat and hand bag, "Anchovies?"

"I've taken a liking to them lately," she nodded, her mouth watering at the thought. "The baby must like them." Her friend cringed again.

* * *

Serena looked on in amazement as her friend devoured an entire large cheese pizza with extra anchovies. She didn't think she'd ever seen Blair eat that much before in her life. Serena munched on her medium pizza, wishing that she had gotten a small. "What?" Blair asked defensively, catching her friend looking at her.

"Nothing," she insisted.

She looked down at her nearly empty plate, "You think I'm a cow don't you?"

"Of course not!" Serena replied. "Why on earth would I think that?"

"Maybe because I just ate a large pizza on my own," Blair pointed out.

"You're eating for two, you're allowed."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," she shook her head. Nevertheless, she picked up the last piece of pizza and took a bite. Serena just held back a chuckle and resumed eating her pizza. "Do you think Chuck's plane had landed yet?" Blair asked, after finishing the slice of pizza.

"It's only been two hours," she told her, glancing down at her watch. "They probably just got up in the air."

"Oh," Blair replied, looking sad again. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

"This is a good thing Blair," Serena said. "It's good for couples to spend time apart every now and then."

"Not when one half of the couple is eight months pregnant."

She sighed, "You're not going to sulk for the next three days, are you?"

"Maybe."

"Blair..."

"What? I miss him," Blair said, wondering if chocolate pudding was on the desert menu. "By the way, do you know where I can get some good chocolate pudding?" Serena just sighed again. This was going to be a long couple of days.

* * *

Later that night, Blair was lying on the bed in the spare bedroom of Nate and Serena's apartment. She had her hands on her belly, feeling her son wriggle around inside her. She rubbed her stomach comfortingly, and said, "You miss your Daddy don't you?" Receiving a kick in reply she continued, "I know, so do I."

Blair's cellphone began to ring on the bedside table beside her. She looked at it for a moment before grabbing it and checking the caller ID, before answering it excitedly, "Speak of the devil..."

"You were talking about me?" Chuck asked, kicking his shoes off and sitting down on his hotel bed.

"Just to Alexander," she replied, her hand returning to her belly at the mention of their son. "He misses you."

"Well I miss him too," he said, lying back on the bed with a yawn.

"What time is it there?" Blair asked curiously.

"About 2am."

"Then why are you up talking to me?" she rolled her eyes. "Go get some sleep."

"I will, but I just got here and I wanted to hear your voice," Chuck confessed, allowing his eyes to close. "If I fall asleep, I apologize in advance."

"Go to bed Chuck," she insisted. "Call me in the morning."

"But you'll be asleep."

"Call me in the afternoon then," Blair told him. "It's a six hour time difference isn't it?"

"Uh-huh," he replied sleepily.

"So if you call me at 3pm there it should be about 9am here," she worked out.

"I'm way too tired for math right now," Chuck said with another yawn.

She smiled, "Good night Chuck."

"Night," he murmered. "Say good night to the fetus for me."

"Hold on, I'll put the phone on my stomach and you can say goodnight to him yourself," Blair told him, excited about her 'brilliant' idea.

Chuck couldn't help but smile, "Put the little guy on."

She put the phone on speaker and held it near her stomach, "Okay, go."

"Good night buddy," he said, feeling a little ridiculous speaking to his unborn child over the phone. "Take care of your Mom for me."

"Mommy can take care of herself," Blair interjected with a smile, lifting the phone off her stomach.

"Alright, I love you."

"Love you too," she replied, before reluctantly hanging up.

* * *

The next day, Blair decided to go visit her mother since she hadn't seen her in a couple of weeks. Blair had insisted that they meet in Central Park to go for a walk, becoming slightly paranoid about the amount of weight she was putting on because of the pregnancy and her changed eating patterns. "So Charles is in Paris?" Eleanor asked, a bit too suspiciously.

"Yes mother," she nodded as they strolled along the footpath.

"Ah."

Blair peered at her mother, "Ah? What's the meaning behind that 'ah'?"

"Nothing," Eleanor insisted. "Why has he gone to Paris?"

"He wants to get a few business deals sorted out before the baby comes," she explained.

"Are you sure he's not having one last fling with a Parisian beauty?"

"Mother," she groaned.

The older woman just shrugged, "It's possible, knowing Charles."

"No it's not," Blair argued. "Chuck has never cheated on me and he never will," she added with a satisfied nod. "What is this anyway? You're nice to his face, then as soon as he leaves the country you immediately start saying bad things about him?"

"I'm just being cautious Blair," Eleanor replied. "I'm well aware of Chuck's reputation."

"That was high school, he's matured a lot since then," she told her. "We both have."

"If you say so, you know him better than I do," she said, turning to look at the pond as they passed by it. "I'll never understand how you two ended up together."

"Do you want to know the story?" Blair offered, a little reluctantly. She knew she would have to censor the story- a lot.

"This better be appropriate," she warned.

"I'll make it as appropriate as I can," she smiled, blushing a little. She then looked at her mother seriously, "It all started with the Shepherd wedding."

"But you were with Nate then."

"I know," Blair nodded. "Which is why it was completely wrong for him to get drunk and sleep with Serena."

"Chuck?" Eleanor asked in confusion.

"No Nate," she corrected.

She looked at her daughter in surprise, stopping abruptly, "Nate cheated on you?" Blair nodded, also coming to a stop beside her mother. "With Serena?" She nodded again, wincing at the thought. All these years later and Nate and Serena's betrayal still hurt a little. "How can you still be friends with them?"

"We've moved on," she shrugged, not bothering to completely explain it. That's what they tended to do when they had a crisis in their little group, they forgot about it and moved on like it never happened.

"What does this have to do with you and Charles?"

"I'm getting to that," Blair replied. "So I didn't find out about Nate and Serena until she came back from boarding school a year later. I was upset, but I tried to make it work with Nate. It didn't so we ended up breaking up the night that his dad got arrested."

"Blair I had no idea," Eleanor said sympathetically. She felt so guilty that she was so far removed from her daughter's life at the time, that she had no idea that all of this was going on.

"It's okay mother, you were busy with your fashion line," she said with a shrug. "I understand."

"I shouldn't have put work before you, that was wrong of me," she admitted. They were silent for a moment. Blair didn't quite know how to respond. "Wait, when does Chuck come into all of this?"

"Well..." she started akwardly. "The night Nate and I broke up, Chuck was having a party at his club Victrola. I was upset about the break up so I decided to leave Nate's and go there. Chuck and I ended up spending some time together that night," she continued, leaving out the part where she had stripped down to her negligee on the stage. "Then one thing led to another and..."

"This is where the limo comes in isn't it?" Eleanor cringed, remembering when she first found out about this six months ago. "I don't think I want to know any more."

"That's the only awkward part of the story I promise," Blair assured her. She was definitely not going to tell her mother about her and Chuck's many sexual encounters in the weeks following that night in the limo. "Anyway long story short, after about two years of messing around, Chuck and I finally got together."

"Why did it take you two years?" she asked in confusion.

"We were both stubborn and we had issues to work through," Blair sighed. "Looking back, it was all so stupid. We wasted so much time."

"I still don't understand, after that night you just decided that you were madly in love with him and wanted to...have his babies?" Eleanor replied, gesturing to Blair's stomach.

She rolled her eyes, "No. Like I said, we had two years of trying to work out our feelings and such. But my point is, that night Chuck was there for me. He actually cared about me in a way that Nate never did, and that's what made me start to see him differently and eventually realize that I love him." She paused. "And the whole Nate and Serena thing is another reason why Chuck would never cheat on me."

She gave her daughter a small smile, "Okay Blair, you've made your point. I promise I'll never doubt him again."

"Good," Blair nodded.

"I'm glad you told me all of this," Eleanor replied. "I still don't believe that I had no idea that this was all going on."

"Like I said, you were busy."

She sighed, putting her arms around Blair suddenly. She looked surprised, but hugged her mother anyway. Eleanor pulled back from the hug a bit and looked at her daughter, "I'm so sorry Blair. I know that it doesn't make up for everything but I don't know what to do to make it up to you."

Blair smiled, her hands drifting to her belly, "You can make it up to me by being there for your grandson." She paused, then grinned, "And like every good grandmother you have to spoil him rotten."

Eleanor chuckled, "I'll be sure to feed him lots of sugar before sending him back to you and Chuck all hyperactive."

"Thanks mother, I'm sure that I'll really appreciate that," she giggled. They continued talking and laughing as they made their way through the park.

* * *

"Guess what?" Blair said into the phone excitedly. It was now around 4pm and she was on the phone to Chuck.

"What?" he asked. It was around 10pm in Paris and he had just gotten back to his hotel room after having dinner with a few business associates.

"My mother and I bonded today!" she exclaimed. She would have jumped up and down excitedly if she wasn't eight months pregnant.

"You did?" he responded in surprise. "Unbelievable things seem to happen when I go away."

"It was so great Chuck, I told her about how we ended up together and about the whole Shepherd wedding incident," Blair continued. "She felt so guilty because she didn't know about any of it!"

"Are you just excited because you made her feel bad?" he teased.

"No!" she rolled her eyes. "Well maybe a little." He smirked, he knew her too well. "But it was nice to talk to her for a change. I'm sick of not being close to my mother, I want to have a good relationship with her."

"Well I think you made a good start on that today," Chuck replied.

"We did, didn't we?" Blair smiled proudly. "Anyway, I miss you. I want you home soon."

"You'll see me tomorrow night," he told her. "Well tomorrow afternoon in New York time."

"That's not soon enough."

"Things aren't going well with Nate and Serena?" he asked.

"No, they're great," she started. "I just feel like a third wheel all of the time. Now I know what it was like for Nate when I would stay overnight with you at the Empire when he was living there."

"Don't worry, by this time tomorrow we'll both be home," Chuck assured her.

"Alright, go get some sleep," she told him. "You're going to have a long day tomorrow."

He groaned, "I'm seriously considering jumping on a plane home first thing in the morning."

"You are?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but I can't," he replied.

"Oh."

"Don't sound so sad," he chuckled.

"Well don't tease me like that," Blair frowned.

"I'm sorry," Chuck smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Do you want to say goodnight to Alexander again?" she asked, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Sure, why not," he replied. He couldn't help but smile as he imagined Blair holding the phone to her stomach excitedly.

* * *

"Chuck is coming home today, Chuck is coming home today," Blair chanted cheerily as she sat down at the table the next morning for breakfast.

"Alright we get it," Serena replied. Nate rolled his eyes beside her. Blair had become increasingly more annoying over the last few days, so they were just as happy as she was that Chuck would be back today. Nate didn't understand how his friend put up with a hormonal and highly emotionally Blair on a full-time basis, he would have gone insane by now.

"You're just jealous that the love of your life isn't coming home today," she insisted with a nod.

"The love of my life is right here," Serena grinned, rubbing her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Aw, thanks babe," Nate smiled, leaning in to kiss her.

It was Blair's turn to roll her eyes. "My god, get a room already," she groaned.

"We have one actually," Serena giggled.

"You just wait Van der Woodsen," Blair warned. "When Chuck gets back, we're going to be so all over each other that you'll be throwing up for a week."

"That sounds lovely Blair," she replied, making a face. "Are you meeting him at the airport?"

"No, I'm meeting him at home," she told him. "Apparently airports are too much stress for the baby."

"According to Chuck, life is too much stress for the baby," Serena shook her head. "He is way too overprotective."

"I don't mind," Blair replied. "It's nice to know that he cares that much."

"It would annoy me."

"It doesn't annoy me," she retorted.

"I know, but I'm saying that it would annoy me if I were in your position," Serena responded.

"Well it's a good thing you're not having Chuck's baby then," Blair remarked, to which her friend cringed.

"Okay," Nate interrupted. "Why don't we stop this before it gets ugly?"

"I'm going home," Blair announced, standing up from her chair. "I'm sick of being here."

Serena nearly replied that they were sick of having her here, but stopped herself. "Fine. Do you need me to call you a cab?"

She shook her head, "I'll just call Arthur and get him to bring the limo around." And with that, she made her way into the spare bedroom to gather her things.

* * *

Later that afternoon, when Blair heard the _ding_ of the elevator, she was estatic. She got up from the couch as fast as she could (which wasn't very fast) and waddled over to the elevator with a smile. When the elevator doors opened, she practically threw herself at Chuck. "Woah," he commented in surprise, not expecting her to jump on him the moment the elevator opened.

"Thank god you're home," Blair said, kissing him a number of times.

He smiled, as they walked into the living room hand-in-hand, "I'm assuming that you missed me."

"That's an understatement," she commented as they flopped themselves down on the couch with matching sighs. She suddenly noticed that he was carrying a blue box. She gasped, "Are those...?"

"Your favourite macaroons that you can only get in Paris?" he finished. "Yes they are."

Blair grabbed the box from him and opened it excitedly. "How did you know?" she gushed sarcastically. She frowned all of a sudden, closing the box, "I can't eat these."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm already fat as it is," she told him. "You know I ate an entire large pizza the other day?"

"That's good," Chuck replied.

"No it's not, our child is going to be born with high cholesterol and heart problems."

"You're going to eat the macaroon and you're going to love it," he ordered, opening the box and taking one of the macaroons out.

"Don't tease me," she pleaded, trying to resist grabbing the macaroon from his hand.

"Eat it," Chuck said, holding it to her lips.

"Fine," Blair gave in, taking a bite of the heavenly food. "When I'm fat and unattractive, you have only yourself to blame," she said with her mouth full.

"You could never be unattractive," Chuck commented with a chuckle. "It's good to be home," he said, as Blair rested her head on his shoulder, munching on her macaroon happily.

"So, did you miss me?" she asked.

He scoffed and replied teasingly, "No."

Blair gasped, sitting up and hitting him playfully. "How dare you!"

He chuckled, "Of course I missed you. I missed you every minute of the day and night."

She smiled, resting her head back on his shoulder, "That's a better answer."

"How's the baby?" Chuck wondered, resting his hand on Blair's belly.

"He's good. He's been kicking away as usual," she replied, finishing off the macaroon. "I'm so glad you came home today. I couldn't stand Serena for another second."

"Did you two have another fight?" he asked, holding back a groan. He hated when they fought, it made things uncomfortable for all of them.

"Nearly," Blair told him. "I left before it really started."

"So you're still talking?" She nodded. "Good. You can't not be on speaking terms with our son's godmother."

"She's not the godmother yet. The honor can be easily revoked if I deem her unworthy," she replied. He chuckled. "What? Our child deserves the best, so if Serena doesn't live up to that then out she goes-"

Chuck smirked, leaned over to kiss her passionately to silence her ranting. They pulled away from each other for a moment and he said, "I think there's been enough talking for one night." Blair just smiled mischieviously, before kissing him again. She intended to show him just how much she had missed him.

* * *

**Reviews would be great :D**


	15. Chapter 15

Blair paced in front of the elevator, glancing over at the clock on the wall every few minutes. She had sent one of the hotel staff to go pick a few things up for her over an hour ago and she still wasn't back. Blair groaned, placing her hand on her lower back. Her enormous belly was making it hard for her to stand for long periods of time, which she had discovered in the last couple of weeks. She only had two weeks until her due date and couldn't wait to finally have the baby. Finally, the elevator doors opened with a _ding_ and a short blonde girl in the Empire Hotel uniform stepped out.

"What took you so long?" Blair hissed, taking the shopping bag from the girl.

"I'm sorry Ms Waldorf," she started, "but the store you asked me to go to is on the other side of town. There was traffic coming back and I-"

She raised her hand to silence the girl. "It's okay, thank you," she told her, handing her some money for the items, plus a tip.

The girl smiled when she realised that Blair had given her a generous tip, "Thank you Ms Waldorf, have a good day," she replied, stepping back into the elevator. As the doors closed, Blair made her way into the living room, shoving her hand in the bag and pulling out one of the items she had requested.

She looked at the pair of sweatpants in both relief and horror. Relief because she was looking forward to wearing a comfortable pair of pants while in the privacy of her own home and horror because she couldn't believe she had actually resorted to wearing this pathetic excuse for clothing. Blair unzipped her maternity skirt and let it fall to the floor with a sigh of relief, then sat down on the couch to remove her stockings. This had become a difficult task lately since her pregnant belly kept getting in the way. When she had finally rid her legs of the stockings she stood up and put on the sweatpants, before sitting back down on the lounge with a content sigh. Blair rubbed her belly. "This is much more comfortable for both of us," she spoke to her son with a smile, feeling him move at the sound of her voice. Since she had graduated from NYU two weeks earlier, she currently had nothing to do but wait for the baby to come, so Blair grabbed the remote and switched on their new television that hung on the wall, as she had requested.

She had just started to relax when she heard the elevator _ding_ for the second time that morning. Blair's eyes widened in horror, she couldn't let anyone see her like this. What if it was Chuck? He wouldn't think that she was attractive ever again. She panicked, knowing that there was by no means enough time to change out of the sweatpants and braced herself for the reaction of whoever was in the elevator. The elevator doors opened and Dorota stepped out with her daughter Anastasia. Blair just peered up at her with a guilty look, as if she had just been caught committing murder.

Dorota just looked at her in surprise, cocking her head to the side as she approached her, "Miss Blair?" she said in confusion. "What are you wearing?" In her many years of taking care of Blair, she had never seen her wear sweatpants.

She just groaned. "I know they're hideous, but I'm huge and they're comfortable so I don't care," she retorted, folding her hands across her stomach stubbornly.

Blair couldn't help but smile when three-year-old Anastasia let go of her mother's hand and jumped onto the couch beside her. "Blair!" Anastasia grinned, throwing her arms around her.

Although Blair never really cared much for other people's children, she had a soft spot for Dorota and Vanya's young daughter. She and Chuck even baby-sitted the little girl every now and then. She accepted the girl's clumsy hug happily, "Hi Anastasia."

"Anastasia, you get off Miss Blair before you hurt baby," Dorota scolded her daughter. She just looked up at her mother innocently, resting her head on Blair's shoulder.

"It's okay Dorota, she's not doing any harm," Blair replied, gesturing for her former maid to take a seat. She turned to the little girl, "How's pre-school going sweetheart?"

"Good!" she nodded enthusiastically. "I painted a picture."

"Wow, that sounds like fun," Blair replied, trying to match her enthusiasm.

"Anastasia loves painting," Dorota smiled proudly, as her daughter climbed off of Blair and into her mother's lap. "Vanya thinks she be an artist when she grow bigger." It was times like these that Blair wondered if her son would love her as much as Anastasia loved her mother. Dorota was a wonderful mother to that little girl and Blair hoped that she would be just as good a mother to her baby boy. "How are you Miss Blair?" Dorota asked, kissing Anastasia on the cheek.

"I'm alright," she shrugged. "I'm just tired.

Dorota nodded. "When Dorota was pregnant, she tired all the time," she mused. "Carrying baby all the time make you tired."

Blair nodded, "Unfortunately."

"You should rest," she continued as Anastasia jumped off her lap. "You have big night tonight." She took a doll out of the bag she had with her and handed it to her daughter to play with. Anastasia sat down on the floor and began to play.

"Oh yes, the gala," Blair sighed, there was a gala dinner fundraiser being hosted by Bass Industries tonight and she of course had to be there by Chuck's side. She normally didn't mind attending various company functions with Chuck, but she was so drained of energy lately due to the pregnancy and didn't feel like squeezing herself into a maternity dress and heels and making small talk with people she barely knew. Luckily her mother and Cyrus were also attending, along with Nate, Serena and the rest of the Van der Woodsen/ Humprey clan (as Blair liked to refer to them), so she would have some people she knew to talk to. Not that she would be speaking with the Humpreys much but it was nice to see a few familiar faces.

"You don't want to go?"

She shook her head, "Not particularly, but I have to considering it's a Bass Industries event and Chuck has to be there."

"I would love to go to fancy party," Dorota replied. "You are very lucky."

"Maybe you should go in my place then," Blair suggested with a smile. "I'm sure Chuck wouldn't mind if you accompanied him."

She shook her head politely, "No, you go have good time with Mr Chuck, Miss Blair." She smiled at her, "You have fun together before baby is born."

"I'll try, but I can't see this event being fun at all," she replied. "Oh and by the way Dorota, you don't tell anyone about the sweatpants, are we clear?"

Dorota nodded, pretending to zip her lips shut, "My lip is sealed."

A smile slowly appeared on Blair's face, "I have to show you something."

"What is it?"

"I want to show you the baby's nursery," she told her excitedly. "Chuck and I haven't shown anyone else yet, so this is special."

Dorota clapped her hands together excitedly, "Oh, I can't wait to see."

Blair perked up a bit at the thought of showing off the baby's perfectly decorated and furnished nursery. She smiled, "Follow me." She got up off the couch with a bit of difficulty and led Dorota to the baby's room. Anastasia followed them, clutching her doll as she skipped into the room. They had chosen to go with a traditional blue and white colour scheme for the nursery. It was simple, but classy which was exactly what Blair had wanted. She always thought it was ridiculous how some parents gave their baby's room a particular theme. Everything in the nursery was perfectly co-ordinated, from blankets to toys, to the colour of the walls. Blair had particularly liked the crib that she had chosen. It was wooden and matched the changing table, chest of drawers and rocking chair that were also in the room.

Dorota gasped when she saw the room, "Oh Miss Blair, it so beautiful!"

"It's just perfect, isn't it?" she gushed, picking up a blanket that was resting on the side of the crib and folding it for the 50th time that week.

"Perfect for Mr Alexander," she nodded with a smile. Dorota was the only person that Blair had told the name of the baby to. She had to tell someone what they were naming the baby and she knew that Dorota wouldn't tell anybody.

"I'm thinking of changing the bedding of the crib, what do you think?" Blair pondered. She had already changed the bedding three times in the last two months. The fact that she always wanted to change something in the nursery was driving Chuck crazy, but nevertheless he had always accompanied her to the baby store to pick out something else to add to the baby's room.

Dorota shook her head, "Don't change it, it's lovely."

"You think so?" she asked, cocking her head to the side, not entirely convinced. "Because I saw some that I liked the other-"

"This is the fourth one you buy," she pointed out. "Baby won't notice colour of bed."

"I just want everything to be perfect," Blair sighed, fighting the urge to refold the blanket resting on the side of the crib again.

"Babies only want love Miss Blair," Dorota smiled, patting her on the hand. "You will be perfect with that."

"Thank you Dorota," she grinned, her eyes filling with happy tears. She hugged the older woman greatfully.

* * *

"Oh good, you're home," Blair said cheerfully as the rushed past Chuck and into the elevator.

He turned and looked at her in confusion, leaning his arm on the elevator door to prevent it from closing, "Where are you going?"

"I just want to head out to that really cute baby store across town," she replied excitedly, reaching over to press the button for the ground floor.

"Why? The nursery's done. We have enough stuff for a hundred babies," he pointed out, shaking his head. "And besides, we have to leave for the gala dinner in less than three hours."

"We have plenty of time," Blair insisted, waving him off. "So are you coming or what?"

Chuck sighed, stepping into the elevator. As the doors shut, he asked, "So what are we buying now?"

She looked at him in annoyance, "You don't have to come with me you know. Actually if you're going to be acting like this I don't want you to come."

"Acting like what?" he asked in confusion.

"Like you don't want to be here," Blair retorted.

"Well to be honest, you're right," he started. "The last thing I want to do on a Friday afternoon is go shopping for baby things that we already have."

"Excuse me, but we don't already have this bedding," she said, glaring at him. "We have one with bunnies, one with Winnie the Pooh, one with stars and moons and one with puppies, but we do not, I repeat do **NOT**, have this one."

"What's wrong with all of those?"

"They're not right!" she exclaimed. "Now you can either shut up and come with me to the store, or you can stay here. It's your choice."

Chuck sighed, turning away from her. After a moment of thought, he looked back to Blair, "Fine, I'll go with you. This is something we should do together."

"Thank you," Blair nodded, satisfied that she had won this little disagreement.

"Even if we already have four perfectly good bedding sets at home," he added.

"Ugh," she commented with a roll of her eyes, leaning over to press the button of the floor the elevator was approaching. When the elevator doors opened, the gestured towards them and demanded, "Get out!"

"What?"

"Get. Out," Blair replied through clenched teeth. "I'm so sick of you, get out!"

"Blair..." Chuck started, trying to reason with her. "Come on, don't be like this."

"Don't patronize me," she said bitterly, folding her arms with a huff.

"I wasn't trying to!" he insisted, realizing that no matter what he said, Blair was going to take it the wrong way. "Listen Blair, I'm sorry for upsetting you. Can we just go to the store so we can go home please?"

She sighed as the elevator doors shut once more, and the elevator continued descending towards the ground floor. "Fine, but you keep your mouth shut. Don't speak to me, don't touch me, don't even look at me, are we clear?" He glanced up at her and nodded. "I said don't look at me!" Blair snapped. Chuck looked away immediately and groaned.

* * *

Later on that evening, Chuck and Blair were in the limo on their way to the gala dinner. Blair rested her head on Chuck's shoulder, "How long do we have to stay?" she asked, her brown eyes staring up at him.

He smiled in amusement and replied, "A couple of hours at least." Apparently their prior disagreement had been forgotten by his heavily pregnant fiancée.

"Would it be so wrong if I pretended to feel light-headed so we can leave early?"

He chuckled, "I don't want to go to this thing either you know."

"Then let's go home," Blair suggested, kissing him on the neck.

"As tempting as that sounds," Chuck started, pausing to place a kiss on her lips. "It's a Bass Industries event, I have to make an appearance."

"Okay, then we'll just make a brief appearance then leave," she smirked, kissing him again.

"You're forgetting about the speech I have to make," he replied. "It's not until 9:30."

She pouted in defeat, accepting the fact that they weren't getting out of this gala dinner. "So I guess we're stuck here for the next three hours."

"I'm afraid so," Chuck said, as the limo pulled up in front of the Palace, where the gala was being held. He grabbed onto Blair's hand as his driver opened the door for them, "Come on, the sooner this is over, the sooner we can go home." Chuck got out of the limo and helped Blair out and they began walking into the hotel.

"By the way," Blair began, smiling at an older couple she vaguely recognised as they greeted them while passing by. "Don't let my mother get the baby's name out of you. She's been pressuring me to tell her ever since she found out that we had his name picked out."

"I won't tell a soul," he promised. "We agreed it would be our secret until he's born and I intend to keep it that way."

"Good," she nodded as they entered the hotel lobby, where they ran into Nate, Serena, Dan and Vanessa.

"Oh good, you're all here," Chuck commented as they approached the other two couples.

"Yes, all of you," Blair added sarcastically, glancing at Dan and Vanessa.

"We wouldn't miss it," Serena replied with a grin. Of course she wouldn't say no to an open bar, Blair mused.

"Yeah, we wouldn't pass up the chance to go to a gala dinner for our all-time favourite company," Dan said monotonously, obviously not that thrilled to be there.

"We're raising money for children with cancer Humphrey," Blair retorted, placing her hand on her hip. "Try to be a little more considerate."

Vanessa nudged her boyfriend, "That's nice, isn't it Dan?" she said, trying to maintain the peace. He just nodded reluctantly.

"Oh and don't worry about how much you have to donate Vanessa," Blair continued. "Just give what you can, I know times are tough." Vanessa's mouth dropped open. "Oh look Chuck, there's my mother. Let's go say hello," Blair said, grabbing onto his arm. "Have a wonderful evening," she told the others, before being led away by Chuck.

He turned to her in confusion, "What was that all about?"

"What was what all about?" she asked innocently.

"You were being bitchier than usual."

"It's just Humphrey and Vanessa, we have an understanding," Blair replied.

"What? That you're the bitch and they just take it?" Chuck asked with a smirk.

She smiled cunningly as they approached Eleanor and Cyrus, "Exactly, you read my mind Bass."

"You're both finally here," Eleanor commented. "What took you so long?"

"Well I'm not moving as fast as I used to," Blair replied, glancing down at her belly.

"How is the little one?" Cyrus asked.

"Yes, how is little...?" Eleanor asked casually, trailing off expectantly.

Chuck shook his head, "You're not getting the name out of us that easily.

"Can't you just tell us? We won't tell anybody," she promised.

"Sorry," Blair replied teasingly.

"You'll have to get it out of Dorota," Chuck told her.

"Dorota knows?" Eleanor exclaimed.

"Chuck," Blair scowled, hitting his arm. "Yes Dorota knows mother, she's the only one who knows the name a part from us."

"Excuse me," she replied with a smile, taking her cellphone out of her bag as she walked away.

"She's going to call her!" Blair exclaimed, following after her mother as quickly as she could.

Cyrus shook his head with a chuckle, "That's not going to end well."

"No it's not," Chuck agreed.

* * *

"Mother!" Blair called out, knocking on the bathroom door. Eleanor had raced to the bathroom and locked her out before Blair could stop her from calling Dorota. She groaned in frustration, leaning back against the wall beside the door.

"Well there's something you don't see everyday," a voice commented. Blair looked up in confusion and saw the one and only Jack Bass walking towards her. "I see my nephew knocked you up," he observed with an infamous Bass smirk. "The thing is Chuck's, isn't it?"

She wrinkled her nose as he stopped in front of her, "Who else's would it be?" she retorted.

Jack shrugged, "Well you never know with you Upper East Side women."

"What do you want Jack?" Blair asked bitterly.

"I'm here for the gala," he replied smugly. "It is a Bass Industries event and I'm a Bass afterall."

"Unfortunately," she responded bluntly. It disgusted her that her baby boy was of blood relation to this perverted bastard. "You haven't been back to New York in over 4 years, why did you decide to come back now?"

"I don't know," he mused, stepping even closer to her. "I thought it was time to come back and catch up with everyone."

"Well no one wants to catch up with you," Blair said, stepping to the side to keep her distance from him. She was well aware of what this man was capable of and she wasn't going to take any chances.

"That's all you've got?" Jack smirked. "I expected better insults from the great Blair Waldorf."

"I do have better insults," she replied confidently. "They're just not worth wasting on you."

"Okay that was harsh," he said, leaning his arm on the wall above her so Blair was trapped between himself and the wall. He ran his hand along her arm, "You're crushing my self esteem here-"

She hit his arm away. "Get your hands off of me!" Blair exclaimed, loud enough for her mother to hear from inside the bathroom.

Eleanor opened the bathroom door to find a man she recognized as Chuck's uncle standing in very close proximity to her daughter, who looked thoroughly disgusted. "What's going on here?" she asked, grabbing Blair by the arm and pulling her away from the man firmly. "Did he do something to you?"

"Now now, there's no need to get testy...Eleanor isn't it?" Jack said, turning on the Bass charm.

However, the older Waldorf did not fall for it. "I was actually speaking to my daughter," she retorted harshly.

"Come on mother, let's just go," Blair said, grabbing her mother's arm.

"Blair," Eleanor protested as she led her away from a smirking Jack. She pulled her arm away and turned around to face her, "Seriously, did he touch you?"

"Did who touch you?" Chuck asked, approaching the two women worriedly.

"Your uncle," Eleanor replied, before Blair could stop her.

"Jack?" he exclaimed angrily. "He's here?"

She nodded, "I found him nearly on top of Blair when I came out of the bathroom."

"On top of you?" Chuck repeated, looking to his fiancée in alarm. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, he wasn't on top of me," she replied. "Mother's just being overdramatic. He touched my arm, that's all."

"Where is he?" he grumbled angrily. "I'm going to kill him."

"You'll have to beat me to it," Eleanor said, looking just a pissed off as Chuck.

He turned to Eleanor abruptly. "Do not go near him Eleanor, you have no idea what he is capable of."

"I heard about what he tried to do to Lily at the Opera a few years ago," she replied. "Believe me, I am well aware of what that man is capable of."

"You said he was near the bathrooms?" Chuck asked, turning back to Blair.

She nodded. "Please stay away from him Chuck," she pleaded.

"Are you kidding?" he replied. "If he thinks he can lay a hand on you and get away with it, he's got another thing coming." And with that, he headed off towards the hallway in which the bathrooms were located. Blair groaned and followed him.

Chuck stopped in his tracks when he saw his uncle leaning on the bar, sipping his scotch with a smirk. "Charles," Jack said, before finishing off his glass and setting it down on the bar. "Nice to see you again." Blair caught up to Chuck and stopped beside him.

"Jack," he replied abruptly with a unwavering glare.

"Did you have something to say to me or did you just miss me?" he retorted, gesturing for the bartender to pour him another glass of scotch.

"Listen to me," Chuck started bitterly. "If you so much as look at Blair the wrong way again, I will hunt you down and kill you. Do you understand me?"

"Oh," Jack remarked in amusement. "You make death threats now. That's quite a step up from social destruction."

"I'm serious Jack," he said, the glare not budging from his face. "This is a warning."

"Fair enough," he nodded, obviously unaffected by his nephew's 'warning'. "But at least tell me, will I be getting a great nephew or neice?"

Blair rolled her eyes, "If you think that you'll be part of our child's life in any way, you are seriously mistaken." With that she turned and took off towards her mother. Chuck gave his uncle one last look, before following her across the room.

"What happened?" Eleanor asked curiously, a worried look appearing on her face.

She shook her head, "It's okay mother, he's just an ass. We'll handle him."

"Actually I'll handle him," Chuck interjected. "There's no way you're going anywhere near Jack in your condition."

"I doubt that he would actually hurt me."

"I'm sure that's what Lily thought as well," he replied. "Speaking of, I should probably warn her that he's here. Please Blair, stay away from him." She just looked at him. "Promise me that you'll stay away from him," he said seriously.

"Okay," Blair insisted. "I'll keep my distance."

"Thank you," Chuck said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Excuse me." He then went off to find Lily.

"He's right Blair," Eleanor said. "Don't get involved."

"I'm already involved. If Chuck's involved than I am to," she protested.

"Just let him handle it," she warned her. Blair just nodded reluctantly.

* * *

The night had finally ended and Chuck and Blair were home and in bed by 11pm. Blair yawned as she reached over and grabbed Chuck's hand, intertwining her fingers with his. "What?" he asked with a small smile.

"Nothing," she insisted. "Just don't worry about Jack okay? He'll be on his way back to Australia soon enough, he never hangs around for long."

"I know," he replied. "I'm just worried about the damage he intends to cause before he leaves. Especially with the baby coming soon."

"Everything's going to be fine," Blair assured him, snuggling closer to him so they were as close to each other as her large belly would allow. She groaned suddenly, causing Chuck to glance at her in alarm.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to pee again," she explained, sitting up with a sigh. "I swear that I spend half of my day in the bathroom."

"Don't worry," he started with a sympathetic look, also sitting up. "Two more weeks and it will all be over."

Blair proceeded to get out of bed, then stopped suddenly. She turned to Chuck with a worried look, "Actually I think it's going to be a lot sooner than that."

"Why do you think that?" he asked.

"Well for one thing," she started, lifting the blanket to reveal the soaked sheets, "my water just broke."

Chuck sat up in alarm, looking from the wet bed back to Blair repeatedly. "Oh no, are you sure?"

"Yeah Chuck I'm pretty sure," she retorted, beginning to panic a little. "Unless I've suddenly lost all control over my bladder."

"Oh my God," he commented, getting out of his side of the bed and rushing over to Blair's side to help her. "Okay, we just have to stay calm and not panic. The baby book says that you should measure the time between your contractions before even thinking about going to the hospital."

"Do I look like I give a damn about what the book says?" Blair snapped, shifting in her now drenched pajama pants uncomfortably. "I want to go to the hospital. Now!"

"Okay we'll go to the hospital as soon as we get you cleaned up," he told her, helping her up off the bed.

"Oh God!" she exclaimed, shutting her eyes in horror.

"What? What is it?" Chuck asked in alarm.

"The carpet," she whispered, pointing downwards with a sob. "It's ruined."

He looked down to see that Blair's water had also broken all over the carpet since she had been half-way out of bed when it happened. "It's just carpet Blair, we'll get it cleaned. I'm more worried about you right now. Do you want to have a shower before we go to the hospital?"

She nodded slowly as Chuck led her to the bathroom. "But what about the carpet?" she asked softly.

He couldn't help but chuckle as he helped her remove her clothes, "Don't worry about the carpet."

She just nodded. Suddenly, Blair gasped as she felt a cramping pain go through her lower body. She immediately grabbed onto Chuck tightly with a groan. "Oh God it hurts Chuck," she whimpered, her nails digging into his arms painfully.

"It's okay, you're okay," he told her, resting his head against her own. He held her until the contraction passed and she relaxed.

He looked at her worriedly as she slowly looked up at him with a shaky smile, "Well that wasn't so bad..."

Chuck managed to give her a small smile and gave her a quick kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too," Blair replied softly. "I'm not going to be able to stand in the shower by myself, you're going to have to come in with me."

He smirked, beginning to remove his clothes, "Any excuse to get me naked right Waldorf?" He winked at her as he turned on the shower.

"Shut up Bass," she retorted as they stepped into the shower. They were silent for a few minutes as Blair washed herself off. They were both suddenly very aware of how much their lives were going to change in a few hours time. Blair looked at him worriedly, "I'm scared Chuck."

He brushed a few strands off wet hair from her face and replied, "You're going to be fine. You're not alone you know. I'm going to be right there with you through all of this."

She smiled, her hands coming to rest on her belly, "Have I told you that I love you lately?"

"Not in the last 30 seconds," he replied teasingly, putting his arms around her protectively.

20 minutes and two more contractions later, they had both gotten dressed and ready, before leaving for the hospital.

* * *

**So the baby is officially on his way! Let me know what you think of this chapter :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**So this is the chapter you've all been waiting for! The arrival of baby Bass! Any feedback you have about this chapter would be greatly appreciated :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Chuck and Blair were in the limo on the way to the hospital and Chuck was starting to become quite nervous. He sighed, pressing the intercom button, "Arthur, can't you go any faster?"

"I'm pushing the speed limit already Mr Bass," he replied.

"Calm down," Blair told him. "This baby isn't going to be born right this-" She was cut off when she suddenly felt another contraction. She clutched her stomach with a gasp, groaning at the wave of pain going through her body.

Chuck's eyes widened in panic, "Oh my God, it's another contraction."

"Really Chuck, I hadn't noticed!" she snapped through clenched teeth as she held onto his hand for dear life.

"Just breathe, breathing is good," he told her, rubbing her back with his free hand. "Remember what we did at the birthing class? Deep breath in, short breath out."

"Can you just shut up and stop telling me what to do!" she shrieked.

"Alright," he nodded nervously.

As the contraction finally passed, Blair relaxed and rested her head on the leather head rest, "Oh God, I feel like I'm dying a slow, painful death."

"Up until now you were saying that it wasn't that bad. What happened?" Chuck asked curiously.

She reached over and grabbed the collar of his shirt firmly, "It tricked me! My body tricked me into thinking that I can handle this!"

He gulped, cautiously removing her hand from his shirt. "You can handle this Blair," he insisted. "You are handling it. Definitely better than I expected."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked defensively. Her hand shot up to grab him by the collar again but Chuck caught it, making Blair grumble in annoyance.

"Nothing," Chuck said, trying to think of ways to change the subject so that she wouldn't kill him on the way to the hospital. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"You can't distract me with flattery Bass," Blair huffed, pulling her hand out of his.

He sighed and muttered, "It was worth a shot."

* * *

An hour and a half later, Blair had been put into a private labor room and was lying in the hospital bed attached to a fetal monitor that was monitoring the baby's heartbeat. She was a lot calmer since arriving at the hospital, even though she was getting contractions every 5 to 10 minutes. Blair kept her eyes shut as another contraction went through her body, clutching Chuck's hand tightly. He was sitting on a chair beside the hospital bed and hadn't moved since they got there. It was difficult for him to see Blair in pain, but he was determined to be there for her throughout the labor process. "Are you okay?" he asked gently as he felt Blair's hand relax in his own.

She opened her eyes and nodded, giving him a small smile. "Do you believe we rushed to get here and now nothing's happening?"

"I'm sure the baby's trying to get out of there as fast as he can," Chuck replied, rubbing her belly with his other hand.

"Well if he's anything like his father, Chuck Jr is going to be very persistent," Blair responded.

"Have you changed your mind about naming him after me?"

"Definitely not," she scoffed. "But I think it's time we face the fact that no matter what we call him, he's going to end up being a clone of you."

He just chuckled in reponse, then looked up as Eleanor bustled into the room looking extremely stressed. "Okay," she began, pushing her hair out of her face with a sigh. "I've called your father and he and Roman are flying here as soon as they can. I also just checked with the nurse and your doctor should be here in the next hour. So as long as you don't have the baby between now and then, everything should run smoothly."

"I can't really tell the baby when to come out Mother," Blair replied, glancing down at her stomach. "He's going to be born when he's ready, whether the time is convenient for us or not."

"Well tell little Alexander that he's going to have to hold off on making an appearance for at least an hour."

"Dorota told you his name," Blair concluded in slight annoyance.

She shrugged, "I may have threatened to fire her if she didn't tell me."

"As if you would do that," Chuck commented. "You love Dorota, you'd be lost without her."

"True, but I can be very convincing," Eleanor replied with a smug smile. "Now, does anything else need doing?"

"No Mom, just relax," Blair said.

"Are you sure? We want to be prepared."

"We're prepared," Chuck told her. "As prepared as we can be anyway." Blair nodded. "Actually there is one thing you can do Eleanor."

"Yes?"

"If by any chance my uncle shows up here, make sure that he is escorted out by security," he told her. "The last thing we need is Jack lurking around."

"Good thinking Charles," Eleanor nodded, scribbling something down on the note pad that Chuck and Blair just noticed that she was holding. And with that, she hurried out of the room.

Chuck looked to Blair in confusion, "She's acting like we're hosting a party tonight, rather than having a baby."

"That's my mother for you, she always has to have everything-" she was cut off when she felt another contraction and cried out in pain. This was the worst one so far.

He jumped out of his seat in alarm, trying to stay calm. The truth was with every contraction Blair had, Chuck had a mini-panic attack of his own. "You're okay," he managed to whisper, brushing her hair out of her face with one hand and allowing Blair to squeeze the life out of his other hand. "Just breathe," he instructed, finding himself breathing along with her. It was almost as if they were both in labor.

"I am breathing," she snapped. When the contraction finally ended, Blair relaxed in relief.

"That sounded like a bad one," a nurse commented as she entered the room. "How are you doing?" she asked, checking the results of the fetal monitor.

"Okay," Blair mumbled, obviously not in the mood for small talk.

Chuck's attention was suddenly drawn to the baby's heart beat. "Does his heart beat sound okay?" he asked, looking up at the nurse worriedly.

She nodded with a smile, "It's perfectly healthy."

"It's a little fast," he pointed out.

"That's how it's supposed to be," she assured him, writing something down on the clipboard she was carrying. "Don't worry, we do this all the time."

"Sorry, he tends to worry way too much," Blair told her.

The nurse just chuckled, "That's okay, I have no problem with you asking questions." She finished checking the baby's heartbeat and looked back to them, "We should be able to take the monitor off now, everything looks good."

"You take that off already?" Chuck asked. "How will you know if something's wrong?"

"We have other ways," she told him. "The fetal monitor is only temporary."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Chuck, she's sure," Blair rolled her eyes. "Just let the woman do her job."

"How are we doing in here?" Serena asked cheerfully as she all but skipped into the room.

"Fantastic, I'm having the time of my life," Blair retorted sarcastically, shifting in her bed in attempt to get comfortable.

Chuck disregarded her comment and asked, "Where's Nate?"

"He's outside," his step-sister replied. "I told him to come in here with me but I don't think he's completely comfortable with the idea of childbirth."

"Well there's not much happening yet," Blair said. "It's not like you asked him to come and watch me push the thing out."

"I hope not," Chuck commented.

Serena chuckled, "Well everyone's here for you guys anyway. Nate, Dorota, Cyrus, my Mom, Rufus, Eric...even Dan and Jenny are out there."

"Dan and Jenny?" Blair repeated.

"To be honest I think Mom made them come, but they're still here for you," she smiled. "So how is labor Blair, tell me honestly."

"It's wonderful Serena, it's like a party in my uterus," she snapped back sarcastically. "What do you think it's like?" She glared at her friend.

She blinked. "Okay, I'm just going to wait outside," she told them, backing out of the room.

* * *

An hour later, Blair was trying to get some rest and Chuck was standing beside the bed, walking across the room every now and then. "Chuck," someone whispered.

He turned to find Nate standing in the doorway, "Hey, come in."

His friend hesitated then shook his head, "I'd rather not."

"Nothing's happening, she's asleep," Chuck insisted, gesturing to the bed.

He shook his head again, "Why don't you come get something to eat?"

He looked at Nate in disbelief. "I can't eat. Blair's having our baby, I need to be here for her," he replied.

"It's going to be hard to be there for her when you pass out from hunger," Nate pointed out.

"I'm not even hungry," he said, trying to ignore the rumbling of his stomach.

"Go get something to eat Chuck," Eleanor said as she brushed passed Nate and back into the room. "I'll stay with Blair."

Chuck shook his head, "I can't. What if something happens?"

"Then I'll call you right away," she promised, sitting down in the chair beside Blair's bed. "Now get out of here for 15 minutes, get something to eat and clear your head. You'll thank us for making you do this later."

"If it will get you both off my back then fine," he gave in, glancing over at Blair worriedly. "But I'm only going for 10 minutes."

"Suit yourself," Eleanor replied, turning her attention back to her daughter.

* * *

"So do you want to tell me why you won't go near Blair ever since she went into labor?" Chuck asked suddenly, just after he and Nate had paid for their sandwiches from the hospital cafeteria. They were now making their way back towards the elevator so they could go back upstairs.

Nate shrugged nervously, "I don't know, I'm just giving her some space. The last thing she needs right now is a hundred people in her face."

"Oh," he commented, not believing his friend at all. "Is that really the reason?"

He nodded, "Yeah. What else would it be?"

"I don't know Nathaniel, you tell me," Chuck said curiously. Nate sighed. "Whatever it is you can tell me, I'm not going to bite your head off."

He shrugged again, "I don't know, it's just weird. Blair's my ex..."

"That hasn't made it weird before," he pointed out, starting to get a little defensive.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Nate started, looking away from him. Chuck cringed, this didn't sound good. "But I just keep thinking about how easily it could have been my baby that Blair was having today."

Chuck let out a sharp breath as they approached the elevator, "You had your chance with her Nate."

"I know, I know," he said, scratching the back of his head nervously. "It's just hard not to think about what could have been."

"Well try," he retorted bluntly, "Because I really don't want the resurfacing of your feelings for Blair, overshadowing what should be one of the most important day of our lives."

"Come on Chuck, it's not like that," Nate insisted. "They're just thoughts okay, they don't mean anything. I'm with Serena now and I love her."

"I hope you're telling the truth," he sighed as the elevator opened. As he stepped inside, he finished, "I don't want my step-sister getting hurt."

He reluctantly stepped into the elevator with Chuck, "She won't, like I said I love Serena. What I'm feeling is just nostalgia and curiousity about what my life could have been like." Chuck didn't look entirely convinced. "I mean it Chuck. You and Blair are meant to be together, I get that. And I'm so happy for you guys about the baby and- and everything."

"Alright," Chuck nodded. "You can relax, I'm not going to kill you."

"That's a relief," Nate smiled, beginning to unwrap his sandwich.

* * *

"I think you should get the epidural," Chuck said as Blair relaxed after her second contraction in under ten minutes. It had been two hours and the labor was starting to progress quite quickly.

She shook her head stubbornly, "No. I want to do this without one."

"Are you insane Blair?" Eleanor asked incredulously. "Get the epidural."

"You're only six centimetres dilated so it's not too late," Dr Roberts added. "But it's entirely up to you of course."

She shook her head again, "I don't want it."

"Blair think about this-" Chuck started.

"I have thought about it," Blair replied, cutting him off. "I want to give birth to this baby without drugs."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she insisted.

"Okay," he gave in. He still wasn't entirely happy about this, but Blair was the one who was in labor so it should be her decision.

Eleanor shook her head, "You're making a big mistake."

"Maybe, but at least I'll be able to say that I gave birth to our son naturally," she told her mother firmly.

"If it's what Blair wants, I think we should all support her decision," Dr Roberts pointed out. Blair gave her a greatful look.

Eleanor looked at the doctor with a glare, "Did we ask for your opinion?"

"Mother," Blair scolded.

"Well this isn't a decision that should be made by her," her mother argued. Chuck sighed.

She nodded, "Exactly, it should be made by me and I've already decided."

"I might leave you to sort this out," the doctor said, before leaving the room quickly.

Unable to stop himself, Chuck blurted out, "I think you should leave too Eleanor. Go wait in the waiting room with everybody else."

"Excuse me?" she asked, her eyes widening in surprise.

"He's right, you should wait outside," Blair agreed. "This is something we need to do alone."

"But Blair-" Eleanor started.

"Please mother," she groaned, as she felt the familiar tightening feeling in her abdomen.

As Blair grabbed onto his hand in pain Chuck nodded, "Please Eleanor."

"Fine," she said with a huff, before storming out of the room.

As the contraction ended, he commented, "She didn't take that well."

"She'll get over it," Blair muttered, leaning her head back on the pillow with a sigh.

"You're doing so great," he told her, leaning over to kiss her on the forehead.

She gave him a small smile and replied, "I love you."

"I love you too," Chuck said, brushing Blair's hair off of her face. In his opinion, she still looked stunning. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, and she was a little sweaty but in his eyes she was perfect. "You look amazing," he told her.

"I know that you're lying," she groaned.

He shook his head, "No I'm not, you look beautiful."

Blair smiled. "Jack's not here is he?" she asked, completely out of the blue.

Chuck's facial expression hardened at the mention of his uncle, "He better not be. Surely he wouldn't dare to show his face here."

There was a knock on the door and they both looked up to find Serena standing in the doorway with Nate and Eric on either side of her. "Look who's come to see you," she grinned, leading them into the room.

"Hi," Blair greeted them softly.

"Hi Blair," Nate replied and Eric gave her a quick wave. "How's it going?" he asked hesitantly. Chuck looked on, observing how Nate was acting around Blair.

"Why does everybody keep asking me that?" she pondered. "I'm in labor, how do you think I am?"

"She's a little testy right now," Serena muttered to them, soft enough so Blair wouldn't hear.

"Oh."

"I see," Eric nodded.

Blair suddenly had another contraction and groaned while clutching onto Chuck's hand tightly. Nate and Eric looked at Serena in alarm, not knowing what to do. "What should we do?" Nate asked nervously.

"How about you get out?" Blair snapped, clenching her jaw as she tried to breathe through the pain.

Serena spoke up, "We're here to support you-"

"Get out!" she and Chuck exclaimed in unison, glaring at the others. They were out of there in five seconds flat.

* * *

"Who does Serena think she is? Bringing Nate in here," Chuck grumbled a few minutes later.

She shifted in her bed and peered at him curiously, "What's wrong with Nate being in here?"

"Well he is your ex-boyfriend."

"So?" Blair asked, groaning uncomfortably. "We're friends, we haven't been together in years." She sat up and huffed in frustration, "I'm so uncomfortable!"

"I know, just try to lay back and relax," Chuck said, trying to help her lay back down.

She struggled out of his grasp, "No it hurts!"

He thought for a moment, glancing around the room nervously before looking back to her, "Why don't we go for a walk? The doctor said it's supposed to speed up labor."

"Are you crazy? I can't walk," Blair frowned, resting her hand on her lower back.

"I'll help you," Chuck assured her, taking her hand. She replied with another groan. "Come on. If it could possibly bring the baby here faster, it's worth a try."

She eventually nodded reluctantly, allowing him to help her out of bed. She was so uncomfortable and sore at this point that she didn't think walking could make it any worse. She grabbed onto his arm, "Don't let go of me, I'll fall."

"I'm not going to let go of you," he told her as he led her into the hallway. "We'll just walk slowly up and down the hallway. Or in your case waddle."

Blair glared at him as they slowly made their way up the hallway, "This is really not the time to piss me off."

"Sorry."

"What's your problem with Nate anyway?" she asked out of curiosity. "Did he say something to you?"

Chuck sighed, you couldn't get anything passed Blair. "He might have."

"What did he say?"

"I said might."

"Which means yes in 'Chuck-speak'," she retorted with a roll of her eyes.

He shook his head, "Don't worry about it."

"I am worrying about it."

"Just focus on having the baby right now, okay?" he asked, almost pleading her.

Before Blair had the chance to reply, she was hit with another contraction. She gasped and Chuck quickly led her to the wall where there was a rail that she could grab onto. "Argh!" she groaned. "I want a c-section!"

"No you don't, you're doing great," he said, continuing to hold her by the waist to support her. When the contraction ended, he looked at her, "I think it's time to go back to the room."

She looked up at him and grumbled breathlessly, "You think?"

* * *

Around two hours later at 6:15am, Blair was just about fed up with being in labor. She was in a lot of pain and completely exhausted. "You have to get this baby out of me!" she pleaded to the doctor. "I don't care how you do it, just get it out!"

"I'm afraid that's all up to your body and your baby," Dr Roberts replied calmly, lifting up the sheets at the end of the bed. "I'm going to check you now which will tell us how you're going."

Blair cringed as the doctor examined her, trying to focus on something else. Chuck held onto her hand, thanking God that men were physically incapable of having babies. "Let me guess, it's going to be another six hours?" Blair asked sarcastically. "Actually I bet it's going to be another 12 hours, or even-"

"It looks like you're ready to go to the delivery room," Dr Roberts interrupted with a smile.

"What?" Blair asked in surprise, glancing over at Chuck.

"You're ten centimetres dilated, which means you're ready to push," she ellaborated, standing up from her stool and removing her gloves.

"Wow," Chuck commented. Now he was really getting nervous.

"So are you ready to become parents?" the doctor smiled as two nurses entered the room.

Blair shook her head worriedly, "I'm not so sure anymore."

She chuckled, "Now Fiona and Lauren here are going to take you to the delivery room," she told her, referring to the two nurses. "I'll see you there." She then pointed to Chuck, "And Daddy, try to relax. Everything's under control."

He didn't have a chance to reply as before he knew it, Blair's bed was being wheeled out of the room and he was hurrying after her. Chuck made it to the side of the bed and commented, "She called me Daddy."

Blair groaned as she felt another contraction, "Well you'd better get used to it!"

* * *

Blair was now in the delivery room and was about to start pushing. As she cried out in pain, Chuck somehow stayed calm. As the contraction ended and she relaxed, he kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "You okay?"

She just glared at him angrily and exclaimed, "I'm about to push a baby out of me, what do you think?"

Chuck cringed, "That was a stupid question."

"You're damn right it was!" Blair retorted, with a frustrated groan. "This isn't fair, why do I have to be the one that has the baby? Why can't you do it?"

"Men just aren't equipped to have babies dearest," he replied with a nervous chuckle.

She groaned, "God, I hate you!"

"Okay Blair, this is it" Dr Roberts spoke up, trying to prevent the woman from murdering her fiancée. "When the next contraction starts, I'm going to need you to push as hard as you can and hold it for ten seconds."

"I can't," she protested, feeling completely drained of energy.

"You can," Chuck encouraged her, brushing a few strands of loose hair from her face.

"You have to," the doctor added. "It's the only way you're going to be able to meet your son."

Blair whimpered. "You can do this," Chuck told her. "You're Blair Waldorf, you can do anything."

She managed to give him a small smile before the next contraction hit her and she cried out in pain. "Okay Blair, push!" the doctor instructed. "1, 2, 3..."

She leaned forward, pushing as hard as she could. She could just hear Chuck whispering words of encouragement into her ear, but was too delirious with pain to be able to make out what he was saying. "...8, 9, 10," Dr Roberts finished counting.

Blair stopped pushing and sobbed, "This baby is never going to come out!"

The doctor shook her head and told her, "You're doing really well, I can see his head now."

"You can?" Chuck asked in surprise. Blair looked equally as surprised.

She nodded, "You can come look if you like."

He let go of Blair's hand for a moment and leaned over to look. He looked back to her in shock, "Oh my God, the baby is right there."

"He is?" she sobbed with a slight smile as she grabbed back onto his hand.

"He's right there," Dr Roberts repeated with a comforting smile. "We need another big push from you honey."

She shook her head repeatedly and exclaimed breathlessly, "No, no, no, I can't! It hurts too much."

"The only way to stop it from hurting is to push," the doctor told her honestly. "The little guy has a large head so you're going to have to push as hard as you can."

Blair groaned angrily, cursing Chuck's big-headed genes. "Well we know who he takes after," he commented to her annoyance.

After a few more pushes, Blair had basically given up. She was exhausted and didn't have the strength to keep pushing. "That's it, I give up! I can't do it!"

"It's a little late for that," Chuck pointed out, dodging Blair's hand as it flew towards his face. She grumbled as her fist went through the air.

"One last push and he'll be out," Dr Roberts spoke up cheerfully, causing the couple to look back at her. "We'll just wait for the next contraction to start, then it's all up to you."

Blair nodded, trying to catch her breath. She was suddenly extremely determined to push the baby out. She had had enough of being in labor and wanted to hold her son now. So when the next contraction began, Blair began pushing with all of her strength. She didn't think she had ever put so much effort into something in her life. She kept her eyes shut tightly and let out one last cry as she pushed the baby out of her body. Blair opened her eyes to see the doctor holding up a tiny, pink baby, who began to cry loudly. She sighed in relief, looking to Chuck in shock as tears streamed down her face.

He looked from the baby to Blair in amazement. There were no words spoken between them, they simply shared a look that said it all. The doctor asked Chuck if he wanted to cut the umbilical cord, which he did. The nurse then rested the baby on Blair's chest. She wrapped her arms around the infant protectively and his crying quieted down, eventually stopping. "Hi baby," Blair breathed with a sob.

"He's so..." he started, trailing off. He was literally speechless.

"I know," she chuckled, looking up at him. They shared a brief kiss before looking back down at their son in astonishment.

Chuck reached over to touch the baby's hand, smiling in surprise as the infant grabbed onto his finger. "He's perfect," he commented, finally finding the words he was looking for.

Blair nodded in reply, as her son looked up at her with big brown eyes, "He is, isn't he?"

"Good job Waldorf," he said with a soft chuckle, feeling himself tear up a little. He would never admit to this of course.

"You too Bass," she replied softly, with a happy sob. She gently stroked the baby's cheek with her thumb.

The next few minutes were a blur. The baby was taken to the other side of the room by the nurse to be weighed and checked over. Chuck had followed, not wanting to let his son out of his sight. Before he knew it, the nurse had cleaned the baby off, dressed him, wrapped him up in a blanket and was standing before him with the baby in her arms, looking at him expectantly. "He's very eager to meet his Daddy," she told him with a smile.

At that moment, it hit him: he was someone's father. "I...w-what if I drop him?" he stuttered, looking down at the little bundle nervously. He was now responsible for this little life and would never forgive himself if he hurt him.

"You won't," the nurse replied simply. He didn't look very convinced so she added with a smile, "Trust me you won't."

He nodded, allowing her to place the baby in his arms. Chuck grinned as his son looked up at him curiously with Blair's brown eyes, and immediately fell in love with him. He sighed contently and whispered, "Hi Alexander."

"Is that his official name?" Doctor Roberts asked, looking at him with a smile.

He looked up from the baby and nodded, "Yes, Alexander Charles Bass."

"Congratulations, he's beautiful," she smiled as the nurse took down the name.

"Thank you," Chuck smiled proudly, before making his way back over to Blair.

"You look good with a baby," she told him, as he placed the baby back in her arms. She looked down to the baby and cooed, "I picked you a good Daddy, didn't I sweetheart?" They shared a smile, before turning their attention back to their newborn son.

* * *

**I know it's mean to leave it like this, sorry! Just to remind everyone, the events with Jack in season 3 did not happen in my story. Chuck and Blair haven't seen him since season 2. Also, what did you think about Chuck being there for the delivery? I always hate stories where he waits outside and Serena or someone else is with Blair. I mean, are we still living in the 50s? In my opinion, I believe that Chuck would push aside his fears to be there for her and his baby. That's just what i think, let me know your point of view.**


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter is really long. It probably could have been two chapters but it was all written so I thought that I might as well upload it as one chapter. Please leave your reviews, I love to hear from you all :)**

* * *

Chuck cradled his son in his arms and Blair looked on from her hospital bed. "I still can't believe that he's ours," he remarked.

She smiled, "I know, it's crazy isn't it?"

"Very," he replied, allowing the baby to grab onto his finger. "His hands are so little."

"Well that's one thing he gets from me," she replied. "He may have gotten your giant head, but he was spared your giant hands."

"You're the most petite person I've ever met, of course my hands are going to be bigger than yours," he argued. "In fact, how you got this baby out of you I'll never understand."

Blair shuddered, "I don't even want to think about it. It was the most painful thing I've ever experienced."

"But you did it," Chuck replied. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you," she smiled. "I'm proud of us too. It takes skill to make a perfect little baby like that."

"We did a good job, didn't we?" She nodded. "Here," he said, carefully placing the baby in her arms. "I'd better go tell everyone that he's here. They're probably getting a little anxious."

"Good idea," she nodded, smiling down at Alexander.

"Be prepared for the onslaught of friends and family members shortly," he warned her.

"I'll have a security guard on stand-by," Blair retorted jokingly.

"I love you," Chuck said, kissing her before leaning down to kiss his son on the forehead. "Both of you."

"We love you too," she replied. As he left the room, she turned her attention back to the baby.

* * *

As soon as Chuck stepped into the waiting room, he was immediately bombarded with a crowd of people. "Is he here?" Serena asked, jumping up and down excitedly.

"How's Blair?" Lily enquired with a large smile. Rufus, Eric, Nate and Dorota were behind her and Cyrus, Dan, Jenny and Vanessa were behind them.

Eleanor pushed past the two blondes so that she was directly in front of him, "Can we see them?"

"Why don't we all back up a little?" Rufus said, gesturing for everyone to step back. "Let Chuck talk." They all took a small step back.

"Well?" Eleanor asked impatiently.

He grinned, "Alexander Charles Bass is here and he's completely healthy."

They breathed sighs of relief and one by one, Lily, Eleanor, Serena and Dorota all hugged him excitedly. "How is Miss Blair?" Dorota asked, finally letting him go.

"She's great," Chuck responded. "She's exhausted but she's great."

"Can we see her?" Serena asked, anxious to see her friend and meet her godson.

He nodded, "Yes but only a couple of you at a time."

Eleanor immediately stepped forward, "Cyrus and I are going in first."

"But-" Serena started to protest.

"Okay Eleanor," Lily cut her daughter off. "It's only fair Serena, this is her grandchild."

"But he's my godson," she argued.

"You and Nate can come in next," Chuck promised her.

"Okay," she gave in, pulling him into another hug. "Congratulations Chuck."

"Are you alright? You've never hugged me this much in your life," he pointed out as she let go of him.

"I'm sorry," Serena sobbed with a smile. "I'm just so happy. I love his name by the way." He smiled back.

"Come on Charles, show us the way," Eleanor interrupted impatiently.

He had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, "Alright, follow me." He then proceeded to lead her and Cyrus to Blair's room.

* * *

Eleanor gasped when she entered the room and saw her daughter sitting with a baby in her arms. "Oh Blair," she breathed, hurrying over to the bed with a sob.

"Hi Mom," she smiled, looking down at her son proudly. "What do you think?"

She sobbed again, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek, "He's just...beautiful."

Cyrus and Chuck entered the room a moment later. Cyrus also looked on in amazement as they approached Blair's hospital bed. "Look at you," he commented. "You definitely look like a mother."

"Thank you Cyrus," Blair replied. She really was greatful for that comment, it meant a lot to her. "Do you want to hold him Mom?"

She nodded, "Of course I do." She leaned over and Blair carefully passed the baby to her. Eleanor looked down at her grandson in adoration. "You're the most perfect little creature I ever did see. Yes you are, yes you are," she cooed.

Blair chuckled from her hospital bed, "So I'm assuming that you like him?"

She looked up at her daughter, "Like him? I never want to let him go. Ever."

"That's going to be a problem when he starts school," Chuck commented.

"So, Alexander Charles Bass," Cyrus said, looking down at the baby in amusement. "That's a very big name for such a little person."

"We'll probably end up calling him Alex most of the time," Blair replied.

"It's unbelievable how much he looks like you Chuck," Eleanor commented, looking from him to the baby.

"I think I gave birth to Chuck's clone," Blair added.

He chuckled, "Well we've figured out that he has Blair's eyes and hands."

"How can you possibly tell that he has your hands?" Eleanor asked, examining the baby's tiny hand.

"Well their little like mine, have you seen his hands? They're huge," Blair commented, gesturing towards Chuck.

"Well of course he has small hands, he's half an hour old," she laughed.

She turned a little red in embarrassment, "That's true." She paused, "But I'm still claiming that he had my hands. I've got to have something here."

"Can I have a turn?" Cyrus asked Eleanor.

She frowned at him, "No," before looking back down at her grandson with a smile. Blair just chuckled, happy that her mother seemed to be entirely smitten by her grandson.

* * *

"He's amazing you guys," Serena commented as held Alexander in her arms.

"Well he came from the two of us, did you expect anything less?" Chuck smirked. Blair nodded in agreement.

"And he has the most humble parents," Nate added teasingly. "He's going to be the most grounded kid ever."

"Don't worry sweetheart," Blair said, leaning over to look at her son. "Uncle Nate is just jealous of our perfect genes."

"He is so cute," Serena gushed with a sob. "I can't believe you guys have a baby."

"Oh sweetie don't cry," she replied, feeling tears come into her eyes. "You're going to make me start crying again." Her friend chuckled. "You'll probably make Chuck start crying again too."

Nate looked at his friend in amusement, "Man, you cried?"

"I didn't cry," he replied defensively.

"You did too," Blair insisted. "You cried when he was born, I saw you."

Chuck sighed, "I may have shed one tear but I did not cry."

"That counts as crying," Nate told him.

Serena chuckled, glancing over at her boyfriend, "Do you want to hold him Nate?"

"I don't know," he replied reluctantly. "I've never held a baby before."

"You'll be fine," Blair told him. "Just remember to support his head."

Nate nodded worriedly as Serena passed the infant to him. He relaxed after a moment, "This isn't so bad."

"His head Nate," Blair pointed out nervously. "Support his head."

"I'm supporting his head."

"No you're not," Chuck chimed in. "Put your hand behind his head." He shifted the baby in his arms awkwardly. "No, not like that," he sighed. He held out his arms, "Just give him to me."

* * *

Lily smiled at the baby in her arms, "Look, he's opening his eyes."

"He is?" Chuck asked, standing up from his spot at the end of Blair's bed to look at his son.

She turned the baby towards Chuck, "Can you see your Daddy?"

He smiled, stroking Alexander's head, "Hey buddy."

"I like his name," Rufus told Blair.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"How did you come up with the name Alexander?" he asked curiously.

"Did you get it from the baby names book I gave you?" Lily asked.

"Surprisingly no," Blair replied. "It's kind of a long story." She and Chuck exchanged a knowing look.

"What's the short version?" Rufus asked in amusement.

"Well basically," Chuck started, "He was named after a security guard at a karaoke bar."

Lily and Rufus exchanged confused looks. "I told you it's a long story," Blair said with a chuckle.

"Okay, I'm not even going to ask," Lily said, looking back down at the baby. "How are you feeling Blair?"

"Tired," she replied honestly.

"Try to get some sleep once we all get out of here," she told her. "You're going to need your energy for when you take this little guy home."

"Are the first few weeks as bad as people say they are?" Chuck asked worriedly.

Lily paused for a moment. "I don't mean to scare you," she started, "But after two weeks with Serena, I was practically begging my mother to come over and help us until we could find a nanny." Blair and Chuck looked at each other nervously.

* * *

"He's cute," Dan nodded at the baby in Vanessa's arms in approval.

"He's adorable," Vanessa added.

"He looks exactly like you Chuck," Jenny commented. "Which quite frankly scares the hell out of me."

"If he ends up being anything like you were as a teenager, I feel sorry for the entire female adolescent population," Dan chuckled.

Blair and Chuck exchanged unamused looks. "Maybe you should let Eric hold him," Blair suggested, not entirely comfortable with the fact that Vanessa was holding her newborn son.

"Really?" Eric asked.

"He is your nephew after all," Chuck pointed out, as Vanessa carefully handed Alexander to Eric.

"Adoptive nephew technically," he replied, glancing down at the baby nervously.

"As far as we're concerned, you'll always be his Uncle Eric," Blair told him with a smile. He smiled proudly.

"Does that mean that we're Uncle Dan and Aunt Vanessa?" Dan asked.

"And I'm Aunt Jenny?" she added.

Blair and Chuck looked at each other and she sighed, "I guess so." She leaned over and whispered to Chuck, "It's not like he'll be seeing them that often anyway." He smirked at her.

At that moment, the baby woke up and started crying. Eric glanced up at Blair nervously, "What do I do?"

"Just rock him a little," she told him.

"Oh, okay," he stuttered, rocking Alexander gently. He eventually quieted down and began to look around the room curiously.

Jenny grinned, "You did it."

"You're a natural," Dan added.

"So I guess we know who's going to be baby-sitting," Chuck teased with a wink. Eric looked a little worried.

* * *

Dorota gasped as Blair handed Alexander to her. She smiled at the baby, whispering something to him in Polish. "He is beautiful," she told them.

"What did you say to him?" Chuck asked curiously.

"Just old Polish saying," she explained. "It's meant to make baby have long, happy life."

"Oh," he remarked.

Blair smiled, "Well thank you Dorota."

"You know, I've been waiting for you two to have babies for long time," Dorota commented, cooing at the baby that was asleep in her arms.

"You have?" she replied in amusement.

She nodded, "Ever since you first become couple."

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Chuck replied with a chuckle.

"Sorry that Vanya is not here, he is at home with Anastasia," she told them apologetically.

"That's okay," Blair replied. "But bring them over one day, I want them to meet Alexander." Dorota nodded. "Maybe one day, you and Anastasia can come feed the ducks at the park with Alexander and I."

"Of course Miss Blair," she smiled.

* * *

"Alone at last," Blair sighed, leaning back on her pillow with a yawn.

Chuck glanced down at his son in his little bed beside her, "You should get some rest. You've had a long night."

"It's hard to go to sleep at 10 in the morning," she replied.

Both of their phones suddenly went off at the same time and they groaned. It could only be Gossip Girl. Blair and Chuck both grabbed their cellphones and read the message:

**It's a boy! I'm pleased to announce the arrival of the new little Prince of the Upper East Side. My sources tell me that Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf welcomed their little 'bundle of joy' into the world just a few hours ago. Rumor has it that they've named him Alexander Charles Bass. Sounds like a name fit for a Bass heir. I'll keep you posted, xoxo Gossip Girl.**

"Well that wasn't as bad as I expected," Chuck commented, putting his phone back into his pocket.

"It was actually kind of nice," Blair replied in surprise, setting her phone down on her bedside table with a yawn. "In comparison to her usual blasts I mean."

"You're exhausted, go to sleep," he told her, reaching over to pick up Alexander. "Alex and I are going to go for a little walk so you can rest. We're going to do some father-son bonding."

She nodded sleepily, "Okay, have fun." Blair shifted in her bed, trying to get comfortable as he carefully strolled out of the room with the baby. They walked through the maternity ward of the hospital for a few minutes before Chuck found a place to sit near the nursery. He looked down at his son and watched him sleep for a moment until a voice caught his attention.

"I hear congratulations are in order," Jack said as he approached his nephew.

Chuck instinctively brought Alexander closer to him protectively, "What are you doing here Jack?"

"I just came to see the new addition," he replied, peering at the baby curiously. "Would you look at that? He looks just like you." He smirked, "Let's just hope he's not a big screw-up like his daddy."

He glared at his uncle angrily. "You'd better leave right now or I'm calling security."

"And you think they're going to do anything?" Jack chuckled tauntingly. "Bart donated a lot of money to this hospital, I doubt they would kick his own brother out."

"Get out," Chuck warned him, trying not to raise his voice.

He began to back up, "Alright, alright, no need to get all worked up." He stopped abruptly, "But just a piece of advice; enjoy your so-called perfect life now because once I'm done with you, there's going to be nothing left."

"You don't scare me Jack," he told him, standing up from his seat. "I'm perfectly capable of protecting my family from you."

Jack shrugged, "We'll see about that." He nodded at him with a smirk, "Have a good day now little nephew." And with that, he turned and made his way down the hallway.

Chuck clenched his jaw angrily, but his face softened when he looked down at his son. For Alexander's sake, as well as Blair's and his own, he was not going to let Jack ruin their lives.

* * *

Meanwhile, just after Chuck left the room, Blair heard a knock on the door. She looked up to find Nate standing in the doorway "Nate," she addressed him in surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought you and Serena left."

"We did, but I came back to see you," he explained, walking over to her slowly. "I felt kind of bad for not holding the baby properly before so I came to apologize."

She looked at him in confusion, "That's okay..." Nate nodded in reply, giving her a small smile. There was an awkward silence before Blair spoke up again, "Is there anything else you want to say to me?"

He shook his head, "No, why would there be?"

She shrugged, "Well I doubt that you came back here just to apologize for not holding the baby the right way." There was another awkward silence between them. "Chuck told me that you said something to him," she confessed. "And he was acting weird about it so I'm assuming it was about me."

"He told you?" Nate sighed, running his hand through his hair nervously.

Blair nodded, "What did you say to him?"

"It was nothing."

"It was obviously something or you wouldn't be standing in front of me right now," she protested.

"I was just thinking about you and me, that's all," he told her reluctantly.

She peered at him curiously, "What about you and me?"

He paused, clearing his throat, "Just how if we hadn't broken up, it could of been our baby that you had today."

Blair groaned, she really wasn't in the mood for this. She shut her eyes for a moment, before opening them and looking back at him, "You can't do this to me Nate. I just had a baby with your best friend."

"I know," Nate nodded. "But I just can't stop thinking about it. I don't know what's wrong with me."

She shook her head, "You're probably just tired, you're not thinking clearly. You love Serena, remember that."

"I do love Serena," he confirmed, kneeling down beside her hospital bed, "But I'll always love you too Blair." He looked at her sincerely. She was completely speechless. "And just so you know, I made the biggest mistake of my life when I let you go." Blair stared at him in surprise until someone cleared their throat from the doorway.

They both looked up to find Chuck standing in the doorway, holding the baby. "Nathaniel," he grumbled angrily, walking into the room. He set Alexander down in his bed before glaring at his friend, clenching his fists.

Nate gulped, standing up from the floor, "This is not what it looks like."

"So you weren't just declaring your love for **my** fiancée and the mother of **my** child?" he asked, emphasizing the word 'my' each time he said it. He knew that he was being possessive but he didn't care.

"Chuck," Blair said, trying to reason with him. "Don't worry about it, Nate was just leaving anyway." She shot Nate a glare. How dare he do this to her? Especially today of all days.

He nodded, stepping around Chuck cautiously to get to the door. "I'm sorry," he offered as he stopped in front of the door.

"Just go Nate," he snapped bitterly, stepping towards Blair and grabbing her hand possessively. Nate quickly left the room and Chuck turned back to Blair, "I don't believe this."

"Hey," she smiled, bringing her hand up to touch his cheek. "You have nothing to worry about. Despite what Nate feels, I love you, not him."

Chuck nodded, leaning down to pull her into a hug. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I'm just not in the best mood right now."

"Why? What happened?" Blair asked, starting to get a little worried.

He pulled back from the hug and told her, "I just saw Jack in the hallway."

She looked at him for a moment before letting out a sigh, "Great. What does he want?"

"The usual of course, to ruin my life," Chuck replied, managing a small smile.

"Well it doesn't matter what he tries to do. We're always going to have each other, he can't take that away."

"Jack has a way of manipulating people Blair," he started. "We don't know what he's going to do-"

"No," Blair interrupted strongly. "We're never going to let him come between us Chuck. It's always going to be you and me okay?" She realized how corny she sounded, but she didn't care. Chuck still looked skeptical. "Okay?" she asked him again.

"Okay," he smiled, sitting down beside her on her bed. She shifted over to give him some room and he wheeled the baby's bed closer to Blair's bed. "It's going be you, me and this little guy." She nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder with a yawn. Chuck put his arm around her and kissed her on the head, before looking down to watch their son sleep.

* * *

Two days later, Blair and Chuck were allowed to take the baby home. He arrived at the hospital at around 9am, eager to finally bring Blair and Alexander home. "Hey," he greeted her as he entered the hospital room.

Blair was fully dressed and standing next to the hospital bed, dressing Alexander, who was laying on the bed kicking his legs. She looked up at him with a smile, "Look Alex, Daddy's here."

Chuck smiled at his son, before giving Blair a quick kiss, "How are you?"

"I'm excited to go home," she replied, picking up a pair of tiny blue pants. She then proceed to put the pants on Alexander. "You know, I think I'm getting the hang of this."

He looked on in surprise as she managed to put the pants on the baby rather quickly. "Well you look like a pro," he commented, reaching over to pick up his now fully dressed son.

"Wait, I'm not done," Blair protested, holding up a little white hat. "I need to put on his hat and booties. I don't want him to get cold."

"It's like 80 degrees out there," Chuck pointed out, holding Alexander to his chest while she put the hat on him.

"Which is warm for us but he's a newborn, he's not used to being outside," she told him, picking up the booties from the bed. "He could get sick."

"Okay Blair," he nodded, kissing his son on the head. He knew that there was no point in arguing with her. As she put the booties on their son, Chuck smiled as Alex looked up at him with big brown eyes. "I know buddy, your Mom's a little crazy isn't she?"

Blair glared at him, giving him a playful poke in the shoulder, "Don't start telling him bad things about me." She picked up a baby blanket, unfolded it and laid it down on the bed.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he replied. "He'll only be hearing good things from me."

"Good," she responded with a satisfied nod, taking the baby from him and setting him down on top of the blanket. She wrapped him up in the blanket, before picking him up once more. She looked to Chuck, "We're ready."

"Is everything packed?" he asked, glancing around the room to make sure.

Blair nodded, rocking the baby in her arms, "You packed the majority of it yesterday and I did the rest this morning."

"So are you ready to enter the real world of parenthood?" Chuck asked her, picking up Blair's two bags with one hand and the diaper bag with the other.

As they made their way out of the room and approached the nurses' station she replied, "Well it's a little late to back out now."

He gave her a quick smile, before turning to the nurse, "I'm here to sign discharge papers for Blair Waldorf."

"Of course, I'll just get those for you," she replied, opening her filing cabinet to find the forms. "Congratulations on the baby by the way."

"Thank you," Blair smiled proudly.

"Now I assume you have a baby capsule already installed in your car," the nurse continued.

"We do," Chuck nodded. Blair had made sure that the limo was equipped with an appropriate car seat weeks ago.

"Good," she smiled, handing him the papers and a pen. "Now Ms Waldorf, we'll get a nurse to wheel you out to the car."

"Oh that's okay, I can walk," she told her.

"I'm afraid you have to be wheeled out, it's hospital procedure," the nurse replied, as another nurse brought a wheelchair over to them. Blair reluctantly sat down in it.

Chuck signed the papers and handed them back to the nurse, "Is that all?"

"Yes," she nodded. "You can go home."

"Thank god," Blair commented, wanting to get out of there as fast as she could.

"Congratulations again," the nurse said. "And good luck with the little one." Blair and Chuck exchanged looks, they were definitely going to need it.

* * *

Chuck set down the baby capsule on the coffee table, and he and Blair sat down on the couch, completely exhausted. He looked over at her, "So what do we do now?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, I haven't exactly done this before you know."

He bit his lip nervously, eyeing his wide-awake son, "Do you think he's hungry?"

Blair shook her head, "He shouldn't be, I fed him just before you got to the hospital." She also began to inspect the baby, looking for signs as to what he wanted. "Is he tired?"

"He doesn't look tired to me," Chuck pointed out with a smile, as the baby watched their every move. "His eyes are wide open."

She yawned, leaning her head on his shoulder, "Well Mommy's tired."

"Go get some rest," he told her. "I'll take care of Alex."

"Are you sure?" she asked, feeling guilty for leaving him alone with the baby.

"How hard can it be?" Chuck shrugged.

"Alright," Blair gave in, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "But wake me up in an hour, he should be ready for another feed by then." He nodded, as she stood up and made her way into their bedroom.

"So," he began, looking back to his son. "What do you want to do?" The baby simply blinked and he chuckled, realizing how stupid he must look trying to have a conversation with a newborn. He leaned over, unbuckled Alexander from his carseat and picked him up, peering at him curiously, "Shouldn't you be sleeping? I always thought that babies slept a lot."

Chuck stood up from the couch, taking extra care to prevent himself from dropping the baby. "So this is your home Alex. Well for now anyway, we'll probably move at some point," he said, strolling through the penthouse. "We live in Daddy's hotel by the way. When you're all grown up, it will be yours," he continued. "If you want it of course, it's completely up to you."

Chuck stopped in his tracks when he began to smell something that he had been dreading ever since he found out that Blair was pregnant. It was time for a diaper change. He looked down at his son in disbelief, "Did your Mommy tell you to do that as soon as she went to sleep?" Alexander just made a few noises. "Or was this all your doing?" Chuck asked, tickling him under his chin with one finger. He sighed, "Alright, let's get you a clean diaper." He began to make his way to the nursery, where he set the baby down on the changing table.

He took a deep breath before carefully removing Alex's booties and pants, then unbuttoning his little blue onesie. Chuck grimaced as he opened the diaper, nearly gagging at the horrible smell. Trying to only breathe through his mouth he reached under the changing table for the box of baby wipes that should have been sitting on the shelf of the changing table. He was confused when he couldn't find any and began looking through all the compartments of the changing table frantically. Alexander had apparently had enough at this point and decided to start wailing loudly. "Oh no buddy, don't cry," he told him, trying to give him a reassuring smile. "Daddy just has to find the baby wipes and we'll get you all cleaned up."

Chuck glanced across the room and saw the wipes sitting on the chest of drawers on the other side of the room. Blair must have put them there during her many "clean-ups" she had done during the last trimester of her pregnancy. He looked from the baby to the wipes, not knowing what to do. He held his hand up in front of his son and told him, "Stay here." The baby continued to cry as Chuck rushed over to grab the wipes.

He immediately froze when someone gasped from the doorway, "Charles!" He turned to see Eleanor looking alarmed as she dropped her purse and rushed over to the baby. "What on earth were you thinking? You can't leave a baby all alone on a changing table!"

"It was just for a second," Chuck argued. "I had to grab the baby wipes." He help up the wipes, as if to justify his actions.

"All it takes is a second for the baby to roll off the changing table and crack his skull open," she told him, looking back down to Alexander, who's crying had quieted down. "And would you like to explain to me why my grandson is lying here half naked?"

"I was trying to change his diaper," he replied with a sigh, feeling like a complete failure as a father already.

Seeing how upset he looked, Eleanor patted him on the shoulder, "It's okay Chuck, you're still learning. I shouldn't have yelled at you, I'm sorry."

"You had every right to yell at me," he insisted with a frown. "He could have gotten hurt and it would've been my fault."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, every parent makes mistakes," she said sympathetically. "Why don't I show you how it's done?"

Chuck looked at her in surprise, "You know how to change a diaper?"

"I am a mother you know," Eleanor retorted as she completely removed the baby's diaper.

"I know, I just always assumed that Dorota did those type of things," he said, watching as she cleaned the baby up, before discarding the dirty wipes and diaper.

"Contrary to popular belief, I was a stay-at-home mother until Blair was six months old," she informed him, smiling down at her grandson who was kicking his legs and gurgling away. "Can you hand me a clean diaper please?" He did as she asked and she opened the diaper, lifting the baby's legs up and setting the diaper down underneath him. "Where is Blair anyway?"

"She's asleep," Chuck replied. "She was exhausted so I told her to go get some rest."

Eleanor nodded, before gesturing down to Alexander, "Do you want to finish this off?" He looked at her hesitantly. "It's the only way you're going to learn."

He nodded nervously as he switched places with her so that he was standing in front of the changing table. "So I bring this part over his front," he said, looking to Eleanor for confirmation. She nodded so he continued. "Then I undo these flaps and stick them down on the front part?"

"You've got it," she said, watching as Chuck finished diapering the baby.

He picked his son up, smiling proudly, "I did it." He kissed the top of the baby's head.

"You did what?" Blair asked, stepping into the room looking half-asleep. "Hey Mom," she greeted her mother, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I changed our baby's diaper," Chuck announced happily, as if he had just won a Nobel Prize.

She smiled at his enthusiasm, kissing Alexander on the back of his head, "Good job Bass." She looked from him to her mother curiously, "What was all the yelling about before?"

Chuck looked alarmed, but Eleanor calmly replied, "What yelling?"

"I swear that I heard someone yelling before."

"You must have been dreaming dear," she told her with a slight chuckle. She gave Chuck a look that told him that she wasn't going to tell Blair about the changing table incident.

"I guess so," Blair concluded, shaking her head. Chuck gave Eleanor a greatful look.

* * *

**Reviews would be great! Oh and I do have something planned for Jack. It should unfold in the next few chapters. As for the thing with Nate, it's going to cause some tension within the NJBC... But I am trying to focus the story on Blair, Chuck and the baby since that's what it's about! And also, I don't really know how far I'm going to take this story but I'll probably finish it off with Blair and Chuck getting married, then have an epilogue into the future or something. I'm not too sure yet...**


	18. Chapter 18

**There's a lot of drama happening in this chapter. Hopefully you'll all like it. It's set around two weeks after the last one. Tell me what you think...**

* * *

One morning, Serena stepped out of the elevator and into the Empire Penthouse. She made her way into the living room and was surprised when she didn't see Chuck or Blair. She looked around and saw that their bedroom door was shut. She went over to the door, confused as to why her friends were still in bed at 9:30am. It wasn't like them at all. Serena knocked on the door softly, before slowly opening it. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Chuck and Blair laying on the bed together, with Alexander sleeping between them. Blair was fast asleep, but Chuck was awake and glanced up at Serena in surprise. "Hey," she whispered, so she wouldn't wake Blair and the baby.

"Shhh," he hushed her, getting out of bed carefully. He gestured to the door and led her out into the hallway, shutting the bedroom door behind them.

"You guys are adorable," Serena commented as they made their way back to the living room.

"Shhh," Chuck repeated. "Try to keep your voice down. We only got the baby to sleep an hour ago."

She looked at him in surprise, "He's been awake all night?" He just nodded in reply and Serena suddenly noticed how exhausted her step-brother looked. "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine," he mumbled, stifling a yawn. "Can I get you some coffee?"

She shook her head, "You're not doing anything. You're going to sit down on this couch and I'm going to get you the coffee. Maybe even some breakfast, are you hungry?"

"Not if you're cooking," Chuck teased, sitting down on the couch with a sigh, wanting to curl up in a ball and sleep right there.

Serena gave him a look, "I'll call room service." He nodded in reply as she went over to the phone and ordered food, coffee and orange juice for both Blair and Chuck. She then sat down beside him on the couch, "So how are you going with the baby?"

He just shrugged, "He's a bit of a handful, but he's two weeks old and mine and Blair's son, so that's to be expected."

"Seriously Chuck."

"Everything's fine," he told her. "We're just trying to adjust to the fact that we have another human being to take care of now."

"Okay," Serena nodded. "But if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be happy to listen."

"Thanks but that won't be necessary," Chuck replied.

"Do you want me to get Nate to come over so you can talk-?"

"No," he told her firmly. Nate was the last person he wanted to speak to right now. In fact, he and Blair had been avoiding Nate for the last two weeks. This hadn't gone unnoticed by Serena, who was highly suspicious of why her friends weren't speaking. They sat in silence for a moment before he suddenly blurted out, "I'll admit, it hasn't been the easiest two weeks of my life but I didn't expect it to be. I mean, a baby is obviously a lot of hard work."

"I know-"

"Don't get me wrong, I love Alexander," he interrupted, "but when he cries, I sometimes feel like just leaving him there."

She gave him a worried look, "...Well that's...understandable-"

"I mean, he cries all the time Serena," Chuck continued. "Every night since we brought him home he just cries and cries and cries and cries and-"

"Okay Chuck, I get the point," Serena interjected. "Are you sure you're doing okay?"

"Sure," he nodded. "Everything's fantastic," he retorted with a hint of sarcasm.

She was worried. She had to do something, Chuck obviously wasn't coping. And she had absolutely no idea how Blair was doing. They had seen each other since the baby was born of course, but she and Chuck always seemed so calm and collected until now. Serena's thoughts were interrupted when the sound of Alexander's loud wailing came from the bedroom.

Chuck jumped up off the couch almost immediately, which surprised Serena. He was acting almost robotic, as if he existed only to tend to Alexander's every need. But before he even reached the bedroom door, it swung open and Blair came out of the room bawling with her son in her arms. She bounced him gently in attempt to stop him from crying but he continued screaming at the top of his lungs. "Chuck!" she exclaimed through sobs, thrusting the baby towards him. "You have to take him, I-I can't!"

He took the baby in one arm then pulled her into a hug with the other, kissing her on the head, "It's okay Blair."

Serena stood up from the couch and edged over to her friends slowly, feeling like she was intruding. "Um Blair..." she said gently.

Her friend immediately stopped sobbing, taking her head off of Chuck's chest to look at her. Her eyes were wide and she looked embarrassed. "Serena?" she squeaked in a small voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how the two of you were doing with the baby," she replied, trying to talk over Alexander's loud screams.

Blair put on a big smile, wiping the tears from her eyes, "Everything's fine. We're just having a bad morning."

"Just stop Blair, we're not having a bad morning," Chuck started, trying his best to make his son stop crying. "It's been like this nearly every day this week."

"That's a bit of an exaggeration Charles," she snapped back, all the while keeping a forced smile on her face.

He rolled his eyes, "Stop pretending like everything's perfect, because it's not."

Serena nearly jumped for joy when the elevator opened at that very moment. It saved them from what could have been a very awkward moment. The man from room service stood there with a cart with their breakfast on top. "Good morning," he greeted them, glancing over at the crying baby worriedly. "Is everything okay Mr Bass?"

"Everything's fine, just leave the food and go," Chuck snapped without thinking. "Please," he added, feeling a little guilty for taking his frustrations out on the man.

He just nodded nervously, before wheeling the cart into the living room. "Can I do anything else for you Sir?"

"Wait here for a minute," he told him, handing the baby to Serena. He quickly found his wallet and pulled out a few notes, giving the man a generous tip. "I apologize for my rudeness, you just caught us at a bad time."

"That's okay, thank you Mr Bass this is very generous of you."

"No problem," Chuck nodded.

Once the man had left, Serena looked back to her friends as she rocked Alexander in her arms gently, "Do you want to tell me what's really going on?"

They were silent for a moment, until Blair burst into tears for the second time that morning. "It's horrible Serena! You have no idea how hard being a parent is," she confessed, allowing Chuck to put his arm around her.

"We're literally going insane," he added. "Night after night he just screams his head off like he's doing now and we have no idea why."

"Maybe he's sick," Serena suggested, looking down at her godson worriedly. Luckily he was starting to tire himself out and his cries had started to quieten down.

Blair shook her head, "We thought that too, but we took him to the doctor and she told us that he's fine. We don't know what to do." She approached her friend, grabbing her by the shoulders, "Help us Serena!"

"Blair, you're scaring me. Calm down," she replied, her eyes wide in terror. "Just take a deep breath and try to relax." She looked over at Chuck, "Both of you." They both did as she asked. "Now go to bed and get some rest, you're both exhausted," she ordered them. "I'll take care of the baby."

"Really?" Chuck asked, looking alive for the first time that morning.

Blair shook her head, "I can't, Alex needs me."

"I said I would take care of him," Serena replied gently. "Are there bottles in the fridge in case he gets hungry?" She nodded. "Then you have nothing to worry about. Go to sleep."

"Thank you Serena," she said greatfully, reaching over to give her a hug.

"Thanks sis," Chuck added.

"No thanks necessary, I'm his godmother," she replied, "it's my job to take over when you guys need a break."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Blair emerged from the bedroom fully dressed, looking a lot more rested and calm than she had earlier that morning. Serena smiled at her from where she sat on the couch with Alexander, who was gurgling away happily in her arms.

"How did you do that?" Blair asked in amazement, sitting down beside her friend. She leant over and allowed the baby to grab onto her finger with his tiny fist.

She looked at her in confusion, "How did I do what?"

"How did you stop him from crying?" she ellaborated.

Serena shrugged, "I don't know, just a few cuddles and a bottle. He just woke up from a nap not to long ago as well so he's in a good mood." Blair sighed. "Here," Serena said, extending the baby towards her gently. "He wants his Mommy."

"Hi sweetheart," Blair cooed, taking her son into her arms. "Mommy loves you very much," she smiled, kissing him on the forehead.

Serena smiled, "Feeling better?"

"Much," she nodded with a genuine smile. "Thank you so much Serena. I don't know what we would have done if you weren't here this morning."

"It's my pleasure," she replied. "I love spending time with Alex." She paused before asking cautiously, "Are you sure that you and Chuck are doing okay?"

"We're fine, we're just adjusting to having another person to take care of," Blair explained.

"Yeah, that's what Chuck said," she nodded curiously. "Do you guys memorize lines or something?"

"No," she chuckled. "As if we'd even have time to do that."

"When does Chuck go back to work?" Serena asked. She was worried about how Blair was going to cope, taking care of the baby on her own during the day.

"He can go back whenever he wants, it's his company."

"Exactly. Don't they need him to be there-?"

"He's going back to work next week," Blair interrupted, knowing that if she didn't give her friend a straight answer, then the questions would be never-ending.

"Next week?" she repeated in alarm.

"Like you said, he needs to go back eventually," she replied, resting Alexander on her chest. "But he said if I need him he'll only go in when he's needed, like for meetings and things like that."

"Good," Serena breathed, relaxing a little. "When Chuck isn't here, do you want me to come over when I can?"

"Why?"

She bit her lip nervously, "I just thought that you might need some help-"

"Because I can't take care of my baby on my own?" Blair snapped defensively.

"No of course not."

"Then what are you trying to say?"

"I'm worried about you Blair," Serena confessed. "And Chuck as well. You both seem really stressed out."

"We just had a baby!" she exclaimed. "Of course we're stressed out."

She sighed, "Maybe I should just go." She stood up from the couch and started making her way towards the elevator.

Blair suddenly felt really guilty. She stood up from the couch and called out, "Wait S." Serena stopped and turned around. Blair set Alexander down in his bassinet before making her way over to her friend and giving her a hug. "Thank you again for helping us today. I really appreciate it."

She gave her friend a small smile, "It's fine, really. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded, watching as Serena left. The second the elevator doors shut, the baby began to cry again. She sighed, before going over to pick him up. Blair couldn't help but be a little annoyed that Alexander seemed to like Serena better than his own mother. Just as she had calmed Alex down, Chuck emerged from the bedroom, still in his pajamas and robe.

"Hey," he said softly as he approached her.

"Hi," she replied with a small smile.

He rested his head on her shoulder and looked down at their son, "How's he doing?"

"He's okay," Blair said, turning her head slightly to look at him.

Chuck leaned in to give her a kiss, "I'm sorry about before."

"No, you were right," she replied, turning around to face him. "I was trying to make out that everything was perfect, when it obviously wasn't."

"But I was way too harsh," he insisted. "I don't want us to turn on each other Blair." He glanced down at Alexander, "That's exactly what it wants."

She gasped, trying to hold back a smile, "Excuse me, that's our son you're talking about."

"Well it got a smile out of you, didn't it?" Chuck replied, a smirk slowing appearing on his lips.

Blair suddenly realized that she was grinning and immediately replaced the grin with an attempt at a disapproving look. He just laughed as a phone began to ring. "That's my cell," Blair said. "It's in the bedroom, can you answer it?"

Chuck nodded, rushing to the bedroom to find the cellphone. "Hello," he said, putting the phone to his ear.

"Charles, is that you?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes Eleanor, how are you?" he asked, making his way back to the living room where Blair had started to feed Alexander on the couch. She glanced up when she heard her mother's name, wondering what she wanted.

"Oh me, I'm fine," she brushed him off. "Listen, Cyrus and I are coming over to baby-sit tonight."

"What do you mean? We're not going anywhere," he replied in confusion.

"Yes you are," she corrected him. "You're going to take Blair out to dinner."

"I am?"

"Yes."

"What's she saying?" Blair asked curiously.

Chuck put his hand over the phone and answered, "She wants to baby-sit tonight so we can go out to dinner."

"We can't leave the baby," she protested.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," he told Eleanor. "Blair doesn't want to leave the baby."

"It will only be for a couple of hours. You both need to get out, you must be going crazy at home."

"Serena called you, didn't she?" Chuck realized with a sigh.

She paused, "She was worried about you. Please let me help Chuck. Talk Blair into it, she listens to you."

"Hold on," he said, covering the phone once more. He looked at Blair, "I think we should go out."

"No Chuck, I'm not leaving him," she answered.

"It will be good to get out," Chuck insisted. "We'll be gone for two hours at the most."

* * *

Later that night, Blair found herself at a restaurant with Chuck for the first time since Alexander was born. "This is nice," he commented, taking her hand in his own.

She nodded, "I guess." Her mind was obviously still on their baby at home.

"Alex is going to be fine," Chuck insisted, knowing exactly what she was thinking about. "Besides, we deserve a night out. It's been a difficult few weeks."

"I'm going to call my mother," she announced, taking her hand out of his to search through her handbag for her phone.

"Blair..."

"Just to make sure that everything's okay," Blair told him, browsing through her contacts for her mother's number. She suddenly felt the phone be snatched from her hand. She glanced up at Chuck in shock, "Hey!"

"I'm confiscating this," he said, slipping the phone into his jacket pocket. "You'll get it back after dinner."

"How dare you! Give it back," she exclaimed, holding her hand out. A couple of people turned to look at them.

"People are staring..." Chuck said, glancing at the people apologetically.

"I don't care, give it back." Before he could reply, his own phone began to ring. He retrieved it from his pocket and Blair asked, "Is it my mother?"

He shook his head in confusion, "No, it's my lawyer."

"Your lawyer?" she repeated. "What does he want?"

"I guess we're about to find out," he shrugged, putting the phone to his ear. "Hello?" Once Chuck was distracted, Blair got up from her chair and shoved her hand into the pocket of his suit to get her phone. "Hey," he muttered, shifting in his seat to try and get away from her. However, she was too fast for him, pulling the phone out of his pocket. She grinned at him triumphantly, taking a seat once more. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Chuck asked, his tone sounding slightly panicked.

This caught Blair's attention and she glanced at him worriedly. She stopped what she was doing immeditately, and began to focus on the conversation that Chuck was having. "I don't understand, this is completely false," he insisted. He paused for a moment, before nodding, "I understand." He paused again, then answered, "Okay, I'll meet you there."

He hung up the phone and Blair looked at him in concern. "What was that all about?"

"We need to go home," Chuck said, calling the waiter over. "Can we have the bill please?" he requested.

"What's going on?" Blair asked as the waiter went to get the bill.

"I'll explain later."

"No, you'll explain now," she insisted. "What is it?"

He took a deep breath before revealing, "I'm being sued Blair."

Her eyes widened in surprise. She managed to reply, "W-what? By who?"

"By some of the employees at the hotel," Chuck started. "They're suing me for sexual harrassment."

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening!" Blair exclaimed, once they were in the Empire elevator. "Those lying, money-hungry whores!"

"There's no way that this is just their doing," he shook his head. "Jack's got to be involved somehow."

"Jack?"

"Well he's the only person I know of that's hell bent on ruining me," Chuck replied. "He must have gone to them and promised them a pay-out if they went along with it."

Blair sighed, "That evil bastard..."

"I'm sorry to drag you and Alexander into my mess-"

"Don't be ridiculous," she interrupted, taking his hand. "This isn't your fault."

As the elevator doors opened, Blair went to storm out but Chuck held her back, "Blair." She stopped, looking back to him. "Thank you for believing me," he told her greatfully.

She gave him a small smile, before kissing him on the cheek, "I told you, no matter what Jack does, he's not going to break us apart." He nodded in reply as he led her into the living room.

Eleanor and Cyrus looked up at them as they entered the room. "You're back already?" she asked.

"That was fast," Cyrus commented.

Eleanor suddenly noticed the concerned looks on both of their faces, "What's the matter?"

Blair looked to Chuck, letting him decide how much he wanted to tell them. "I'm just having a bit of an issue," he said.

"An issue?" Cyrus asked.

"A legal issue," Chuck ellaborated.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Eleanor asked, glancing between him and her daughter.

"Some hotel employees are suing me," he admitted with a frustrated sigh.

"Suing you? For what?" Cyrus inquired.

Before Chuck could reply, Blair cut in. "Before we tell you, you have to know that it's not at all true," she insisted, looking at her mother in particular, knowing that she would jump to conclusions.

"They're suing me for sexual harrassment," Chuck announced suddenly, catching Blair off-guard. "Go on, judge away."

They looked surprised for a moment. "No one's judging you Chuck," Cyrus replied. "You've done nothing wrong."

Eleanor wasn't so convinced, "Have you?"

He looked to her offendedly, "No, of course not."

"Mother," Blair said, glaring at her.

"I'm just saying, it's not that unbelievable-"

"Chuck told me that none of this is true and I believe him," she cut her off. "Now you should both probably go so we can discuss this."

"Actually I have to meet my lawyer at the hotel bar in 10 minutes," Chuck said, glancing down at his watch. "It's probably best if you stay here with Blair and the baby."

"I'd prefer to wait for you alone," Blair replied.

Eleanor scoffed, "There is no way that we're leaving."

"Stay then," she shrugged. "I'll be in the bedroom with Alexander." She turned and took off towards their bedroom.

Chuck followed, stopping her when she got to the doorway, "I'll be back soon."

Blair nodded, "Good luck." He gave her a quick hug before making his way to the elevator. She shot her mother another glare before slipping inside their bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Blair picked up the baby from his bassinet, placing him on the bed before laying down beside him. She knew that she shouldn't bring him into their bed but she couldn't care less at the moment. She needed to be close to him.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Blair was woken by Chuck getting into bed beside her. "You're back," she said sleepily. "How did it go?" He just sighed. Blair only then noticed that Alexander was no longer on the bed. "Where's the baby?" she asked, sitting up in a panic.

"It's okay, he's in his bed," Chuck replied, rubbing her arm comfortingly.

"Oh," she breathed a sigh of relief as she saw him sleeping soundly in his bassinet beside their bed. She laid back down and shifted closer to Chuck, noticing that he had already changed into his pajamas. "Don't scare me like that," she murmered, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"There's not much to tell," he said softly. "There's five women involved by the way."

She was surprised, "Five? I was only expecting two or three."

"So was I," Chuck sighed again.

"When is this going to court?"

"It's not," he replied simply. "We're going to settle."

Blair sat up slightly, looking at him in confusion, "Why would you do that? You didn't do anything wrong."

"It's the only way to stop them from going to the media," he explained.

"But it's not fair Chuck," she protested.

"Do you know what this would do to me Blair?" Chuck started. "Innocent or not, people are always going to believe the worst in these situations."

"Who cares what people think?" she argued.

"I do, this is my reputation we're talking about here," he said, trying not to raise his voice. "If this gets out I could lose the hotel, as well as the respect of any business partner associated with Bass Industries. This could jeopardize everything that I've worked for and everything my father worked for."

Blair looked at him for a moment, suddenly realizing what this was all about. "You're worried about Alex finding out about this someday, aren't you?" she asked. She could tell by the look on his face that she had guessed correctly. "Don't worry, we're going to tell him the truth about all of this. We'll tell him how Jack did this to try and take you down."

"That's the least of my worries right now," Chuck replied.

She knew that he was worrying about this more than he was letting on, but decided to let it go. She sighed, "I want to track these women down and give them a piece of my mind. Those corrupt, low-class skanks. And as for Jack, if I ever got my hands on him I would kick him in the-"

"Shhh," he cut her off, chuckling softly as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Don't worry, I'll handle this. I promise." She just nodded in reply. They had nearly fallen asleep when Alexander began to cry. They both groaned simultaneously. Blair started to get up but Chuck stopped her, "I'll get him." She nodded, watching as he retrieved the baby, before making his way out of the room. She assumed that he was going to the nursery to change Alex's diaper.

Blair had nearly drifted off to sleep again when she heard Chuck call her name. She opened her eyes and he gave her an apologetic look, "Sorry, I think he's hungry."

"Hand him over," she said with a sigh, preparing herself for yet another night of interrupted sleep.

* * *

**I know I stole the sexual harrassment idea from the show but I plan to do something a little different with it, so just bear with me.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's the next chapter. I'm trying so hard to create good drama while still keeping the focus of the story on Chuck, Blair and the baby. Please let me know how I'm doing with that and what you want to see more of.**

* * *

"Blair, calm down," Chuck said, placing his hand on her lower back comfortingly.

She looked to him abruptly as she pushed the baby stroller through the park. "I am calm," she replied, looking down to her son who was asleep in the stroller. Chuck had managed to convince Blair to take the baby to the park for a few hours. They were constantly at home and it was driving him crazy.

"Do you want to go get some lunch?" he asked her, hoping to prolong going home for as long as possible.

Blair shook her head, reaching down to adjust the blanket that was covering Alexander. "We can't, we have to go home so I can feed the baby."

"Can't you feed him in the limo?"

"No," she replied.

"Why not?" Chuck asked, starting to lose patience. "We can't stay at home all the time."

"Because I'm barely comfortable with breastfeeding at home yet, let alone when we're out," she snapped. He just sighed in response. Blair stopped walking suddenly and looked at him, "Alright, out with it."

"What?"

"Tell me what's bothering you," she demanded.

He shook his head, "It's just going to start a fight." He reached over to continue pushing the stroller but she grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"I don't care. I want to know why you're acting like this."

"Me?" Chuck replied in disbelief. "I'm just trying to maintain some normalcy in in our lives. You're the one who's become a hermit since Alexander was born."

Blair put her hands on her hips and glared at him, "Well I'm sorry that I've just had a baby and I don't feel like going out and partying every night."

"This is only the second time you've left the hotel since we brought the baby home," he pointed out.

"So? Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes!" he replied, trying not to raise his voice. "Just because we have a baby now, it doesn't mean that everything had to change completely."

"That's what having a baby does Chuck, it changes things," she told him, glancing down at their sleeping son. "I'm happy to make these changes, but I don't think you are."

"I am more than happy to make changes to our lives for Alex," Chuck insisted, feeling a little hurt that Blair thought otherwise. "I love him and I would give up everything for him, but we can't keep living like this Blair." She sighed, looking down at the footpath to avoid his eyes. "Staying at home all the time isn't good for us, and it isn't good for Alexander."

"I know," Blair replied softly.

Chuck was about to reply when he noticed a group of around a dozen reporters rushing towards them behind Blair. He instinctively grabbed her by the hand and pulled her closer to him, while keeping his other hand firmly on the stroller. Blair's eyes widened in shock as the reporters approched them, taking photos and holding out tape recorders. They exchanged alarmed looks. "Mr Bass," one of the reporters began. "What do you have to say about your recent sexual harrassment charges?"

He blinked, realizing in horror that the media had found out about the lawsuit. He immediately recognized that Jack must have leaked the story. He looked around in disbelief as the other reporters started shooting questions at him. Chuck leant down and whispered to Blair, "Call Arthur and get yourself and the baby into the limo."

"But-" she started.

"I'll handle this," Chuck interrupted her. She nodded, quickly pushing the stroller in the opposite direction while getting out her cellphone. When he noticed the reporters starting to follow her, her stepped to the side in attempt to block their path. "That's enough. I'll answer all of your questions at an organized press conference." They all seemed to ignore him and continued asking questions. Chuck groaned, he had to put a stop to all of this somehow.

* * *

"This is crazy," Blair shook her head as she bounced the baby in her arms. When they had arrived at the Empire they had found a large group of press and protesters standing outside. Thanks to security, they had gotten back up to the penthouse safely, but Blair was a little shaken up about the whole ordeal.

"I know," Chuck replied from where he was seated on the couch with his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry Blair."

She sighed, taking a seat beside him, "I'm not blaming you Chuck. Jack did this, not you."

"But he's doing it because he wants to get back at me," he replied. "And now I've put you and Alexander in danger-"

"It's okay," she interjected, rubbing his arm comfortingly. "We're perfectly fine. It's just a little scary, that's all."

Chuck nodded, putting his arm around her. They sat there for a moment, before he said, "I have to get to Bass Industries soon to hold this press conference. Are you going to be okay here?"

"We'll be fine," Blair insisted, looking down to her son in her arms. The elevator suddenly opened and they both looked up to see Serena step out, looking extremely confused and worried.

She hurried over to them and asked, "What the hell is going on? Why are all those people outside?"

"You haven't heard?" Chuck asked in surprise.

"Heard what? What happened?"

"Chuck's being sued for sexual harrassment by five employees of the hotel," Blair explained, standing up to set Alexander down in his bassinet.

"What?" Serena said, glancing at her step-brother in surprise.

He sighed, "Relax Serena, it's not true. Jack's back in town and this is probably just the first of many tactics he's going to use to take me down."

She shook her head, "I heard that Jack was here and I expected some trouble, but I didn't see this coming." She sat down in the arm chair as Blair sat back down beside Chuck.

"Neither did we," Blair responded.

"So what are you going to do about this?" Serena asked. "I mean, what's the big master plan?"

"We don't have one," Chuck replied bluntly.

"What? You can't be serious," she shook her head. "You're Chuck and Blair, you always have a plan." The couple exchanged looks. "Come on, you can't just let Jack do this to you. You need to fight back."

There was a moment of silence as they pondered what she had said. "Serena's right," Blair agreed with a nod. "We're sitting here feeling sorry for ourselves when we should be planning a major Jack Bass take-down."

"Reminds me of the good old days," he commented, a smirk slowly appearing on his lips.

"Okay," Blair started, clapping her hands together. "Chuck, on the way to your press conference, call your P.I. and get him to dig up anything and everything on Jack. There has to be something incriminating in his past that we can use against him."

"There's the Blair we all know and love," Serena grinned

She just gave her friend a look, "Please Serena, you're interrupting my train of thought." Her friend immediately shut her mouth. Blair turned back to Chuck, "Now while you're gone, I'm going to construct a plan of how we're going to handle this situation. Right now, I'm thinking a little blackmail. What do you think my love?" She smiled at him sweetly, getting excited at the prospect of taking Jack down.

He smirked, "Sounds like a plan. I'll do my best to find something." She nodded. "See, not everything has to change," he pointed out.

* * *

Half an hour later, Alexander was fed and asleep and Blair was starting to plan the 'Jack Bass Take-down' or 'JBT', as she had started to call it. "Do you need any help with the plan?" Serena offered as she watched her friend working away on her laptop, doing some investigating of her own on the Internet.

She gave her a sympathetic smile, "Oh S, that's sweet but I think you should leave this to the professionals."

Serena rolled her eyes as Blair continued her investigating and planning. "You haven't asked how Nate is," she mentioned suddenly, curious as to what had happened between her friends.

Blair glanced up from the laptop immediately and replied, "That's because I don't want to know."

"Why not? He's your friend," she pointed out, indicating how annoyed she was that Blair and Chuck had been avoiding Nate for nearly three weeks now.

She scoffed, "I wouldn't exactly call him that."

"Alright, what's going on?" Serena asked, looking at her seriously. Blair just shrugged, not looking up from her computer. "You and Chuck haven't spoken to Nate since Alex was born. There has to be a reason behind that."

"It's a personal matter Serena," Blair murmered.

"Well Nate's my boyfriend so I think I have a right to know what happened," she replied.

She sighed, setting her laptop aside to look at the blonde. "I don't want to upset you," she confessed, biting her lip worriedly.

"Why would I get upset? Did Nate say something about me?"

"No, it's not like that," Blair insisted.

Serena shrugged, "Then what's it like?" When her friend said nothing, she persisted, "Blair..."

"Okay, I'll tell you," she gave in. She took a deep breath before beginning, "The day Alex was born, Nate came back to the hospital to see me after you had gone home. He was acting really weird so I kind of knew that something was up."

"Go on," she nodded, curious as to where this was going. Blair paused, giving her friend a worried look. "Just tell me, you're really freaking me out."

She sighed before blurting out, "He told me that he still loves me and that he regrets breaking up with me."

Serena just stared at her friend in disbelief for a moment, utterly shocked at what she had just told her. "I-I, I have to go," she stuttered, standing up from the couch abruptly.

"Serena no, don't go," Blair pleaded with her, taking her hand. "You can talk to me."

She shook her head, "Actually I don't think I can." She gathered up her purse and coat and told her, "I need to speak to Nate."

"I'm so sorry," she offered, giving her friend a sympathetic look.

"It's not your fault Blair," Serena replied. "If anything, it's my fault."

She gave her a confused look, "Why is it your fault?"

"It's karma," she responded simply, her voice starting to quiver slightly. "This is payback for what happened at the Sheppard wedding."

"No it's not," Blair answered. "I forgave you for that."

Serena just shook her head again, "I'm sorry B, I need to find Nate."

"Okay," she nodded, squeezing her hand. "But I'm here if you need me okay?"

She nodded, "Thank you Blair." As she watched her friend leave, Blair wondered if she had made the right decision by telling Serena what had happened with Nate.

* * *

Across town at Bass Industries, Chuck had just finished with the press conference and was in his office filling out some paperwork that he had been neglecting since the baby was born. He was deep in thought when he heard someone knock on the door. He glanced up, before clearing his throat and calling out, "Come in."

The door opened and Nate stepped inside cautiously, not sure how mad Chuck still was at him. "Hey Chuck," he said, shutting the door behind him. "I heard about the lawsuit."

He immediately glared at his so-called friend, "Sorry to disappoint you but the allegations aren't true. Blair believes me and she's standing by me, so don't think that this means that you have a chance with her."

He scoffed, "As if I would do that."

"What are you doing here Nathaniel?" he asked, his patience already wearing thin.

"We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"I think there is," Nate replied. "I want to apologize for what happened with Blair."

Chuck paused, setting down his pen with a sigh. He stood up from his chair and look him straight in the eye, "So you're telling me that you have no feelings for Blair whatsoever?" When he didn't receive an answer, he gestured to the door and demanded, "Get out Nate."

"Please Chuck, just hear me out," he pleaded, stepping back a little when he saw the hateful look he was giving him.

"I'm sorry but how else am I supposed to react to the fact that you still have feelings for my fiancée?" he asked bitterly.

"It's not like I ever plan on acting on those feelings," he replied in defence. "You and Blair are together now, I accept that."

"Oh and you proved that when you decided to declare your love for her on the day our son was born," Chuck retorted sarcastically.

"I'll admit, that was stupid," Nate nodded.

"You're damn right it was-"

"But I want to make it up to you guys," he interrupted. "I don't want to lose you and Blair as friends."

Chuck looked at him in disbelief, "Well maybe you should have thought about that before."

"Chuck please, what can I do to fix this?" Nate asked sincerely.

He shook his head, "I don't know. I just need time to get over it. Between this, the baby and the lawsuit, I'm a bit overwhelmed right now."

"I'm sorry about the lawsuit man," he said, taking a step towards him. "Just so you know, I didn't believe the allegations for a second."

"Thank you," Chuck replied greatfully.

They stood there in silence for a moment, before Nate asked, "So how's my godson doing?" He paused, "I am still his godfather aren't I?"

He nodded, "Of course, I can't really take that back now can I?" Nate smiled greatfully. "And Alex is good. He's a bit of a handful, but we're handling it."

"Do you think I could I come see him sometime?"

"I don't know, I'll have to see if it's okay with Blair," Chuck told him. His cellphone suddenly began to ring from where it sat on the desk. He reached over and grabbed it, putting it to his ear, "Hello?" He listened for a minute before smirking happily, "That sounds great, I'll stop by to pick it up now. Thanks."

"Who was that?" Nate asked.

"My P.I," he replied. "I'm getting a complete background check done on Jack."

"Your uncle Jack?"

"Yeah he's the one that's behind the whole sexual harrassment thing," he explained. "I've got to go meet this guy and pick up the documents he's found. Blair's at home planning Jack's demise as we speak."

"Okay," Nate nodded. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure."

* * *

Chuck set the large folder down on the coffee table in front of Blair. "Everything there is to know about Jack Bass is in this folder," he told her, before sitting down beside her on the couch.

"Wow," she remarked at the size of the folder. "I'm impressed Bass."

"You have my P.I. to thank for this," he told her.

"He's good," Blair commented as she began to look through the folder. "There's got to be something in here that we can use for blackmail."

"Like I said, if he's done it, it's in there," Chuck replied, picking up a pile of papers to sort through. At that moment, Alexander began to cry from the other room. They looked to each other and Chuck said, "I'll get him." He went into their bedroom to retrieve the baby and brought him into the living room.

Blair smiled at the presence of her son, "Is that my favourite boy?"

"It is," Chuck smiled, taking his seat beside her once more. She immediately set aside the papers and focused her attention on the baby in his arms.

She sighed contently and said softly, "I really love him you know."

"Of course you do, he's our baby," he replied, worried at how she seemed to think that he thought otherwise.

"I don't think I've been showing that lately," she said, glancing up at him with a sad look.

He peered at her in concern, "What do you mean?"

"I've just been so overwhelmed with being a mother that I don't think I've been as good of a mother as he deserves," Blair explained, leaning over to kiss Alexander on the forehead.

"You're a great mother," Chuck insisted. "It's obvious how much you love our son Blair. You've been doing so well over the last few weeks."

She shrugged, "I could have been better."

"No," he replied strongly. "You're an amazing mother to Alex and I don't want to you to ever think anything different."

Blair managed a small smile, "Thank you Chuck."

"I should be thanking you," he replied with a smile. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have the honor of being this little guy's dad."

"Well if it wasn't for you, Alexander wouldn't exist in the first place," she said. "Well you and faulty contraception."

He chuckled, "Thank God for that expired condom."

She paused, "Excuse me?"

Chuck froze, realizing that he had said way too much, "Nothing."

"You used an expired condom?" Blair asked, raising her voice slightly. "When?"

He cringed. "I was lazy one night when we were fooling around and I just grabbed a condom from my drawer without really paying attention," he confessed. "I only realized a couple of days later that I had grabbed one from an old box." He held the baby up in front of him, hoping to prevent her from getting mad at him, "Just remember what we got out of this."

"Chuck," Blair started. He just looked at her, not sure how she was going to react. "This is just about the best stupid mistake you've ever made."

He smiled in relief, "It's the one mistake I'll never regret."

"I've got to say, I'm a little surprised," she started teasingly. "I didn't know you even had any expired condoms."

He struggled to come up with a legitimate excuse, "Well, you know, I-I don't really like that brand-"

"Or maybe we just aren't having enough sex?" Blair interrupted with a smug smile.

Chuck glanced at her in surprise, before smirking happily, "That must be it."

She leant over and kissed him on the lips. "Three more weeks Bass," she whispered, reminding him of her doctor's orders.

He groaned, "Don't remind me, it's like torture."

She smiled, before glancing down at Alexander worriedly, "We really shouldn't be talking about this in front of the baby."

"He doesn't know what we're talking about, he's not even three weeks old."

"It doesn't matter, the last thing I want to do is scar him for life."

"I'm more concerned about him becoming a recluse at the moment," Chuck said, giving her a look.

Blair rolled her eyes, "Okay, okay, you've made your point. We'll go out more."

"Good," he replied with a satisfied nod. He looked down to the papers on the table in front of him, "Now let's get back to salvaging my reputation."

"Why don't we get something for dinner first? I'm starving."

"I'll call room service," he offered, reaching for the phone.

She stopped him, "Actually, I've made other plans."

* * *

An hour and a half later, they were sitting in a restaurant waiting for their meals. They had brought the baby with them, who was sleeping in his baby capsule that was sitting on a chair. Chuck smiled at her, "I'm impressed Waldorf, you've made progress."

Blair shrugged with a small smile, "Well you were right, we can't just hide away at home because we have a baby now." She looked to the front window of the restaurant where they could see a couple of paparazzi standing outside with their cameras. "I wish they would leave us alone though. This is invasion of privacy."

He glanced over at the window, glad that they had chosen a table near the back. "This will die down eventually," he told her, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "Especially once we find something about Jack to blackmail him with."

"What if the plan doesn't work?" she asked worriedly.

"Then we'll come up with a new plan," Chuck shrugged. "We can't give up Blair."

"Oh don't worry, I wasn't planning to," she assured him, before turning her attention to Alexander.

After a moment, he brought up the topic he had been avoiding for the last few hours. "Nate came to see me today," he started cautiously. Blair immediately looked up at him. "He came to my office to apologize."

"Did you kick him out?" she asked, still obviously annoyed with him.

"No I didn't," he replied, evoking a surprised look from her. "It's just, he seemed like he was sorry and I really don't want to throw away nearly 18 years of friendship."

"So you forgave him?"

"Not exactly," Chuck started. "I sort of gave him the impression that I still wanted to be friends, but only if you're okay with it." When she remained silent, he added, "I'm just hoping that we can put this behind us Blair."

Blair bit her lip worriedly, "I'm afraid it's not going to be that easy."

"Why not?"

"I told Serena what happened," she replied. "She was pretty upset."

He sighed, realizing that this had just become a lot more complicated. "I guess that's for the best, she deserves to know what happened," he acknowledged. As much as he wanted their little group to stay together, he knew that his step-sister had a right to know what was going on. "I just hope that this doesn't cause too much damage."

"Well I don't see how it couldn't," Blair shrugged. Her phone suddenly went off, informing her that she had a new text. She retrieved her phone, before reading the text with a sigh.

"What is it?" Chuck asked worriedly.

She looked up at him and replied, "It's Serena. She and Nate are taking a break."

* * *

**Sorry to all the Serenate fans for the break-up, please don't kill me :) I haven't decided whether this will be permanent yet. As for Jack, he will be making another appearance in the next chapter. I just wanted him to cause havoc from a distance for now...**


	20. Chapter 20

**I hope this chapter is realistic and Jack doesn't seem too crazy and out of character. Please tell me what you really think, I won't be offended.**

* * *

Chuck sighed in relief as his son laid contently in the baby bath, kicking his legs happily. He kept one hand under Alexander's back and glanced over at Blair, who was sitting on the edge of the bath tub with a handful of documents from the Jack Bass folder. "Well at least he likes something," Chuck commented, watching the baby wriggle around in the water, cooing happily.

She looked up and couldn't help but smile at the sight of Chuck Bass with messy hair, wearing a wrinkled shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of casual trousers. She set the papers aside and made her way over to where he was standing at the bathroom sink, which the baby bath was set on. "You know Bass," she started, leaning over to brush Alexander's wet hair from his forehead, "The casual Daddy look suits you."

"Really?" he asked with a pleased smirk.

"Yeah," Blair insisted. "It's actually kind of sexy." She nudged him playfully.

"Maybe we should of had a baby earlier then," he teased with a wink.

"Ha," she replied sarcastically, giving him a look before looking back down at the baby, "You like baths, don't you baby?"

"I almost don't want to take him out of here," Chuck commented. "He's like a completely different baby in the bath."

"He loves the water," she observed with a smile. She suddenly had an idea, "Once this mess with Jack is sorted out, we should take Alex to the Hamptons for a week or so. Seeing that he likes the water, he would probably love the beach there."

"It would be nice to get out of the city for a bit," he agreed. "We could go early next month and be there for the fourth of July."

Blair immediately started rambling excitedly, "Oh and maybe Serena and Nate could come t-" She stopped when she realized what she had said. "Oh."

Chuck gave her a sympathetic look, "It's weird isn't it? Serena and Nate not being together."

"It's going to take a bit of getting used to," she nodded. She glanced back down to the baby, "I think we should get him dressed, he's starting to fall asleep."

"Yet another perk of bathtime," he pointed out with a grin, as he lifted Alexander out of the water carefully. He cringed when he felt the water drip onto his shirt, "And there goes a $300 shirt."

"It's just water," Blair told him, shaking her head as she wrapped a towel around her son and took him into her arms. After a moment, little Alex realized that he was cold and began screaming his head off. She sighed as she made her way into their bedroom, calling out, "Maybe we should of kept him in the bath." Chuck picked up the pile of documents Blair had been looking at and followed her into their bedroom, flipping through the papers curiously. One of the papers suddenly caught his eye and he paused to read it. "Chuck, can you help me?" Blair requested as she tried to calm down Alexander. When he didn't answer she repeated louder, "Chuck!"

He jumped, glancing up at her, "Sorry, it's just this document..."

"What is it?" she asked curiously, bouncing her son in her arms. Thankfully, he started to calm down.

"Jack has a daughter," Chuck said simply, a look of surprise on his face.

Blair's expression quickly matched her fiancée's, "You've got to be kidding."

"I wish I was," he commented, gesturing down to the paper in his hands. "All the details are right here. She's ten years old and lives with her mother in Brooklyn. Surprisingly, he pays child support to this woman every month, and quite a lot too."

She rolled her eyes, "Let me guess, the mother is some prostitute that he got pregnant?"

"I don't think so," he replied, continuing to read through the document. "It says here that she's a teacher. So unless that's something she does on the side..."

"Then Jack must have had a legitimate girlfriend who he got pregnant," Blair finished, setting her now silent baby down on their bed. She picked up the diaper she had set out before and began to put it on her son.

"I don't believe this, why don't I know about her?" Chuck asked.

"Well it looks like he's been trying to keep her a secret," she replied. She glanced over at him, "Chuck, this is just what we've been looking for."

"What do you mean?"

"We can use this as blackmail," she explained, beginning to dress Alex. "He's obviously paying this woman a lot of money to keep the fact that she's raising his child quiet. I doubt he would want us telling the world about it."

He nodded slowly, before finally being brought back to reality, "I'm sorry, do you need help with the baby?"

"It's alright, I've got it," Blair said, as she finished buttoning up the light blue onesie. She picked Alexander up and handed him to Chuck. "Can I see the papers?" she requested, holding out her hand. Chuck handed them to her, before turning his attention to his son. "Hmm," she murmered after a moment.

"What is it?"

"Well according to these papers, the mother's married to another man now and he's adopted her daughter," Blair explained. She gave him a small smile, "Her name is Stephanie by the way."

"That doesn't really mean anything to me, I don't even know her," Chuck pointed out.

She shrugged, "Technically she's still your cousin. Aren't you just a bit curious about her?"

"I don't know," he started, glancing down at Alexander. Obviously, this little girl was related to him too. This was pretty significant considering they didn't have many blood relatives.

"So are we going to use this as blackmail?" Blair asked, not sure if he still wanted to go through with it.

"Of course, you can't get much better than a secret, illegitimate child," he replied.

"Okay then. Did you find out where Jack's staying?"

"Yeah, at a hotel across town," Chuck replied.

"So we'll go see him tomorrow, tell him what we know and what he has to do in exchange for our silence," Blair said. "We'll get him to make a statement about how he made the whole sexual harrassment thing up and everything will go back to normal."

"What if he doesn't care that we know?" he asked skeptically.

She stepped towards him, wrapping her arm around his waist, "Then we'll figure something else out. It's going to be okay Chuck."

"I hope so," he replied.

* * *

Blair held Alex to her chest, not wanting to let go of him. She suddenly felt a hand on her back and glanced up to see Chuck standing beside her, "Blair, it's time to go."

She pouted, glancing back to her baby son, "I'm going to miss him so much."

He just gave her a sympathetic look. He was used to this by now. Blair always had trouble letting go on the few occasions that they had left Alexander with a family member or friend. They were leaving the baby with Dorota this time while they went to see Jack. They were currently standing in Dorota and Vanya's living room and Chuck was patiently waiting for Blair to be ready to leave. "Maybe you should stay here," he suggested, seeing how reluctant she was to leave their son.

She shook her head, "I'm not letting you go there alone."

"I can take care of myself Blair," he insisted.

"I know, but I'll still be worried about you if I don't go," she told him as Dorota re-emerged from one of the bedrooms with Anastasia in tow.

"Don't worry Miss Blair," Dorota started with an understanding smile. "I take good care of Mr Alexander."

"I know you will," Blair nodded, giving the baby one last kiss on the forehead before setting him down in the stroller and buckling him in.

"You're leaving?" Anastasia pouted disappointedly.

"I'm afraid so honey," she replied. "But you get to go to the park with your Mommy and Alex."

"But I want you and Chuck to come," the four-year-old persisted, grabbing onto Chuck's trousers.

He glanced down in amusement, "Maybe another time Anastasia. Blair and I have to go see someone."

"Okay," she replied defeatedly.

"Be careful with Mr Jack," Dorota warned them. "I hear bad things about that man."

Blair nodded, "Don't worry, we've got something planned." She glanced down at Alexander sadly, "Okay baby, Mommy and Daddy have to go now, but we'll be back." She kissed him on the cheek, "We love you."

"See you kiddo," Chuck said, kissing the baby on the forehead. "Be good for Dorota okay?" He glanced over at Blair, "Are you ready?"

She nodded, "Let's get this over with."

* * *

As the elevator ascended to the 18th floor of the hotel Jack was staying at, Blair felt extremely uneasy. Something didn't feel right about this situation and she couldn't work out what. She shrugged it off, figuring that she was just experiencing a little separation anxiety from being away from the baby. Chuck sensed that she was feeling apprehensive and suggested, "Why don't you wait in the hallway? I'll go in and see Jack."

She turned her head towards him abruptly, "Absolutely not. Who knows who else he has in there, you need back-up."

"This isn't a raid Blair, we're just going to talk," he told her.

Blair shook her head, "It doesn't matter, you're not going in there on your own." As the elevator doors opened onto the 18th floor, Chuck gave up on trying to convince her to wait outside and they began to make their way to room 1826.

They eventually found the room and paused in front of the door. "You ready?" Chuck asked, raising his hand to knock on the door. She nodded, gesturing for him to do it. He knocked three times, before withdrawing his hand back. After a moment, they exchanged confused looks. He knocked again, this time five times. Once again, the door remained closed.

"Maybe he's out?" Blair suggested with a shrug.

"Mmm," he murmered, scratching his head. "That's what's worrying me. If he's out, what the hell is he up to?" She didn't answer. They were standing there, wondering what to do next when Blair's cellphone began to ring.

She checked the caller ID. Realising that it was Dorota, she began to panic. Somehow, she knew that something was terribly wrong. "Hello?" she answered the phone shakily.

"M-M Miss, B-B Blair," Dorota stammered through anxious sobs.

"Dorota what is it?" she asked in alarm, her heart starting to beat faster.

"I-it's Mr A-Alex," she started to explain with a sob.

Blair immediately tensed up and Chuck looked to her worriedly. "W-what about Alex?" she demanded, raising her voice as she started to panic.

"What's going on?" Chuck exclaimed, his eyes wide in concern. Noticing that Blair's hand was shaking, he grabbed the phone from her and demanded, "Dorota, tell me what happened!"

"I-I'm so s-sorry Mr Chuck," she sobbed. "We were at p-park. I turn away for second to c-catch Anastasia. Sh-she was running away. I look back and h-he was gone!"

"Oh my God," he commented, his free hand clenching in anger and frustration. He had actually done it. Jack had taken their baby. Chuck didn't think he would ever stoop that low, but apparently he wasn't as humane as he had thought. He hung up the phone. He felt bad for leaving Dorota hanging, but he had to find his son before Jack did anything to him. He immediately stormed off towards the elevator, before realizing that Blair wasn't behind him. He looked back to see that she was still standing where he had left her, frozen in shock.

He rushed back over to her, grabbing her by the hand. "We have to go Blair," he said sympathetically, attempting to drag her towards the elevator as gently as possible. However, she stayed put. "We've got to get to Alex before Jack can do anything to him."

"I knew it," she said simply, shaking her head. "I didn't feel right leaving Alex today."

"What?" Chuck asked impatiently, wanting to get out of there as fast as they could.

"It was my maternal instincts trying to warn me and I didn't listen," Blair ellaborated, her eyes filling with tears. "This is all my fault."

"This is **not** your fault," he said strongly. "You've done nothing wrong. But we really don't have time to do this right now. We need to get out of here and find our son." He tugged on her arm impatiently and she eventually allowed him to lead her to the elevator.

Once they were in the elevator, Chuck took out his cellphone to call Jack. It took him a couple of times to select the right number, since his hands were shaking so much. He immediately tensed up when he heard his uncle's voice, "Why hello little nephew, I was wondering when I'd hear from you."

"Where is he?" he demanded.

"You'll have to be a little more specific-"

"Where's my son Jack?" Chuck exclaimed, hitting the side of the elevator with his palm angrily. Blair jumped in surprise, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Now now, there's no need for that," Jack chuckled. "Alexander and myself are just getting to know each other a little better. I thought it was about time I spent some quality time with my new nephew-"

"Cut the crap!" he interjected. "What's it going to take for you to give him back safe and sound?"

"Well that's simple," he replied, his tone becoming darker. "I want the hotel Chuck."

"What the hell do you want with my hotel?"

He paused. "It's the principle of it. You took what was rightfully mine, Bass Industries, so now I get to take what's yours. I either take the hotel, or your son, it's your choice."

"You're out of your fucking mind," Chuck grumbled. "Do you realize that this is kidnapping? I could have you arrested!"

"You have to make a choice Charles," Jack replied, completely ignoring what he had just said. "Meet me in Central Park by the lake in an hour." He paused, "Oh, and don't involve the police." And with that he hung up.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed, shutting the phone angrily, before turning back to Blair, who looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown. "Are you okay?" he managed to get out, finding that he was a little short of breath.

"We're doing what he wants Chuck," she replied shakily. "We're giving him the hotel."

"I'm hoping it won't even come to that," he said, dialling 911 on his phone. "I'm calling the police."

"But Jack said-"

"I don't give a damn what Jack said," he retorted a little too harshly. "This is a criminal offence Blair, we need to involve the police."

"This is about your precious hotel isn't it?" Blair exclaimed, suddenly becoming extremely angry. "You're putting a god damn building before our child!"

He looked at her in disbelief, "I'm doing everything I can to get Alex back."

"Except the one thing that would guarantee his safety," she snapped back, leaning against the wall of the elevator with a frustrated sigh.

Chuck shook his head as he put the phone to his ear. They really didn't have time to argue right now. There was no way he was letting Jack get away with this.

* * *

"Where is he?" Blair exclaimed anxiously, as she paced back and forth along the footpath. They had arrived at the lake in Central Park around ten minutes ago and Jack still hadn't shown up. They had picked up the documents for the Empire on the way there but Chuck was hoping that they wouldn't have to use them. It wasn't that he thought the hotel was more important than their baby, he just didn't want to let Jack succeed in his plan. But of course if it came down to the hotel or Alex's safety, he was going to hand over the hotel, no questions asked.

"He'll be here," he replied monotonously, staring at the ground. They waited for another ten minutes until Jack finally showed up. However, there was no sign of Alexander.

"Where's my baby?" Blair demanded, storming towards him. She had to control herself from attacking him there and then.

He shook his head, "You have to follow through with your half of the deal first."

"Let me see him," she demanded, her teeth clenched in anger.

"Let her see the baby!" Chuck repeated. "This isn't a game Jack! He is our son, a human being."

"Do you really think I care about your pathetic offspring?" he chuckled with an evil grin. "I don't want him. He's just a prop that's going to help me get the hotel."

"I don't believe that," Blair spoke up suddenly. The two men looked to her in confusion.

"What?" Jack asked.

"You can't say that you don't care," she started, glaring at him. "Like it or not, both Chuck and Alex are your family. I think you care about them more than you let on."

He scoffed, "That's ridiculous."

"Is it?" she challenged him. "If you didn't care about either of them you would have hurt the baby by now, because you know it would have hurt us. But you didn't."

"Don't even bother Blair, this thing isn't the slightest bit human," Chuck said bitterly.

"We know about Stephanie," Blair revealed suddenly.

Jack glanced up at her in surprise, before attempting to cover it up with a glare. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I highly doubt that the fact that you have a daughter would slip your mind."

"She's not my daughter," he said bitterly.

"Give it up Jack, we know that she's yours," Chuck said, starting to become even more impatient.

"Maybe biologically," he shrugged. "I just pay child support. She has a real father and that's definitely not me."

"Just let us see Alexander, then I promise I'll give you the hotel," Chuck proposed, realizing that this was getting them nowhere. "Until he's right here in front of me, there's no way I'm signing the papers."

Jack paused, thinking for a moment before nodding. "Fine," he said, getting out his phone. He quickly called someone, ordering them to bring the baby over. A few tense minutes later, a tall, large man who was obviously a body guard of some sort approached them with Alex in his arms. Blair breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her son, before attempting to rush towards him. However, Jack stopped her by grabbing her by the arm, "Not so fast, we had a deal."

"Get your hands off of her," Chuck demanded, pulling her back towards him and out of his uncle's grasp.

He let out a sharp breath. "Here's how this is going to work," Jack started. "You're going to sign the papers and hand them over, then you'll get the baby back."

"No," Blair replied. "You're going to hand over the baby, then you'll get your precious papers."

"Or I could leave right now and take him with me," he threatened. "It's up to you."

Blair and Chuck looked to each other and she gave him a slight nod. "Fine," he gave in, pulling the document out of the large envelope he was carrying. He took out a pen and signed his name on the line at the bottom of one of the papers. Blair looked on, anxious to have her baby back in her arms. When he finished, Chuck cleared his throat and held the envelope out towards his uncle. Jack glanced at him, before gesturing for his body guard to bring Alexander closer. He took the envelope with a snide smirk. "The baby Jack," Chuck demanded.

"Of course," he replied, nodding towards the large man beside him, who stepped forward and handed Alex to Chuck.

As soon as he had his son in his arms, he breathed a sigh of relief and backed away towards Blair. She immediately took the baby from him, hugging Alexander to her chest tightly while planting kisses on the top of his head.

"Pleasure doing business with you Chuck," Jack taunted.

A smirk slowly appeared on his nephew's face. "Oh believe me, the pleasure's all mine," he retorted.

His uncle looked at him in confusion for a moment, before suddenly realizing that about a dozen seemingly innocent bystanders around him had their guns pointed at him. "What?" Jack muttered, glancing around in disbelief.

"You didn't think we would come here without the police to back us up did you?" Blair asked with a confident grin.

"Jack Bass," one of the police officers started, approaching him with the gun still pointed at him. "You're under arrest for kidnapping."

Chuck put his arm around Blair protectively as they watched the police arrest his uncle and the other man, putting them both into handcuffs.

* * *

Blair shifted uncomfortably in the chair at the police station. She and Chuck had to come down there to answer some of the police's questions so Jack could be offically charged with kidnapping. Chuck was still in one of the office's speaking with one of the officers. He had been in there for about an hour and Blair was starting to get anxious, wanting to go home as soon as possible and forget that all of this ever happened. She rubbed Alexander's back comfortingly as he started fussing. "It's okay sweetie, we'll go home soon," she murmered to him. She knew that he was probably exhausted, which was another reason why she wanted to go home.

One of the police officers suddenly approached her and asked, "Is there anything I can get for you Mrs Bass?"

Blair blinked in confusion, realizing that the officer must have assumed that she and Chuck were already married. She shook her head, "Oh, we're not-" she paused, deciding that it wasn't that important. "I'm fine, but thank you," she finished with a small smile. It was actually kind of nice to be called Mrs Bass and she couldn't wait until people would be able to call her that officially.

"Your husband should be out soon," he told her, before walking off and leaving her alone once more. Blair smiled at the word 'husband'. She and Chuck really needed to hurry up with the wedding plans so they could actually be husband and wife for real.

"Blair," someone called out behind her.

She looked up to see her mother rushing over to her. She had completely forgotten that she had called Eleanor not too long ago. "Hi Mom," she greeted her casually.

Eleanor looked alarmed as she approached her daughter, eyeing her grandson worriedly. "Is he alright?" she asked, taking Alexander from his mother's arms and into her own.

"He's fine," Blair nodded. "Jack didn't want to hurt him, he just wanted Chuck to give him the hotel."

"Oh my poor baby," she said, hugging Alex tightly. "I swear if I ever get my hands on that man..." she started, narrowing her eyes angrily.

"Hopefully justice will be served and he'll get what he deserves," she replied, standing up from the unbearably uncomfortable seat. Both women glanced up as the door of one of the office's opened and Chuck and two police officer's stepped out.

"Hey," Chuck greeted them softly.

"What happened?" Blair asked.

"Jack Bass has been charged with kidnapping," one of the police officers answered her. "He will definitely be going to prison, but we won't know how long for until he's sentenced in court next week."

"That's good," she nodded, glancing at Chuck happily.

"I hope they put him away for life," Eleanor commented bitterly, as she held onto the baby protectively.

The other police officer chuckled, "I'm afraid it won't be for life, but it will be at least a two-year sentence."

"What about the sexual harrassment case that Jack made up?" Blair asked.

"We're getting a court order that will force him to make a statement about it," the police officer explained. "He'll have to admit that he set the whole thing up."

She breathed a sigh of relief, "So it's all over?"

"Yes," he answered with a nod.

"So that's all?" Chuck asked. "We can go home?"

The man nodded, "Of course."

"Thank you for all your help today," he said, extending his hand towards him.

"We really appreciate it," Blair added gratefully.

"No problem," the police officer replied, shaking Chuck's hand.

"Come on dear," Eleanor said to Blair. "Let's get Alexander home, he's had a traumatic day."

She nodded, grabbing Chuck's hand as they followed Eleanor out of the police station.

* * *

"I just don't believe that Jack would go this far," Lily commented, shaking her head from her seat next to Eleanor on the couch in the Empire penthouse. She had heard what had happened and she and Serena had immediately rushed over to Chuck and Blair's place to see if they were all okay.

"Tell me about it," Blair agreed softly.

"Well it could have been worse," Serena offered with a small smile. "At least Alex is home safe and sound."

"Thank God," Chuck commented, shaking his head. "If anything had happened to him-"

"Don't even think about it Chuck," Eleanor cut him off. "Alex is okay and that's all that matters."

"Thanks to his extremely smart Daddy," Blair smiled, rubbing Chuck's back comfortingly. "I have to admit, the undercover police thing was good."

He smiled, "I just did what I had to, that's all."

"You called Dorota didn't you?" Blair asked her mother. "She was so worried."

"I did," Eleanor nodded. "She was very relieved to say the least."

"Poor Dorota," Serena commented sadly. "She must feel so guilty."

"I can't believe that Jack just took the baby when she wasn't looking," Chuck said, shaking his head.

"Where is Alex anyway?" Lily asked.

"He's asleep," Blair replied. "He's completely worn out, the poor thing."

"Well on the plus side, you might actually get a good night's sleep tonight," Serena pointed out.

Chuck shook his head, "I don't even care anymore. He could wake up a hundred times tonight, I'm just glad to have him back."

"Me too," Blair agreed. "I'm never complaining about the lack of sleep again."

"How about we leave you two alone?" Lily announced, standing up from the couch and gesturing for Serena to do the same. "I'm sure you want to want to be alone after a day like today."

Eleanor also stood up from her seat, but glanced at her daughter worriedly. She looked very reluctant to leave. "Are you both going to be okay?" she asked.

They nodded. "We'll be fine," Blair assured her.

"I'll see you later you guys," Serena said with a small smile. Blair noticed how upset her friend looked. She was obviously still hurting about the break-up with Nate. She would have to have a talk with Serena eventually.

When everyone had finally left, Blair rested her head on Chuck's shoulder with a sigh. "Are you okay?" he murmered.

She nodded, before asking cautiously, "Are we okay?"

"What do you mean?"

She lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at him, "Well I basically implied that you thought the hotel was more important than Alex." She paused and he sighed. "You know I didn't mean it Chuck, I was scared and wasn't thinking clearly."

"I know," Chuck nodded.

"Do you?" Blair asked worriedly.

"Yes Blair," he insisted, kissing her gently.

As the kiss ended, she slowly opened her eyes and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied softly. They sat quietly for a moment.

"Bass?"

"Waldorf?" Chuck retorted immediately, maintaining eye contact with her..

She smiled at him, "I think it's time we started planning our wedding." He gave her a surprised look. "What?" she asked worriedly. "Have you changed your mind about getting married?"

"Of course not," he assured her, rubbing her shoulder. "I just didn't expect you to be ready so soon."

Blair eyed him worriedly, "Is it too soon?"

"No," he insisted, taking her hand. "Well not for me anyway. But if you're having second thoughts then we can wait-"

"No way," she interjected. "I want to be Mrs Bass as soon as possible."

"Mrs Bass," Chuck repeated with a smile. "I like the sound of that."

She returned the smile, leaning in to give him another kiss. She broke off the kiss, pausing for a moment. "What do you think about a Spring wedding? I'm thinking early April."

"April? That's ten months away," he pointed out.

"Well we need time to plan," Blair explained.

"But ten months?" he asked. "What about January?"

"Are you kidding? It will be freezing," she replied.

"February then?"

"That's still winter."

"Blair," Chuck started. "Does it really matter what season it is? I just want to be married to you."

She gave him a small smile and gave in, "I guess February would be okay. But late February...the 28th to be exact."

"Of course you suggest the last day of February," he chuckled.

"Hey, you're going to be in a suit," Blair said. "I'm the one that's going to be freezing in my wedding gown."

"April then?" he gave in, realizing that it was probably the more sensible choice weather-wise.

She grinned triumphantly, "It's settled, we're getting married in April."

* * *

**So Jack's going to prison! :D That's where he belongs in my opinion. By the way, I hope the wedding talk at the end wasn't too random. I thought it was about time Chuck and Blair started talking about their wedding since they've been engaged for a while. Don't forget to review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's the next chapter finally! I've been editing and adding to this chapter heaps because I could never get it right but I'm finally satisfied with it. A couple of people have said in reviews that they wanted just a Chuck, Blair and Alex chapter after all that drama. I will have one of those at some point but I really felt like I needed to address the Nate thing again to clarify where they all stand on the issue. I hope all of their reactions were realistic!**

* * *

"No," Blair replied simply, slipping past Chuck to put a few pieces of clothing in her suitcase.

He turned and approached her again, "You don't even know what I'm going to say."

She shrugged, "I don't care. If it has to do with Nate, I don't want to hear it." She then continued folding one of her tops that she was packing for when the three of them went to the Hamptons in a couple of days.

He sighed, this wasn't going to be easy. Chuck was attempting to convince Blair to let Nate come and see the baby, since he had been requesting to for the last couple of weeks. "He's been asking if he can come see Alexander," he explained to her.

Blair shot him a look, "And you expected me to agree to this?"

"No, but I hoped that you would," Chuck replied. "Come on Blair, he's my best friend and Alex's godfather."

"Not in my mind," she responded with a stubborn shake of her head, before pushing passed him and back to her dresser. "And besides," she continued, as she rummaged through one of the drawers, "What kind of a person tells his best friend's fiancée that he's still in love with her?"

He had to admit, she did have a point. Why was he so eager to be friends again with someone who would do something like that to him? "That's true..." he nodded reluctantly.

Blair finished at the dresser and made her way back over to him with an armful of garments. "Look," she started, softening her tone as she set the pile of clothes down on the bed. "I may be able to forgive Nate sometime in the future. But right now, he's upset me, he's upset my best friend and he's upset the man that I love, which in case you've forgotten is you," she teased, playing with the collar of his shirt. "Just give me some time okay? It's too soon."

He nodded, understanding where she was coming from. "Okay."

"Thank you," she replied, before planting a quick kiss on his lips. "We don't need Nate, Chuck. We have plenty of other people that love us."

"I guess so," he murmered. They suddenly heard their nearly six-week-old son make a loud noise from his bassinet beside the bed. They looked down at him with matching smiles. "I'm sorry little guy, did you want some attention?" he asked, tickling the infants stomach as he gurgled, kicking his legs excitedly.

"I think so," Blair said in a cheerful voice, looking at her son lovingly.

"Well he is a Bass, we don't take well to being ignored."

"Mmmm, I've noticed," she commented, before turning her attention back to the clothes on the bed. "You'd better start packing Chuck, we're leaving the day after tomorrow."

"Unlike some people, I don't take a month to pack for a two week vacation," he teased.

She shot him a playful glare, picking up one of her sets of lingerie from the bed, "I would be on your best behaviour if I were you Bass. If you play your cards right, you just might get lucky in a couple of days time."

Chuck immediately smirked, eyeing the lingerie in her hand, "Is that so?"

"Mm-hm," Blair nodded, turning her back on him and tossing the undergarment into the suitcase. She squealed when he unexpectedly grabbed her waist from behind and turned her to face him again. "Can I help you?" she asked casually, raising one eyebrow at him. He immediately pulled her in and kissed her passionately, obviously not satisified with the brief kiss they had shared not too long ago. Blair kissed him back eagerly.

"I've missed this," he murmered against her lips. "Not being able to ravish you for the last six weeks is definitely a downside of this whole baby thing."

"I know," she agreed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Not that it wasn't worth it," he added, nodding towards Alexander. "Six weeks of no sex is a small price to pay for that baby boy."

"I couldn't agreed more," she nodded, leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

The next afternoon, Chuck met up with Nate after spending a few hours at work. Despite his talk with Blair the previous night, he still didn't want to give up on his and Nate's friendship. They had been friends for so long and had done worse things to each other in the past, so Chuck knew they could get past Nate's indiscretion.

"Sorry Nathaniel, but Blair's still not comfortable with letting you see the baby," he told his friend as they walked down the busy New York city street.

Nate sighed, "Still?"

"Well you did upset her," Chuck pointed out in an annoyed tone.

"But she got over the fact that I cheated on her faster than she's getting over this," he replied in confusion. "And that was so much worse."

"Have you ever thought that maybe that's a part of the reason Blair's so pissed off?"

"What do you mean?"

Chuck rolled his eyes, Nate could be so slow sometimes. "You hurt her a lot back when you were together," he told her. "And then years later you go and confess your love to her-"

"Right, and you've always been her knight in shining armor?" Nate retorted sarcastically. "You've hurt Blair more than I ever did when we were together."

"That's none of your business," he snapped.

"Well I'm sick of my minor screw-ups being blown way out of proportion, while you always seem to get away with things because 'you're Chuck Bass'," he said in a mocking tone, stopping and turning to face Chuck angrily. "That apparently excuses everything in the twisted world of Chuck and Blair."

"You know what? Maybe I was wrong," he replied, narrowing his eyes. "Maybe we can't be friends anymore. With everything that's happened in the past, it's a miracle we've stayed friends for this long."

"Good," Nate responded, glaring at him. "I'm better off without you and Blair anyway."

"And I suppose you're better off without Serena too?" Chuck asked, knowing this would hit him hard, seeing the couple had only broken up three weeks ago.

He paused. "Serena will take me back," he replied, looking a little uncertain. "She loves me and I love her so we'll work it out."

"But not as much as you love Blair, right?" he shot back bitterly. Nate clenched his fist, having to restrain himself from punching Chuck in the face. "Just stay away from us from now on Nate," he warned him.

"With pleasure," he muttered, before turning and storming off in the opposite direction, leaving Chuck fuming.

* * *

Across town, Blair arrived at her mother and Cyrus' penthouse with the baby. Eleanor had called earlier and asked her to come over, but hadn't specified why so Blair was curious and a little concerned as to why her mother wanted to see her. When she stepped out of the elevator holding the baby capsule, Blair peered around the place suspiciously, as if looking for a sign of what Eleanor was up to. "Mother?" she called out, her voice echoing slightly through the empty parlor.

Eleanor emerged at the top of the staircase with her reading glasses on her head, carrying a large pile of magazines and folders, as well as a drawing pad and stationary. "Oh good Blair, you're here," she said, as she made her way down the stairs while trying to hold all of the things in her arms.

Blair set the diaper bag and baby capsule that contained her sleeping son down and hurried over to help her mother before everything either fell onto the ground or Eleanor tripped down the stairs and broke her leg. "What's all this?" she asked, taking half of the things from her.

Her mother looked at her incredulously as they each set their piles down on the coffee table. "Things for the wedding Blair," she explained slowly, as if she were speaking to a five-year-old. "We have to start planning now or there's no way we're going to be ready by April."

"Aren't we going to hire a wedding planner to help with all of this?" she asked, going over to retrieve the baby from the parlour.

"Of course, but I want you to have a general idea in mind first," Eleanor said. When Blair brought Alex over in his baby capsule, she gasped with a smile, "Is that my grandson?"

Blair gave her mother a look as she set the baby capsule down on the lounge. "No actually, this is the people up the street's baby," she retorted.

She shook her head, "You know what I mean." She reached down to unbuckle Alexander.

"No mother," she scolded her, grabbing her arm to restrain her. "He's asleep and if you wake him up he'll be fussy for the rest of the day."

"Excuse me but you haven't brought Alexander to see me in a week," she replied, putting her hands on her hips in annoyance. "I think I should at least get to have a cuddle."

Blair sighed, "Fine, but if we can't get him to sleep tonight we're bringing him to you."

"Cyrus and I would be happy to have him," Eleanor smiled triumphantly as she picked up her grandson, who thankfully remained asleep.

"I'll remember that for future reference," she assured her.

She gave her daughter a look before nodding towards the large pile on the coffee table. "Start looking through those and get an idea of what you want for the wedding," she instructed.

"Can't I take some of these home so Chuck and I can look at them together?" Blair asked, peering at the pile wearily.

"Chuck?" Eleanor repeated in confusion.

"My fiancée..." she replied slowly. "The father of your grandchild. Ring any bells?"

"What I mean is, this is more of a women thing," she explained as she rocked Alexander gently. "I highly doubt your husband-to-be will care about what flowers you're holding or what meals are served at the reception."

She had to admit that her mother had a point. She couldn't imagine Chuck jumping at the thought of choosing what colour napkins the guests would be using at the reception. Blair shrugged, "It doesn't matter, I'm going to make him get involved. This is Chuck's wedding too, he needs to have some input."

"Okay, well good luck with that," Eleanor retorted, taking a seat on the couch and gesturing for Blair to do the same. "Now sit down and start looking through all of this."

She sat down beside her mother and picked up one of the many bridal magazines scattered on the coffee table. She couldn't help but feel excited at the thought that she was finally planning her own wedding, something she had dreamed about ever since she was a little girl. She gasped as she stopped at one of the pages, "I need to have that dress."

Her mother peered over her shoulder and made a face, "You really like that? I could make you something much nicer."

Blair rolled her eyes, realizing that her mother was going to be a major source of stress while planning this wedding. "You want to make my dress?" she sighed.

Eleanor nodded, "Of course. It's the perfect way to promote my bridal line." Seeing the look on Blair's face, she added, "And I want to make my daughter the perfect dress for the most important day of her life."

"Alright, you can make my dress," she gave in, knowing that she wouldn't hear the end of it if she decided otherwise. She continued flipping through the magazine, until her cellphone went off, indicating that she had a text. Blair cringed as Alexander began to cry at the loud noise. As she retrieved her phone, she said, "Maybe you should take him up to my old room for a nap? He's starting to get fussy."

She nodded, looking down at her crying grandson, "Come on sweetheart, there's no need to cry," she said to him soothingly as she stood up and began to make her way upstairs.

Blair looked back to her phone to see that she had a text from Chuck:

_Coming home early. See you soon_

She texted back:

_I'm at my mothers, come over._

A few minutes later, Blair received a reply that said:

_I'll just meet you at home._

She peered at the message in confusion, wondering what was going on.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Blair arrived home to find Chuck standing in front the window in the living room with his back to her. "Chuck?" she said gently, setting the baby capsule down on the couch and lifting Alex out of it.

He turned around and she noticed that he had a glass of scotch in his hand. "Hey," he said softly as she approached him with the baby in her arms.

"Hi," Blair replied.

"What were you doing at your mother's place all this time?" he asked her.

"We were going over wedding details," she told him. "That's why I wanted you to come over."

"Oh, sorry," he murmered in reply.

"Don't worry, I brought home a lot of the stuff. We can look through it together when we get back from the Hamptons," Blair informed him with an excited smile

He gestured to the baby, "Can I hold him?"

She gave him a strange look, "You don't have to ask me, he's your son too." He set aside his drink and Blair passed Alexander to him. "What's the matter?" she asked, not wanting to avoid the question for any longer.

Chuck looked up from the baby and sighed, "Nate and I had a pretty big fight today. I don't think we're going to be friends again for a long time, if ever."

"Oh," Blair replied, not sure exactly what to say. "Are you okay?"

He responded, "I'm fine, I just keep thinking about something Nate said today."

"What did he say?"

"Well he was mad that you hadn't forgiven him yet," he started

"Typical," she rolled her eyes.

"And he was going on about how you forgave me for the things I've done to you, but when it's him you don't forgive him as easily," Chuck continued.

Blair gave him a look, "You know what this sounds like? Jealously." She paused. "Nate's jealous that we're together and he's all alone now that Serena dumped him."

"Maybe so, but he does have a point," he replied. "I've done terrible things to you in the past Blair, and I could screw up again. Are you sure you want to marry someone like that?"

"Chuck," she started, rubbing his arm sympathetically. "I've made up my mind, I love you and I want to marry you."

"But-"

"We've both done hurtful things to each other, but that hasn't stopped us from being together for the last four years," she pointed out. She looked down to their son and added, "Or from making this beautiful baby together."

Chuck managed a small smile. He paused before telling her, "I just don't want you to resent me for anything. Think about all the things I've done; I told Gossip Girl about our sex life back in high school, I slept with Vanessa Abrams, I left you all alone in Tuscany-"

"Okay, do you want me to marry you or not?" Blair interjected, making a face.

"Of course I do."

"You know, this works both ways," she started. "I want you to think about the things I've done to you."

"Do I have to-?"

She interrupted him and began listing, "I slept with Nate the night of Cotillion to make you jealous and I hooked up with Carter, your worst enemy. I slept with J-" she stopped herself, knowing that what she was going to say was probably the worst thing she had done to him.

"Jack?" Chuck finished bitterly.

Blair paused, nodding slightly. "My point is, after all of that we've forgiven each other and we're still together," she said after a moment.

"Now maybe, but what about later on?"

"We don't know if things are going to work out between us, but no one does," she told him. "When you marry someone, or even begin a relationship with them, there's always a chance that it's not going to work out. But you have to take a risk and hope that it does." She paused, putting her arm around his waist. "That's what we're doing right now Chuck, we're taking a risk by getting married."

"Are you sure you want to take that risk?" Chuck asked, looking at her sincerely.

She nodded with a smile, "Absolutely. You?"

"For you, always," he replied, returning the smile.

Blair kissed him, before leaning her head on his shoulder and looking down at Alexander. "You know, maybe we were a little hard on Nate," she said softly. "If we were able to forgive each other for all those things, we should be able to forgive him for this."

Chuck nodded, "It seems kind of stupid to hold a grudge." They exchanged a look and knew what they had to do.

* * *

Nate arrived at the Empire a couple of hours later after receiving a text from Chuck, asking him to come over. As soon as he stepped out of the elevator into the penthouse, he came face to face with Blair and Chuck, who were waiting for him with awkward smiles on their faces. "Hi Nate," Blair greeted him with an awkward nod.

"Nathaniel," Chuck added, extended his hand towards him.

Nate looked down at Chuck's hand wearily for a moment, before shaking it with a small smile. "I don't understand," he started. "What happened to 'stay away from us'?"

"We may have had a change of heart," Blair told him with a shrug. He suddenly realized that she was holding a plate of cookies and was offering them to him. "Consider this a peace offering."

Nate gave her an amused look, "You bake now?"

"Dorota," Chuck explained with a smirk, causing Blair to glare at him.

"Of course," he nodded with a slight chuckle, taking one of the cookies from the plate and biting into it.

"Hey, I had to go and pick them up from her," she insisted, setting the plate down. "It took a lot of effort."

"She had to make that gruelling journey to Queens in the limo, the poor thing," Chuck commented sarcastically. Blair rolled her eyes.

"Well thanks," Nate said as he finished off the cookie.

They stood there for a moment, until Blair said, "There's someone who's been very eager to see his godfather."

Nate lit up, "Really? I can see Alex?"

She nodded, gesturing for Chuck to go retrieve the baby from the bassinet in the living room. He did so, bringing Alex back over to them. "Just remember to support his head this time," Chuck said, giving his friend a look as he carefully handed his son over.

"He's gotten so big," he commented, looking down at Alexander in amazement.

"Well you haven't seen him in six weeks," Chuck pointed out.

Nate nodded, "That's true." He looked back up to his friends, "I just want to both to know that I'm really sorry for everything."

"It's okay-" Blair started.

"No it's not," he interjected. "You're two of my oldest and best friends, I should never have said what I said to you at the hospital Blair. I would never want to come between you two, and frankly I don't think I ever could."

"It doesn't matter," Chuck responded. "We forgive you." She nodded in agreement.

"What made you change your mind?" Nate asked curiously.

"We had a talk," Blair started, glancing over at Chuck, "and we realized that you were right. We've forgiven each other for worse things, so the least we can do is forgive you."

"Well at least two of you have forgiven me."

"Serena's still not speaking to you?" Chuck asked.

He shook his head, "Do you think she'll give me another chance?"

Blair shrugged, "I don't know Nate, she's still pretty upset. Maybe just give her some time." He nodded.

* * *

The following morning, Chuck and Blair were more than ready to get out of the city and head to the Hamptons for the next two weeks. They would be there by themselves for two days, then Rufus and Lily were going to join them, along with Serena, Eric and Dan. Jenny was currently on vacation with some friends in the Bahamas and Vanessa was on a work assignment in England for the next couple of weeks so they wouldn't be joining them.

Chuck secured Alexander's carseat onto the seat of the limo as Arthur finished loading up the boot with all of their things. Blair stood on the sidewalk in her sundress, sunglasses and heels, watching to make sure he didn't damage any of their luggage. "Alex is all buckled in," Chuck announced, as he stepped out of the limousine and onto the sidewalk.

"The luggage is packed," Blair nodded as Arthur closed the boot of the car.

"Are we ready to leave Mr Bass?" the driver asked.

"Definitely, the sooner we get out of the city the better," he responded with a nod. As Arthur got into the front seat of the limo, Chuck slipped his arm around Blair's waist and kissed her on the cheek, "I'm so glad we're doing this, this is just what I need."

She smiled, "Me too. There's been way too much drama happening over the last few months, we deserve a break."

Chuck took her hand, "Come on future Mrs Bass, our limo awaits."

"I love when you call me that," Blair gushed, as she got into the limo. "Say it again."

As he slipped into the car beside her, he murmered in her ear, "Mrs Bass." She giggled as the limo pulled away from the kerb. "I can say it over and over if you like."

"Oh please do," she responded, looking to her left to check on Alexander. Seeing that he was sleeping soundly in his carseat, she turned back to her fiancée.

"Mrs Bass, Mrs Bass, Mrs Bass," Chuck repeated, before kissing her gently.

Blair broke off the kiss and pouted. "I don't think I'm going to be able to wait until April to get married," she confessed.

"I know it might seem like forever now, but once the day finally arrives it will be worth it," he told her.

"Apparently my mother plans to have the best wedding planner in Manhattan ready for us by the time we get back from the Hamptons," she told him.

"That should be fun," he retorted sarcastically.

* * *

A few hours later, they finally arrived at the Bass beach house that they always stayed in when they were in the Hamptons. Technically, Lily had gotten possession of the house after Bart had died, but it had become a shared holiday home between Chuck and Blair, and Lily and Rufus and their respective children.

"What do you think Alex? Do you like it here?" Blair asked as she stood in front of the house with the baby in her arms. Arthur was busy unloading the bags from the limo.

"I don't think he cares where he stays," Chuck commented. "As long as he has a bed to sleep in and some milk, he's happy."

"It was a rhetorical question."

"No it wasn't."

She rolled her eyes, "Well I clearly didn't expect an answer from our six-week old baby."

He smirked. "Why don't you take him inside? I'll help Arthur with our luggage," Chuck said, gesturing to the front door of the house. "It should be open, the maid is still in there."

Blair nodded. "Thank you Arthur," she said, waving at the driver. "We'll see you in two weeks." They would have a temporary driver and limo during their stay and Arthur was returning to pick them up at the end of their vacation.

"Enjoy your vacation Ms Waldorf," he nodded politely.

She smiled, before turning and making her way up the front steps. When she stepped inside the holiday home, she immediately felt more relaxed. Blair smiled at Alex, who was awake and taking in his new surroundings. "Well baby, this is your first vacation," she cooed. "Isn't this exciting?"

"What's exciting?" Chuck asked as he and Arthur came in carrying the bags. "Take these upstairs to the third room on the right please," he instructed Arthur, before turning back to Blair. The driver began carrying the first lot of the luggage up the stairs.

"It's Alex's first vacation Chuck," Blair explained, rolling her eyes.

"So it is," he replied, looking down at his son. "We better make this the best one ever then."

She began to smirk, "You know what would start this vacation off on a good note..."

He groaned, knowing exactly what she was referring to, "Seriously Blair?"

* * *

"There's nothing like a good day of shopping," Blair commented as she pushed the stroller down one of the main streets in town. She had managed to drag Chuck out of the house and into town for a shopping trip. When she received no answer, she stopped and looked back to see Chuck following a few feet behind her, carrying the numerous shopping bags Blair had obtained in the last couple of hours. "Come on Bass, keep up."

"That's easy for you to say," he muttered as he finally caught up with her, "you're not carrying twenty bags."

"Well I'm sorry but the stroller can't hold any more," she retorted, gesturing to the other half a dozen shopping bags hanging off the back of the stroller.

"I think it's time we called it a day."

Blair frowned in protest, "But there's still the other side of the road to get to."

"We can come back another day," he whined, setting down the bags he was carrying.

She rolled her eyes, "Would you stop being such a baby? You're carrying on more than the actual baby."

"That's because he's being pushed around and he doesn't have to carry all of the shopping," Chuck pointed out.

"You should just be happy that Alexander and I are getting out more," she replied in defence.

"Blair."

"Okay, okay, we'll go back to the house," she gave in.

"Thank you," he replied with a sigh of relief, getting out his cellphone to call their temporary driver, Phillip.

"Baby," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Chuck asked, raising one eyebrow at her as he put his phone to his ear.

She smiled at him sweetly, "Nothing my love." He gave her a suspicious look.

* * *

"Sit," Blair instructed when they had returned home from dinner that night, pushing Chuck towards the couch.

"Why?" he asked in confusion, as she pushed him onto the soft cushions of the sofa.

"I'm going to put the baby to bed," she started, leaning forward to kiss him. "Then," she murmered against his lips, "I'll be right back." She pulled back with a smirk.

"I'll be waiting," he managed to get out. It wasn't his best line, but it was better than sitting there looking like an idiot. He watched as Blair picked up the baby capsule and made her way upstairs with the baby. She was gone for around 20 minutes. Just when Chuck thought she wasn't coming back, he heard a voice from the top of the staircase.

"Bass," Blair said.

He looked up but he still couldn't see her. "Blair, where are you?"

He went to stand up from the couch, but her voice stopped him, "I told you to sit."

Chuck smirked, "Well I'm sorry, but I'm extremely anxious to see my-" He was silenced when she suddenly came down the staircase wearing nothing but a set of lingerie.

Blair smiled smugly as she saw his jaw physically drop. "Your...?" she questioned him, approaching him slowly.

"Hmm?" he murmered, not able to take his eyes of off her.

"What were you going to say?" she asked, climbing on top of him so she was straddling him.

"I-I don't even know," he stammered. She grinned, before leaning down to kiss him passionately.

Blair pulled away after a moment, biting her lip nervously, "I know it's not my finest negligee, but it's the only one that fits me at the moment." She glanced down at what she was wearing shyly.

"It looks good to me," Chuck replied, leaning in to kiss her again eagerly. He picked her up off of his lap and laid her down on the couch. Things were going well until he let his hand travel down her thigh and she flinched, tensing up underneath him. He broke off the kiss and asked breathlessly, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing. I'm sorry...it's just- nevermind," she muttered, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him towards her.

He stopped her, "What's the matter Blair?"

"Nothing," she insisted with a shaky laugh.

"You flinched," he pointed out.

"I did not flinch," Blair replied defensively, pullling him towards her again. "Come on, we've been waiting so long for this."

Chuck gave in with a nod and they resumed making out. Yet again, as soon as he tried to take it further, she flinched away from his touch. "There it is again," he pointed out, glancing at her worriedly.

"What?"

"The flinch."

She sighed as she sat up, gently pushing him off her. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me," she said, shaking her head.

He reached over to push one of her curls behind her ear, "We don't have to rush this Blair, we have plenty of time."

"Oh God," she groaned, putting her head in her hands. "This is like losing my virginity all over again."

"If I remember correctly, we didn't have this problem back then," he smirked.

"Chuck!"

He put his arm around her and nodded, "I'm sorry, I'll stop. But seriously, tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know," Blair responded softly, leaning her head on his shoulder. "It's just different now that we have a baby."

"How?" Chuck asked in confusion.

She shrugged, "It just is."

He glanced down at her, before kissing her on the head, "We'll wait a bit, okay?"

She nodded gratefully. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for," he insisted. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Come on," Blair scoffed, "You've practically been counting down to this day for weeks." She paused, "By the way, I really did not appreciate the reminder on my phone this morning."

Chuck smirked, "I was just making sure you didn't forget." She shook her head at him, looking very unamused. "But really, I only want this to happen when you're ready," he added. She nodded again, still feeling a little worried.

* * *

"Serena," Blair said into the phone. "I need your advice." She was standing at the large window inside the house, watching as Chuck swam in the pool with Alexander.

"What's the matter B, are you okay?" she asked, starting to get a little worried.

She nodded, "Physically yes, but something is wrong with me mentally."

"I have to agree with you there," Serena teased with a chuckle.

"S," she started with an impatient sigh.

"I'm sorry, tell me what's bothering you," she said.

"Okay, well you know how it's been six weeks since I had the baby," Blair started.

"Yes..."

"And you know how after six weeks, you're allowed to start having sex again-"

"Oh God, do I really want to hear this?" Serena shuddered.

She rolled her eyes, "It's nothing graphic, I promise."

"Go on," she instructed reluctantly.

Blair took a deep breath before continuing, "Well last night, Chuck and I were going to, you know."

"Mm," she murmered with a grimace.

"And things were going great for a while," she started. "Until it started progressing further and I...flinched."

"...you flinched?" Serena repeated in confusion.

"I flinched!" she confirmed in embarrassment. "Do you see my problem?"

"I don't understand," her friend replied with a slight chuckle. "What exactly was Chuck doing to you when you...flinched?" The fact that Blair was obsessing over this was highly amusing to Serena.

Blair rolled her eyes, "It was nothing weird, just the normal progression from making out to...the good part."

"Well I'm sorry, but knowing you and Chuck you could have been doing God knows what," Serena retorted. "So what happened after that?"

"Nothing, we didn't end up doing it," she responded. "He asked me what was wrong and I could barely even tell him because I'm that confused myself." She sighed, "What am I going to do Serena? Is our sex life over now that we have a baby?"

"It's not over Blair," she chuckled. "I'm sure this is something a lot of couples go through after having a baby. You just have to get back into it." She paused, "Just talk to Chuck about it. I can't really help you, nor do I particularly want to in this situation."

Blair laughed. "I guess we should talk about it," she agreed. "It's weird though. We've never had this type of conversation before."

"You haven't?"

"Well we've never really had any problems in the bedroom before," she started with a slight smirk.

"So you just never talk about it?"

"No, we just...do it."

Serena grimaced, "Okay, I think I've heard enough."

She smiled, "Thank you for the advice S."

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow night," she replied. They said their goodbyes and Blair hung up the phone, before making her way out to the pool. She sat down on the edge of the pool, dipping her feet in the water. She smiled as Chuck swam over to her, with Alex in his arms.

"Hey," he greeted her with a smile. "Who were you on the phone with?"

"Oh you know, just my mother," Blair lied. "She wanted to know how Alex was."

Chuck nodded, accepting this explanation. He glanced down at Alex with a smile, "As we predicted, our son loves the water."

"I knew he would," she replied, watching in amusement as the baby touched the water with his little hands in awe. "Don't take your eyes off him for a second, okay Bass?" she warned him worriedly.

"Of course," he assured her, knowing how overprotective Blair could be when it came to their son. "So, what do you want to do tonight?" he asked casually.

Blair immediately glanced over at him in alarm, "I, um-"

"Relax Waldorf, I didn't mean it like that," Chuck interjected with a knowing look. "I meant, what do you want to do for dinner?"

"Oh," she replied simply, thinking for a moment. "Well there's a nice seafood restaurant in town, we could go there."

"Sounds good."

"I'll make reservations," Blair nodded.

Chuck took a deep breath, "Listen, about last night-"

"Uh, I should go make those reservations now," she interrupted nervously. "We don't want them to be booked out."

"We need to talk..." he started.

She leant over to give him a quick kiss, "We'll talk later, okay?" He nodded as she kissed their baby on the head, before standing up and hurrying back into the house.

* * *

**That's it for now. There will be more on the Hamptons in the next chapter. Until then, please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone, here's the next chapter. I wanted to ask you all if you have any ideas for Chuck and Blair oneshots. I've been wanting to do some for a while but I don't know where to start. It can be about anything and it can be AU. Let me know if you have any ideas!**

* * *

"He is just so adorable," Lily gushed as she held Alex up in front of her.

"Yeah, he's kind of cute," Chuck teased with a smile. Lily, Rufus, Dan, Eric and Serena had arrived in the Hamptons last night. It was now early morning and Chuck, Lily and Alex were the only ones out of bed. They had been sitting in the living room for the last half an hour, catching up and drinking coffee.

She rested the baby against her chest and began to rub his back. "You'd better watch out, I might steal him off you," she winked.

He chuckled, "Then you'd be at the receiving end of the wrath of his very protective Mommy."

She smiled, before looking down at the wide-awake infant who was looking around the room curiously. "Awww," Lily commented, unable to control herself. "How are you and Blair going with him?"

"Things are getting better," Chuck nodded. "He's not waking up as often during the night so we're getting more sleep, which is good."

"I'm glad things are starting to settle down," she replied.

"Me too," he agreed with a content sigh.

Blair suddenly entered the room yawning, having just woken up. "Good morning," she greeted them.

"Morning," Chuck responded as she sat down on the lounge across from them. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"I did," she responded. "It was a good night, Alex only woke up twice."

"Speaking of, I think someone wants their Mommy," Lily announced, glancing down at the baby who was starting to become fussy.

Blair smiled, extending her arms out so Lily could pass her the baby. As soon as he was in her arms, she kissed Alex on the head, "Good morning my sweet baby. Did you miss me?"

"Don't worry, I explained to him the importance of letting you sleep in this morning," Chuck assured her. "He was pretty understanding."

"Is that so?" she replied in amusement. She glanced around the room, "Where is everybody?"

"Asleep," Lily responded. "Rufus has always been a late riser and we all know how Serena loves her sleep. Eric and Dan are usually up early, but I guess they're on vacation so they're sleeping in."

Chuck shook his head in disapproval, "They're wasting the day."

Blair gave him a look and teased, "I think we all know that if our son didn't exist, you would still be unconscious as well right now."

"Touché," he responded with a smirk.

Lily laughed politely, standing up from the couch. "Why don't I go see if the chef is finished making breakfast?"

As she made her way out of the room, Blair asked, "Has Alex eaten?"

Chuck nodded, "I just gave him a bottle."

She looked down at her son and commented, "You have such a good Daddy."

"No child of mine will ever go hungry," he responded playfully.

"Well I'd hope not Bass," Blair teased.

"Blair," he started gently.

"What?" she responded, looking up at him.

"We still need to talk about the other night," Chuck pointed out.

She sighed, "You want to talk about this now? In the middle of the living room where someone could walk in at any minute?"

"Well whenever I try to bring it up with you when we're alone, you always change the subject," he told her. "I'm trying to be patient here but we really have to have this discussion."

"Am I interrupting anything?" Lily asked, stepping back into the room worriedly.

Blair smiled, standing up from the couch, "No, of course not. Is breakfast ready?"

"It's all set out at the table on the patio. I'll meet you out there, I want to go wake up Rufus," she told them. Blair nodded and Lily left the room once more. She turned to her fianceé and said gently, "Come on, let's go have breakfast, okay?"

Chuck nodded as he stood up and made his way over to her. He cupped her face with one hand and said, "I love you Blair."

"I know," she responded with a small smile.

"I'm sorry for bringing this up so much," he continued. "I'm not trying to pressure you into anything. I just...miss you and I miss being close to you."

"I miss you too," Blair confessed. "Why don't we try again tonight?"

He lit up immediately, "Okay." After a moment, Chuck added, "But only after we have a talk."

"Deal," she grinned, giving him a quick kiss.

* * *

"Why can't we just go? I'm sure Serena's fine," Chuck insisted as his followed Blair down the hallway carrying Alex. They were about to head into town to have an early lunch but Blair wanted to check on Serena since it was 10:30am and she was still in bed.

"It will just take a minute," she told him as they approached the door of the room that Serena was occupying for the next week. "I don't want her sulking this whole trip," she whispered to him. "She needs to move on and get over Nate."

"I agree, but can't you at least let her sleep in?"

"I have, it's 10:30!" she pointed out, rolling her eyes as she knocked on the door. "Serena honey, it's me. Can I come in?"

There was a loud thud from inside the room and Blair and Chuck exchanged suspicious looks. They heard a giggle, then Serena called out, "Just a minute!"

However, Blair was too curious about what was going on and opened the door. She and Chuck stepped inside and Blair cried out in disgust, "Ahhhh!" She immediately put a hand over Alexander's eyes to prevent him from witnessing the horrible image. Before them stood a half-naked Dan Humphrey with one leg inside the closet, attempting to hide inside and an underwear-clad Serena trying to help him.

The former couple froze, looking at the other couple in horror. Blair looked disturbed and Chuck just smirked. "Blair!" Serena exclaimed, finally recovering from shock. She pulled Dan in front of her, in attempt to cover herself.

"Don't you Blair me!" she retorted, throwing her friend a robe that was discarded on the floor. "What on earth were you two doing?" Serena quickly put the robe on.

"Isn't it obvious?" Dan asked, only to be hit in the arm by the blonde beside him. "Ow."

"Well she's certainly getting over Nate," Chuck commented.

Blair rolled her eyes, "Can you put on some clothes Humphrey? I think you've scarred my son for life." She glanced down at Alex in concern, before reluctantly removing her hand from over his eyes.

As he put on a shirt, Dan replied, "I'm sure he's seen worse at home..."

Serena shook her head, "That's not helping."

"So," Chuck started with a smirk. "How long has this been going on?"

"Shhh!" Blair hushed him, holding up her hand. "I don't even want to know, this has to stop now."

"Who are you, my mother?" Serena rolled her eyes.

"No, but I'm sure your mother wouldn't be entirely thrilled to find out that her daughter and step-son are up here having..." she trailed off before finishing with a disgusted, "Ew."

"Incest...that's a new one," Chuck mused.

"It's not incest!" Serena insisted.

"You're step-siblings!" Blair exclaimed. "Not to mention that you have a girlfriend Humphrey. Not that I'm Vanessa's best friend or anything, but she doesn't deserve to be cheated on."

"I'm not cheating," Dan replied. "Vanessa and I broke up."

She blinked, "Oh. When did this happen?"

"A couple of days after Alex was born," he answered. "That's actually what brought on the break-up."

"How did our son being born cause you to break up?" Chuck asked in confusion, glancing down at the baby in his arms.

He sighed, "Not that it's any of your business, but it made us have a talk about our future. I want a family and she doesn't, so we ended it."

Serena nodded, "See? No one's cheating. We're not just screwing around Blair."

"We've actually been talking about getting back together," Dan smiled, putting his arm around her.

Blair shook her head in disbelief, "No no no no no. You guys have been together many times and it's never worked out. What makes you think that this time is going to be any different?"

"We're older now," Serena replied, look up at Dan with a smile. "We still love each other and we think we can make it last this time."

"I don't understand, a couple of weeks ago you were claiming that Nate was the love of your life," she pointed out. "How can you go from being in love with one guy to another in a span of a few weeks?"

"Just leave us alone Blair," Serena retorted in annoyance. "Just because you're a mother now, doesn't mean that you know everything."

"Blair's right," Chuck interjected. "You've both just gotten out of serious relationships, at best this is just going to be a rebound."

The blonde scoffed, "This coming from the guy who's only been in one serious relationship."

"Fine, don't take my advice then," he replied with a shrug. "It's your life, feel free to screw it up." He glanced over to Blair, "Let's go, we have a lunch to get to."

She nodded, "Just promise me that you'll both really think about this before getting back together." Dan and Serena exchanged looks. "I'm serious," Blair warned them.

"Okay, we'll think about it," Dan gave in.

Serena shot him a glare, "No we won't, our minds are made up."

"See? You're already arguing," Blair pointed out. "Talk. Now," she instructed, before turning and exiting the room with Chuck following behind.

* * *

"Do you believe this?" Blair asked as they sat in a restaurant waiting for their lunch. It was outdoor restaurant that overlooked the beach. "Of all people, why would she go back to Humphrey?"

"I don't know," Chuck shook his head. "What goes on inside my step-sister's head is beyond me."

Alexander suddenly began to cry from his stroller and she leant over to pick him up. "What's the matter sweetie? Do you not approve of this pairing too?" she cooed as she gave him a cuddle.

"I don't think we were paying him enough attention," he chuckled as he observed his son calm down as soon as he was in Blair's arms.

"He's definitely an attention seeker," Blair commented, turning Alex around and sitting him down on her lap so he could look around.

"Hmm, I wonder who he gets that from," Chuck teased.

She glared at him. "You're lucky we're in a nice restaurant or you would have gotten a bread roll to the eye by now," she threatened, glancing down to the bread rolls in the basket in the middle of the table.

He just smirked, "Again with the eyes Waldorf. I swear you're trying to blind me."

"Maybe I am," Blair shrugged playfully.

"Why don't we eat the bread instead of using it as a weapon?" Chuck suggested, picking up one of the rolls and offering it to her.

She shook her head, "No way, the last thing I need are all those carbs."

He gave her a look, "Come on Blair, it's a bread roll."

"That's full of carbs."

"Carbs are good for you," he insisted.

"No, carbs make you fat," Blair answered. "I want to get back to my normal size eventually you know."

"But I love that you have curves now," Chuck replied. He leant over and murmered, "It's sexy."

She gasped, "I have curves!"

He looked back at her in horror, really regretting that he said anything. "I mean that in the best possible way," he insisted as she gaped at him. "I was just expressing my fondness for your body."

"More like your fondness for my fat," she retorted. "What is wrong with you?"

"Is it really that hard for you to believe that I'm still attracted to you without you being unhealthily thin?" Chuck asked.

"I was not unhealthily thin," Blair argued, hugging Alex to her chest.

He sighed and asked gently, "Is this what the other night was about?" She shrugged. "Do you think that I don't find you attractive anymore?"

She gave in, "Yes! But do you blame me?" She paused and he waited for her to continue. "When we were teenagers you were always around stunning women. But it didn't matter how beautiful they were, you'd always get sick of them after one night. Now, I don't even have the body I used to have. How do I know that you're not going to get bored with me too?"

"Blair," he started, leaning in to look her directly in the eyes. "Do you know why I got sick of those women every night?"

She shrugged, "Their boobs weren't big enough for you?"

He chuckled, "No. It's because none of them were even half as good as you."

Blair peered at him in confusion, "In bed?"

"In general," Chuck laughed. "Geez Waldorf, get your mind out of the gutter."

She blushed a little, leaning towards him as far as she could without crushing the baby. "You really think I'm better than all of those girls?"

"There's no comparison," he replied, giving her a brief kiss. He broke off the kiss and smiled, "You are absolutely stunning Blair Waldorf, when are you going to accept that?"

Blair smiled back, enjoying the boost of confidence his words brought her. "Well hearing you say it all the time might help," she replied.

Alex began to fuss again, obviously not pleased that his parents weren't paying attention to him. "Come here little guy," Chuck said, standing up to take him from Blair. He kissed him on the cheek before sitting back down, "Okay Alex, I promise you'll have Mommy and Daddy's full attention for the rest of the day. How does that sound?"

"I think we should make him a deal," Blair proposed. "He gets us all to himself all day, but then tonight Mommy and Daddy get to have a couple of hours of alone time."

He smirked, "I like the sound of that." He looked down at Alexander, "Do you agree to these terms son?" The baby responded with a few sounds. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Thank God, I was getting a little worried that we'd have to postpone tonight again," she teased.

The smile immediately disappeared from Chuck's face, "Don't even joke about that." She just chuckled.

* * *

"Aunt Serena!" Blair called out as she hurried down the hallway with Alex in her arms. The blonde froze halfway into her room. "I have a job for you."

"A job?" she murmered. "Sorry but I'm going to sleep Blair." She then proceded to enter the room again.

"Wait wait wait," she said, causing Serena to pause again. "Can you please take care of Alex tonight?"

"Why?"

"Remember the problem Chuck and I were having that I was telling you about?"

"Yes, you don't have to explain it again," Serena assured her with a grimace.

"Well we're going to try it again tonight, but I need you to watch the baby," Blair requested.

She shook her head, "I don't know Blair, I'm exhausted."

"Exactly, you got your night of sex with Humphrey, now let me have mine with Chuck," she replied with a satisfied nod.

"Shhh!" Serena hushed her. "Keep your voice down, we haven't told our parents about us yet."

"Have you talked about where you guys stand yet?" she asked, rocking the baby gently.

The blonde nodded excitedly, "I think we're getting back to together B."

"Oh," Blair remarked.

"Please just be happy for us Blair," Serena pleaded. "I really think this is going to work out this time."

"You know that I just want you to be happy right?" she asked sincerely. "Not matter who you decide to be with, if you're happy I'll support you."

"Thank you." she replied gratefully.

"No problem. Now can you do this one little favor for me?" Blair begged. "If Chuck and I don't have one night to ourselves, our relationship is going to fall apart and Alex will end up growing up between two houses. Do you want that? Do you want that life for your godson Serena?"

"Okay, okay!" she gave in, rolling her eyes as her friend passed the baby to her.

She smirked, "Thank you for this."

"Have fun," Serena replied, making a face. "But please keep it down, remember that there are other people staying in this house too."

"I can't promise that."

"Gross."

* * *

"Wow," Chuck commented breathlessly as he and Blair laid on the bed, trying to catch their breath.

She nodded and breathed, "You can say that again." Blair giggled, rolling over so that she was leaning on his bare chest. "Maybe we shouldn't have sex for six weeks more often," she teased.

"Absolutely not," he replied, gently rolling her back over and pinning her down underneath him. "We're not doing that ever again," he said, leaning down to kiss her.

Blair moaned into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled away slightly before replying, "But what if we have another baby?"

Chuck thought for a moment, "Fine, we can only let this happen again if and when we have another kid." He leant in to kiss her again.

After a moment, she broke off the kiss, "Speaking of, when do you want to have another baby?"

"Are you kidding?" he chuckled. "We just had a baby."

"I'm not suggesting that we make another baby right now," Blair responded, running her hand through his hair. "But I think we should at least have a plan."

He sighed, rolling off her and back onto his pillow. "I don't know, I guess in another few years," he muttered. He glanced over at her, "Why don't we just focus on the baby we already have for now?"

"Okay," she nodded, rolling onto her side to look at him with a smile.

"Why are you so eager to plan for our future all of a sudden?" Chuck asked out of curiosity.

"Because I love you, you idiot," she rolled her eyes, shifting closer to him. "I love you Chuck Bass, when are you going to accept that?" she teased, repeating the phrase he had used on her before with her own variation.

He smiled, "I love you too."

"Good," she nodded with a smile before climbing on top of him so that her legs were on either side of him. "Now, are you ready for round two?" Blair asked with a playful smirk.

"Do you even have to ask me that?" he chuckled, pulling her down to capture her lips with his own once more.

* * *

The next morning at around 6:30, Blair emerged from her and Chuck's room and made her way down to Serena's room to retrieve Alexander. She knocked on the door of the room and waited for a moment, before opening it and stepping inside. As soon as Blair entered, she stopped in her tracks in surprise. Serena was fast asleep in the bed, while Dan sat against the headboard beside her cradling the baby in his arms.

"Humphrey," she whispered, approaching him slowly. "What are you doing in here?"

He glanced up at her, looking slightly worried as to what her reaction was going to be. "Serena asked me to come and help her with Alex last night," he explained.

"Oh," Blair answered. "You two better not have had sex in front of my baby."

"Of course not," Dan scoffed.

"Good, I asked Serena to take care of him to keep him away from the sex," she told him with a smirk.

He made a face, "I really didn't need to hear that."

She chuckled softly, before looking down at her sleeping son, "It looks like Alex is really warming up to you."

"Yeah, he's a cutie," Dan commented, tapping the baby's nose gently.

"But don't even think about making my best friend a Mommy any time soon," Blair warned him. "You have your own issues to work out first."

He nodded, "Yes Blair, I know." He carefully handed her the baby. "I just gave him a bottle by the way."

"Oh, thanks," she replied in surprise. "For what it's worth Humphrey," she started, causing him to glance up at her, "I hope things work out with you and Serena. She deserves to be happy and I know that you can make that happen."

"Thanks Blair," Dan smiled gratefully.

She nodded. "Thank you for taking care of Alex."

"Anytime. We've bonded now so I look forward to spending more time with the little man."

Blair smiled, before turning and leaving the room, shutting the door behind her. She made her way back to her room to find that Chuck was still fast asleep in bed. She closed the bedroom door and sat down on the bed beside him with Alexander in her arms. Blair took her son's tiny hand and patted Chuck's face with it. "Daddy," she called softly. "It's time to wake up."

He opened his eyes slowly, squinting sleepily. "Morning," he murmered.

"Good morning," she replied, giving him a quick kiss. "Look who's back," she said, looking down at the baby.

Chuck smiled as he sat up and took his son into his arms. "Hey kid, I missed you," he said, kissing Alex on the head. "How did Serena go with him last night?"

"Actually, I think Dan may have done most of the work," Blair admitted.

"Dan?"

She nodded, "When I went in to get Alex, he was in Serena's room taking care of him." She paused, "You know, maybe Humphrey is good for Serena."

"Yeah, he's not so bad," Chuck agreed. "Never tell him that to his face though. He'll think he's finally earned our respect."

"God forbid," she chuckled.

* * *

"So you really think it's okay for him to go in the ocean?" Blair asked Lily, glancing down at her son worriedly. Alex was in her arms all dressed to go swimming, but Blair wasn't sure as to whether he was too little to be going in the ocean. He had been in the pool a couple of days ago, but the sea was another thing altogether.

"He'll be fine," Lily insisted from her beach chair.

"We took Dan to the beach when he was even younger than Alex and he was perfectly fine," Rufus added, gesturing to his full grown son who was standing beside him.

"And I'll hold onto him," Chuck promised.

"You'd better," Blair warned him. "If anything happens to our baby, you're in big trouble."

"I'll take care of him," he nodded, rolling his eyes as she handed their son to him. "We're going to have fun, aren't we Alex?"

"Oh my God, he looks so grown up B," Serena gushed.

She nodded, feeling herself tear up a little, "He does, doesn't he? Soon he'll be all grown up and wanting to leave me."

"Please, pull yourselves together," Dan laughed. "It's not like he's going to college."

"I do not want to be there when that happens," Eric commented. "Come on Dan, let's go for a swim."

He nodded, "Are you coming Serena?"

"Sure," she smiled, taking his hand. They began making their way towards the shore hand-in-hand, while Eric, Lily and Rufus gave them confused looks.

"Did we miss something?" Rufus asked, puzzled.

"Are they back together?" Lily asked as she watched Dan splashing Serena with water at the shore.

Chuck nodded, "They haven't told you yet?"

"No," she answered.

"I guess they decided to show you instead," Blair said, shaking her head as she watched the newly back together couple frolick in the ocean.

"Come on Blair," Chuck said. "Come in the water with us."

She shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Well someone has to take pictures," she replied, holding up her digital camera.

"I'll come down and take some pictures for you," Lily offered, standing up from her beach chair.

"I don't know..." Blair said hesitantly. "I'm not exactly back to my regular size yet," she admitted.

"Oh Blair, you look fantastic for someone who had a baby six weeks ago," she assured her with a smile. "You'll regret not going in with him."

"Okay," she gave in, handing her camera to Lily. She hesitantly removed her dress and discarded it on her chair, immediately feeling self-conscious in her swimsuit. Lily and Eric didn't seem to notice though, and were already halfway to the shore.

Chuck grabbed her by the hand and they followed behind them, leaving Rufus to watch their things. "You look beautiful," he murmered to her just before they caught up with everyone.

Blair smiled at him gratefully, before turning her attention her son, "Okay Alex, are you ready for your first swim in the ocean?"

"Of course he's ready Mommy," Chuck replied, already proceeding to enter the water.

Her eyes widened in concern as she rushed in after him. "Slowly Chuck!" she warned him worriedly. "He's only little you know."

"I've got him," he insisted, as they reached water that was waist-deep. He slowly crouched down so that the baby was about half-emerged in the water. "See? He's fine."

Blair relaxed a little when she saw that Alex was happily kicking his legs in the water, exploring the new environment. She swam closer to them and grabbed onto Chuck's arm. "Bass," she said with a sad smile. "Look at him. He's doing so good."

Chuck smiled, "He loves it."

"He's such a big boy already," she commented with a pout. "I don't want him to grow up," Blair said sadly. "You're staying little forever, you got that Alexander?" she said as Chuck passed him to her. She kissed him on the cheek, "If you grow up without my permission, Mommy's not going to be happy."

"Well thankfully, he's only six weeks old and won't be all grown up for a while yet," Chuck reminded her.

"Blair, Chuck," Lily called out from the shore a few feet away. "Come closer, I want to take a picture."

"We're coming," Blair called out in reply as they swam towards her. She was careful to not get any salt water in Alex's eyes. They posed for a few pictures of the three of them, as well as a couple with Dan, Serena and Eric.

"Can I hold him Blair?" Serena asked, extended her arms out.

She looked a little reluctant. "You have to be really careful. Don't get any water in his eyes," she told her friendly, hesitantly passing Alex to her.

"Don't worry so much Blair, he's fine," she answered, as she, Dan and Eric began to talk to and play with the baby.

"She's right, just relax," Chuck said, putting his arms around Blair and pulling her closer.

"I can't relax, I'm on Mommy duty now," she replied with a smile as they swam a few feet away from the others.

He kissed her gently and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Blair murmered back, leaning in for another kiss. She squealed when they were suddenly splashed with water. They broke apart and glanced over at the perpetrators. "Humphrey and Eric, how dare you!" she exclaimed playfully.

"Don't worry, I've got this," Chuck told her, before splashing them back.

"That's it Bass, you're going down!" Dan exclaimed, splashing him again. This errupted in a full-on water fight between the three males. Blair squealed again, swimming towards Serena as fast as she could.

"Oh dear," she commented to the blonde as they looked on. "It looks like I have two children now."

"Looks like it," Serena nodded in amusement, turning to sheild the baby from the water.

"Don't worry baby, you're much better behaved then your silly Daddy," Blair cooed to her son.

* * *

**That's all for now. Please review! What do you all think about the Serena/Dan thing? I love Serena and Dan together, but I also love Serena with Nate and the whole NJBC dynamic with Chuck and Blair. What do you all think? Do you want to see Serena and Nate together in my story or Serena and Dan?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone, here's the next chapter. I've skipped ahead three and a half months, so Alex would be around five months old. Sorry that I've taken so long to update. I think the lack of new Gossip Girl episodes in the last couple of months has started to affect my inspiration for this story. This chapter is fairly long so hopefully that makes up for the long wait. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, I really appreciate it :)**

**By the way, I know that I want to end this story with Blair and Chuck's wedding, but I want to write a few chapters in the six months leading up to it. Let me know if there's any particular moments or occassions you want to see in the next few chapters!**

* * *

"Chuck," Blair scolded, placing her hands on her hips with a half-amused-half-annoyed look. "Put the baby down and no one gets hurt."

He froze from where he stood bent over the crib, in the process of picking up their 5-month-old son. He frowned as he turned to her with the baby in his arms, "But Blair-"

"I don't want to hear it," she interjected, stepping towards him shaking her head. "We talked about this and we agreed that Alex should start sleeping in his own room," she reminded him, smiling down at the wide-awake baby in Chuck's arms.

"Well I changed my mind," Chuck retorted, looking down at Alex who was playing with the collar of his father's pajamas. "I don't care what anyone says, he's too little to be sleeping in his own room."

"Bass," she groaned, resting her hand on her forehead in frustration. "It's 2am and I'm exhausted. I really don't want to argue about this right now."

"Good. We'll just bring him into our room then."

He proceeded to exit the room, but she grabbed onto his pajama top and pulled him back. "The baby stays here," she said bluntly. "He's getting too big for his bassinet now anyway. Do you want him to be uncomfortable?"

"We'll just get a bigger bassinet," Chuck shrugged.

"They don't make bigger bassinets, that's what cribs are for," Blair pointed out, gesturing to the wooden crib behind him. "Come on Chuck, this is ridiculous. And you think that I'm the overprotective one."

"I'm not overprotective."

"You're freaking out over the fact that our son is going to sleep in his own room."

"I'm not freaking out," he insisted with a slight roll of his eyes.

Blair folded her arms across her chest and asked, "What would you call it then?"

"I'm simply expressing my concern about our 5-month-old baby sleeping in his own bedroom before he's ready," he explained.

She sighed and responded calmly, "It's very sweet that you're concerned about Alex, but you don't need to be. He's just across the hall and we have a baby monitor in case anything happens."

Chuck looked back down to his son, who had cuddled up against his chest and was nearly asleep. Surprisingly, Alexander was unphased by his parent's little disagreement. Chuck shook his head at his own stupidity. Alex was fine and he would be just as fine sleeping in his own bedroom. He had turned into one of those crazy, overprotective parents he had always made fun of before becoming a parent himself. He looked back up at Blair and admitted, "You're right."

"Of course I am," Blair responded confidently, resting her hand on his back and encouraging him to turn back around towards the crib. "Go on, it's time to put him down." He hesitated, before reluctantly laying Alex down in the crib, careful not to wake him up. "Good job," she whispered teasingly as she led him out of the room.

He gave her a look as he shut the door behind them, "Don't make fun of me."

"I wasn't," she insisted playfully, highly amused at how worked up he was getting about this.

"Just because I care about our son-"

"Shh," Blair hushed him as they made their way to their bedroom. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leant up to kiss him. "I'm sorry Bass," she said as they broke apart. "I think it's sweet that you love Alex that much." Chuck looked away from her and sighed. "Hey," she said, moving his chin to turn his face back towards her. "What did you tell me when I wanted to baby-proof anything and everything in the penthouse when I was pregnant?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "That was like a year ago."

"You told me that if we babied him too much he would be, and I quote, 'the biggest girl in Manhattan'," she responded, blinking at him innocently.

"That was before Alex was born, you can't quote me on anything I said in my post-fatherhood days."

"Is that what you're calling it now?"

"Yes," he responded simply, kissing her on the forehead.

Blair smiled as she let go of him and proceeded to get into bed. "My point is," she started as he got into bed beside her, "tone down the protective Daddy thing a little."

"You said it was cute," Chuck reminded her, rolling over onto his side to look at her.

"There's a fine line between cute and crazy."

"And where am I currently?"

She thought for a moment, "Well honestly, at the moment you're borderline crazy."

He glared at her playfully, "That's not very nice." He smirked and proceeded to tickle her. Blair was extremely ticklish and Chuck had quickly learnt that it was the perfect way to annoy her.

Blair squealed and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. "Stop...Bass...no...stop!" she tried to protest in between giggles. Chuck eventually stopped tickling her and leant down to give her a kiss. As they pulled away from each other, she pouted, "I hate you." He just smirked and leant in for another kiss. Their kisses became more passionate until Blair broke it off breathlessly, "Chuck, we can't do this now. It's late."

"Your point being..." he murmered as he started placing kisses down her neck.

She moaned involuntarily and responded faintly, "We have to...get...up...in a few...a few..." she trailed off as she felt Chuck's hand reach up her top and run along her bare back.

Chuck took his hands off her completely and asked teasingly, "What was that? You want me to stop?"

Blair groaned in annoyance, pulling him towards her forcefully by the collar of his shirt. "Shut up," she demanded, before kissing him eagerly and picking up where they had left off.

* * *

Blair woke up a few hours later to an empty bed. She sat up and squinted at the clock radio on the bedside table sleepily, realizing that it was nearly 7am. Curious as to where Chuck was, Blair got out of bed and put on her robe, before padding out of the room and into the hallway. She went into Alexander's room to see if Chuck was in there and found an empty crib. She shut the door to the nursery in confusion and began making her way into the living room. Blair stopped in her tracks and smiled warmly at the sight before her. Chuck was lying on his back, fast asleep on the lounge with Alex lying on his stomach, sleeping peacefully.

Blair immediately rushed back to the bedroom to get her phone, before hurrying back to the living room to take a photo of Chuck and Alex to set as her wallpaper. She took a few photos, before kneeling down beside the pair and brushing Chuck's hair off his forehead gently. He awoke abruptly at her touch, relaxing when he realized who it was. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," she whispered, reaching over to rub Alex's back.

"That's okay," he murmered, with a yawn. "Waking up to you is the best way to start the day."

She smiled. She loved all the silly, romantic things he said to her early in the morning while still waking up. Chuck always seemed lighter and happier at this time of day for some reason. Blaie glanced down at their son questioningly and asked, "How long have you been lying here?"

Chuck shrugged, "A while..."

"How long is a while?"

"Since just after you fell asleep," he admitted.

Blair shook her head, "Chuck..."

"I know, I know, the baby has to sleep in his own room," he recited, rolling his eyes.

"Do you want him to still be sleeping in our room when he's a teenager?" she warned him teasingly.

"I had one relapse, leave me alone," Chuck remarked with a small smile. "I'll do better tonight, I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that Bass," Blair replied, returning the smile. "I'll let this one slide. But there's going to be hell to pay if I find you here again tomorrow morning."

"Alright Mommy," he said with a chuckle as he sat up, holding the baby to his chest. Feeling the movement, Alex woke up and began to whimper softly. Chuck glanced down at him, "Sorry buddy, did I wake you?"

The baby frowned, obviously not pleased that he had been woken up. Blair couldn't help but giggle at the look on Alex's face, as she gestured for Chuck to hand him to her. "What's that face?" she cooed, giving him a cuddle. "Is someone a little grumpy this morning?" He responded with a few grunts and senseless baby talk.

"What do you think he's trying to say?" Chuck pondered as they listened to their son's babble.

Blait thought for a moment, "Well right now, my guess is that he's hungry."

"What do you say little Bass, is it time for breakfast?" he asked, patting the baby on the head.

"His royal highness approves," she responded with a smile, as they both stood up and began making their way into the kitchen.

"Who would've thought that Alex would be the one calling the shots around here?" Chuck mused as went over to the fridge to retrieve the baby food, while Blair put Alex into his high chair.

"Not me," Blair commented, looking down at her son with a ressuring smile. "One minute baby, Daddy's getting your food." However, the dark-haired baby was obviously not in the mood for patience and began to hit the tray of the high chair with the palm of his little hand. "Alright, alright," she giggled, as she put on Alex's bib. "Someone's a little impatient this morning."

"Here," Chuck said, handing her the small bowl of mashed bananas and a spoon. "Sorry to keep the gentleman waiting."

She dragged a stool over to the high chair and sat down on it, shaking her head playfully, "Not good enough Bass. If this poor performance continues, we may have to replace you." She turned to Alex and cooed, "Isn't that right pumpkin?"

"Are you insinuated that I could be easily replaced?" he asked, pretending to be hurt by her statement.

"No, never," Blair chuckled as she began to feed Alex.

He smirked as he made his way back over to the fridge. "So, what will _we_ be eating for breakfast Waldorf?" he asked, as he scanned through the shelves of the refridgerator.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Surprise me."

"I could make eggs?" he suggested.

She gave him a skeptical look, "I don't see how anything good could come from that sentence."

"I can cook," Chuck insisted.

Blair scoffed, "Yeah right. And our two year anniversary would be the perfect example of that."

"For the last time, it was an accident," he responded, remembering back to a couple of years ago when he had burnt the chicken he was trying to cook for her, setting off the hotel fire alarm. The entire building had to be evacuated and after apologizing to the fire department and making a large donation to the fire fighters of New York City, Chuck had decided to take Blair out for dinner instead.

"Alright, I believe you," she told him, knowing it was best just to humor him. "Maybe we should just go with coffee and cereal. I need to be heading off shortly anyway."

"Where are you going?" he asked, removing the carton of milk from the fridge and setting it down on the bench. He then took out a box of cereal from one of the kitchen cupboards.

"I've got to go to my mother's for a wedding dress fitting, remember?" she asked, turning to give him a disbelieving look. "I told you about this last week."

"Right," Chuck responded, finally remembering that he was supposed to be watching Alex while Blair went to Eleanor's. He had something already lined up for today, but bringing Alex along wouldn't be too big of a problem.

* * *

Later that morning, Chuck met up with Lily at one of the many exclusive Upper East Side apartment buildings, with Alex in tow. Chuck was waiting in the foyer of the building with Alex in his stroller, when the doorman opened the front door and Lily stepped inside. She smiled warmly when she saw them. "Charles, how are you?" she asked, giving him a brief hug, before leaning down to smile at Alexander.

"I'm well," Chuck responded, noting how Lily didn't seem to be listening to his reply as she was distracted by his baby son.

"And how is my favourite baby boy today?" she cooed, allowing Alex to grab onto her finger. He responded with a few unintelligible sounds. "Really? That good?"she replied enthusiastically, as if she could understand what he was trying to tell her. "He's so precious," Lily commented, straightening back up to look at Chuck.

"He is," he agreed with a nod. "And he's quite the charmer with the ladies already. He's doing his father proud."

"Of course he is. Who wouldn't love this sweet face?" she mused, stroking Alex's cheek. She glanced up at him and asked, "Why did you ask me to meet you here?"

"Well," Chuck started with a smile, "I'm thinking of buying the penthouse of this building for Blair as a wedding present." He paused, and she gave him a pleased look. "I know what a good eye you have for real estate, so I thought I would ask your opinion before I buy it."

"I'm sure it's lovely," Lily responded. "But I'm more than happy to take a look and tell you what I think."

"In that case," he started, turning to press the button for the elevator behind them. The doors opened and he turned back to her, gesturing for her to step inside, "After you."

They rode the elevator up to the penthouse, exiting the elevator and stopping when they came to the front door of the luxury apartment. As Chuck went to unlock the door, he said to Lily, "Feel free to tell me if you don't like it."

"Knowing your taste, I doubt that I won't like it," she pointed out as he opened the door. She immediately gasped, stepping inside and looking around in admiration, "Oh Charles, it's beautiful!"

He entered the penthouse after her, wheeling the stroller inside and shutting the door behind them. "You really think so?" he asked, proceeding to unbuckle Alex from the stroller.

Lily nodded, making her way through the living room. She turned back to him and assured him, "Blair's going to love it. I'm assuming that you'll be moving in after the wedding?"

Chuck approached her with his son in his arms. "Well I want to have some renovations done first. We definitely need to put a larger closet into the master bedroom and one of the spare bedrooms needs to be converted into Alex's bedroom. Ideally, I want everything to be done by the time the wedding comes around."

"You'll definitely have it done by then, you have plenty of time," she told him. "Do you mind if I take a look around?"

"Go right ahead," he nodded. As Lily hurried down the hallway that veered off from the living room, Chuck looked to his son. "So what do you think? Do you think Mommy will like our new home?" he asked, kissing him on the forehead. He chuckled as the baby gave him a toothless grin, before patting his father on the cheek clumsily, wiping drool on his face in the process. "Thank you, Alexander," he retorted playfully, wiping his face with a grimace. "Daddy just loves having spit all over his face." He proceeded to retrieve a cloth from the diaper bag, to clean the both of them up.

Lily returned to the living room a few minutes later, noting with a nod, "I can see what you mean about the closet. Knowing you and Blair, there is no way the current closet will be able to accommodate all of your clothes."

"That's true," Chuck nodded with a small smile. "Anything else I should be worried about?"

She shook her head, "It looks perfect to me." She approached him, patting him on the shoulder reassuringly, "Blair is going to love it Chuck."

"I hope so."

"She will," Lily insisted. "This is definitely your future home."

"I'll contact the real estate agent today," Chuck responded with a smile, excited that he was buying his family their first real home. The Empire penthouse hardly counted, seeing as its original purpose was to serve as a somewhere for himself and Nate to live.

"Good," she replied, returning the smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blair and Serena were at Eleanor and Cyrus' penthouse getting measured for their dresses for the wedding. Serena was obviously going to be Blair's maid of honour. She had also asked Dorota to be a bridesmaid and Anastasia to be the flower girl, so they were also being measured for their dresses that day. Chuck was of course having Nate as his best man and Eric as a groomsmen. Blair had been prolonging getting measured for her wedding dress for as long as she could so she had time to get back to her regular size. However, she had not lost as much weight as she had planned to by now and was a little anxious for today.

"Now Blair," Eleanor started, taking out her measuring tape. "It's probably best that I take your measurements first."

Blair sighed, stepping towards her mother reluctantly. "Let's just get this over with," she commented.

Her mother gave her a strange look as she wrapped the tape around her daughter's waist, "I'm just taking your measurements. You're acting like you're on death row."

"I just want to get back to the baby, that's all," she lied, not wanting to voice her insecurities about her body to the world.

"I'm sure Chuck can handle Alex for a couple of hours," Serena interjected from where she sat on the couch with Dorota and Anastasia.

"I know, I just miss him," Blair insisted, peering over Eleanor's shoulder as she wrote down the first measurement.

"It's important to take break from baby Miss Blair," Dorota spoke up, handing Anastasia a biscuit from the plate on the coffee table.

"She's right," Eleanor nodded as she went to measure Blair's hips. "You take care of Alexander the majority of the time anyway, let Chuck do something for once."

"Chuck always helps me out," Blair insisted. "Maybe not so much during the day, but as soon as he gets home in the afternoon, he's great."

Eleanor didn't seem to be listening and was peered down at her measuring tape in confusion, "This can't be right."

"What is it?" she asked nervously.

"Your hip measurement is usually much smaller than this," her mother explained.

Blair sighed in annoyance and retorted, "Well I just had a baby, what did you expect?"

"But that was five months ago Blair," Eleanor replied, shaking her head. "Surely you should have been back to your regular size by now. When I had you, I was back to my regular size by the time you were five months old."

She gulped, suddenly feeling like she was fifteen again with her mother constantly bugging her about her weight. She took a deep breath and responded what she hoped was strongly, "Well, we can't all be as perfect as you mother. Losing weight is not exactly my number one priority right now."

"It should be," she insisted. "You're getting married in less than six months, don't you want to look nice?"

Blair took another deep breath and tried to control herself from bursting into tears right there and then. It was times like these when she really hated her mother. She quickly glanced over at Serena and Dorota, who were looking at her sympathetically. "I think you look beautiful Miss Blair," Dorota offered with a small smile. Serena nodded in agreement.

She gave them a grateful look, before turning back to her mother, who seemed to be oblivious to what was going on. "Let's just finish up here, okay?" Blair instructed shakily.

"I wasn't trying to upset you-" Eleanor started.

"It's fine," she interjected, wanting to get out of there and go home as soon as possible. "Really mother, just finish what you're doing." She nodded and resumed taking Blair's measurements.

* * *

Blair arrived home an hour later to an empty penthouse. She peered around the living room in confusion and called out, "Chuck?" When she got no answer, she took out her cell phone and planted herself down on the couch with a sigh.

The phone rang a couple of times before Chuck finally answered, "Hello?"

"Hey," she greeted him simply. "Where have you taken my baby?" she asked playfully.

He paused. He and Alex were still at the penthouse he was buying for Blair and he didn't want her to know where he was. "That's for me to know and you to find out, Waldorf," he responded mysteriously.

"Well I miss my boys, when are you coming home?" Blair inquired.

Chuck sensed the sadness in her voice and started to become concerned. "Are you okay Blair?"

She sighed, "I guess." She paused, shaking her head, "Mother was just being a bitch, that's all."

"What else is knew?" he retorted sarcastically. "Don't listen to her Blair, you know she's delusional."

Blair couldn't help but chuckle softly. "But seriously, when are you coming home? And where are you for that matter?"

He managed to think up a story rather quickly. "I just had to make a quick trip to Bass Industries," Chuck explained what he hoped was convincingly. "I had to pick up some documents I needed."

"Oh," she remarked, accepting his explanation. "Can you come home please Chuck?" she asked, a lot more politely than she usually did.

This immediately alerted him to the fact that he mother must have really upset her today. As much as Blair hated to admit it, Eleanor still had quite an affect on her. With one negative comment, her mother could ruin her day. "I'll be there soon," he promised her. "I love you."

"Love you too," Blair murmered, before shutting her phone and discarding it on the couch.

* * *

Chuck came home twenty minutes later to find Blair sitting on the couch eating a large piece of chocolate cake she had ordered from room service. As he approached her with Alex in his arms, she glanced up at him and gave him a sheepish look. "Cake?" she offered, extending the plate towards him.

He raised one eyebrow and asked playfully, "What's the catch?"

"You have to give me the baby," Blair remarked dramatically, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Hmm, a whole piece of chocolate cake in exchange for my only son..." Chuck pondered with a smirk. "That seems fair," he concluded, handing her the baby and taking the plate of chocolate cake from her. He sat down beside her and dug into the cake, while Blair gave Alex a cuddle.

"I missed him this morning," she admitted, kissing the baby on the cheek. She snapped her fingers and ordered, "Cake, Bass."

He fed her a piece of the cake obediently and commented, "Eleanor must have been pretty bad today for you to resort to chocolate cake."

Blair swallowed, before replying with a groan, "She's awful Chuck. Just when I think that she might actually be human, she always finds a way to prove me wrong."

"What did she say?" he asked her cautiously, setting the desert fork down on the plate beside the half-eaten cake.

She rolled her eyes, "She was just going on about how I should be back to my normal size by now, and how I won't look good at our wedding if I don't lose more weight..." She trailed off with a frown.

"That women needs a serious reality check," Chuck remarked, shaking his head angrily. "You don't need to lose weight, you're perfect just the way you are."

"That's sweet, but I do," Blair said as he fed her another piece of cake, in protest of her comment about having to lose weight. "Stop feeding me cake," she whined, setting Alex down on her lap.

"You told me to," he pointed out incredulously.

She huffed, "Yeah well don't listen to me. That's my fat side talking."

"You don't have a fat side."

"Yes I do, have you seen my ass lately?"

Chuck smirked, "As a matter of fact I have and after much observation, I have concluded that my wife-to-be still has the best ass in Manhattan."

"Shut up."

"You should be proud to hold that title," he teased.

"You're right! I should have it engraved on a plaque and mount it on the living room wall," she retorted sarcastically.

"I wouldn't object to that-" She hit his arm, cutting him off. "Ouch, that hurt," he commented, rubbing his arm with a smirk. He made a mental note to have a plaque engraved with 'Blair Waldorf- Best Ass in Manhattan' to give to her. She would probably end up beating him over the head with it, but it would be worth it to see her reaction.

"Good," Blair remarked, standing up from the couch. She sat down on the floor and placed Alex down on his stomach on his play mat. The baby began to lift his head and kick his legs happily as Blair handed him one of his toys. She looked back to Chuck and demanded, "Cake."

He fed her another piece of chocolate cake, noting that the plate was almost empty. "Should I be ordering more of this?" he inquired.

She sighed, "No. I think that's enough comfort food for one day."

He set the plate down before lowering himself to the floor beside her, with a mischievious grin. "You know, I can think of other ways of providing you with comfort," he started suggestively.

Blair groaned, "I'm really not in the mood Bass."

Chuck put his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest with a sigh. He glanced down at her and asked gently, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I will be," she responded. "Just give me the rest of the day to sulk and I'll be back to normal by tomorrow."

"That's fine, just as long as you keep that chocolate cake down," he told her. She groaned in reply, knowing that he probably wouldn't let her out of his sight for the rest of the day. "I'm serious Blair. I don't want you to hurt yourself like that ever again."

"You have nothing to worry about," Blair assured him, lifting her head up to kiss him on the cheek. "I never want to be in that place again."

"Good," Chuck replied softly as they watched their son for a moment. "God, he's getting so big," he commented, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I know," she agreed, reaching over to pick Alex up. "Hand me a couple of cushions," she instructed, nodding towards the couch.

"Why?" he asked, gathering the cushions from the couch and setting them down on the floor.

"I want to try something," Blair explained, resting the baby on her lap. She held onto him with one hand and began arranging the cushions into a rectangular shape with the other.

"What are you doing?"

"I was reading in this baby book that Alex might be able to start sitting up by himself by now," she told him. She set her son down in the middle of the arrangement of cushions, keeping one hand on his back to support him. The cushions ensured that if he by any chance fell that he wouldn't hurt himself.

"Well, let's see if he can do it," he responded.

Blair slowly removed her hand from Alex's back and gasped when he managed to stay sitting up without her help. "Oh my God," she gushed excitedly.

Chuck grinned proudly. He suddenly noticed that Alex was starting to lose his balance and began to fall backwards. He immediately leaned forward and caught him with one hand, breathing a sigh of relief. "That was good for your first try buddy," he commented, kissing Alex on the forehead with a smile.

"Good job," she added enthusiastically. The baby smiled, sensing his parent's excitement. "I love you baby boy," she cooed, stroking his chubby cheek. "What did we do to deserve such a perfect child?"

"I have no idea," he shook his head. "Just lucky, I guess."

* * *

**I know that most of this was just fluff and there wasn't much story development but hopefully you all enjoyed it. Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Once again, I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter. The time I've been taking to update lately is ridiculous, I know. I've just been really busy and I will continue to be for the next month or so. It's getting hard to find the time to write. This chapter is really long so hopefully that makes up for my absence. ****In this chapter, Blair is celebrating her 24th birthday. According to the timeline of the story and the fact that Blair's birthday is in November, she would have turned 23 when she was around 3 months pregnant, I just didn't mention that birthday. I've thought this through and it all works out :)**

**By the way, was it just me or was the last episode of the show just painful? Watching Blair meddling in Chuck and Eva's relationship was just so awkward. In my opinion, instead of declaring war on each other, Blair and Chuck need to decide whether or not they want to be together again and stop messing with each other's lives. Either be together or move on, it's that simple. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chuck stood in the kitchen, bouncing a six-month-old Alex in his arms in attempt to keep the baby entertained. "Nathaniel!" he called out, rolling his eyes at his friend's slowness. "Where are you?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Nate muttered as he entered the room carrying a plate full of red paint.

He shook his head as the baby began to whimper impatiently, "What took you so long? The kid's not going to wait forever."

His friend paled, before swallowing and responding, "Well, let's just say that I'll pay you back for whatever it costs to get your carpet cleaned."

"Nate!" Chuck exclaimed. "That's red paint, it's never going to come out!"

He rolled his eyes as he set the plate down on the bench in front of them. "Sorry Mrs Bass, I didn't know you were so sensitive about your carpet," Nate retorted with an amused look.

"Funny," Chuck responded dryly. He then turned his attention down to the plate of paint and large piece of paper laid out on the kitchen bench. He looked from his son to the paint and wondered, "How are we going to do this?"

Nate scratched his head, thinking for a moment. "Why don't you hold Alex and I'll put his hands in the paint?" he started. "Then we'll both move him over to the paper, make the handprints, then we'll get him cleaned up."

"Alright, come take his hands," he instructed, nodding down to the baby. The blonde did so, and then began lowered Alexander's hands down towards the plate of paint. However, the six-month-old had different plans and began to cry. "Oh no," Chuck remarked with a sigh, turning his son back around to face him. "Come on Alex. Can't you just co-operate with Daddy for five minutes?" he pleaded, giving him a kiss on the head.

"Can't you just get Blair a new purse for her birthday?" Nate suggested tiredly, as the baby's cries began to quiet down.

"No," he scoffed as he began to rub Alex's back comfortingly. "This is Blair's first birthday as a mom. She should at least get something special from Alex. I'm trying to be sentimental, she loves that type of thing."

"I'm sure she would love a new purse just as much," he retorted.

Chuck gave him his best 'bitch, please' look and responded, "Don't worry Nathaniel, I know what I'm doing. Most of the gifts you got Blair over the years were picked out by me and she loved every one of them."

"Yes Chuck, I know. You get her, she gets you, you're meant to be together," he teased in an overdramatic tone.

He glared at his friend, "Let's just do this." He turned Alex around so he was facing the bench again and they picked up where they left off. This time, they managed to get the baby's hands in the paint, but as soon as they did, Alex began to cry again and wave his hands around. Nate immediately jumped back to avoid getting splattered with paint. Chuck obviously couldn't avoid his son's paint-covered hands, which eventually came to rest on his chest, leaving red handprints on his extremely expensive shirt. To Chuck's annoyance, Nate burst out laughing. "Shut up," he grumbled.

Nate shook his head as he tried to compose himself, "I'm sorry, this is just too good." He reached into his pocket for his phone and commented, "I have to get a picture of this."

"Do it and die," he threatened him with an unwavering glare. Chuck suddenly felt Alex's tiny hand reach up and touch his cheek, making a red handprint on his face.

Nate started laughing again as he took a quick picture with his phone, "I think I might have this photo framed and give it to Blair for her birthday."

Chuck sighed, shaking his head at his son. He swore that he saw a little smirk present on the baby's lips. "You think you're real funny, don't you?" he commented playfully, removing Alex's hand from his cheek.

"I think he's fricken hilarious," Nate spoke up, patting his godson on the head. "This kid's a genius."

"Did you expect anything less?" he retorted. "Alright, let's try this _again_."

* * *

"You have to tell him B," Serena said to her friend as they exited one of the many designer boutiques that lined the busy New York City street. It had been Serena's responsibility to get Blair out of the house this morning so Chuck could organise her birthday present as well as any last-minute details for the surprise birthday party they were throwing for Blair at Eleanor and Cyrus' penthouse that night.

Blair sighed, "Yes, I know."

"Then why haven't you spoken to Chuck about the job offer yet?"

"I will," she insisted as they strolled along the footpath. "I'm just waiting for the right time."

"Time is running out," Serena replied. "The company gave you a week to decide if you want the job and it's already been four days."

"I'm aware Serena," Blair retorted bluntly. "I just needed some time to think about this on my own before speaking to Chuck," she explained. "This is a big decision. If I take this job, I'm going to be working five days a week so I'm going to be away from Alex. We're also going to need a nanny which I've been strongly against from the moment I found out that I was pregnant."

Her friend nodded sympathetically, "I know it's going to be hard to leave Alex, but you have to think about you as well. Babies grow up B. He's going to go to school eventually, where's that going to leave you career-wise?"

"It's not that simple," she shook her head. "I'm a mother now, Alexander is my first priority. He comes before my social life, my career and even Chuck."

"I'm just saying that you have to have a plan," Serena pointed out. "Do you really just want to be a bearer of baby Basses your whole life?"

Blair gaped at her, "That's a terrible thing to say. You're acting like I've completely abandoned my future career plans to stay at home and have babies."

"Isn't that what you plan on doing?"

"No!" she snapped back in annoyance. "We don't plan on having any more children for at least another couple of years."

"Well, good," she remarked with a satisfied nod.

Blair sighed again and mumbled sarcastically, "It's so nice to have a supportive friend."

Serena rolled her eyes, "I am being supportive Blair- at least, I'm trying to be." She sighed, before adding in a softer tone, "I just don't want you to give up on your dreams. This is your dream job B, you've always wanted a career in marketing. Don't forget that."

She pondered what the blonde had just said, turning to look into the windows of the stores they were passing by. All of a sudden, Blair stopped in her tracks and gasped, catching Serena off-guard. Blair approached the front window of the bridal shop slowly, placing her hand on the glass and admiring the dress on the mannequin in adoration. "Speaking of dreams," she started softly, "I think I just found my dream wedding dress."

Serena approached her friend, also admiring the dress in the window. "It's beautiful," she commented, observing as a grin broke out on the brunette's face.

"Isn't it?" she gushed with a dramatic sigh. "I think I'm in love." She was immediately brought back to reality when she remembered that her mother was making her wedding dress and she would have no chance of wearing this perfect dress on her wedding day. "Let's just go," Blair grumbled, taking her hand off the window and turning to leave.

"Why?" she asked. "Don't you want to try it on?"

"What's the point? Eleanor's making my dress, remember?" she asked.

Serena shrugged, "So? That doesn't mean that you can't try on other dresses." Blair was skeptical, knowing that as soon as she put that dress on, she was going to want it. "Come on B, it will be fun."

She bit her lip and thought for a moment, trying desperately to resist temptation. However she was unable to. "Fine," she gave in. "But you have to tell me I look hideous in it so I won't like it."

"Sure," she nodded as they entered the store.

* * *

"So, we have one birthday card for Blair and one clean baby," Chuck announced as he carried Alex into the living room, where Nate sat. He had just finished giving the baby a bath since he had ended up covered in red paint.

"And one filthy Chuck," Nate added, noting that his friend's shirt was covered with little red handprints and his face was splattered with dots of red paint.

He grimaced, looking down at the dried-up paint on his shirt. "I should probably have a shower," he stated, setting his son down on his play mat. "Can you watch Alex for fifteen minutes?"

"Sure," he agreed, shifting onto the floor so he could play with his godson. Nate didn't mind watching Alexander every now and then. He had become quite fond of the baby over the last few months and Alex had come to love his Uncle Nate as well.

"Thanks Nathaniel," he responded. Just as he turned to make his way to the bathroom, his cellphone began to ring in his pocket. He checked the caller ID to find that it was Eleanor. "Great," he muttered.

"Who is it?" Nate asked, looking up at him from the floor.

"It's Eleanor. I bet something's gone wrong with the party preparations," Chuck replied. He answered the phone, holding it to his ear, "Hello Eleanor." He paused to listen for her reply. "I called to confirm the caterer this morning and they said everything was in order." He paused again, rolling his eyes at Nate. "Yes, I'm sure," he insisted, trying not to let his annoyance show in his voice. He was grateful that Eleanor had offered to host Blair's birthday party, but his future mother-in-law had become a real pain over the last few days. Chuck was dreading the weeks leading up to the wedding, knowing that it was going to be a hundred times worse than this. He reminded her what time he was bringing Blair over that night, before finally managing to end the conversation. He hung up his phone with a sigh.

"It's times like these that I'm grateful that Eleanor Waldorf isn't my future mother-in-law," Nate chuckled. His friend gave him a look that told him that he was far from pleased. "Sorry."

"She's just trying to make sure that Blair has a good birthday party," Chuck responded, discarding his phone on the coffee table. "Now if you'll excuse me, the shower is calling me."

* * *

Serena sighed, tapping her foot impatiently as she stood with the shop assistant just outside the change room. "Come on Blair, I want to see it!" she called out excitedly.

There was a pause, before Blair responded, "Okay, I'm ready."

"Well come out," she giggled. The blonde was immediately silenced when her friend pulled back the curtain of the change room and stepped out in the wedding gown. Even the shop assistant was speechless as she held up the back of the dress so Blair could step up onto the podium in front of the full-length mirror.

"What do you think?" Blair asked, trying to hold back the grin that was threatening to break out on her lips. She could not allow herself to love this dress. It would only lead to heartbreak since she couldn't have it.

Serena chuckled and staying true to her word replied, "You look hideous." Blair just laughed, unable to contain her happiness any longer.

The shop assistant shot Serena a disbelieving look, "What do you mean? She looks amazing."

"I know," she replied with another laugh. Apparently this women couldn't pick up on sarcasm. "She just asked me to tell her that she looks hideous because she can't have this dress."

"What do you mean you can't? Is it out of your price range?" she asked, turning to Blair. "It is expensive, but you have to remem-"

"No, that's not the problem," Blair interjected, scoffing at the thought.

"Then what is it?"

She sighed, "I told my mother that she could make my wedding dress. She's a designer, Eleanor Waldorf. Maybe you've heard of her?"

The woman's eyes widened in surprise, "Heard of her? She's one of New York City's top designers. We even have a few of her dresses here."

"Mmmm," Blair murmered, turning her attention back to admiring the dress in the mirror.

"If it's any concilation, you look stunning," the shop assistant offered with a smile.

"Thank you," she beamed.

"And she had a baby not too long ago," Serena informed her.

"You have a baby?" the woman replied with a warm smile. "How old?"

"He's six months old," Blair replied after a moment, having to quickly calculate how old Alex was in her head. She suddenly realized something that made her pale instantly. It was the 16th of November. It was of course the day before her birthday, but there was something else. Her period was late, almost two weeks late. She had only been late a couple of times before, including when she thought that she was pregnant when she was 17, and when she was actually pregnant with Alex. Blair suddenly began to feel light-headed and stepped down off the podium nervously.

"What's wrong Blair?" Serena asked, interrupting the conversation she was having with the shop assistant.

"N-nothing," she stuttered, making her way back to the change room as quickly as she could without ripping a hole in the dress. "I just need to go home," she said, shutting the curtain behind her.

Serena stuck her head through the curtain and suggested, "Maybe you could ask Eleanor if she minds you wearing this dress instead?" She had mistakenly thought that Blair was upset over the dress, when in reality she was concerned that she was expecting another baby.

"Maybe," she murmered distantly, turning so Serena could undo the the dress for her.

"It will all work out B, you'll see," she smiled reassuringly. Blair sighed. She had a feeling her life was about to get a lot more complicated.

* * *

Blair stepped out of the elevator and made her way into the living room, where she found Chuck playing with Alex on the floor. Nate had left about half an hour ago and Chuck had managed to hide all evidence of Alex's card for Blair. This included placing a small rug over the spot on the carpet where Nate had split the red paint earlier. As soon as he saw his mother, Alex grinned and began crawling towards her as fast as he could. Despite being sick with worry about the potential fetus inside her, Blair couldn't help but grin as she lifted the baby up into her arms. "Hi baby," she cooed, planting kisses on his cheek.

"Hello pumpkin," Chuck responded with a mischevious smirk, as if she had been talking to him. Blair gave him a look, rolling her eyes. "How was your day?"

"Well considering that you practically kicked me out of the house this morning, I still managed to have a nice day for the most part," she told him, shifting Alex to rest on her hip. _And by for the most part, I mean until I started to suspect that we're having another baby,_ she added mentally. She peered at her son in confusion, only just noticing his slightly damp hair. "Did you give Alex a bath?"

"Uh..." he started nervously, trying to think up an excuse. "Lunchtime got a little messy," he lied with a sheepish smile.

"Did Daddy get a bit messy too?" Blair asked, taking a seat on the floor beside him. She set Alex down on the floor and he went back to playing with one of his toys.

"What?" Chuck responded in confusion.

She gestured to his own damp hair with a questioning look, "I'm assuming you just had a shower."

"Oh, right," he shook his head in realization. "We both ended up covered in baby food. It wasn't pretty."

"Hmm," Blair murmered, before sighing softly.

"Is something wrong?" Chuck asked, noticing that she seemed a little pre-occupied.

She looked up at him and responded immediately, "I got a job offer." She paused, allowing the news to sink in. "It's at this world-reknowned advertising company. It's practically my dream job."

"That's great!" he replied, pulling her into a congratulatory hug. He pulled back after a moment and asked, "Why don't you seem happy about this?"

"I am," Blair insisted, putting on her best fake smile. However, Chuck saw straight through it and gave her a skeptical look. She sighed and admitted, "Well, I was."

"What changed your mind?"

She cringed, "You see, that's where things get complicated."

Chuck gave her a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"You're asking a lot of questions."

"That's because you're not giving me any answers," he pointed out.

She hesitated. "If I tell you, you can't freak out on me. I don't know for sure yet," she told him.

He was starting to become concerned. "Just tell me Blair," he said, taking her hands in his own. "If you tell me what's bothering you, I might be able to help."

Blair bit her lip nervously, looking down at her hands that were holding onto his tightly. She sighed, before saying softly, "I'm late Chuck."

"Late?" he repeated, his brow furrowing in confusion. "Late for what?"

"No," she groaned in frustration. "I'm _late_," she repeated, emphasising the word in hope that he would get it.

Chuck took a moment, before finally realizing what she was talking about. "Oh," he remarked, his eyes widening in surprise. "_That_ kind of late."

"Yeah."

He was silent for a moment, before asking, "Are you sure?"

"Am I sure that I'm late?" Blair questioned him, rolling her eyes. "I know my own body Bass. I'm definitely late."

"How late?" he inquired, not particularly comfortable with discussing his fiancee's menstrual cycle.

"About two weeks."

"That's not _that_ late."

"Yes it is."

"It is?"

Blair nodded, "I'm afraid so."

"Oh," Chuck responded defeatedly. "So you think that you're..."

"Pregnant?" she finished. He nodded. "There's a chance that I might be."

He sighed, running his hand through his hair worriedly. They sat there in silence for a moment, until Chuck announced, "I'm going to go get a pregnancy test." He proceeded to stand up from the floor but Blair pulled him back down. An easy task seeing that gravity was on her side.

"Are you crazy?" she hissed. "What if someone sees you?"

He gave her a disbelieving look, "Who cares? We have to know for sure." He started to stand up again and this time she let him.

"I'm sorry," Blair said softly.

Chuck stopped in his tracks and turned back to her. "For what?" he asked incredulously. "If anything, I should be apologizing to you for potentially getting you pregnant for the second time in less than two years."

"Don't say that," she said as he knelt back down beside her. "If I'm pregnant, it's just as much my fault as it is yours."

"But I should have been more careful," he insisted, slipping a stray curl behind her ear.

"_We_ should have been more careful," she corrected him with a small smile.

He managed to return the smile, before leaning in to kiss her. He broke off the kiss and told her, "I love you, okay?"

Blair nodded and replied, "I love you too. Hurry back."

"I will," Chuck promised. He gave Alex a quick kiss on the head, before standing up and making his way towards the elevator.

* * *

Chuck returned twenty minutes later, entering the living room with a paper bag in hand that contained the pregnancy test he had just bought. "Blair?" he called out, when he saw that the room was empty.

She emerged from the nursery a moment later, holding one finger to her lips as she shut the door behind her. "I just put Alex down for a nap," she explained, making her way towards him holding the baby monitor. "Did you get it?"

He nodded, pulling the box out of the bag, "One pregnancy test, just like you ordered."

"Cute," Blair responded with a brief glare, taking the box from him. "Let's just do this. I can't wait any longer."

Chuck smirked as he followed her into the bathroom, "If I remember correctly, it may have been a similar statement that got us into this situation in the first place."

She rolled her eyes as she ripped open the box, "Of course, why would you be serious about this? It's not like it's your life and career hanging in the balance."

The smirk immediately disappeared from his face. "Wait a minute, what?"

Blair shrugged as she pulled the test out of the box and began to read the instructions. "I'm just saying, this isn't going to affect you very much at all," she started. "At the end of the day, you'll still have Bass Industries and a life outside our family-"

"Blair," Chuck interrupted, grabbing her by the shoulders gently. "Where's all of this coming from?"

She shook her head and stepped out of his grasp, "I don't know. Just forget about it." She pushed him towards the bathroom door, "Get out, I have to take the test."

"No."

"You want to watch me pee?"

He rolled his eyes, "No. I want to talk about what you just said. Do you really feel that way?"

Blair just sighed, before turning and making her way towards the toilet. "Get out Bass," she said, unwrapping the plastic from the pregnancy test. "I'm not going to pee with you standing there. It's awkward."

"Fine," he said, raising his hands in surrender as he backed out of the bathroom and sat down on their bed.

* * *

Blair exited the bathroom a few minutes later holding the pregnancy test in one hand and her phone in the other. The phone was currently counting down the three minutes it was going to take for the results of the test to come up. She set it down on the bedside table, before taking a seat beside Chuck. "This is the third pregnancy test I've taken because of you, you know," she pointed out as they waited anxiously.

"It takes two to tango," he reminded her bluntly. "And if my memory serves me correctly, you've been all too eager to 'tango' over the last few months."

"So now this is my fault?" she retorted incredulously.

"Of course not. We both got ourselves into this situation Blair," Chuck responded. They sat in silence for a moment, until he asked gently, "Why didn't you tell me that you're not happy?"

She looked to him abruptly, "Who said that I'm not happy?"

"You pretty much just implied it."

"I am happy," Blair insisted, taking his hand. "You and Alex make me very happy Chuck. You need to know that."

"But..." he started expectantly.

"But I am disappointed about this job," she admitted. "If I'm pregnant, I'm not going to be able to take it."

"You still can," Chuck insisted.

She gave him a look, "Yeah, I'm sure they would be thrilled to employ a woman who's going to go on maternity leave after eight months."

"They can't not give you the job because you're pregnant, that's illegal."

"But it would be unfair to the company if I took the job," Blair pointed out, glancing over at the pregnancy test nervously. She just wanted to know the results already. "Oh my God," she commented, covering her face with her hands.

He gave her a questioning look, "What is it?"

"I just realized that if I'm pregnant, we're basically going to have two babies," she groaned. "They'll only be like...thirteen or fourteen months apart."

Chuck's eyes widened in surprise. "Shit," he commented simply, shaking his head. If Blair was indeed pregnant, their lives were going to become a lot crazier.

"That pretty much sums it up," Blair agreed with a nod. A minute later, the alarm on Blair's phone went off. They both jumped in surprise and shared a worried look.

He gulped as they both eyed the pregnancy test. "Do you want to look at it, or should I?"

"You looked at it last time," she reminded him, "So maybe I should do it." He nodded, gesturing for her to pick up the test. As Blair picked up the piece of plastic, her heart was going a hundred miles an hour. She thought back to high school when she had commanded herself not to be pregnant. It had worked back then, so maybe it would work again now. "I command myself not to be pregnant," she said out loud.

Chuck peered at her in confusion, "What?" If he wasn't so nervous about the results of the pregnancy test, he would have laughed. Only Blair would believe that she had enough control over her body that she could command it not to be pregnant.

She shook her head, blushing a little, "Nevermind." She looked down at the plastic stick and read the result of the test. She blinked in surprise when she saw the words 'not pregnant' on the tiny screen. "Chuck," Blair started, handing him the test so he could confirm the result. "Please tell me that this says 'not pregnant'."

Her fiancee took a look at the test and immediately looked up at her with a grin. "You're not pregnant!" he announced happily.

Blair returned the smile as he hugged her. "Thank God," she murmered against his shoulder. As they pulled away from each other, she added, "I do want us to have more kids, just not now."

"I couldn't agree more," Chuck nodded, leaning over to give her a passionate kiss.

After a moment, she pushed him away with a playful glare, "That's enough Bass. It's that kind of spontaneous behaviour that led me to suspect that I was pregnant in the first place."

He sighed as he pulled her onto his lap, "You're right. We need to be more careful from now on."

"I'm definitely going back on the Pill," Blair commented, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That would be a good idea," Chuck agreed, resting his forehead against hers. "Now that we've dodged that bullet, there's just one more topic we need to resolve." She gave him a puzzled look. "The job offer," he reminded her.

"Oh," she remarked. In midst of all the drama, she had completely forgotten about what she had intended to talk to Chuck about in the first place. "It's a pretty great job," she commented with a smile.

He smiled back, "Then you're going to take it."

"What about Alex?" Blair pointed out. "I'm going to be working five days a week. We'll have to get a nanny."

"Are you okay with that?"

She sighed, "I don't know. I just feel so guilty for leaving him."

"I know you do," Chuck nodded, "But you have to think about yourself and your career as well."

"That's what Serena said."

He chuckled, "My step-sister has been pretty wise lately. Maybe Humphrey's rubbing off on her." Blair gave him a look. "Seriously though, do you want to try out this nanny thing?"

Blair shrugged, "Well if I'm taking this job, it's our only option."

Chuck thought for a moment, before kissing her on the forehead. He stood up from the bed and set her down beside him. "Let me see what I can do in terms of my work schedule," he told her. "I might be able to arrange it so I only have to go in a couple of days a week. Then Alex would only have to be with a nanny one or two days per week."

"Can you do that?"

"It's my company, I can do whatever the hell I want," he answered smugly, taking out his cellphone. "I'll make a few calls. In the meantime, you're going to call this company and tell them that you would be more than happy to accept their job offer."

She smiled, "Thank you Bass."

"We'll find a way to make this work," he promised her, searching for a number in his phone as he started towards the doorway. "Oh by the way, we're going out tonight. Be ready by 6:30."

"What's the occasion?"

"Your birthday of course," Chuck reminded her with a chuckle.

"My birthday isn't until tomorrow," Blair pointed out.

"I know," he nodded. He winked at her as he put his phone to his ear and made his way out of the room. She shook her head and wondered what he was up to.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me where we are yet?" Blair asked as Chuck led her through the foyer of Eleanor and Cyrus' apartment building. She had been blindfolded since they got into the limo and had absolutely no idea where she was.

"You'll find out soon enough," he responded as he led her towards the elevator. He was holding onto Blair's hand with one arm and was carrying Alex in his other arm. He also had the diaper bag on one of his shoulders so the journey so far had been quite a balancing act. Chuck let go of Blair's hand for a moment to press the button for the elevator.

"Don't tell me you're abandoning me in the middle of nowhere," she teased when she realized that he was no longer holding her hand.

He just shrugged, "Possibly. You'll just have to wait and see." The elevator suddenly opened with a _ding_, causing Blair to jump in surprise.

"So, we're going into an elevator," Blair noted as he led her inside.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Chuck said, "You can take off the blindfold now."

She removed the piece of material from over her eyes excitedly, but immediately frowned when she realized where they were. "You brought me to my mothers?" she asked in disbelief.

"There's nothing wrong with having a quiet dinner with Eleanor and Cyrus to celebrate your birthday," he replied teasingly.

Blair peered at him suspiciously, "What are you up to Chuck Bass?"

The elevator opened at the Rose penthouse and Chuck gestured for her to step out, "Why don't you see for yourself?"

She gave him another look before exiting the elevator, nearly having a heart attack as she did so. "Surprise!" everyone at the party exclaimed. Blair looked around the room and noted that nearly every friend and family member she had was there. There was her mother and Cyrus, and her father and Roman. There was Serena and Dan, as well as Nate and his girl-of-the-week. He had been jumping from one girl to the next for the last few months after realising that he and Serena weren't getting back together any time soon. Then there was the rest of the Humphries/Van der Woodsens, as well as Blair's friends from college and a few other family members. There was also a few people there that were more Eleanor's friends than hers, but Blair put that down to her mother's obvious control over the guestlist.

"Happy birthday sweetheart!" Harold exclaimed, stepping towards her and pulling her into a hug. They hadn't seen each other in over a month and were happy to finally see each other again.

"Daddy," Blair beamed. "I had no idea that you were coming."

"Well when Charles called me last week and told me that there was a party being thrown for your birthday, we couldn't stay away," he explained with a warm smile.

She raised one eyebrow and turned to look at Chuck, "So this was all your doing?"

"I can't take all the credit," he replied, handing Alex over to his very insistent grandmother. "Eleanor and Cyrus kindly offered to host the party." Before she could respond, Blair was escorted off by Serena and before she knew it, she was surrounded by people wishing her happy birthday.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the party had started to wind down and Eleanor had taken Blair into the study to speak with her privately. "What's going on?" Blair asked curiously. "Is something wrong?"

"No, of course not," she insisted, making her way over to her desk to pick up a large sheet of cardboard. "I just wanted to show you the final design for your wedding dress," she explained, making her way back over to her daughter.

"Oh," she remarked, putting on her best fake smile. She couldn't help but still be a little disappointed that she couldn't wear the dress she had tried on today. "I'm very excited to see it."

Eleanor smiled excitedly as she presented the design to Blair, eagerly awaiting her reaction. "Well, what do you think?"

Blair gasped as she took in the image of the wedding dress. It was more spectacular than she had thought. Obviously, her mother had put a lot of time and effort into designing this dress for her. Suddenly, all thoughts of the dress she had tried on today were gone. Why would she want to wear a mediocre dress like that when she could wear an Eleanor Waldorf original? "Oh Mom..." Blair gushed, feeling herself tear up a little. "It's beautiful."

"Are you completely happy with it?" she asked. "If there's anything you want to change, just tell me."

Blair shook her head and insisted, "Don't change anything, it's perfect."

Eleanor beamed proudly, "I'm so happy that you like it."

"Like it? I love it!" she retorted with a chuckle. "I can't wait to try it on for the first time."

"Well, we're a few months away from that-" she pointed out, getting cut of as her daughter unexpectedly pulled her into a hug. "What was that for?" Eleanor asked in confusion as they pulled away from each other.

Blair smiled, "Thank you so much for making this dress for me."

"You're my daughter Blair," she responded simply. "You deserve the best wedding dress money can buy and I'm just happy that I'm able to give that to you."

She just chuckled at her mother's statement. Of course Eleanor would associate herself with 'the best money can buy'. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door and the two women looked up to see Chuck standing in the doorway. Blair quickly hid the piece of cardboard with the design on it behind the desk. "Excuse me," she started playfully. "This is a secret wedding dress meeting which means you can't be in here."

"Is this the whole 'the-groom-can't-see-the-bride's-dress-before-the-wedding' thing?" he asked.

Blair nodded and Eleanor reminded him, "It's bad luck Charles."

"That doesn't worry me," Chuck insisted, making his way over to them. "We've had a lot of bad luck in the past and we've managed to get through it, so I think we're safe."

"Nice try Bass, but you're not seeing the dress design," Blair remarked, folding her arms across her chest stubbornly.

He sighed, "Fair enough. Anyway, the reason why I came in here is because I have one more surprise for you."

"Another gift?" she asked in disbelief, a smile creeping onto her face. "Between the party, the diamond necklace and that adorable card from Alex, you've already spoilt me this year."

"It's not another gift," Chuck shook his head. He paused, before continuing, "I made a few calls and I've managed to rearrange my work schedule so that I only have to go into Bass Industries three days a week."

"What?" she retorted, peering at him in surprise.

"So now I can stay home and take care of Alex on Mondays and Tuesdays while you're at work," he clarified, pausing to wait for her reaction.

"Work? You got a job?" Eleanor asked, looking to her daughter in confusion.

"I did," Blair nodded with a smile, giving Chuck a grateful look. "That's very sweet of you," she started, taking Chuck's hand, "but are you sure you can do that?"

"Don't worry, I've worked it all out," he insisted. "You just focus on your new job."

"But what about the other three days of the week?" she asked. "We're going to have to get a nanny, there's no way around that."

Chuck smiled knowingly, and Blair immediately knew that he had something up his sleeve. "I've thought about that issue," he started, "and I realised that why go looking for a complete stranger to take care of our child, when we have a woman in our lives who we know and trust that would be happy to take care of him."

"I hope you're not referring to me," Eleanor spoke up nervously. "I love Alexander, but I don't think I can handle him for three days every week."

"No," he chuckled. "I was referring to Dorota."

"Dorota?" Blair echoed.

He nodded, "I just had a talk with her and she said that she would be happy to take care of Alexander three days a week while she's here. We would pay her extra. Of course we need your approval Eleanor, but it seems like the perfect arrangement."

"That would work so well," Blair commented, turning to her mother excitedly. "What do you say Mom? Do you mind sharing Dorota with your grandson for a couple of days a week?"

Eleanor nodded, "As long as Dorota still completes all her other required duties, I don't see why this can't work."

"That's great," she smiled, giving her a grateful look. "This makes me feel so much better. I was so worried about leaving Alex with a stranger. There are just so many weirdos out there these days, how could we possibly know if we were picking a good nanny?"

"Well you don't have to worry about that any more," Chuck responded.

"Speaking of our child, where is he?" Blair asked sweetly.

"He's asleep in your old room," he told her. "He's exhausted, we should probably get him home."

"That would be a good idea," she responded, before turning to Eleanor. "I'll send Arthur to come pick up my gifts in the morning." They said their goodbyes to Eleanor and went to retrieve their son. It had been an extremely long day and they were both eager to get home.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


	25. Chapter 25

**This is kind of a short chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise!**

* * *

"Why am I dropping you off two blocks away from your work building?" Chuck enquired as the limo pulled up beside the curb and came to an eventual stop.

Blair straightened her blazer and skirt and replied, "This isn't the Upper East Side Chuck. I'm sure no one else who works here rocks up to work in a stretch limo." It was her first day at her new job and Blair was extremely nervous. She knew the importance of making a good first impression and the last thing she wanted to do was make her colleagues think she was a complete snob who wasn't prepared to work.

"You're not like everybody else," he pointed out as she leant over and gave Alex, who was sitting patiently in his car seat, a quick kiss on the forehead.

She glanced up from their baby son and stated, "When I'm at work I am. I'm just like every other employee at this company, which means that I'm going to start at the bottom and work my way up."

"Blair Waldorf doesn't belong at the bottom," he replied. He lowered his voice and added, "You and I both know how much you love to be on top."

She gave him a look, choosing to ignore the double meaning behind his statement. She responded calmly, "That's why I hope I won't have to stay at the bottom for too long. I'm hoping that my skills of persuasion will assist me in making a swift climb to the top." Blair couldn't help but grin excitedly at the possibility.

Chuck smiled at her enthusiasm. He loved to see her truly passionate about something. "Well I'm sure you'll charm the pants off your bosses," he told her. He paused, then added, "Not literally of course."

Blair shrugged and replied teasingly, "Well, if I'm getting really desperate and the situation presents itself..."

He glared at her as he leant over and kissed her passionately. He broke the kiss off far too soon for his liking, remembering that Alex was in their presence. "Now," he started as she played with the lapels of his suit, "are you going to be a good girl or am I going to have to send out a memo to all the men in the company that you're mine and mine only."

She frowned disapprovingly, while maintaining a playful tone, "First of all, I'm not your property. We belong to each other." Chuck just nodded, smirking at how annoyed she got whenever he acted too possessive over her. "Secondly," she continued, "you have nothing to worry about in relation to other men. I may fool around with a guy in the supply closet every now and then, but I'll never engage in anything serious."

"That's not funny," Chuck retorted, leaning in for another kiss.

"I have to go Bass," Blair groaned, pushing him away. "At this rate, I'm going to be late for my first day of work. Do you see now why I insisted that we arrive twenty minutes early?"

"Alright, go," he gave in reluctantly, as she leant down to give Alex another kiss goodbye.

"Be good for Daddy, okay?" she said, tidying the baby's dark hair. Alexander blinked up at her with big brown eyes and Blair couldn't help but tear up a little. "Chuck," she started, glancing up at him. "Look at how he's looking at me."

Chuck peered at his son for a moment and asked in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Look at his eyes!" she insisted sadly. "Those are 'why is my Mommy abandoning me?' eyes."

"That's ridiculous," he tried to convince her. "Alex will be fine. I'm sure he understands that his Mommy needs to have a life away from him. He knows that you love him Blair."

"I hope so," Blair responded with a sigh. She was torn. As excited as she was about this new job, a part of her wanted to go home right that second and be the full-time stay-at-home mother that Alex deserved.

Chuck cleared his throat and pointed out, "You're going to be late."

"Okay, okay," she sighed, kissing Alex on the forehead one last time. "I love you Alex. Mommy will be home before you know it."

"No love for Daddy?"

Blair gave him a look, but nevertheless gave him a quick kiss and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Chuck replied as their driver opened the door of the limo. "I would wish you good luck, but you don't need it. You're going to be great."

"Thank you Bass," she smiled as she slide out of the car. "I'll see you tonight," she said, before Arthur shut the door.

He watched Blair walk away, before turning to Alex with a smile. "It's just you and me now kid," he said. The baby giggled, babbling in senseless babytalk. Chuck's phone suddenly began to ring from his pocket. "Hold that thought," he said to his son, patting him on the head, before answering his phone. "Hello."

"Mr Bass," a woman hissed in response, sounding very agitated.

"Paula?" he replied in confusion. It was his receptionist. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" she repeated. "There's a board meeting starting in fifteen minutes and you're not here, that's what's wrong."

Chuck immediately realized that he had forgotten to reschedule his meeting with the board of Bass Industries when he changed his work schedule. "Great," he muttered in annoyance, thinking for a moment. "Can it be rescheduled?"

"Most of the board members are already here," Paula told him. "I don't think they would be all that pleased if I tell them that they came all the way here for nothing."

He sighed, before responding, "Okay, I'm coming in. I'll be there soon." He hung up the phone without waiting for a reply.

* * *

As soon as the elevator doors opened, Chuck rushed out of the elevator, pushing Alex's stroller down the hallway in a hurry. He was already ten minutes late for the board meeting and didn't want to be any later. Before he could even reach the receptionist's desk, Paula hurried over to him and whispered frantically, "Where were you? Everybody's waiting!"

"I know, I was across town. I got here as soon as I could," he replied in his own defence, pushing the stroller up beside Paula's desk. "Wait a minute," he said suddenly, turning back to the woman. "I'm your boss, I don't have to justify myself to you."

"What are you doing?" she asked, gesturing to where he had left the stroller.

Chuck rolled his eyes and responded, "Well I can't bring a baby into the meeting. You'll have to watch him for an hour or so."

Paula shook her head, "Absolutely not. I'm your receptionist, not your nanny."

"If you want to keep your job, I suggest you do as I ask," he said, bending down to check on Alex. The baby seemed perfectly content, completely oblivious to the fact that his father was completely stressed out.

"My job is to be your receptionist," she retorted with a unwavering glare. "I take care of my own two kids at home, what makes you think that I want to take care of someone else's kid at work?"

Chuck sighed and told her, "I'll double your Christmas bonus."

Paula immediately smiled and replied pleasantly, "I would love to watch him!"

"I thought that might change your mind," he commented, kissing Alex on the head, before standing back up. "There's formula, baby food, clean diapers and anything else you might need in the diaper bag," he told Paula, before hurrying off towards the boardroom, where the meeting was taking place.

"A thank you would be nice," she called out, looking down at the baby with a sigh.

He rolled his eyes and called back without turning around, "My thank you will come in the form of a cheque in the next few weeks." It was times like these that he regretted hiring such a outspoken, bitch of a receptionist. He knew he should of gone with a kind, pleasant, older woman who would be too afraid to question him. Chuck opened the doors of the boardroom and put on his best fake smile. "Sorry to keep you waiting," he started, as everyone turned around to look at him.

* * *

When lunchtime came around, Blair entered the staff cafeteria and wrinkled her nose in disapproval. She dismissed the line for the hot food and found herself a seat on one of the empty tables. Everybody else clearly had already formed their lunch groups and she would feel like she was intruding if she invited herself to sit with them. The people she worked with hadn't exactly been welcoming to her since she had arrived that morning. It was like her first year at NYU all over again. Blair took out her yoghurt and her cellphone and dialled Chuck's number. She didn't want to look like a complete loner to the people she worked with. The phone rang three times, before Chuck answered in a hushed tone, "Blair, this is a really bad time. Can I call you back?"

"Where are you?" she asked in confusion. Last she knew, he was at home with their son.

"I'll explain later," he told her quickly. "There's no need to worry, everything's fine. Bye."

"Chuck-" she started, but was cut off by the sound of the dialtone. He had hung up on her! At a time when she needed to vent to her partner-in-crime, he had abandoned her. She sighed, setting her cellphone down on the table in annoyance.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked suddenly.

Blair glanced over to her right to see a man who looked to be in his mid-to-late twenties standing beside her. "I'm sorry?" she asked.

"Are you alright?" he asked, sitting himself down across from her at the table.

She peered at him in confusion. "I'm fine," she responded. Who on earth was this guy and why did he think that it was perfectly fine to sit himself down at her table?

He just grinned at her, "Sorry for intruding. But I see a gorgeous woman sitting all alone, looking upset and I can't help but be a little curious." He extended his hand towards her and introduced himself, "I'm Josh Peters."

"I'm engaged," Blair responded bluntly, holding up her left hand to show him her engagement ring.

"Damn," Josh replied with a smirk, letting his hand rest back down on the table. "The ones you want are always taken. Can I at least know your name?"

She hesitated for a moment, before telling him, "It's Blair."

"Blair..."

"Waldorf," she finished. "Well, soon-to-be Bass."

He gave her an amused look and retorted, "Hmm, well Mr Bass is a lucky guy." He paused for a moment, "Wait a minute...Bass? I've heard that name before. Bass...Industries. That company that rich kid inherited."

"That rich kid," Blair started in a mocking tone, "is my fiancee. Chuck Bass."

"That's the one, Chuck Bass," Josh nodded. "Wait, if you're marrying Chuck Bass, why are you here?"

"I got a job here in the marketing division," she explained in a slightly annoyed tone. Why did everybody assume that just because she was marrying Chuck, she didn't have any career plans of her own? "This is the 21st Century...Josh was it?" He nodded. "I don't know if you've noticed but women can have jobs now."

He chuckled, "You know, I was wondering why there were all these women hanging around here. Thanks for clearing that up."

Blair shrugged smugly, "I never walk away from an opportunity to set a sexist pig straight."

"Ouch," Josh commented, grabbing his chest as if he were in pain. "Remind me never to get on your bad side Blair Waldorf-soon-to-be-Bass."

"Now, is there anything else I can help you with?" she asked in a bored tone. "Because if not, can you leave so I can eat my lunch in peace?"

He glanced down to her yoghurt and made a face, "You call that lunch?"

"Leave her alone Josh," a blonde woman interjected as she approached them.

"Juliet," he addressed her, looking her up and down. "You're looking lovely, as always."

Juliet rolled her eyes and retorted, "Beat it Peters. Don't make me hurt you." Blair looked on in amusement as the pair stared each other down.

"Fine," Josh relented, standing up from his seat. He turned back to Blair and asked teasingly, "Same time tomorrow?"

She scoffed, "Yeah, in your dreams. Now run along before you make me lose my appetite." He just chuckled as he walked away, leaving the two women alone.

"I'm impressed," Juliet smiled as she lowered herself down onto the seat across from Blair. "Not everyone can handle Josh."

Blair just shrugged, "I've dealt with my fair share of arrogant assholes. I know how to handle them."

"I can see that," she responded. "I'm Juliet by the way."

"Blair," she replied simply.

"You're new here, aren't you?"

She chuckled, "Is it that obvious?"

"No, I just don't recall seeing you around before," Juliet explained. "Do you mind if I join you for lunch?"

"Not at all," Blair smiled politely. As they began eating their lunches and chatting amongst themselves, Blair found that they had a lot in common. She was relieved that she had managed to make at least one friend at her new job.

* * *

"We're finally home little man," Chuck said to his son as he carried him into the living room. Alex made a few noises in response, causing Chuck to listen intently. As far as he knew, Alex hadn't spoken any actual words yet, but he was always worried that he and Blair would miss his first word if he happened to say it in amongst his usual baby talk. "That's interesting, tell me more," he chuckled as he set the baby down on his playmat.

Alex grinned at his father, before taking off in another series of unintelligible noises. "Really?" Chuck responded, as if he could understand him. He looked on quietly as the baby moved himself onto his hands and knees and began crawling towards the coffee table. "What are you doing?" he asked in amusement as Alex slowly reached up and set his little hands on the top of the coffee table. His jaw dropped as the seven-month old baby carefully pulled himself up onto his feet, not taking his hands off the table in front of him.

Chuck looked on in amazement as he approached his son cautiously. He didn't want to move too quickly in case he scared him and made him fall. A proud grin slowly broke out on Chuck's face and he remarked gently, "When did you learn to do that buddy?" Alex smiled as his father ruffled his hair playfully. "How long has this been going on? Does Mommy know about this?" he asked. He didn't know why he kept asking the baby questions. It's not like he would suddenly learn to speak and answer him with a perfectly articulate response.

He smiled at his son and announced, "You've made your father proud kiddo."

* * *

A few hours later, Blair stepped out of the Empire elevator completely drenched from head to toe. It had been raining heavily all afternoon and since she had insisted that Arthur pick her up a few blocks away from her work building, she had gotten completely soaked during the trip from the building to the car. She kicked off her heels and discarded them and her soaking wet purse on the floor of the bedroom. As she began peeling off her wet clothes, Chuck appeared in the doorway with Alexander rested on his hip. He immediately burst out laughing at the state Blair was in. "Hi honey, how was your day?" he asked teasingly.

She scowled at him as she struggled to pull off her stockings. "Don't mess with me right now Bass, or I swear to God I'll strangle you with these stockings," she grumbled. In her attempt to pull off the stockings as quickly as possible, Blair tripped over her own feet and landed on the bed clumsily. "Argh, I give up!" she exclaimed into the bedspread, hitting her fists against the bed in frustration.

"Are you okay?" Chuck asked cautiously as he sat down beside her on the bed with their son on his lap.

Blair lifted her head and looked up at him in confusion, not sure whether he meant if she was alright physically, or alright in general. "I'm fine," she murmered, choosing to answer about her physical state. She sat up so her stocking-tangled legs were hanging off the side of the bed.

"Here," he instructed, handing her the baby, "Take him and I'll help you with those." She sighed, hugging Alex to her chest in relief as Chuck pulled off her stockings for her. He managed to do so quite quickly, which Blair put down to all the practice he had had over the years. She did tend to wear stockings a lot, which could be quite frustrating when they were trying to undress quickly in the heat of the moment.

"Thank you," Blair said, leaning in to give him a quick kiss.

"You're welcome," Chuck responded. "I'm assuming that your first day didn't go as well as you had hoped."

"That's an understatement."

"What happened?"

"Hmm, well I got the most awful assignment working on an advertising campaign for dog food, everyone I work with hates me," Blair started. "I got hit on by this extremely sexist idiot who seems to believe that all women still belong in the kitchen. Then to top it all off, I got caught in a storm on the way home so my new pair of Christian Louboutins are all scuffed and muddy." She looked sadly to her ruined pair of shoes that sat on the floor. "Oh, and then you have my oh so graceful stumble onto the bed a moment ago," she added with a frustrated sigh.

Chuck gave her a sympathetic look, "You're just having a bad day. I'm sure things will go better tomorrow."

Blair groaned, "I don't want to go back there Chuck. I'm so not cut out for this." She carefully removed Alex's hand from her hair, which he was tugging at painfully.

"It's only been one day Blair," he pointed out. She hugged Alex to her chest with a pout. "You have to give it a chance." She sighed. "If after a few weeks you're still miserable, then quit and look for another job."

"I can't quit," she protested. "Blair Waldorf is not a quitter."

Chuck thought for a moment and suggested, "You could come work at Bass Industries? I'm sure that I'll be able to find a position for you."

"Absolutely not," Blair objected. "If I do that, I'll just be the boss' wife. Nobody's going to take me seriously."

"So what are you going to do then?"

She sighed, looking at her son, then back up to Chuck. "I'm going to give this job a chance," she decided.

He smiled, "Good."

"I guess it wasn't that bad," Blair admitted after a moment. "I made a friend who I really like, Juliet. I'm actually thinking about setting her up with Nate."

"Playing matchmaker, are we?" Chuck asked.

She nodded, "I'm sick of him parading around a new whore every other day. He's like Chuck Bass 2.0."

"Only not as attractive," he added smugly. She gave him a look. "It's a hard job, but someone's gotta do it. How else are those girls going to work out their Daddy issues?"

"Gee, I don't know. Therapy?" Blair retorted sarcastically.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Shush you," she instructed with a playful glare. She looked down at Alex with a smile and said to him, "As much as I hate to be away from you for another second, I'm going to have to give you to Daddy while I change out of these wet clothes." Blair handed him back to Chuck, before pulling off her skirt and top. She set them aside to be washed, then made her way into the walk-in closet to find a change of clothes.

Chuck stood up and made his way over to the closet. He cleared his throat, "You know, I have a bone to pick with you Waldorf."

"What is it Bass?" she asked tiredly, selecting a new skirt and top to wear.

"You didn't tell me that Alex had started to pull himself up on the furniture," he responded. She gave him a confused look as she put her top on. "Imagine my surprise when I saw him standing up beside the coffee table earlier today."

"He was standing?" she exclaimed, her eyes widening in surprise.

"It was more like leaning actually-" he started, "Wait, you didn't know?"

"How would I know? He's never done that before!" Blair snapped, looking down at her son sadly. "I can't believe that I missed it!"

Chuck approached her, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly, "It's not that big of a deal. It's not like he took his first steps."

"Well he might as well have. I'll no doubt be missing that too because of my stupid job," she grumbled, pulling her skirt on with such force that Chuck thought she might rip it.

"Blair-"

"Maybe taking this job was a mistake Chuck," she interjected as she approached him. He remained silent, waiting for her to continue. "I feel so guilty the whole time that I'm at work and I hate it."

"You have nothing to feel guilty about," he insisted.

"You can say that all you want but it doesn't change the way I feel," Blair said, placing a kiss on her baby son's forehead. "You can't get the moments with your children back, you know? Once you miss them, they're gone forever."

"I miss things too Blair," Chuck started. "Do you think I like having to go to work and leave Alex, knowing that I'm probably going to miss an important moment in his life?"

"Of course not. It must be as hard for you as it is for me," she responded gently. She suddenly perked up and suggested, "I know, why don't we both quit our jobs for the next few years so we can be with Alex everyday until he starts school?"

He chuckled, "That sounds good in theory, but we would get bored. You know we would."

"I know," Blair relented, knowing that he was right. "What am I going to do Chuck?"

"I think you should wait a few weeks," he replied. "Get settled into work, see if you like it, then make the decision of whether or not you want to keep working right now."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of Blair's cellphone ringing from inside her purse. She quickly retrieved her phone and answered it, "Hello?"

"Oh my God B!" Serena squealed excitedly into the phone.

Blair held the phone away from her ear slightly in attempt to protect her hearing. "What is it S? You're hysterical," she asked as Chuck gave her a questioning look. She shrugged in response.

"Blair, I'm getting married!" the blonde exclaimed. "Dan proposed and I said yes!"

"What?" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"We're engaged!"

Blair's eyes widened in surprise and she commented, "Oh my God." As much as she wanted to be happy for her friend, she couldn't ignore how annoyed she was feeling about the fact that Serena had managed to upstage her yet again. This was meant to be her and Chuck's time. They had gotten engaged first and were in the middle of planning their wedding, surely Serena and Dan could have waited until after their wedding to get engaged. They had only been back together for five months, it's not like they were in any hurry to get married.

"I haven't even told you the best part yet," Serena continued excitedly. "We've decided to get married the week before you and Chuck. We can be newlyweds together!"

"Excuse me?" Blair exclaimed in horror. Was her friend insane? How could she possibly believe that she would think that this was good news?

"I know, it's so great," she replied, misinterpretting Blair's tone. "Anyway, I have to go B. I just really wanted you to be the first to know about this."

"Serena-" she tried to object.

"I'll talk to you later!" And with that, Serena hung up, leaving Blair fuming.

"What is it? What did she say?" Chuck asked.

She just shook her head angrily. This was the perfect end to what had been one of the worst days ever. Blair took a deep breath and announced, "We have to move up our wedding date. There's no way in hell that I'm letting Serena and Dan get married before us."

* * *

**And so ends B's extremely bad day. What do you all think about me introducing Juliet into the story? It's the same Juliet from the show, only she's not trying to destroy Serena. Also, what do you think about Blair and her job? Should she stay at this job, quit and find a new job or stay at home with Alex?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here's the next chapter. I know it's been a while since I've updated but I just couldn't get this chapter right. Hopefully everything makes sense considering that I've re-written and added to it so many times over the last few weeks. I think this is going to be the last chapter before I start really focusing on the wedding. There's a few more things I still want to cover in the next chapter, but then it's going to be all about the wedding. I also have an idea for an epilogue in mind. To sum up, there will probably be a couple more chapters. It may take me a while due to my lack of inspiration (due to the crappiness of the show at the moment), but I'm determined to finish this story so bear with me :)**

* * *

"And then she had the hide to tell me that their planning to get married the week before us!" Blair finished telling her mother with a frustrated sigh. She had spent the last ten minutes voicing her annoyance about Serena and Dan's wedding plans to Eleanor, despite the fact that she and Chuck were there for a meeting with their wedding planner, Rachel. The woman was sitting in an armchair across from the lounge that Blair and Eleanor sat on, clipboard in hand and looking concerned at how worked up Blair had gotten. Chuck was sitting in the other armchair, nodding or voicing his agreement every few minutes whenever Blair looked to him to confirm something she had said about Serena.

Eleanor appeared to be getting just as worked up about the whole situation as her daughter. "Well this is definitely not on Blair!" she exclaimed in annoyance. "Serena will have to reschedule her wedding, it's as simple as that."

"And how are we going to get her to do that?" Blair questioned her. "If I tell her to change her wedding date she'll just accuse me of being jealous of her or something."

"Jealous?" Chuck scoffed. "Of what, Dan Humphrey? Please."

"I wouldn't put it past Serena to make that kind of accusation," she responded.

"Um," Rachel interjected, clearing her throat, "We just have to discuss a few more minor details regarding the ceremony and the reception-"

"Don't worry sweetheart," Eleanor interrupted, patting Blair's knee reassuringly. "Don't you spend another minute worrying about this. Your mother will take care of everything."

"What are you going to do, kill her?" Chuck asked with a smirk.

She shrugged, "If that's what it takes to ensure that nothing ruins my daughter's wedding day then so be it."

Blair smiled, sometimes Eleanor wasn't so bad after all. She certainly wasn't Mother of the Year, but Blair knew that she could always count on her mother to stand up for her whenever she needed her. "Thank you Mom," she replied gratefully.

Rachel cleared her throat once more, but louder this time. "I'm really sorry to interrupt," she began, ""but if we don't finalize these details very soon there may not be a wedding-"

The wedding planner was cut off once more by the sound of a screaming Alexander being carried down the stairs by Dorota, who looked extremely distressed by the crying baby. "Is he still fussing?" Blair asked, hurrying over to meet the maid at the bottom of the stairs.

Dorota nodded as she handed the baby to his mother, "I try to calm him down but I think he want his mama." Blair bounced the crying baby gently in her arms as she made her way back into the living room, with Dorota following close behind.

"What's the matter with him?" Eleanor asked, looking to the baby in concern as Blair sat down beside her.

"He's teething," Chuck explained. "He's been like this for a couple of days now."

"Hence the dark circles under both of our eyes," Blair added, rubbing Alex's back soothingly as he continued to whimper. He had calmed down a little, but he was obviously still in pain. "He's been really clingy as well, which has made it even harder for me to leave him everyday to go to work."

"Have you tried freezing a wet washcloth and letting him chew on it?" Rachel suggested, momentarily abandoning her attempt at sorting out the wedding details.

She looked to the woman in alarm, "I'm not going to give my child something to chew on. He's not a dog."

"Well he does seem to like putting anything he can get his hands on in his mouth," Chuck pointed out.

Blair's eyes widened in alarm, "Not when I'm present. What other disgusting things do you let him do when I'm not around?"

"Well now that you mention it, I did take him to a strip club the other day," he started with a teasing smirk. "Might as well start him off early-"

"Oh, quiet you," she interjected with a glare. She then turned back to Dorota and relented, "Go freeze a washcloth."

"Yes Miss Blair," she nodded, before turning and hurrying off in the direction of the kitchen.

"You can also buy these things called teething rings," Rachel continued. "They work pretty much the same way as the washcloth, you freeze them then let the baby chew on them."

"Teething rings," Blair repeated, looking to Chuck. "Remember that Bass, we'll have to get some of those."

"Apparently we've got a wedding planner and baby expert all in one here," Eleanor commented, raising an eyebrow at the woman.

"My sister has two kids and I babysit them quite a bit," Rachel explained. "Anyway, back to the wedding. Have you discussed what flowers you want?"

"Peonies," Chuck responded immediately.

"Roses," Blair said at the same time. They looked to each other in confusion, having not been aware that they had conflicting views of what flowers they wanted.

"I'm sorry, but did you say roses?" he asked skeptically.

She nodded, continuing to rub Alex's back to calm him down. "What's wrong with roses?"

"Well nothing, I just thought that you would want peonies," Chuck replied.

"Roses are more elegant Chuck," Blair insisted, gesturing for Rachel to take note of this. "Red roses to be exact."

"But you love peonies," he objected.

"I also love the colour blue, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to be walking down the aisle in a blue wedding dress," she retorted. "We have to think about what's going to be more aesthetically pleasing."

"I agree," Eleanor interjected, causing the couple to look to her. "There's a lot riding on this wedding Charles. We have to meet the expectations of society. Plus, the wedding will no doubt get the attention of the media, who are going to have high expectations of the wedding as well."

Chuck shook his head, "Am I going to get any say in this wedding at all?"

Blair and Eleanor exchanged looks, before she turned to her fiancee with a forced smile, "Of course. We'll take all of your suggestions into consideration, won't we Rachel?"

"Sure," the wedding planner responded with a nod, even though deep down she knew that the groom wasn't going to have much say in this wedding.

"How thoughtful of you," he remarked dryly.

"Have you decided on a colour scheme?" Rachel asked, deliberately changing the subject before an argument could break out.

"The bridesmaid and maid of honor are going to be wearing beige so we should probably go with that," Blair responded.

"What about purple?" Chuck suggested.

"I don't think so," she shook her head immediately. He sighed in annoyance, thinking that he may as well not even be there if Blair was going to make all the decisions regarding their wedding.

* * *

"What time did you tell Nate to come over?" Blair asked as she and Chuck were getting ready for dinner later that night. She had decided to introduce Nate and Juliet to one another over dinner in hopes that they would hit it off. It had taken Blair a while to convince Nate that he needed to get back into proper dating again. He had been spending the last few months having casual flings with models, aspiring actresses and mindless bimbos (sometimes finding all three qualities in the same woman). Even though he would never admit it, it was pretty obvious that he had just been using these women to pass the time until he hoped to reconcile with Serena. However, now that Serena and Dan were engaged, Blair and Chuck had decided that it was time for them to force Nate back into the dating world, starting with Juliet.

"He should be arriving any minute now," Chuck responded as he did up his tie. He smiled at Alex who was sitting in his walker, happily chewing on a teething ring. He made a mental note to thank Rachel for her helpful suggestion.

"Oh good," she replied, exiting the closet completely ready for dinner. "Juliet's coming in around twenty minutes so that gives me time to fill Nate in about her."

"No offense but I don't think you're going to be very helpful," he objected. "You've only known the woman for a couple of weeks."

"For your information, we've become very good friends in that time," Blair retorted, straightening Chuck's tie.

"Oh really?" he challenged her. "Are you inviting her to the wedding?"

"Of course."

"The invitations are being sent out this week," Chuck reminded her.

"I know," Blair nodded. "I've already had Juliet's name added to the guest list."

"After only knowing her for a few weeks?" he questioned her skeptically. "For all we know, she could be a complete psychopath." She glared at him and purposely tightened his tie too tightly. "Hey," he exclaimed, quickly loosening the tie.

She smirked at him and insisted, "She's not a psychopath. She's my friend, so be nice."

"If you say so," Chuck muttered, turning to leave the room.

Blair grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "What's wrong Bass?" she demanded. "You've been in a bad mood since we left my mother's."

He shrugged, "Nothing. I'm just having a hard time accepting the fact that I have no say in planning my own wedding."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, rolling her eyes. "We listened to every one of your suggestions today."

"And shot each and every one of them down."

"That's not true. We used some of them."

"Like what?"

Blair paused, struggling to think of something. "There were things," she responded, folding her arms across her chest defensively. "I can't think of any right now, but there were."

Chuck was about to respond when he was interrupted by the sound of the elevator opening. "That must be Nathaniel," he stated, before making his way out of the room.

Blair sighed, before proceeding to take Alex out of his walker. "Come on baby boy," she cooed as she took her son into her arms, grabbing hold of the teething ring so he wouldn't drop it. "We'll say hello to Uncle Nate, then it's time for you to go to bed," she continued as she carried Alex out of the room. To her surprise, she found Chuck and Juliet standing in the hallway.

"Blair," Juliet greeted her with a smile. "I'm a little early, I hope you don't mind."

"Oh no, not at all," she responded, returning the smile. "I see that you've met Chuck." She shot her fiancee a look to warn him that he had better be nice to Juliet.

"I have," she replied, nodding in his direction. "And this must be the famous Alexander," she said, approaching her friend to get a closer look at the baby.

Blair smiled, "He's much cuter in person, those pictures I showed you did not do him justice."

"I couldn't agree more," Juliet remarked. "Hello Alex," she cooed to the baby. "Your Mommy has told me so much about you." Alex began to whimper and rested his head against his mother's shoulder, obviously not liking being in the presence of someone he hadn't met before.

"Sorry," Blair apologized. "He's teething so he's been a little cranky lately."

"Aw, the poor thing," she commented sadly.

"Or he may just not like you," Chuck spoke up. Juliet looked to him in surprise. "Don't take it personally, he doesn't like being around strangers."

She blinked, "Oh. Well I'm sure he'll warm up to me eventually."

"I wouldn't hold your breath," he told her.

Blair glared at him, "Chuck."

"I said that it's nothing personal," he replied in his own defence.

"Why don't you go give Alex a bottle and put him to bed?" she suggested tensely, walking over to him to hand him the baby. "And while you're at it," she hissed, soft enough that Juliet wouldn't hear, "put away 'Asshole-Chuck' for the next few hours. I would actually like to have a nice night tonight." Chuck sighed and muttered something under his breath as he made his way to the kitchen to get Alex his milk.

"He's a pleasant man," Juliet remarked sarcastically once he was out of earshot.

"He's not usually like this," Blair insisted as she led her into the living room. "He's kind of in a bad mood because I'm making most of the decisions about the wedding. I don't know why he's so pissed off, this is more of a woman's thing anyway. Most men are happy when their only job on their wedding day is to show up looking presentable, with decent wedding vows prepared."

"It's good that Chuck wants to get involved I guess," she replied. "Like you said, a lot of men don't."

"I guess," she relented. "He doesn't have to be such an asshole about it though."

* * *

"So I have your number," Nate said to Juliet as they were about to leave a couple of hours later.

"And I have yours," she smiled at him.

Blair smiled confidently from where she stood a few feet away with Chuck. Fortunately, Juliet and Nate had hit it off and were going to see each other again. Everything had run pretty smoothly all night. Chuck had been a bit nicer to Juliet, although there were a few occasions where Blair had to jump in and prevent an argument from occurring between the two.

"I should be going," Nate announced all of a sudden.

"Me too," Juliet added, looking excited at the thought of being in the elevator alone with Nate. "Thanks for tonight Blair," she said, giving her friend a kiss on the cheek.

"It was our pleasure, right Chuck?" Blair said, turning to him with a forced smile.

"Right," he remarked. "It was nice to meet you Juliet," he added, with a hint of sarcasm that was almost undetectable.

"You too Chuck," she retorted with the same sarcastic tone.

Blair rolled her eyes as she ushered Nate and Juliet into the elevator. Once the pair were gone, she turned back to Chuck with an annoyed look. "Well..." she started expectantly, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well, what?" he remarked with a shrug.

"Let's get this inevitable fight over and done with," she told him.

"I'm not going to fight with you Blair," Chuck responded, turning to make his way to their bedroom while loosening his tie.

She followed him into the bedroom and asked, "So we're not even going to discuss this? You're just going to keep giving me the silent treatment until I give in and relinquish control over the wedding to you?"

"I don't want control over the wedding," he replied, removing his tie completely and discarding it on the bed. "I don't mind letting you have your dream wedding, but I would at least like some input. I don't think that's too much to ask."

Blair huffed in annoyance, knowing that he had a point. She still didn't like how he was acting, but she decided to give in a little. "Alright," she nodded.

"Alright?" Chuck repeated, looking up at her in confusion. "Just like that, you're agreeing with me?"

She shook her head, "Not agreeing, compromising. What part of the wedding do you want to have a say in?"

He approached her, peering at her suspiciously. "Is this a trap?"

"No," Blair replied. "I honestly want to know."

He eyed her once more, then nodded, "Okay then." He paused, before telling her, "I want to choose the church the ceremony will take place in."

"What?" she exclaimed, her eyes widening in surprise. "You want to change the venue? There's only four months to go before the wedding, every other church in the city is probably already booked."

Chuck shook his head, "Not the one that I have in mind."

"Why do you even care what church we get married in?" Blair asked in confusion. "A church is a church. It has to be nice and fairly big of course, but it's just a church."

He sighed, before sitting down on the end of their bed and gesturing for her to join him. As Blair sat down beside him, he started, "There is a reason why I want to get married in this particular church."

"Which is...?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to make fun of me," Chuck said.

"What is it?" she asked impatiently.

"Well, this church...it's the church my parents got married in," he explained.

Blair's mouth dropped open, "Oh." She suddenly felt guilty. She grabbed his hand and replied, "Why would I make fun of you? I think it's sweet."

"You do?"

She nodded with a smile, "I think it would be a good way to honor your parents, since they can't be there." He returned the smile gratefully. "As long as it's nice," she added quickly.

"Do you really think that Bart Bass would've got married in a church that was anything less than perfect?" Chuck retorted.

"Well no, but that was over twenty-five years ago," Blair pointed out. "It may be really run down by now."

"It's not," he assured her. "I went to take a look at it the other day. I can honestly say that it surpassed my high expectations."

"Is it close enough to the Palace?" she asked. The wedding reception was being held at the Palace so it was important that the church wasn't too far away.

"It takes 16 minutes in the limo," Chuck responded immediately.

"And with traffic?"

"In peak hour, 28 minutes."

Blair smirked, "You've done your research Bass, I'm impressed." She leant in and kissed him softly. She pulled back slightly after a moment, "Okay."

He raised an eyebrow in surprise, "You don't want to see it first? To make sure that it's up to your standards?"

She shook her head, "I trust you. You know how high my standards are, so if you think that I'd love it then I probably will."

"I'll make the arrangements in the morning," Chuck smiled. "Can I make one more request in relation to the wedding?"

Blair groaned, "What now?"

"Can we incorporate purple into the theme somehow?" he asked.

"Fine," she gave in, leaning in to kiss him again. They were interrupted by the sound of Alex's cries from the nursery. "I'll get him," Blair announced.

"How long was he down for this time?" he asked as she made her way towards the door.

"About an hour I think," she responded, turning back to him when she had reached the doorway. Alex had been waking up every 45 minutes all night. Even chewing on the teething ring wasn't calming him down anymore. Most of the time he didn't actually need anything, he just wanted to be held and comforted by one of his parents. "This is worse than the newborn stage- actually I take that back, I don't think anything could be worse than those first few weeks."

"He'll be fine, it's just a phase," Chuck assured her.

"I know, I just wish it would be over sooner" Blair responded, resting her hand on the doorframe. "Maybe we should let him sleep in here tonight?" He nodded in agreement, then she went to retrieve the baby.

Twenty minutes later, Blair and Chuck were in bed with little Alexander laying in between them. Chuck rolled over to look at his family, happy that he had opted for a king-size bed as opposed to a queen. It came in handy on nights such as these. "You okay little man?" he murmered, looking down at the baby, who was crying softly.

Blair sighed, "I just feel so helpless Chuck. Our son is in pain and there's nothing I can do to make it better."

"We're doing everything we can," he replied. "And besides, every baby teethes and they get through it." He leant down and kissed Alex on the forehead. As soon as he did this, he froze, his eyes widening in concern.

"What? What is it?" Blair demanded, sitting up abruptly.

Chuck sat up and rested his hand on Alex's forehead, "Blair, I think he's burning up."

"What?"

"Feel his forehead," he instructed, removing his hand so she could rest hers on their son's head. "Does he feel warm to you?"

"Oh God," Blair commented as she realized that the baby definitely had a temperature. "What do we do Chuck?" she asked, looking up at him with a panicked expression. "I have no idea what to do, h-he's never been sick before."

"First of all, we have to stay calm," Chuck said, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly.

"Okay," she nodded nervously. "I can do that."

He stood up from the bed and announced, "I'm going to get a thermometer so we can take his temperature." He rushed out of the room, but returned a moment later with a confused expression on his face. "Where do we keep the thermometer?"

"Bathroom," Blair instructed, rolling her eyes as she lifted Alex up into her arms. He had started crying louder and she was starting to become even more worried. "Hurry!" she added, causing him to practically run into the adjoining bathroom.

Chuck emerged from the bathroom a minute later with a thermometer in hand, "I've got it."

"Okay, quickly," she said, starting to remove the baby's onesie.

"What are you doing?" Chuck asked in confusion as he sat down beside them on the bed.

"The thermometer needs to go under his arm so he can't have clothes on," she explained, discarding the baby clothes. He handed her the thermometer and she put it under Alex's arm, holding it down so he wouldn't move it. The baby wailed in protest. "It's okay baby, Mommy and Daddy are going to get you all better," she said, rocking the baby gently.

"Why is it taking so long?" Chuck asked impatiently.

"Give it a minute."

He sighed and pointed out, "We may have to take him to the hospital. He's just a baby so a fever could do a lot of damage."

"I'm aware of that Chuck," Blair snapped back. "That's what's scaring me." She held onto her crying son a little tighter, trying her best not to cry herself. Alex needed her right now, she couldn't fall apart.

Chuck reached over and pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear and replied, "Alex is going to be fine Blair. We're not going to let anything happen to him."

She just nodded in response, then they waited in silence for the thermometer to go off. It finally beeped and Blair quickly retrieved it, gasping when she saw the temperature reading. "102!" she exclaimed, looking up at Chuck in a panic. "102 Chuck, oh my God!"

He let the statement sink in for half a second, before announcing, "We have to get to the hospital."

* * *

Two hours later, Blair, Chuck and Alex were in the limo on their way home from the hospital. Alex had been checked out by a doctor, who diagnosed him with an ear infection and prescribed him some medicine, before sending him home. Despite being reassured by the doctor that their son was fine and would recover completely within a few days, both Chuck and Blair were still a little shaken up by the whole ordeal. It may not have been anything serious to the doctor, but for them it was the first time Alex had been sick and they were still extremely worried about him.

To help Alex drift off to sleep, Chuck had told Arthur to drive around for a while before they returned home. He and Blair had been sitting in silence for the last fifteen minutes, watching the sleeping baby closely for any signs that would alert them to the fact that he was experiencing any discomfort. "There is no way that I'm going into work tomorrow," Blair announced softly, turning her head to look at Chuck. "Or today I guess," she corrected herself, noting that it was just after midnight. "I need to be at home with my sick baby. They'll just have to deal with it."

He just nodded, knowing that there was no point in arguing with her. The only way she was going to be away from Alex in the next 24 hours was if someone dragged her away from him, kicking and screaming. "Well, at least he's asleep," Chuck pointed out.

"Shhh!" she responded with a frown, gesturing for him to lower his voice. "Keep your voice down, you're going to wake him up" she hissed.

"Sorry," he whispered back. "But to be fair, I don't think we'll be hearing another peep out of Alex tonight. He's completely exhausted." He put his arm around Blair and kissed her on the forehead as she rested her head on his shoulder

Blair shook her head gently, "Actually, I think he's going to want to be held a lot over the next few days." She pouted sadly, "The poor little thing, he must feel so terrible."

Chuck sighed, "I can't believe we were playing matchmaker with Nate and Juliet while our son was suffering in the next room. I should have noticed that something was wrong earlier."

"How were we to know? For all we knew he was just upset because he was teething," she objected.

"But aren't parents supposed to just know when something isn't right with their child?" he asked, as she lifted her head to look at him.

"I'm sorry, but weren't you the one who noticed Alex's fever in the first place?" Blair pointed out.

"Yes..."

"Well the fact that you noticed that just shows what an amazing father you are," she insisted, rubbing his arm comfortingly. He gave her a small smile. "And how well we handled all of this proves that we are amazing parents Bass. We can handle whatever Alexander throws our way." Blair paused, before adding with a smirk, "If he's anything like you were as a teenager, I'm predicting that that's going to be a hell of a lot."

Chuck shook his head and responded, "I'm really dreading his teenage years."

"You and me both," she nodded. She began to worry as she thought about all the trouble Alex would no doubt be getting into in the future. That was really going to test them as parents.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think! :) I'm also kind of worried that there's errors in the plot so if you notice anything, please let me know!**


	27. Chapter 27

**This chapter skips ahead to about a month before the wedding, making Alexander about 10 months old. We're getting closer to the wedding now! Please review and let me know what you think. Oh and apparently they call Dorota's daughter Ana on the show so I've decided to call her that too, just to avoid any confusion :)**

* * *

On a fairly warm March afternoon, Blair had decided to take Alex to feed the ducks with Dorota and Ana at Central Park. It had been a while since they had done this, so they felt that it was long overdue. The two women were standing by the pond with the children. Dorota handed 4-year-old Ana pieces of bread, which the little girl would throw into the water, giggling as the ducks fought over it and eventually gobbled it up. Alex had been in his stroller up to this point, watching the ducks swim around. However, he was starting to get a little restless, so Blair leant down to remove him from the stroller.

"I'm so excited Dorota," she beamed as she lifted her son into her arms, "Everything in my life is finally falling into place." The wedding was completely organised (with the exception of a few minor details) and Alex was doing great and had adjusted well to being away from her while she was at work. But what really excited Blair was the fact that she was up for a promotion at work. Her boss had decided to promote one of the five people that were hired at the same time as Blair, based on who came up with the best advertising campaign for one of the company's major clients. Blair already had her presentation complete and perfected for a week now and was confident that she was going to impress her boss at work the following day, and get that promotion.

Dorota looked to Blair with a pleased smile, "I'm so happy for you Miss Blair. You deserve promotion."

"I do, don't I?" she agreed with a satisfied nod. "No one deserves this promotion more than I do. I mean, are those other people raising a child and planning a wedding on top of doing this job?"

The maid shrugged, "They could be..."

She gave Dorota an annoyed look, "You're supposed to be on my side."

"I am," she insisted, handing Ana another piece of bread for the ducks. "I am always on your side Miss Blair, and so is Ana."

The little girl nodded her head enthusiastically in agreement, before turning to her mother and asking, "Can I pat the ducks mama?"

"No Ana, the ducks will fly away," Dorota responded, causing the child to pout sadly. She then told Ana something in Polish that Blair couldn't understand. She had picked up a bit of Polish from Dorota over the years, but she was definitely not fluent and could only understand a few words.

While Dorota was occupied with Ana, Blair carried Alex a little closer to the pond and began pointing out the ducks to the curious and alert 10-month-old. "Can you see the duckies Alex?" she asked, pointing to a duck and its three babies. "That's a mama duck and three little baby ducks," she continued, her son listening intently to every word she said.

"Da!" Alex cried out with a grin, reaching his hand out towards the pond.

"That's right Alex, duck," Blair replied with a proud smile. For the last month or so, he had started repeating the basic sounds of words that he heard people say.

"Da!" the baby insisted again, grunting in frustration as he continued to reach towards the pond.

"No honey, we can't touch the ducks," she told him, taking his little hand in her own and kissing it. Alex seemed annoyed at this and began to pout, making Blair laugh. "Sorry baby but you have to watch them from here. I don't think the Mommy duck would appreciate you trying to grab her babies." They watched the ducks for another couple of minutes, before making their way back over to Dorota and Ana. The little girl had apparently gotten sick of the ducks and was now sitting on a park bench eating an apple that her mother had given her.

"Does Mr Alex like the ducks?" Dorota inquired, smiling at the baby in Blair's arms.

She nodded, "Oh he loves them. He's taking after his Mommy in that regard."

"Blair?" Ana spoke up suddenly.

"Yes Ana?" she responded, turning to the little girl.

"When do I get to wear my pretty dress?" she asked curiously.

Blair smiled, realizing that she was talking about her flower girl dress for the wedding. "Very soon sweetie, just one more month," she told her.

"That's a long time," Ana insisted with a sigh.

"I know how you feel Ana," Blair nodded, proceeding to place Alex back in his stroller. "I'm excited to wear my pretty dress too."

"I'm excited to see you and Mr Chuck finally married," Dorota interjected with an excited smile. "It has been a long time coming."

"Yes it has," she agreed as she made sure that the baby was securely buckled into his stroller. "I think I can vouch for that better than anyone." Blair paused, taking a moment to smile at Alex. "And now that my mother managed to convince Serena to push back her wedding until three months after ours, I have nothing else to worry about in relation to the wedding."

"I knew Ms Eleanor would be able to make Miss Serena change wedding," Dorota replied. "She is scary when she is mad." She shuddered at the thought.

"I didn't want to have to do that to Serena, but I didn't have any other options," Blair reasoned. "She wouldn't have listened to me." The maid nodded in agreement. "Anyway Dorota, we have to get going. I want to go over my presentation again tonight. It has to be perfect!"

Blair said her goodbyes to Dorota and Ana, then left with Alex, taking out her phone to call Arthur to tell him to come and pick them up.

* * *

The next day at around lunchtime, Blair arrived at Chuck's office in an extremely good mood. She had presented her campaign that morning and was confident that hers was the best. Since it was Friday, her boss had then given them the afternoon off, so Blair had decided to surprise Chuck and take him out for lunch. However, when she arrived at Bass Industries Chuck's receptionist had informed her that he was out.

"Did he say where he was going?" Blair inquired, crossing her arms over her chest impatiently. She hoped that he wasn't already busy, she had been looking forward to having lunch together with just the two of them.

Paula shook her head and responded, "No he didn't. He just said that he had something to attend to...whatever that means." She shrugged, before turning her attention back to her computer.

Blair rolled her eyes as she turned and made her way back towards the elevator. She really had to remind Chuck to fire that useless receptionist. Blair pressed the button for the elevator, then took out her phone to call her M.I.A fiancee. As soon as he answered the phone, she asked, "Where are you?"

Chuck paused for a moment, before responding smoothly, "I'm at work love, where else would I be?"

"You're at work?" she repeated in confusion as she stepped into the empty elevator. "So you're sitting in your office right now?"

"Uh-huh," he responded distantly, as if he were distracted by something.

Blair's eyes widened in alarm, worried as to why he was lying to her. She cleared her throat and tried to keep her cool. "You know, it's funny that you should say that..." she started with a fake chuckle. "I'm just leaving your office and you were nowhere to be found." Chuck winced, trying to think up an excuse. "Spill it Bass, where are you?" Blair demanded, tapping her foot impatiently as the elevator began to descend to the ground floor.

He paused for a moment, taking a seat on the lounge in the living room of their future home. He had taken the morning off work to inspect the renovations that had been done on the penthouse he had bought for Blair as a wedding present. Chuck couldn't tell her exactly where he was without ruining the surprise, but he had to say something to avoid her becoming suspicious. "I can't tell you," he confessed. "All I can say is that I'm arranging a surprise for you."

She thought about what he had said for a minute, becoming extremely intrigued about what Chuck was planning. "What kind of surprise?" she asked calmly, numerous possibilities coming to mind.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise," he pointed out teasingly.

Blair rolled her eyes at his cliched remark as the elevator opened onto the ground floor of the building. "You know I hate surprises," she objected, stepping out into the lobby and making her way towards the building's main exit. "I hate not being in the know."

"You liked your surprise birthday party a few months ago."

"I liked the party. The surprise element of it, not so much," she clarified as she exited the building. She made her way to the side of the road to hail a cab. "I'm about to get into a cab, just tell me where you are and I'll meet you there."

"Fine," Chuck relented. "Here's the address," he started. Blair grinned victoriously.

* * *

"Where are we Chuck?" Blair asked in confusion, as she entered the lobby of the apartment building to find him waiting for her.

He gave her a quick kiss, then remarked teasingly, "I believe it's called an apartment building beautiful."

"I'm aware of that you idiot, I mean why are we here?"

He ushered her into the elevator and started to explain, "Well since we're going to be married in a month's time and therefore starting a new part of our lives together, I figured that we were going to need a new home to live in."

"You bought an apartment?" Blair asked, turning to face him with a surprised look.

Chuck smiled and corrected her, "_We_ bought an apartment. The penthouse of this building actually."

She looked at him for a moment, before shaking her head, "I don't know what to say."

"Do you not like the building?" he asked, his face falling in disappointment. Blair hadn't even seen the penthouse yet and she was already unhappy with his selection.

"Of course not, it seems like a lovely place to live," Blair assured him. "I just thought that choosing a home for our family would be something that we would do together."

Chuck was about to respond, when the elevator doors opened at their floor. He looked back to her and stated, "I didn't realize that you felt that way."

"I didn't think we were going to start looking for somewhere to live until after the wedding," she said, biting her lip nervously. She felt bad because Chuck had obviously put a lot of time and thought into finding this place, but at the same time she was really looking forward to finding their dream home together in the future.

"Can you at least take a look at the place?" he asked hopefully.

Blair nodded, "Well we're here now, so I might as well."

The mood was tense as they exited the elevator and approached the front door of the penthouse. Chuck unlocked and opened the door, before gesturing for Blair to enter. She stepped inside and he followed, shutting the door behind them. Blair couldn't help but smile as she looked around the perfectly decorated penthouse. Chuck had obviously chosen a good interior decorator. From what she could see, the place was beautiful. It was everything she imagined their first home as a married couple to be. But somehow, it just didn't feel right. "What do you think?" Chuck asked gently, bringing Blair out of her thoughts.

"I like it," she nodded, turning back to him. "I love it actually."

"But..." he started expectantly.

Blair took Chuck's hands in her own and finished softly, "But it doesn't feel like home because we didn't find it together."

He sighed and responded, "This was a stupid thing to do, wasn't it?"

"Of course not, it was a really thoughtful thing to do," she replied. "I'm just a control freak," she added with a chuckle. "You know that."

"You're not a control freak," he insisted. "You have every right to want to choose where you want to live."

Blair smiled, "So you're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" he asked in confusion. "I was worried that you would be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you," she insisted. "How could I be mad at you for doing all of this for our family?"

Chuck smiled, "So neither of us is mad at the other?" She shook her head. "That's a rare occurence."

Blair hit him on the shoulder playfully, before beginning to play with the lapel of his suit. "You know, I was actually hoping that we could have lunch together today," she started. "We can celebrate my perfect presentation at work this morning."

"I'm sorry, I didn't even ask how that was," he apologized, leaning in to give her a brief kiss. "So everything went well?"

"Better than well, I was fantastic," Blair responded confidently, making Chuck laugh. "I'm practically guaranteed that promotion."

"I don't doubt that for a second," he agreed. "We definitely need to celebrate this over lunch."

She grinned as they proceeded to leave the penthouse. "Then afterwards we can pick up Alexander from my mother's early," she suggested. "Maybe spend the afternoon at the park? Alex has gotten quite fond of the ducks at the pond."

"That's obviously yours and Dorota's influence," Chuck replied, holding the front door open for Blair.

"Definitely," she agreed as they left the penthouse. "Well at least he hasn't developed a fondness for scotch and womanizing. I was worried that it was genetic."

He chuckled, "Don't be ridiculous, it's not genetic. I'm going to have to introduce those things to Alex myself."

He smirked as he received an unamused glare from Blair. "Over my dead body," she retorted, shaking her head.

* * *

The following night, Blair and Chuck had invited Serena and Nate over for dinner to discuss their duties for the wedding as maid of honor and best man. Unfortunately, both parties had brought their significant others, Dan and Juliet, which was making for a tense and awkward night. They had managed to get through dinner and the three couples were now seated around the coffee table having tea and coffee. Despite it being nearly 9 o'clock, Alex had refused to go to sleep and was still wide awake and interacting with their guests. Blair was actually relieved that the baby was still awake as he was drawing the focus away from the awkwardness in the room, by acting as everyone's main source of entertainment for the evening.

Serena laughed as her godson began making faces at her from where he sat on her lap. Alex loved being the centre of attention and began to giggle whenever he received a positive reaction for his silly behaviour. "He's hilarious Blair," Serena gushed, hugging the baby tightly. "Can I keep him?"

She shook her head with a smile. "Make your own baby," she retorted teasingly. "I know that your and Humphrey's attempt at procreating won't be as successful as mine and Chuck's, but don't let that discourage you."

"Let's just get through our wedding first," Dan interjected. "Then we'll think about babies."

"I agree," Serena nodded. "Plus, I want to focus on my career for a few years first."

The topic of Serena and Dan having babies was making Nate a little uncomfortable, which Chuck picked up on. He decided to change the subject, to avoid any tension. "How is your career coming along sis?" he asked, trying his best to sound interested.

"It's great," she nodded. "I'm loving it so far." Serena had just graduated from Columbia University and was pursuing a career as a publicist once more, after her failed attempt to do so with KC a few years ago. However, this time she had gotten a job with a company that handled the publicity for a number of high-profile celebrities in New York City. The blonde continued talking about her job, answering questions about her job from Chuck, who was trying to keep the conversation away from Dan and Serena's upcoming nuptials, and from Juliet, who seemed to be genuinely interested in what Serena was talking about.

Despite doing her best to focus on and contribute to the conversation, Blair's mind was still on whether or not she had gotten the promotion. Her boss was supposed to call whoever the position had gone to that night, but so far she hadn't gotten a phone call. This was making her extremely nervous, and she was a lot less confident about her presentation than she had been the day before. "I think I'd better go put the baby to bed," Blair announced, taking Alex from his godmother. "If he stays up any longer, he'll be over-tired and it will be even harder to get him to go to sleep."

"I'll help you," Chuck offered, starting to get up from his seat. However, he realized that he probably should stay behind so he could divert the conversation away from risky topics, such as Dan and Serena's wedding, and Nate and Juliet's relationship. "Actually, I should probably stay here," he stated, receiving a confused look from Blair. "It's rude for both of us to leave the room when we have company."

"Man, it's just us," Nate pointed out. "We don't mind if you leave us alone for a few minutes so you can put your son to bed." Juliet, Serena and Dan all nodded in agreement.

Chuck looked to his friend and responded tensely, "Thanks Nathaniel, that's very thoughtful of you." He stood up and followed Blair to the nursery, looking back to their friends one more time worriedly.

"You're being weird Chuck. What's wrong?" Blair asked, as she laid Alex down in his crib.

"Nothing," he insisted. "I just don't think we should be leaving those four unattended. We're one comment about Serena and Humphrey's wedding away from a full-on argument out there."

"I know, this has been so awkward," she agreed. She tucked her son in and began removing the various stuffed animals from the crib so Alex wouldn't get a hold of them during the night. "You probably should've stayed with them."

"I tried, but then Nate made that comment and I had to come with you," Chuck explained. "I didn't want them to think that I'm a terrible father who doesn't even want to say goodnight to his son."

"Goodnight sweetie," Blair whispered, kissing Alexander on the forehead. The baby's eyes were beginning to close and she knew that it wouldn't be long before he fell asleep.

Chuck also said goodnight to their son, before turning back to Blair and asking softly, "So what's the plan?"

"We'll just keep the conversation on our wedding and what we need Nate and Serena to do on the day," she replied in a whisper, not wanting to disturb Alex.

"We already discussed that during dinner," he pointed out.

Blair shrugged, "I'll just say that we want to go over it again, just in case we forgot anything."

"Is that even possible?" Chuck wondered, shaking his head. "You gave them itineraries."

"I just want everything to run smoothly," she insisted. "And besides, giving Nate and Serena itineraries was Rachel's idea, not mine." As they left the nursery, Blair turned on the baby monitor, before returning to the living room to their dinner guests. Their four friends seemed to be in deep conversation about something, but surprisingly they didn't look mad, just amused. "What are we talking about?" Blair asked as she and Chuck took their seats once more.

Serena and Nate exchanged grins, before Serena stated, "Well, there's one detail about the wedding that we haven't discussed."

Blair's eyes widened in alarm, "Oh my God, what is it? Don't tell me that I've forgotten something!" She grabbed the itinerary that was sitting on the coffee table and began flipping through it frantically.

"B, calm down. You haven't forgotten anything," Serena insisted.

"Do not scare me like that Serena," she retorted with an intense glare, her grip tightening around the pieces of paper in her hand.

"Breathe," Chuck instructed, removing the papers from Blair's hand and setting them down in front of them.

Blair ignored him and asked bluntly, "What are you referring to S?"

"Well there's the little matter of organising the bachelor and bachelorette parties," Nate answered with a grin.

"I thought we decided that we weren't going to do that?" Chuck asked, looking to Blair for clarification.

"We did," she confirmed.

"You can't not have a bachelorette party Blair," Juliet said. "They're so much fun."

"And bachelor parties are better than the actual wedding," Nate added.

Chuck had to chuckle at his friend's comment, "We just thought that it would be kind of inappropriate because of the baby. Aren't bachelor and bachelorette parties meant for couples who are currently living apart and not raising a child together?"

"Just because you have a baby, doesn't mean that you shouldn't have a little fun," Serena pointed out. "Just get a baby-sitter for the night."

Dan spoke up, "Chuck's right though, it could be a little inappropriate."

Nate looked to him in disbelief, "Don't kill the dream, man."

"I think this may be a dream, Humphrey just agreed with me," Chuck pointed out in disbelief.

Dan grimaced, "Yeah that was weird. I won't do it again."

"I don't know about this," Blair interjected. "Aren't bachelorette parties kind of trashy? I mean what are we going to do, get drunk and watch some stripper take his clothes off?"

"What part of that doesn't sound appealing?" Juliet giggled.

"We'll keep it classy B," Serena assured her, knowing that that was her best friend's main concern. She looked to Juliet and added, "But hell yes to the stripper."

"If you get a stripper, we get to have a stripper as well," Nate stated. "Actually we should probably make that _strippers_, plural."

"Nate," Juliet objected.

"It won't be too many strippers," he assured her. She rolled her eyes.

Chuck cleared his throat and announced, "Wait a minute, at what point did Blair and I agree to take part in all of this?"

"Chuck Bass is saying no to strippers?" Dan asked in amazement. "Are you sick?"

"What have you done to him, Blair?" Nate added teasingly, looking to the brunette for an explanation.

She frowned in annoyance. She didn't want to be seen as the controlling woman who wouldn't let her fiancee do anything. She hadn't done anything to Chuck; he had simply realized that a life with her was more fulfilling than a life of alcohol, drugs and sleeping around. "I think we should do it," she announced, looking to Chuck. "I'm going to have a Bachelorette party, and you're going to have a Bachelor party."

"You would be okay with that?" he asked suspiciously.

"Of course I'm okay with it," Blair insisted, trying her best to be nonchalant. "Why wouldn't I be? I trust you. Besides, it's just a bit of harmless fun."

"So you're both on board then?" Serena asked excitedly.

Chuck exchanged one last look with Blair, who nodded, before telling his step-sister, "We're on board."

"Yay!" the blonde exclaimed. "We have so much planning to do," she said, turning to Juliet. "Will you help me Juliet? Please, please, please."

"Of course," Juliet responded. The two women immediately started discussing their plans, as did Nate and Dan.

Chuck smirked, before leaning over to whisper in his fiancee's ear, "Who would of thought that talking about strippers would break the tension in the room?"

Blair chuckled and was about to reply when her cellphone began to ring from the pocket of her dress. She had been keeping her phone on her at all times, in case her boss called about the promotion. She took the phone out of her pocket and gasped when she read the caller ID. "Oh my God, it's my boss!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Answer it," Chuck instructed with a grin.

She jumped up from her seat and answered the phone, while making her way into the hallway where it was quieter. Chuck got up and followed her, but stopped a few feet away to allow her to take the call. He could immediately tell from the ecstatic look on Blair's face that it was good news. He heard her thank her boss before hanging up and looking over at him with a grin. "I got the promotion!" Blair announced, jumping up and down excitedly.

He immediately pulled her into a hug. "Congratu-" he managed to get out, before Blair cut him off with a passionate kiss.

She eventually pulled away from him and exclaimed, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"For what?" he managed to reply, still a little stunned from the kiss.

"For not letting me give up on this job," Blair told him. "If you hadn't encouraged me to stick with it, I probably would've quit."

Chuck shook his head, "This was all you Blair. You worked so hard, you deserve this promotion. I'm so proud of you."

"I love you," she beamed, giving him another quick kiss. She then hurried off to tell everyone else the news. Chuck grinned when he heard her announce that she had gotten a promotion once more.

* * *

**I know the promotion probably happened a little too soon, but whatever. Blair never has things go her way on the show so she deserves it. I also thought about making Blair love the fact that Chuck bought the penthouse for them, but I figured that buying their first home would be something that she would want to be a part of. Please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**For some reason, Chuck and Blair turned out to be quite sexual in this chapter. But I guess that they wouldn't be able to keep their hands off of each other in the days leading up to their wedding. There's not too much of Alex in this chapter either but I will try to include him more in the next chapter. I think that what I came up with for Chuck's bachelor party was pretty realistic, but I'm worried that Blair's bachelorette party thing is too unrealistic. It's definitely something that Serena would plan, but maybe not something that Blair would like. I don't know, let me know what you think :)**

* * *

It was the week before the wedding and Blair was really starting to feel the stress that came with planning a perfect high society wedding. She had either been meeting with or calling their wedding planner nearly every day for the last two weeks to organize any last minute wedding details. So far there hadn't been any major crises, but Blair was operating under the expectation that whatever could go wrong, would go wrong, and was therefore preparing herself for the worst. In addition, she had also taken on additional work at her job due to her recent promotion. Fortunately, she had been able to arrange to have two weeks off work on the condition that she completed all necessary work tasks. She was due to finish work in two days and therefore had to complete her work by that deadline. Then there was the added pressures of taking care of a young baby, who was demanding his mother's attention more than ever when she was at home. It seemed that the absence of Blair during the day was beginning to upset Alexander once more, which was making him a lot more clingy when she was around.

So to sum up, Blair had a lot on her plate at the moment. Chuck had offered to take over the wedding arrangements so she could get her work done, but she had refused his offer. Blair knew that she wouldn't be able to hand over the overseeing of the organisation of her wedding to anyone, even Chuck. She had to keep in contact with Rachel at all times to see how everything was going. Her husband-to-be had also volunteered to take on the majority of Alex's care in the last week, but this was limited since the baby often wanted his mother.

When Chuck found himself about to eat dinner alone with the baby for the third night in a row, he decided to track Blair down at her office and force her to take a break and slow down a little. He had gotten Alex ready, before heading to Blair's office, which had been like her second home for the last few weeks. When Chuck entered the office carrying his son, he found Blair sitting at her desk, on the phone to someone. There were piles of papers covering her desk regarding her job and the wedding. So many in fact, that you could barely see the desk anymore.

"No Rachel!" she exclaimed in frustration. "How many times do I have to tell you? I want _cream_ napkins. Cream! Not biege, not white, cream!" Chuck cleared his throat, causing her to look up at him. But before he even had a chance to say anything, Blair yelled into the phone, "I don't care if they've already sent the biege napkins! They have a week to send those back and send some cream ones." And with that, she slammed the phone down. She took a deep breath, before looking up at Chuck and the baby with a tense smile, "What brings the two of you here?"

"Alex and I were worried about you," he responded.

"Ma!" the baby called out, reaching for his mother. Blair smiled as she took Alex from Chuck and placed a kiss on his chubby cheek. She had been taking a lot of pleasure in the fact that Alexander had started calling her 'Ma'. To Chuck's delight, the baby's first word had been 'Da' which he had said one night when his parents were putting him to bed. Blair hadn't been too happy about that fact and had insisted that Alex had only said 'Da' first because the word was easier to pronounce.

"A little stressed out, are we?" Chuck asked, raising one eyebrow.

She immediately shot him a glare and snapped, "Gee, you think?"

He winced, before pulling her in for a much needed hug. "I'm sorry, that was a stupid question," he apologized, kissing her on the top of the head.

"Yes it was," Blair agreed as they pulled away from each other.

"We came to bring you home," he told her strongly. He wasn't going to take no for an answer. "You've been at the office for a good ten hours today."

"Because I have things to do," she replied in annoyance. "If I want to finish work in two days like I planned, I need to get all of my extra work done. It's a miracle that I was even able to take two weeks off, considering that I just got promoted."

Chuck nodded, "I know, but this is ridiculous. You're going to have a nervous breakdown if you continue to put yourself under all of this pressure."

"Well I don't have much of a choice, I'm afraid," Blair retorted. "Don't you want the perfect wedding?"

"I could care less about having the perfect wedding. Ending the day married to you would make it perfect for me," he confessed. She smiled. "What I really want is for my fiancee to slow down and not work herself to death."

She gave him a skeptical look, "That's a little over-dramatic Chuck, even for you."

He shrugged, "Call it what you want, but I'm concerned for your wellbeing at the moment." Blair just rolled her eyes as she ran her hand through Alex's dark, wavy hair. "Which is why as your future husband, I'm taking over all the last minute preparations for the wedding," he told her. She looked up at him in surprise.

"But I don't want you to," Blair protested. "We've already been over this."

"I don't care, I'm drawing the line here," Chuck responded. "I'm going to call Rachel and tell her that from now until the wedding, any call she makes regarding the wedding will be to me. And if she has to meet up with one of us to go over something, I'll go."

"But-" she started once more. However, she stopped herself and sighed. "Whatever, I'm too tired to argue," she shrugged. It was actually a relief to have something taken off her plate. Now she was free to focus on getting her work done and spending time with Alex. "Do what you want Bass. But if anything is anything less than perfect on our wedding day, I'm holding you personally responsible. Not the wedding planner, _you_."

"That's a risk that I'm willing to take if it guarantees your sanity," he remarked.

Blair gave him a small smile and asked, "How sane do you think I'll be when our wedding guests are using biege napkins instead of cream ones?"

"Does it really matter?" Chuck asked, not seeing the significance of the color of napkins.

She gave him an alarmed look and asked, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Alright, alright," he relented, rolling his eyes. "I promise you, every little detail of our wedding will be perfect. The napkins will be cream-coloured and all will be right with the world."

"It better be," Blair warned him.

"Now, for my second duty as your husband-to-be," Chuck started with a smirk. "I'm taking you home right now. You're going to eat a proper meal, take a relaxing bubble bath and get a good night's sleep."

"You can't boss me around," she challenged him playfully. She had no real intention of objecting to what he was proposing, but it was still fun to argue with him.

He chuckled, "Oh I beg to differ. You're coming home with me, even if it means that I have to throw you over my shoulder and carry you out of here myself."

"But then who would carry Alexander?" Blair asked teasingly. "He's not steady enough on his feet to walk out of here on his own." Alex had been walking a little lately, but it was assisted. Either Chuck or Blair had to hold onto both of his hands in order for him to walk. However, he had managed to take a step or two on his own, but never made it any further than that without failing down.

Chuck thought for a moment, before replying, "I would call Arthur to come take Alex to the limo. _Then,_ I would throw you over my shoulder and carry you out of here myself."

"Now that, I would like to see," she chuckled.

He took his cellphone out and held it up, "Try me Waldorf, all it takes is one phone call."

Blair smiled, leaning in to give him a brief kiss. "That won't be necessary," she assured him, taking his hand. "When have I ever turned down a bubble bath?" He chuckled as they left the office, hand-in-hand.

* * *

"Feeling better?" Chuck asked as he entered the bathroom, where Blair was taking a bath. They had eaten dinner together once they had gotten home, before spending an hour or so playing with Alex. Chuck had then offered to put the baby to bed while Blair took a bath.

"Much," she nodded. "But I would feel even better if you were in here with me," she added with a sly smile. She kicked her leg and splashed water on him with a giggle.

He looked down to his now drenched pants and pretended to be shocked. "You ruined my pants," he stated, looking up at her with a playful glare.

"Oh no!" Blair fake-gasped. "I guess you're going to have to take them off."

"Do you always have an ulterior motive?" Chuck asked as he began to remove his clothes.

"When I'm trying to seduce you? Always," she replied with a smirk. Once he had removed all of his clothes, she scooted forward in the bath so he could sit behind her. As she relaxed in his arms, Blair asked, "Did Alex go to sleep okay?"

Chuck kissed her shoulder and responded, "He was out as soon as his head hit the pillow."

"Good," she murmered as he began to kiss her neck. "I wish we could stay in here forever," she sighed contently, before turning her head to kiss him.

"But then we'd miss our wedding," he responded, pulling away from her breathlessly. "And I don't think Child Services would approve of us neglecting our son in favour of a bubble bath."

Blair chuckled softly, "That's true." She ran her fingers across his jawline softly, "I just hate the amount of stress that comes with planning a wedding. Plus the added stress of my job is making it even more unbearable."

"Things will settle down after the wedding," Chuck assured her. "I can't wait for you to be my wife."

She smiled, "I can't wait for you to be my husband."

"I can't believe that we have to get through our bachelor and bachelorette parties and the rehearsal dinner before the actual wedding," he groaned.

"It will be over before we know it," Blair told him. "I don't know about you, but I only plan on getting married once so I want to enjoy it."

Chuck scoffed, "Who else would I possibly marry? And what would ever cause us to seperate in the first place? As we've learnt many times before, nothing can keep us apart for long. We're magnetic."

"That we are," she agreed. "No matter how hard I tried to fight it in the past, you always ended up drawing me back in."

"Lucky for me," he nodded, bringing her hand up to his mouth to kiss it. "I don't know what I would do without you."

She smiled, "Well you'll never have to find out because I'm not going anywhere." She kissed him passionately once more and as their kisses deepened, she knew that they were done talking for the night. Chuck intended to help Blair relieve the tension that had been building within her body for the last week or so, the best way that he knew how.

* * *

Five days later and two days before the wedding, Blair and Chuck were getting ready for their bachelor and bachelorette parties. "I'm going to miss you tonight," Blair stated as she straightened Chuck's tie.

He smirked as he pulled her closer, "I'm going to miss you." As he leant in to kiss her neck, he murmered, "Why did we agree to this again?"

She sighed contently, tilting her head to give him better access to her neck. "To keep our friends happy," she responded breathlessly. She suddenly came to her senses and broke away from him. "Stop it Chuck, Amanda is in the next room," she reminded him, referring to their recently hired 'baby-sitter' who was in the nursery putting the baby to bed. Technically, the woman was a nanny that would be taking care of the baby whenever they had to attend a social event that was taking place in the evening. Dorota couldn't take care of him at night as she had her own daughter to look after. However, Blair refused to use the title 'nanny' as she had been against getting a nanny for Alex ever since she was pregnant.

"But Blair," Chuck whined, attempting to get close to her again.

She stopped him reluctantly, "Nate and Serena will be coming around to pick us up in ten minutes."

He smirked, "That's all we need."

"How romantic," Blair scoffed, giving him one last kiss before releasing him. She made her way over to her dresser to find a necklace to wear that night. "We'll have plenty of time to spend together later tonight," she promised, selecting a necklace from her jewellery box. She made her way back over to him and handed him the necklace, gesturing for him to put in on her. She turned her back to him, pushing her hair to the side.

"Stupid bachelor party," Chuck muttered as he eyed her exposed neck once more. The nape of Blair's neck had always been his weakness. She smiled slyly as he did up the necklace, knowing exactly what effect she had on him.

Blair turned back to him swiftly, before he could get to her neck again and said sweetly, "Thank you my love."

He rolled his eyes and replied in frustration, "I repeat, why did we agree to this?"

"Because you're Chuck Bass and you're therefore obliged to leave single life behind with one last scandalous event," she told him, resting her hands on his chest. "You have to go out with a bang." He raised one eyebrow suggestively. She cringed and admitted, "That was a bad choice of words."

Seeing the look on her face, Chuck asked, "You're not worried about tonight, are you?"

"Why would I be worried?"

"Well I doubt that any woman would be thrilled with the fact that their fiancee was having a bachelor party with an excessive amount of strippers-" he pointed out. He caught himself on the last word, realizing that he had said too much.

Blair looked alarmed, "How many is excessive?"

"I'm not too sure actually, Nate planned it," Chuck shrugged. He leant in to kiss her, as if to assure her that she had nothing to worry about regarding that night.

She scowled as she broke the kiss, "That doesn't make me feel any better."

"I love you Blair," he insisted. "You know that."

Blair took his hand with a smile, "I love you too. And for the record, I trust you."

Chuck returned the smile, "Thank you." He paused for a moment, before asking, "What about you? Should I be worried about whatever Serena has planned for you ladies tonight?"

"I couldn't tell you that if I wanted to," she shook her head gently. "She and Juliet are being very secretive about the whole thing."

He smirked, "So for all we know, they have an excessive amount of strippers planned for you as well."

Blair just shrugged, "Probably." She kissed him on the cheek, before making her way out of their bedroom with a smirk.

"I was kidding," he called after her worriedly.

* * *

"Where are we going Nathaniel?" Chuck asked in frustration. Serena and Nate had pulled up in front of the Empire in a limo a short while ago. He and Blair had then been blindfolded and Chuck had been put in his limo, while Blair had been put in the other limo that Nate and Serena had arrived in. Neither the bride or groom had any idea where they were going.

"If I told you, that would defeat the purpose of the blindfold," Nate reasoned with a chuckle.

He sighed. "You're not going to dump me in the middle of nowhere are you?" he asked in a slightly worried tone.

"Of course not," his friend assured him, patting him on the back. "We're not going to do that until we get you good and drunk."

* * *

"Serena, just tell me where we're going," Blair demanded for the tenth time since they had gotten into the limo.

"It's a surprise silly," she giggled.

"Ugh," she groaned, proceeding to take off her blindfold. However, her friend stopped her before she could remove it.

"B, don't ruin it," Serena responded. "Juliet and I have an amazing night planned. Trust me, you're going to love it."

The limo suddenly came to a stop and Blair remarked in confusion, "That was fast."

"We're not there yet," she replied. "We have to pick everyone up first."

"Everyone?" she repeated. She had expected Serena to throw her a huge party. She hadn't expected the entire guest list to fit inside a stretch limousine.

The door of the car opened and Blair heard a group of giggling women climb inside. She immediately recognised the voices of Juliet and a couple of friends from college, but she could tell there was more people in the car than that. "Hello sweetheart," a voice called, making Blair freeze.

"Mom?" she asked in surprise.

Eleanor began to giggle hysterically, which immediately alerted Blair to the fact that she had been drinking. "Did you really think that I would miss your bachelorette party?" her mother asked, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Who else is here?" Blair inquired.

"Juliet, my Mom, Dorota, Jenny..." Serena began to list another half a dozen names.

"Hello Blair," Lily interjected with an excited wave. She had obviously been drinking a bit as well.

"This is so exciting!" Dorota exclaimed with a giggle.

Blair shook her head and asked, "Is everybody drunk but me?"

"We're not drunk Blair, we just had a glass of champagne...or three," Eleanor responded with another giggle.

Serena thrust a glass of champagne into her friend's hand and assured her, "Don't worry B. We'll make sure that you catch up." The blonde then turned to press the button that lowered the partition between the driver's seat and the back of the limo. "Take us to our first destination please Oliver!" she grinned.

"Right away Ms Van der Woodsen," the driver responded with a wink, before pulling away from the kerb.

"This is going to be a long night," Blair commented, taking a sip of her champagne.

* * *

As Nate lead him into the building that was hosting his bachelor party, Chuck heard loud music and the voices of a crowd of people. "Can I take this thing off now?" he asked, reaching for the blindfold.

"Sure," Nate nodded with a grin, as the crowd quietened down a little. "Everyone," he started, addressing the crowd. "The guest of honor, _the_ Chuck Bass, has arrived!"

Chuck removed the blindfold to find himself in the middle of an enormous party at a very familiar venue. Everybody cheered, and Chuck could recognise many familiar faces in the crowd, as well as others that he wasn't so familiar with. "Victrola?" he called out to Nate over the roar of the crowd.

He pat him on the back with a nod, "I know, it's great isn't it? I figured since it was the first property that you convinced Bart to buy, it would be a good place to host your last night of freedom."

"I'm going to tell Blair that you said that," Chuck responded with a smirk. He knew how much she hated it whenever someone referred to the days leading up to the wedding as their last days of freedom. She thought that it made it sound like they were being imprisoned, rather than getting married.

Nate just chuckled, "Come on. Let's get you a drink."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Blair and her bachelorette party entourage were at their third destination of the night. Their first destination had been an upscale bar, followed by a not so classy male strip club. They had arrived at their current destination, a nightclub, almost an hour ago and everyone was having a pretty good time. Blair still couldn't believe that her mother, Lily and Dorota were at a club, but it had stopped feeling so weird after a couple of drinks.

At some point Blair realized that she should probably call home to see how Alex was doing, so she went out onto the sidewalk in front of the club for a more quiet environment to do so. Serena followed her, thinking that she was leaving for good. "B!" the blonde exclaimed as she caught up with her. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere," she insisted. "I have to call Alex," she explained, waving her phone in the air. Blair was a little tipsy as she had had a few drinks that night. She didn't allow herself to get too drunk since whenever she did, she tended to do something embarrassing.

Serena giggled and responded, "Far be it from me to question your parenting choices, but if your 11-month-old baby has a cellphone already I'm a little concerned."

"No," Blair shook her head a little too enthusiastically, realizing that in her semi-drunken state, she had misspoken. "I have to call the _baby-sitter_!"

"Ohhhhhhh!" she exclaimed, collapsing in a fit of giggles once more. Once she had recovered, she added mischeviously, "Don't you mean the _nanny?_"

The brunette shot her a glare and retorted, "She's not a nanny!" She held her phone to her ear and waited for Amanda to answer.

"Whatever you say Blair," Serena sang, before beginning to play with Blair's dark brown curls.

She slapped Serena's hands away from her hair as she talked to Amanda and asked how the baby was. Once she had established that Alex was fine, she said goodbye to Amanda, and hung up the phone. "Alex is asleep," Blair stated.

"Good," she grinned, pulling her friend into a hug. "That means that Mommy can stay out!"

Blair pulled away from her friend with a smile and told her, "Go back inside S. I'll be there in a minute."

"Why?" Serena inquired in confusion.

"I just need some fresh air," she insisted.

Thankfully, Serena accepted her explanation. "Love you B!" she exclaimed.

"Love you too S," Blair giggled. She gave Blair another hug, before making her way back into the club. Blair stood there for a moment, watching the cars go by. There were so many things on her mind at that moment. She was thinking about Chuck, Alex and what the future held for the three of them. She scowled when she thought about the fact that Chuck was currently in close proximity to a number of half-naked strippers. What he was doing had been on her mind all night, as well as how she felt that she would much rather be at home with Chuck and Alex then out at a club getting drunk. They had been going out to clubs since they were 14 or 15 thanks to fake IDs and the fact that they could afford to pay off suspicious bouncers. Blair was past all of this and even though she had had a great time that night, she knew that the club scene just wasn't for her anymore. Not that she had been much into clubbing in the first place, it was more Serena's thing.

An empty cab pulling up just up the street suddenly caught Blair's eye and before she knew it, she was rushing to catch it. She opened the door and slipped inside the car, then leant over to tell the cab driver where she wanted to go. "Victrola please," she stated, before telling him what street it was on. She didn't know why she had the sudden urge to go to Victrola. She was feeling a little nostalgic for the night that she and Chuck had spent there together over seven years ago. So without a second thought about the bachelorette party she was leaving behind, off Blair went.

* * *

Across town, Chuck stood outside Victrola with a glass of scotch in hand. The party was still in full force, but he had needed to step outside for a minute to take a break. Since it was his bachelor party, everybody had wanted to have a drink with him or pay one of the strippers to give him a lap dance. As ridiculous as it sounded, all of that was getting exhausting. All the alcohol and women just didn't appeal to him that much anymore. Not when he had something much better at home- a family that loved him. Chuck looked to his watch and noted that it was almost midnight. He wondered if he had stayed long enough and if he could leave the party soon. He was looking forward to spending that time with Blair that she had promised him so he didn't want to be home too late. That was assuming of course that she came home fairly early as well. For all he knew, she was having the time of her life and wouldn't be home for another couple of hours.

A cab suddenly pulled up on the street in front of him. At first Chuck didn't really pay any attention to it, but when he saw who was about to step out of the car, it had his full attention. Blair stepped out onto the sidewalk, giving him a confused look. "Blair?" he started as he approached her.

"Bass!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck, almost making him drop his glass. He immediately realized that she had been drinking. She wasn't too drunk, but she definitely wasn't sober. "What are you doing here?" Blair asked as she pulled away from him with a grin. "Did you have the sudden urge to come here too?"

Chuck handed his glass to the security guard, who looked extremely annoyed, before leading Blair away from him. He stopped a few feet away and responded, "Actually, this is where the party is being held."

"Oh," she responded, her face falling in disappointment.

He chuckled, leaning in to kiss her. He knew that the romantic in her probably thought that they had both showed up at Victrola because they were so connected that they knew what the other was thinking. "Sorry to disappoint you beautiful," he said.

Blair shook her head and insisted, "I'm not disappointed. It just would've been romantic, that's all."

"Well the fact that you managed to track me down without knowing where i was is pretty romantic," Chuck pointed out.

Her eyes widened in excitement and she exclaimed a little too loudly, "It _is_ romantic!" Blair covered her mouth in embarrassment, suddenly realizing how loud she was being, which made Chuck laugh. She stepped closer to him and whispered, "I think I've had a little bit too much to drink."

"I can see that," he smirked. He looked away from his bride-to-be for a moment and made eye-contact with Arthur, who was standing by the limo just up the street. He gestured for him to bring the limo to the front of the club, before looking back to Blair with a smile, "So I was thinking about ditching the party to go home with my beautiful fiancee. What do you think?"

Blair smirked when she realized what he was implying. She ran her hand down the lapel of his suit and responded, "I think that it's been a while since your limo has gotten any attention from us. It's bound to be feeling a little neglected by now."

"The poor thing," Chuck agreed, looking her up and down suggestively. The limo pulled up in front of them and Arthur got out to open the door for them. "After you," he said, gesturing for her to get in the car.

"Why thank you, kind sir," she giggled as she slipped inside the limo. He chuckled as he got in after her, she had definitely been drinking if those words had come out of her mouth.

He was surprised to find that Blair managed to pull off his jacket and undo half of the buttons on his shirt before they had even left the kerb. "Maybe you're not as drunk as I thought," he remarked as he leant into kiss her.

She pulled away breathlessly after a moment and replied, "For future reference; if I'm too drunk to unbutton your shirt, _then_ you should probably worry about taking advantage."

"Good to know," Chuck responded, before leaning in to kiss her again. Before he knew it, his shirt was off and discarded on the floor of the now moving car and Blair was working on his pants. As his hands searched for the zipper on her dress, he thought about how much better this was than any bachelor party. The whole concept was completely overrated. Whoever the guy was that thought of it was obviously not lucky enough to be marrying Blair Waldorf.


	29. Chapter 29

**This chapter might seem a little bit everywhere. Many of the scenes are kind of short because I wanted to show little moments in the hours leading up to the wedding but I didn't want to make it too long. Oh, and I know that Eric and Chuck aren't that close on the show anymore, but let's just assume that in my story they are still fairly close, hence why he is Chuck's groomsman. Please review :)**

* * *

"I think that's everything," Blair said as she handed the last two of the six overnight bags to Eleanor's driver to be put in the limo. The driver nodded, before making his way towards the elevator to take the bags downstairs. Blair and Chuck had returned from their rehearsal dinner not too long ago and it was now time for her and Alex to go to her mother's penthouse for the night. Blair insisted that they adhere to the 'bride-and-groom-can't-see-each-other-before-the-wedding' rule, not wanting to risk the bad luck that apparently resulted from not following this rule. Serena was also staying the night at the Waldorf penthouse so she could be there while Blair got ready in the morning. Nate and Eric were staying over at the Empire with Chuck for the night as well, so they could leave for the wedding together.

"Are you sure you packed enough bags?" Chuck inquired, raising one eyebrow. "If I didn't know any better I would think that the two of you were leaving me permanently."

"That would never happen," she assured him. They shared a smile.

Eleanor cleared her throat, reminding the couple that she was in the room. "As much as I'm enjoying watching the two of you stare each other like love-sick teenagers, I really think that we should be going," she stated.

Blair sighed, turning back to Chuck with a pout. "Alright," she relented, looking to Alexander who was playing with a stuffed animal on his playmat. "Come on baby, let's say goodbye to Daddy."

She stepped forward to pick her son up, when something completely unexpected happened. Alex got up onto his knees, then onto his feet. This wasn't too surprising as he had stood up on his own before. However, what he did next left his parents and grandmother completely speechless. He began to take slightly shaky steps towards Chuck and Blair. When he had made it to his destination, Alex grabbed onto his father's leg and called out, "Da!"

Chuck and Blair exchanged shocked looks, then he bent down to pick up his young son. "Did you just walk all on your own?" he asked the baby enthusiastically.

"He's such a big boy," Eleanor commented a little tearfully. "They grow up way too fast."

Blair smiled at Alexander as she took him from Chuck and into her arms. "I'm so proud of you baby boy," she gushed. "Walking by yourself already? You are so smart."

"Clearly he's inherited your brains," Chuck noted proudly.

She was about to respond, when the elevator opened once more to reveal Nate and Eric. They were each carrying a small overnight bag, as well as a garment bag that contained their suits for the following day. In addition, Nate was carrying a bottle of scotch. "Hey Chuck," he called out, "Look what we brought-" He stopped talking instantly when he realized that Blair, Eleanor and the baby were still there and the two Waldorf women were currently giving him disapproving looks.

"Hi Blair, Eleanor," Eric greeted them with a polite smile.

"We didn't realize that you would still be here," Nate stated, shooting Chuck a glare for not warning him. "Surely it's past little Alexander's bedtime?"

Blair nodded, "It is. Which is why we were just leaving."

"I'll be waiting near the elevator," Eleanor told her daughter. "Goodbye Charles," she added, giving her soon-to-be son-in-law a look that he took as a warning for him to behave tonight. "Nathaniel, Eric," she nodded, giving the two men the same warning look as she passed by them on her way out of the room.

"I guess that I'll see you tomorrow then," Blair smiled as she looked back to Chuck. She gave him a quick kiss, well aware that Nate and Eric were in the room.

"Well I'd hope so," he remarked with a smirk. "Don't pull a Runaway Bride on me."

She gave him an offended look and retorted, "Don't pull a Runaway _Groom_ on _me_."

"You have nothing to worry about in that regard."

"Well neither do you, so stop insinuating that you do," Blair remarked with a frown. He had been making the occassional comment about her leaving him at the alter all night. To everybody else, it seemed like Chuck was just kidding around, but she knew better. Blair knew that there were probably some irrational fears passing through his mind about whether or not she would turn up to their wedding. Not because of anything she had done, but mainly due to the abandonment issues that she knew that Chuck was still struggling with. However, the comments he had been making were hurtful because she liked to believe that he trusted her enough that he wouldn't worry about such things.

He seemed to pick up on the fact that Blair was hurt by his statement. He kissed her on the cheek with an apologetic look and said, "I love you. I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded, as Chuck gave Alex a kiss on the cheek and said a quick goodbye to him. Blair turned and began to make her way out of the room. She stopped in front of Nate and Eric and stated, "That bottle of scotch better be left mostly unconsumed tonight." Her statement was more directed towards Nate than Eric. She knew that the youngest Van der Woodsen was by no means a big drinker, and definitely had more common sense than Nate when it came to drinking. "I mean it," she emphasized, glaring at her friend strongly.

"Yes Blair," he nodded nervously. After all these years, the brunette still scared him. Nate knew not to cross Blair on the best of days, but to cross her the day before her wedding when her emotions were no doubt running high he would have to have a death wish.

The three men watched Blair, Eleanor and Alex leave. As soon as they had left, Eric turned to his step-brother and asked, "Trouble in paradise?"

"No. Why?" Chuck asked in confusion.

"Did you miss that little exchange a moment ago?" he replied. "The whole Runaway Groom comment?"

He shook his head, "That was nothing. Blair knows that I wasn't being serious about that."

"Does she?" Eric questioned him.

"And were you really just kidding around?" Nate chimed in.

Chuck looked between them, before making his way to the bar to get some glasses for the scotch. "What is this, 20 Questions?"

"Blair just didn't look too happy when she left, that's all," his best friend stated as he and Eric took a seat on the lounge.

"Probably because you came in carrying a huge bottle of scotch," he remarked, making his way back over to them with three scotch glasses and a bowl of ice in hand. Chuck sat down and placed the glasses on the coffee table, then Nate began to pour each of them a drink.

"I think you should call her," Eric suggested. "Just to clear the air."

Chuck sighed as he dropped two ice cubes into his glass, before taking a sip. "I appreciate your concern, but Blair and I are fine."

"If you say so," he responded. Truthfully, Chuck _was_ a little worried. He hadn't meant to upset Blair with the comments he had been making. It was just his old insecurities resurfacing and messing with his mind. Deep down, he knew that there was so substance to any of his fears. He would be marrying Blair the next day, no matter what.

* * *

"You look beautiful B," Serena grinned as she sat on the bed in the guest bedroom of the Waldorf penthouse, admiring her friend's wedding dress. Blair had wanted to try on her dress one last time before the wedding to make sure that it fit perfectly and didn't require any last minute adjustments. Not that they hadn't already done this repeatedly over the last few weeks, but she wanted to be sure that the dress was a perfect fit.

"Thank you S," she responded with a small smile as she stood in front of the full-length mirror. She smoothed down the dress gently, before turning around to admire the back of the dress in the mirror.

"I hope I look half as good as you on my wedding day," she added, standing up from the bed and stopping at her friend's side.

Blair smiled, "I'm sure that you'll look gorgeous Serena, you always do."

Serena picked up on the fact that something seemed to be on her best friend's mind. She nudged the brunette gently and asked, "What's wrong? You seem a little preoccupied."

"I'm just thinking about all the things that could go wrong tomorrow," she lied. The truth was that she was still a little upset that Chuck would think that she wouldn't show up at the church tomorrow. "With all the little details involved in planning a wedding, something is bound to go wrong."

"Don't think like that," the blonde insisted with a reassuring smile. "Nothing is going to go wrong. And even if something small does go wrong, your wedding is still going to be perfect because you're marrying the man you love." Blair smiled. "I still don't believe that man is Chuck Bass but..."

"Serena," Blair scolded her friend half-heartedly.

"I'm only kidding, you know that I wish you and Chuck all the happiness in the world."

"I know," she responded, pulling Serena into a hug. She pulled away after a moment as she suddenly thought of something. "I completely forgot, I need to try the Erickson Beamon necklace on with the dress." Blair had requested that her mother design the dress to go with the Erickson Beamon necklace Chuck had gotten her for her 17th birthday. It was an important part of their history so she wanted to wear it on their wedding day. "It's in my old bedroom, I'll go get it," she said, before making her way through the connecting bathroom and into the bedroom.

Before retrieving the necklace, Blair checked on Alex, who was fast asleep in the portable crib that Blair had brought with them. She smiled when she saw that he was sleeping soundly. She made sure that the 11-month-old was tucked in comfortably, before gently kissing him on the forehead. The peaceful moment suddenly turned frantic when Blair heard her cellphone begin to ring from where it sat on the bedside table. She hurried to retrieve the phone, hoping that the noise wouldn't wake the sleeping baby. She mentally scolded herself for not putting the phone on silent. She answered the phone as soon as she got to it, not even bothering to check who was calling. "Hello?" she hissed in annoyance.

"Waldorf?"

Blair blinked and whispered, "Bass?" She paused to listen for the baby, before adding in a whisper, "I could kill you! Your phone call nearly woke up Alex."

"Sorry," Chuck responded blunted. "I think we need to talk Blair."

"About what?" she asked softly as she opened the door to her bedroom. She stepped out into the hallway, lifting her dress slightly so that she wouldn't step on it. She began to panic a little, worried that he was having second thoughts about tomorrow. That would be extremely ironic considering that he was worried about her doing the same thing. Blair made her way into another of the spare bedrooms where she could talk to Chuck in private, without waking Alexander.

"I kind of got the impression that I might have upset you earlier," he confessed. "When I made that Runaway Bride comment."

Blair relaxed as she sat down on the queen-sized bed. "I'd rather not recall such things, but I do know what you're referring to," she remarked simply.

He paused and she heard him sigh. "You have to know that those fears that I have, have nothing to do with you at all," Chuck continued. "I know that you would never do something like that to me. These are my issues. Even when my life is going great, I'm always waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"I believe that's known as being a pessimist," she retorted teasingly.

He shrugged, "So I'm a pessimist. I can't help it, it's who I am."

Blair couldn't help but giggle. "I love you," she told him, suddenly feeling the urge to tell him that.

"I love you too," Chuck smiled. "And I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven," she responded. "But just so you know, if you had woken up the baby I wouldn't have been so forgiving."

He chuckled, "Lucky for me that kid has started sleeping like a rock."

"Lucky for both of us actually," she corrected him. "We're finally getting a whole night of uninterrupted sleep most nights."

Chuck smirked and added, "And we have more time for other bedtime activities..."

Blair also smirked, "Don't you worry. We'll have plenty of time for that tomorrow night. Alex will be with my mother."

"I look forward to it," he replied. "What's the minimum amount of time we have to spend at the reception again?"

"We'll only stay as long as is absolutely necessary," she promised him, knowing that she would be just as eager to get a start on their wedding night as he would be.

He chuckled and concluded, "We're definitely meant to be together."

"Did you ever doubt that before?" Blair asked. She tried to sound casual, but she was a little concerned.

"Not for a second," he promised her. She breathed a sigh of relief that didn't go unnoticed by him. "Goodnight Waldorf." He smiled, realizing that it would probably be the last time that he could accurately call her that.

"Goodnight Bass," she responded, before hanging up the phone. She left the room and made her way back to her bedroom with a smile on her face. Now that she and Chuck had talked, she was free to be excited about tomorrow, when they would _finally_ be married.

* * *

When Blair was awoken the next morning by Alex's frustrated cries, at first she was confused as to why she was waking up in her old bedroom at her mother's house. A second later, she remembered that it was her and Chuck's wedding day. Blair immediately grinned, then hopped out of bed to retrieve her son.

"Ma!" the baby cried as he stood holding onto the edge of the crib.

"Good morning Alexander!" she exclaimed excitedly as she lifted him up into her arms and spun him around. She kissed the grinning baby on the cheek and asked him, "Do you know what today is?" Blair continued talking to Alex as she made her way into the hallway. She stopped at the door to the guest bedroom and knocked on it a couple of times, before opening it and announcing loudly, "It's my wedding day! Wake up Serena, we don't have any time to waste!" The blonde just squinted at her sleepily, before burying her face back into the pillow with a groan. Blair frowned. She set Alex down on the bed beside Serena and the baby began to play with her long blonde hair.

"Ow!" Serena cried as she felt her godson tug her hair, hard. She looked up to find her best friend standing there with an amused grin on her face. She was definitely awake now. "That was uncalled for."

Blair shrugged as she sat down on the bed, "I didn't want to resort to that, but you left me with no other choice." She pulled Alex into her lap and exclaimed happily, "I can't believe that my wedding day is finally here!"

She sat up with a grin. "I'm so excited for you B," she gushed as she took her friend's hand and squeezed it. "What time is it, by the way?"

"Just after 7."

"7!" Serena repeated, her eyes widening in surprise. "Why are we awake so early? The wedding isn't until 3 o'clock."

"Because this little one wakes up early," Blair replied, looking down to Alex who was clapping his hands together with a grin. Apparently he was finding that particular activity quite amusing that morning.

"This is really putting me off having children," she confessed with a grimace.

She rolled her eyes, then announced, "Come on, let's go have breakfast. We still have so much to do before the wedding." Blair stood up from the bed with Alex in her arms and proceeded to leave the room.

"Like what?" Serena asked. She reluctantly dragged herself out of bed and followed Blair into the hallway.

"Are you kidding?" she exclaimed as they made their way down the stairs. "We're getting massages at 8, followed by mani-pedis at 9. Then I have to shower and be ready for the hair dresser and make-up artist who are arriving at 10:30." Serena just nodded. She knew that it was in her best interests to go along with Blair's schedule. "We have to leave here by 2 at the latest in case there's traffic. I don't want to be late for my own wedding," she finished as they entered the dining room, where Eleanor and Cyrus were sitting at the table having breakfast.

"Good morning," Eleanor greeted them with a smile.

"There's the bride!" Cyrus exclaimed.

Blair grinned as she kissed her mother on the cheek. She then began to put Alexander in the high chair that was set up at the end of the table. "I can't believe how excited I am," she commented. She finished buckling Alex into the high chair, then sat down in the nearest chair. "I don't think I've ever been this excited for anything before."

"Not even for Cotillion?" Serena asked, gasping over-dramatically. "Or Prom?"

"Of course not Serena," she rolled her eyes as she retrieved some fruit from the platter on the table to give to the baby. "This is my wedding day. _My day_. I wasn't the centre of attention at either of those events."

"B, you were Prom Queen," she reminded her.

Blair shook her head and pointed out, "That's not the same as being the bride."

"I'll give Alexander his breakfast Blair," Eleanor offered, taking on the role of selecting some fruit for her grandson. "You just relax and eat your breakfast. You shouldn't have to lift a finger today."

She accepted her mother's offer and began to gather some fruit and a piece of toast for her own breakfast. "I wonder how Chuck is this morning," Blair wondered out loud. "Do you think he's nervous?"

* * *

"I've never been this nervous in my entire life," Chuck said as he paced back and forth beside the table, where Nate and Eric were seated eating breakfast. From the moment he woke up, he had butterflies in his stomach. They were good butterflies of course, but he was still feeling extremely anxious. He knew that the only thing that would calm him down would be seeing Blair walk down the aisle.

"Just sit down and eat something Chuck," Nate told him, biting into a piece of toast. "It will make you feel better."

"I highly doubt that," he responded, finally stopping his pacing. "I completely forgot, I have to read over my vows!" he exclaimed suddenly. He groaned at his stupidity, before rushing off to find the piece of paper he had written his vows on.

Eric and Nate just looked to each other and chuckled. "I don't think I've ever seen Chuck this on edge," Eric commented.

"He was pretty nervous when Blair was in labor with Alex," Nate recalled. "But this is taking it to a whole new level."

The elevator to the penthouse suddenly opened to reveal Harold and Roman. They had arrived in New York City from France the previous day and were staying in one of the suites at the Empire. "Good morning," Roman announced as they entered the penthouse with smiles on their faces.

"Where's Charles?" Harold asked as he realized that only Nate and Eric were sitting at the table. "We came by to see how he was doing before going to Eleanor's."

"He's reading over his vows," Nate replied.

A moment later, Chuck rushed out of his bedroom and into the living room in a panic, "I can't find the paper that I wrote my vows on!" Before anyone had a chance to form a reply, he continued, "What am I going to do? I don't remember what I wrote and I don't have time to write new vows!"

"Uh Chuck..." Eric started, pointing to where a piece of paper was sitting on the lounge.

Hr breathed a sigh of relief as he retrieved the paper, unfolding it to confirm that it was his wedding vows. "Thank God," he commented.

"I was going to ask how you were but I think your actions speak for themselves," Harold stated with a chuckle. "A little nervous are we?"

"Just a little," Chuck responded, tucking the paper into his pocket for safe keeping. "Aren't you supposed to be at Eleanor's getting ready?"

He nodded, "We're about to go over there now. I just wanted to speak with you first." Harold patted his almost son-in-law on the back and said, "Let's take a walk Chuck."

* * *

"Where on Earth is Daddy?" Blair asked impatiently. She was sitting in the living room with Serena, who was currently in the middle of getting a manicure. Blair had already gotten her manicure and pedicure and was now sitting and waiting for her nails to dry before having a shower. Cyrus and Eleanor were upstairs giving Alex a bath and getting him ready for the day.

"He'll be here," Serena assured her. "What time is he supposed to come over?"

"Fifteen minutes ago."

"Well I'm sure he's just running a little late," she replied. "Don't worry B, we have plenty of time."

The elevator opened and Blair looked up, expecting to see her father. However, it was Dorota and Ana that stepped out. Dorota was carrying two garment bags that contained their bridesmaid and flower girl dresses. "Well at least someone arrived on time," Blair commented as they approached them.

"How are you Miss Blair? Excited?" Dorota asked with a big smile on her face. Ana immediately recognized Serena and let go of her mother's hand to go talk to her about her pretty flower girl dress that she would be wearing that day.

"Excited and nervous," Blair nodded. "To be honest, I just can't wait to see Chuck." Dorota smiled knowingly, recalling her own wedding day and how anxious she was to see Vanya. "Did you happen to see my father downstairs when you arrived?"

She shook her head, "No, Mr Harold and Mr Roman are not here yet."

Blair sighed and explained, "They're late."

The elevator to the penthouse opened yet again and this time Rachel the wedding planner stepped out. "Good morning," she announced happily as she made her way over to everyone with a clipboard in hand. "How's the bride doing?"

"The bride is currently annoyed that her father has blatantly ignored the allocated time at which to arrive here," she grumbled.

"The F.O.B isn't here yet?" Rachel gasped.

"The what?" Serena interjected.

"Father of the Bride," Blair and Rachel responded in unison.

"It's wedding terminology Serena," Blair added. "You'll have to learn it for your own wedding."

The blonde rolled her eyes and retorted sarcastically, "It's on my to-do list."

"Alright, my nails are dry so I'm going to have a shower," Blair announced, standing up from her seat.

"Before you do that, I just need you to go over a few little wedding details with you," Rachel stated as she followed the bride to the bottom of the staircase. "I know that Chuck said that I should go to him for these things, but I thought that you'd want to know what's going on."

"You thought right. You can talk to me on the way to my bedroom," she nodded as she began to climb the stairs. "Walk and talk Rachel, walk and talk," she instructed as the woman hurried to keep up with her.

* * *

"Now Chuck," Harold began as they stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby of the Empire. "I don't want you to think that I don't like you, because I do." Chuck took a deep breath and exhaled nervously. Here came the inevitable wedding day warning conversation with Blair's father that he had been dreading. "You make my daughter very happy and I'm pleased that you two are finally getting married," he continued.

Chuck smiled, but he knew that there was going to be more to this conversation. "But..." he started expectantly.

He chuckled, "But I'm afraid that it's my duty as a father to give you a little warning of what I'll do if you ever cause Blair any unhappiness."

"I understand," he told him. "If Blair and I ever have a daughter, I'll be doing to the same thing with whoever she ends up marrying."

"This isn't supposed to be a friendly conversation Charles," Harold responded, his tone turning serious. He waiting for a couple of people to pass them, before adding quietly, "I know that you're a powerful man, but what I'm capable of doing when it comes to defending my daughter would shock even you." Chuck gulped. He had never seen this side to Harold Waldorf before and he was truly scared. "So as long as you treat her well, you and I should get along just fine."

Chuck nodded, "Of course." He paused for a moment, before adding, "You have no reason to be worried. I love Blair and I intend on staying married to her for the rest of our lives."

"I'm happy to hear that," Harold said, a smile appearing on his face once more. "If you were going into this marriage thinking anything different, I would be concerned."

"Blair and Alexander are my world Harold," he stated honestly. "I would never do anything to jeoparadize their happiness." _Anymore_, a little voice inside his head added, noting all the times he had hurt Blair in the past. He knew that he had to let go of all of that. The past was the past and it was time to focus on their present and future.

"Alright," he responded, patting Chuck on the back with a smile. "I should go and see Blair. I'm already running late."

"She's going to kill you," he commented, shaking his head. "She hates when people aren't punctual any day, but on her wedding day..." He trailed off and finished with a grimace.

"I hope not. I was rather looking forward to walking her down the aisle," Harold chuckled. "Tell Roman that I'll be waiting for him in the car outside the building."

"I will," Chuck promised, shaking the man's hand. As soon as he left he breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that the conversation was over.

* * *

"Blair," Eleanor said softly as she opened the door to her daughter's old room. Blair was standing in front of the mirror in her wedding dress, make-up and hair done and ready to leave. She turned when she heard her mother come in and they shared a smile. "You look beautiful sweetheart," she gushed, tears coming into her eyes as she slowly approached her. "My design looks amazing on you," Eleanor commented, gently touching the fabric of the dress.

"Thank you," Blair smiled.

"The necklace was a nice touch," she nodded. Eleanor hadn't been too pleased about Blair's choice of necklace at first, but had gone along with it seeing that her daughter seemed to have some sort of emotional attachment to it. "I have to ask, why this particular piece of jewelry?"

Blair's hand came to rest on the Erickson Beamon necklace as she began to fondly recall the night that Chuck had given it to her. "Chuck gave it to me on my seventeenth birthday," she said softly, turning back to the mirror. "It was the first meaningful thing he ever gave me. It's also my third favourite thing that he's given me." She smiled and added, "Right after Alex and my engagement ring."

They stood there in front of the mirror in silence for a moment, smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes. "The limousines have arrived downstairs so we should be going," Eleanor announced suddenly, sniffing to stop the tears in her eyes from falling.

Blair's nerves intensified as she realized that this was it. In just over an hour, she and Chuck would be husband and wife. That thought alone was enough to bring a whole new lot of tears to her eyes once more. "Why did you say that?" she asked her mother in annoyance. "Now I'm crying again." She reached for a tissue from the box on the nightstand. She began to dab her face gently and added with a sob, "I'm going to ruin my make-up."

"I only suggested that we leave," Eleanor chuckled, pulling her daughter into a hug. "I didn't realize that I would make you cry in doing so."

She held her mother tightly and whispered, "I love you Mom."

"I love you too Blair," she responded softly, before pulling away from the hug. "Now, no more tears. This is a happy day."

"But these are happy tears," she replied in her own defence.

"Just think of the state of your make-up and how it will look in the wedding pictures if you have mascara running down your face," Eleanor stated bluntly. And just like that, their moment was over and she was back to being Eleanor Waldorf once more.

Blair just laughed and said, "I knew that I should have worn water-proof mascara."

* * *

When Blair came down the stairs with Eleanor following close behind, everybody that was waiting at the bottom of the stairs gasped. This consisted of Serena, who was holding Alex as well as Harold, Dorota, Ana, Cyrus and Roman. Everyone was now dressed for the wedding and ready to go. Harold stepped forward to help his daughter down the last few steps. "You look beautiful Blair-Bear," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you Daddy," she grinned.

"Doesn't Mommy look beautiful?" Serena gushed to Alex, who lit up at the mention of his mother.

"Ma!" the baby cried, reaching for Blair.

She looked over at her son and smiled even wider when she saw that he was wearing his tiny suit that they had custom-made to match Chuck, Nate and Eric's suits. "There's my handsome boy," she said as Serena passed him to her. She kissed him on the cheek and added, "You look just like your Daddy."

"Da?" Alex asked with a confused look. He had obviously just realized that he hadn't seen his father in a while.

"We're going to see Daddy very soon," she promised him.

"Rachel just sent me a text from the church," Serena announced, looking up from her cellphone. She was surprised that the wedding planner even had her number, but she figured that Blair had given it to her for reasons such as this. "She says that if we don't leave in the next three minutes, we're going to be late."

Blair looked over at her and nodded, "Okay, let's go."

"I'll take Alex," Serena offered as they all hurried towards the elevator. Blair reluctantly handed him back to her friend. She didn't particularly want to, but she knew that it would be difficult to get into the limo in her wedding dress, so doing so with an almost one-year-old in her arms would be nearly impossible.

"In we go," Cyrus said, ushering everyone into the elevator.

* * *

Chuck stood in front of the alter of the church with Nate and Eric at his side, taking deep breaths in attempt to calm himself down. His heart was beatly loudly in his chest and his palms were sweaty. This was a rare occurance in the world of Chuck Bass. He was always so confident and never felt this uneasy. He turned to his best man and requested, "Talk to me Nathaniel."

"About what?" he asked in confusion.

"Anything," he shrugged. He suddenly noticed Lily smiling at him from her spot in the crowd and he gave her a small wave. "Just talk to me and calm me down," he said, looking back to his friend.

"Uh, okay," Nate started, trying to think of something to say. "Flowers!" he announced suddenly.

"What?"

"The flowers are...nice," he stated, looking around at the floral arrangements placed around the church with an approving nod.

Chuck shook his head, "Great conversational topic there Archibald. You're supposed to be my best man. Calming me down is one of your duties."

"Well what do _you_ want to talk about?" Nate asked, rolling his eyes.

Fortunately, the conversation didn't have to go any further. Chuck was immediately distracted when Serena came into the church carrying Alexander. Blair had asked her to bring the baby to Chuck as soon as they had arrived at the church. She knew that he would be missing their son and would want to see him. "Alex," he greeted his son with a smile, taking him from his step-sister without acknowledging her presence.

The baby lit up when he saw his father and cried, "Dada!"

"I missed you buddy," Chuck said softly, kissing him on the forehead.

"Thank you for bringing my son to me Serena," Serena recited in a mocking tone, looking to her step-brother expectantly.

He looked to her and rolled his eyes, but nevertheless replied, "Thank you."

"Blair thought that you might like to see him," she told him.

"Is she here?" Chuck asked, looking down the aisle as if expecting her to come in at any moment.

Serena nodded with a grin, "We just got here. She's outside." He smiled. "I've got to go line up to come in," she said. "Good luck!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek, waved to Nate and Eric, then hurried back up the aisle and out of the church.

"You'll mind Alexander during the ceremony, won't you?" Chuck asked Eric.

"Of course," he nodded.

Rachel suddenly hurried over to them from her place at the back of the church. She looked extremely stressed out, the pressure of hosting a perfect high society wedding resting solely on her shoulders. "What are you doing with the baby?" she asked Chuck incredulously. "The bride is just outside, it's nearly show time!"

"It's okay," he assured her. "Eric's going to watch him once the ceremony starts. I'm just holding him for now."

"He better behave himself," she commented. Chuck gave her an annoyed look, but before he had the chance to say anything, the woman's cellphone rang and she hurried off to answer it.

* * *

As the limo pulled up in front of the church, Blair looked to her parents with a smile. Harold and Eleanor had accompanied her in one limo, while everyone else took the other limo. This was convenient as it gave Blair a chance to speak to her mother and father alone before entering the church. It was rare that the three of them were alone in a room together nowadays, so the fact that they had a moment together now was nice.

"Are you ready?" Harold asked, turning to his daughter expectantly.

She nodded with a nervous smile, "Absolutely."

"We love you Blair," Eleanor said, kissing her daughter on the cheek. She then looked over to her ex-husband with a smile, that he returned.

"I love you both too," Blair responded, squeezing both of their hands that were currently in hers. She had to stop herself from crying again. She didn't want to embarrass herself by bawling as she walked down the aisle.

After a moment, the driver opened the door to the limousine. Harold thanked him, before turning back to the two women beside him, "Here we go."

Blair took a deep breath, before taking her father's hand and allowed him to help her out of the limo.

* * *

**I know that was a mean place to end this chapter, but it was getting far too long. Please don't kill me lol *hides***


	30. Chapter 30

**Here's the next chapter. I thought that I was going to be able to wrap everything up in this chapter, but I think there's going to be one or two more after this. I'll just have to see how I go. I really can't believe that I've been writing this story for over a year! I'm surprised that I've even gotten this far with it, considering all the crap that the writers of the show have been putting Chuck and Blair through during that time.**

**I've actually had this chapter completed for a while, but after episode 4x20 I was a little reluctant to post it. I've seen many fanfiction writers get a lot of hate for posting Chuck and Blair stories and I really didn't want that to happen with my story. This takes place in an entirely different reality to that of the show and therefore the actions of the characters on the show are irrelevant in relation to my story. Apart from anything that happened in the first and second seasons, and up to 3x12 (minus the Chuck seeing his mother at Bart's grave scene) of course. So save your hate messages for the Gossip Girl writers people :)**

**On a completely different note, I did some research and there's a million different ways of conducting a wedding ceremony, as well as a number of wedding reception traditions. It was all very confusing so I just went with what I thought. I apologize if I've left parts out that you wanted to see. I'm also bad at writing romantic monologues, so the wedding vows are probably way too corny. Anyway, enjoy this chapter of pure fluff! Chair fans need it more than ever at the moment.**

* * *

When he saw her, she literally took his breath away. There she was, Blair Waldorf, being walked down the aisle by her father to _him._ She was his and he was hers, the way it should be. Chuck watched in a trance-like state as Blair and Harold approached him. Harold kissed his daughter on the cheek, before nodding towards Chuck with a smile. He nodded back and knew that they were making a silent agreement. He was trusting him with his daughter and Chuck was promising that he wouldn't let him down. As Harold went to take his place in the front row, Chuck extended his hand towards his bride, which she accepted happily. As they took their places before the priest, he took a moment to whisper in her ear, "You look beautiful."

If it was even possible, Blair's smile grew even larger as she whispered back, "You don't look so bad yourself Bass." They shared a look as the priest cleared his throat and began the ceremony. Chuck and Blair tuned into what he was saying every now and then so they wouldn't miss their cue to speak, but for the most part their attention was on each other.

"The bride and groom have prepared their own vows, that they will share with each other now," the priest suddenly announced, looking to Chuck expectantly. "Charles."

He was caught off-guard by this and almost forgot where he had put the piece of paper that contained his wedding vows, for the second time that day. Thankfully, Nate tapped him on the shoulder and handed him the piece of paper. Chuck breathed a sigh of relief and gave his best man a grateful look. He was glad that he had decided to ask Nate to mind the piece of paper, knowing that he probably would have lost it yet again if he had kept it on him. "Blair," he started nervously, his voice shaking slightly. He didn't know why he was so nervous about this. It's not like Blair was going to deem him unworthy to be married to her if she didn't think his vows were good enough. The truth was that nothing he could say would ever express how he felt about the woman standing before him, but he had done his best to do so.

Chuck cleared his throat as he glanced down at the paper to jog his memory of where to begin, then continued, "If someone had told me seven years ago that I would be standing here today marrying Blair Waldorf, I never would have believed them. Neither of us saw what we now have coming, but once we were together it was hard to comprehend why we were ever apart in the first place." He paused to smile at her, before continuing, "It never ceases to amaze me how lucky I am to have you in my life. You've brought me more happiness then you'll ever know. You've given me a beautiful son who lights up our lives every day, you've stood by me through good times and bad..." He paused once more, sighing softly as her eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall at any moment. "But most importantly, you love me unconditionally for who I am. Even if that person isn't always worthy of your love. I love you Blair, and I'm honored to become your husband."

Blair smiled and for a moment seemed to completely forget where they were as she leant in to kiss him. There were a few chuckles from people in the crowd and a few disapproving looks from some of the older guests, but neither of them cared. She ended the kiss prematurely, to Chuck's disappointment, looking to the priest with a shrug, "I'm sorry, go on." She looked back to Chuck almost immediately and he chuckled. Of course neither of them could wait until the proper moment to kiss.

The priest also chuckled, then asked, "Blair, would you like to read your vows?"

She nodded as Serena passed her the piece of paper with her wedding vows on it. Blair sighed contently, before beginning, "Chuck, if I've learnt anything from our relationship over the years, it's to expect the unexpected. And that everything you ever wanted could be right in front of you, it just might take a while to see it." She paused, looking up at him with a small smirk, "As a wise man once said, 'in the face of true love you don't just give up, even if the object of your affection is begging you to'." Chuck gave her a surprised look, not believing that she had remembered his speech at Bart and Lily's wedding from all those years ago. His words must have really stuck with her. "I'm so unbelieveably grateful that we didn't give up on each other. I can't imagine not having you in my life." Tears filled her eyes as she managed to choke out, "You're my partner in crime, the father of my child, my soulmate and my best friend." A tear slipped down her cheek as she finished, "I love you so much Chuck, and I'm looking forward to taking on whatever comes our way in the years ahead, together."

She looked up and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Chuck was smiling at her. It was nerve-wracking, pouring your heart and soul out to the man you love in front of a crowd of people.

"Charles Bartholomew Bass," the priest began, immediately getting both Blair and Chuck's undivided attention, "do you take Blair Cornelia Waldorf to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

He looked back to Blair with a genuine smile and said without hesitation, "I do."

They suddenly heard a sob and they looked to Serena, who was pulling a tissue out of her purse. When she saw that everybody was looking at her, she whispered, "Sorry."

Chuck gave his step-sister a look and Blair giggled, far too happy to be annoyed at her friend for briefly disrupting the ceremony. "Blair Cornelia Waldorf," the priest continued, moving the cermony along, "do you take Charles Bartholomew Bass to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she grinned, squeezing Chuck's hand excitedly.

He smiled at her, wondering how it was even possible for someone to love him as much as Blair did. He certainly didn't deserve such a wonderful woman and would never be able to see the redeeming qualities in himself that she saw so easily. Their loving gaze was interrupted once more by the priest announcing, "And now for the exchanging of the rings."

The bride and groom broke off from each other and turned to Serena and Nate respectively to retrieve the rings and for Blair to hand her bouquet of roses to Serena. Now holding each other's wedding rings, Blair and Chuck turned back to each other with excited looks. She extended her left hand towards him, eager to finally have her wedding ring join her engagement ring on her finger. Chuck slipped the ring onto Blair's finger and it was of course a perfect fit. It was then Blair's turn to slip Chuck's ring onto his finger. They took a moment to admire their respective rings, suddenly realizing that it represented the fact that they were bound to each other for life. They had made it.

"By the power invested in me by God and the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said. He then turned to Chuck with a smile and stated, "You may kiss the bride."

He and Blair exchanged one final look of bliss before their lips met in their first kiss as husband and wife. The entire church stood up and began to applaud. Eventually, they pulled away from each other slightly, they're faces still in close proximity to each other. "I love you," Chuck whispered.

"I love you too," she grinned, leaning in to kiss him again, not caring who was watching.

When they broke away from their second kiss, the priest interjected quickly, "I present to you, Mr and Mrs Charles Bass."

As Blair took his arm, Chuck whispered in her ear, "Come on Mrs Bass." She smiled as they walked down the aisle arm-in-arm. They finally reached the back section of the church, where they were out of sight from their wedding guests.

"I can't believe that we're married!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "We're actually married! You're my husband and I'm your wife."

"I believe that's how it works," he smirked as they kissed once more.

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat and glanced over to find Serena and Nate standing there. Nate was carrying Alex, who looked very eager to see his parents. "There's my baby boy," Blair grinned as she took their son into her arms and kissed him on the head. "Mommy and Daddy are finally married! Isn't that exciting?"

"He can't even say the word 'marriage' yet, let alone know what it means," Nate pointed out.

"I know that," Blair retorted as Chuck wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Congratulations you guys," Serena gushed, stepping forward to pull all three Basses into a group hug. "Get in here Nate. This is an official Non-Judging Breakfast Club hug."

Nate chuckled and allowed her to pull him into the hug. They broke apart a moment later and stood there in a moment of comfortable silence. They were eventually interrupted by all of Blair's parents as well as Lily, who came in to congratulate the couple. They were followed by Eric, Dorota and Ana, who also wanted to offer their congratulations.

* * *

"To us," Blair smiled as she clinked her champagne glass against Chuck's as they rode in the limo, having just left the church. Serena had promised to mind Alex on the way there to give them some alone time before having to greet all of their wedding guests at the reception.

"To us," he agreed, before they took a sip of their respective drinks. He had barely managed to swallow his champagne before her lips were attacking his once more- not that he was complaining.

She broke away from him breathlessly and requested, "Call me Mrs Bass again."

Chuck smirked and responded, "I love you _Mrs Bass_._"_

"That is such a turn on," Blair commented, kissing him again. Before things got too far, she broke away from him and noted with a chuckle, "If this goes any further, we'll be consumating this marriage right here in this limo."

"What's stopping us?" he inquired. "It seems like the perfect location to do so, considering our history."

She giggled, shaking her head, "We can't! I don't want to turn up to the reception with sex hair."

"We'll be careful," Chuck promised, setting their champagne glasses aside. She just shook her head and attempted to give him a disapproving look. "Besides, the wedding photos have already been taken."

"There's a photographer at the reception as well, remember?"

"But Blair..." he whined, his hand caressing her thigh under her wedding dress. "I want to make love to my _wife_," he added, placing emphasis on the word 'wife'.

Her eyes immediately filled with lust and she abandoned any thoughts of social decency that were going through her mind. "What the hell," she remarked, before pouncing at him, kissing him hungrily.

* * *

They arrived at the Palace with Blair's hair perfectly intact and both she and Chuck looking perfectly presentable. Thankfully, after many years of driving Chuck and Blair around, Arthur knew exactly what they would be doing in the back of the limo and had driven around the block a few times to give them time to compose themselves afterwards. They were a little late to the reception, but if anyone asked they blamed it on traffic. Most people believed this, it was only a few people such as Serena and Nate who knew the real reason why their friends were so late.

After being congratulated by countless wedding guests, Chuck and Blair were seated at the main table with the rest of the wedding party. Dinner was served as the speeches began. There was a combined speech from Nate and Serena, followed by a speech by Blair's father. Then Lily said a speech on behalf of the deceased Bart and Evelyn Bass, seeing as she was Chuck's only living 'parent'. That particular speech was hard for Chuck to hear, even though Lily had done an amazing job. It only highlighted the fact that his parents weren't there to celebrate his wedding day. Although he had never known his mother, and couldn't imagine his relationship with his father becoming any better if he were to have lived, he still noticed their absence and suddenly felt extremely alone. Especially considering that Blair had _four_ parents there that day, including both biological ones.

However, in that moment when he felt the impact of his parents' absence, Blair had squeezed his hand gently but firmly. He had looked over at her comforting face and was reminded that he wasn't alone and he never would be again. She and Alexander were his family. They were all that he needed. So he had brought Blair's hand to his lips and kissed it and the speeches went on. They didn't let go of each other's hands until everyone had finished their dinner and more wedding guests rushed to congratulate them. Somehow, they managed to lose each other in the crowd, which didn't make either of them very happy.

Chuck couldn't even believe that he had lost track of his wife. How hard was it to miss the only woman in the room who was wearing a white wedding dress? Eventually he ran into Eleanor, who was currently in possession of Alexander. Happy to see even one member of his immediate family, he convinced his new mother-in-law to hand his son over to him for the time being. To Chuck's annoyance, the baby got some extremely dirty looks from some Manhattan socialites and he heard one of them mutter something about how the bride was kidding herself by wearing a white wedding gown.

So when he heard yet another group of socialites make an awful comment about his son, Chuck approached them with a fake smile and stated calmly, "Thank you for coming ladies."

"It was our pleasure. Congratulations Charles," one of the women said fakely. She eyed Alex, "And this must be-"

"Our child, conceived and born out of wedlock?" he finished for her. "Why yes it is. This is Alexander." He continued sarcastically, "I can't stress enough how much Blair and I appreciate you coming to support us on our wedding day."

"Well of course-" another woman started.

"What we don't appreciate," he interjected, "is you bad-mouthing our son when you think that we're not listening." He smirked as all five women's jaws dropped in surprise, horrified that he had heard what they had said.

Blair suddenly appeared at his side with a confused look, having seen the socialites' reaction and was wondering what Chuck had said to them. "What's going on?" she asked, putting on her best fake smile.

"Nothing," one of the women spoke up. "We have to go." And with that, they all scurried off in the direction of the bar, obviously needing another drink.

"What was that about?" Blair asked, looking to Chuck in amusement. He passed Alex to her, knowing that she probably wanted to see him for a bit until somebody else whisked her away to dance or have a conversation.

"Just snotty Upper East Side women rudely sticking their noses into other people's business," he responded with a roll of his eyes.

"Of course, it's what they do best," she remarked, running her fingers through Alex's dark hair. The baby rested his head on her shoulder and yawned. "He's getting tired," she commented, kissing him on the head.

"I don't blame him," Chuck nodded, wrapping an arm around her waist. "It's been an exhausting day. A great day, but exhausting."

Their moment alone was interrupted when Serena hurried over to them with a frantic look. "There you guys are!" she breathed a sigh of relief. "The band is about to announce your first dance as husband and wife." Blair and Chuck looked to each other with a smile, as they had been doing whenever someone mentioned that they were now married. "I'll take the baby," Serena offered, holding out her arms to take Alexander.

Blair looked down to her half-asleep son hesitantly, before looking back to her best friend, "Alright, but he's really tired. Maybe you should try to find a quiet spot and just sit with him for a bit?"

"A quiet spot in this room?" she remarked with a scoff. "Yeah, I'll try."

Blair reluctantly handed the baby over, just as the current song the band was playing finished. The singer then took to the microphone and announced, "I would like to call the bride and the groom to the dancefloor for their first dance as husband and wife."

Chuck and Blair looked to each other once more, then he extended his hand towards her and asked, "May I have this dance?"

"You may," she responded, chuckling at how corny they both sounded. She took his hand, allowing him to lead her to the dancefloor as the next song began to play.

He pulled her in, placing one hand on her waist and the other in her hand, while she rested her other hand on his shoulder. They began to dance, eventually falling into a comfortable pace. They had always danced well together, even before they were a couple. Dancing came naturally to them, which Blair often thought was a testament to how perfect they were for one another. As more couples joined them on the dancefloor, they no longer felt the pressure to be dancing so formally. Blair wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck and he put his own arms around her waist. Even though he wouldn't admit it out loud, this was Chuck's favourite way to dance with Blair. It was much more intimate than how they were dancing before and he loved the fact that he was the one who had the honor of dancing with her this way.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked gently, breaking the silence between them.

"You," he replied simply. "And how lucky I am to have you as my wife."

Blair kissed him gently, before insisting, "I'm the one who's lucky. Chuck Bass doesn't marry just anybody."

"That's true," he acknowledged. "You're the only woman I would ever marry because you're my equal."

"Do I complete you?" she asked teasingly.

Chuck smiled and responded, "We complete each other. We're Chuck and Blair."

"Blair and Chuck," she added.

"Exactly," he remarked, before leaning in to kiss her again. "I love you," he murmered against her lips.

"I love you more," Blair giggled. She was going to take advantage of these corny exchanges while they lasted. Certainly the fact that it was their wedding day gave them a free pass when it came to public displays of affection and sickeningly romantic banter.

They continued to dance for a while longer, until someone tapped Chuck on the shoulder. He turned to find Harold standing there with a smile on his face. "Do you mind if I borrow your wife for a dance Chuck?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Not at all," he shook his head, stepping back to allow Harold to take over. Truthfully, he did mind being interrupted a little and he knew that Blair did too, but he knew that it was important for Blair and Harold to have their father-daughter dance. Chuck was about to go find a seat when Lily approached him.

"Do you have time for a dance with your adoptive mother?" she asked hopefully.

Chuck smiled, "I always have time for a dance with my _mother_."

Lily lit up at his statement as they began to dance. "I'm so proud of you Charles," she stated softly. "And your father would be too."

"I appreciate the gesture, but I highly doubt that I could ever make Bart proud," he replied. "He was a very hard man to please."

"Maybe in terms of business," she nodded. "But he loved you more than anything else in the world. You're his son." Chuck looked skeptical, so she continued, "When Bart and I first started seeing each other, all he talked about was you and how he hoped that you would take over Bass Industries some day. Even if he didn't say it, he was _very_ proud of you. That's one thing that I know for sure."

Chuck simply nodded, still not entirely believing what she was saying to him. Now wasn't the time to get into his relationship with Bart. It was his and Blair's wedding day, a day dedicated solely to their relationship finally being official. He wasn't going to let his father's memory overshadow that. He and Lily finished their dance, then the band began to play a more upbeat song.

"Chuck," Blair called out to him. He turned to find Harold twirling her around as she laughed.

"What do you say we swap partners?" Harold asked him with a wink. "It's been a while since Lily and I shared a dance."

"I'd be honored Harold," Lily stated. She took his hand and he twirled Blair around once more before releasing her, causing her to turn straight into Chuck's arms.

"Your father has some serious moves," Chuck commented.

She nodded, "It's going to take a lot to impress me after that dance, so you'd better up your game." He gave her an amused look. "Turn on the infamous Chuck Bass charm that makes all the ladies swoon," she added teasingly.

"For the record, I'm only interested in making one woman swoon. I didn't want to have to resort to bringing out my own moves, but if you insist," he shrugged. Blair gave him a puzzled look, wondering what he was going to do. She didn't have much time to think about it because before she knew it, he had spun her around and dipped her, making her gasp. Chuck brought her back up to standing a moment later, to find that his wife was giggling once more. "Who has moves now?" he asked smugly.

"Not bad," Blair commented as they continued to dance. She got a few more surprising dance moves out of Chuck that she found extremely amusing, before he insisted that they stop before they wasted their energy that would be better used later on that night. She agreed, and they were about to go check on Alex when Eleanor and Cyrus approached them on the dancefloor, wanting to dance. So Blair danced with Cyrus and Chuck danced with his new mother-in-law. Then Blair danced with Roman, then Nate and then Dan while Chuck danced with Serena. Chuck also danced with Dorota, Juliet and even little Ana, who requested that he dance with her.

Finally, Blair managed to break away from the group on the dancefloor to retrieve Alex from her father and Roman, who were currently taking care of him. Thankfully, he had managed to have a short nap so he was no longer tired and cranky. She brought her son back to the dancefloor and began to dance with him in her arms. Alex giggled as she did this. "Is Mommy a good dancer Alex?" Blair asked as she spun the baby around before kissing him on the cheek. She nodded her head and he imitated her, to which she commented, "I am? Why thank you!"

"Mommy is a great dancer," Chuck interjected as he emerged from amongst the crowd and grabbed Blair's hand. "Not as good as Daddy though," he added, ruffling Alex's hair.

"You wish," she remarked.

"Ma ma ma ma ma!" Alex squealed suddenly, excited by the music and many people dancing around him.

Blair looked to Chuck smugly, "See? Even Alex knows that I'm the better dancer." He just shook his head as he pulled her in to kiss her.

"Not in front of the baby," Serena grimaced. They broke apart and realized that she was dancing with Dan beside them.

"That poor child," Dan added teasingly. "He's going to be scarred for life."

"Why? Because he's going to be completely aware of the fact that his parents are head over heels for one another?" Blair asked with an I'm-right-and-your-wrong look.

He grimaced and replied, "No little boy should have to witness that much PDA."

"Shut up Humphrey," she retorted with a grin, kissing Chuck once more just to annoy Dan and Serena.

"Gross," they commented in unison.

"Dance this way," Serena instructed, nudging Dan in the opposite direction with a giggle.

"They're gone," Chuck informed her as they broke apart once more.

"Good," Blair smiled, wrapping one arm around his neck as she continued to dance with her husband and son.

* * *

After many hours of dancing, it was time to cut the cake. Blair insisted that she, Chuck and Alex do this together. Seeing as they had started their family prior to getting married, their wedding day wasn't just about the two of them promising to be with each other for the rest of their lives. It was about them making a commitment not only to each other, but to their baby, which is why Blair wanted to include Alexander in the day as much as possible. "Are we ready?" Chuck asked as he held the knife just above the wedding cake, ready to cut it.

Blair smiled as she took Alex's tiny hand and placed it, along with her own hand, on top of Chuck's so they could cut the cake together. The baby seemed quite confused at first, but then smiled at the attention he was getting from the crowd. Thankfully, the majority of their wedding guests had no problem with Chuck and Blair having Alex out of wedlock. Not that it mattered to them in the slightest what irrelevant people thought, but at the same time they didn't want Alexander to be judged based on the fact that his parents weren't married when he was born. They cut the cake and the photographer took a few pictures, then Blair and Chuck sat down at the table with their son to eat their piece of cake.

Blair offered a tiny bit of cake to the baby from her fork, but he shook his head and reached for the plate of cake on the table. Before either of them could stop him, Alex scooped up a handful of the cake and brought it to his mouth. While Chuck simply chuckled, Blair panicked at the thought that the cake may fall onto her dress. She sat Alex down on one of the empty chairs beside them and placed the plate of cake on his lap. "There you go. Knock yourself out," she stated, making sure to keep one hand on his leg so he wouldn't try to climb off the chair.

"He's going to be hyperactive after all that sugar," Chuck noted as he watched Alex get into the cake. He already had cream and icing all over his mouth and cheeks.

"That's for Grandma to deal with," Blair responded with a mischievious grin. "She's going to have fun trying to get him to go to sleep tonight."

They continued to watch Alex eat for a while longer, then Dorota approached them with Vanya and Ana in tow. "Oh, Mr Alex like cake," she commented. The baby looked up at her and grinned, before turning his attention back to the cake.

"Mr Alex_ loves_ cake," Blair corrected her as she attempted to wipe the baby's face with a napkin. However he brushed her away, wanting to continue to eat this delicious food that he had just discovered.

"Congratulations," Vanya offered, shaking Chuck's hand, before kissing Blair on the cheek.

"Thank you Vanya," he responded.

"Was I a good flower girl?" Ana asked, looking between Chuck and Blair excitedly.

Blair nodded and insisted, "You were a wonderful flower girl. You look so pretty in that dress."

"Thank you," the little girl beamed, twirling around so her dress swooshed around at her sides.

"We won't be able to get her out of dress," Dorota commented, shaking her head in amusement. "Thank you for letting us be part of your day Miss Blair, Mr Chuck."

"Thank you for being a part of it," Chuck stated.

"I'm so glad that you all could be here today to celebrate with us," Blair said, smiling at her loyal maid. "You've been the greatest supporter of our relationship, so it's only fitting that you be a part of our wedding day."

"Really?" Chuck asked in amusement.

"Of course," she told him. "Dorota was always rooting for Mr Chuck in the fight for my heart."

"I know true love when I see it," Dorota replied with a wink.

* * *

"Is everybody ready?" Blair asked, looking back to the crowd of people that stood before her in front of the stage she was standing on. She was getting ready to throw her bouquet. As tradition stated, the unmarried woman who caught it would be the next to get married. Blair watched in amusement as a number of extremely desperate woman elbowed each other in an attempt to get a good spot to catch the bouquet.

She turned her back to the crowd, before throwing the flowers over her head and bracing herself for the catfight that would no doubt break out amongst the women. She looked back and laughed when she saw that Juliet was holding the bouquet of roses, a bewildered look on her face. She exchanged a look with Nate, who was standing near by with Chuck. He looked shocked. Of course it was far too early for Nate and Juliet to even consider marriage, but it was funny to see Nate freak out at the fact that his girlfriend had caught the bouquet.

Blair made her way back down to the dancefloor to where a chair had been set up for the removal of the garter she was wearing around her leg. She sat down on the chair and smirked as Chuck approached her with an identical smirk present on his lips. "Hey," she murmered as he knelt down before her. She extended her leg forward slightly and nudged him with her heel.

"Someone's impatient," Chuck observed, resting his hand on her knee under her dress. That gesture evoked a number of wolf whistles from a few men in the crowd, making Blair blush.

"Quickly," she whispered with a giggle. "My parents are watching."

He chuckled, before reaching up to where the garter rested just above her knee and pulling it down her leg. Blair couldn't help but shiver slightly as she felt his fingers brush her leg, which Chuck noticed gleefully. He pulled the garter from her leg and raised his eyebrows at her suggestively, before standing up to throw the garter to the crowd of single males standing not too far away. He attempted to throw the garter in Nate's direction, just to get a reaction out of his best friend. However it ended up hitting Dan directly in the face and he caught it as it fell onto his arm. "What do you know? A tradition that actually works," Dan remarked as Serena came over to him.

"I'm not too sure how I feel about you having my best friend's garter though," she stated with a smirk before pulling him into a kiss.

Chuck just rolled his eyes, before turning back to his bride and helping her up from the chair. "Dan Humphrey has my garter," Blair grimaced, unable to hold back a chuckle.

"I'll make Serena get it off him later," he promised her, kissing her on the cheek.

"I have to say," Blair started, running her hand along his jaw, "I think I'm more than ready to get started on our wedding night right about now."

"The whole garter thing got you all riled up, didn't it?" Chuck smirked, kissing her passionately. He broke away breathlessly and asked, "Is it appropriate to leave now?"

"Since when do you think about what's appropriate?"

"I don't, but you do," he pointed out.

She grabbed his wrist and looked at his watch, "Well it's almost nine o'clock so I think we've stayed long enough." She kissed him again, before grabbing his hand, "Come on. Let's go say goodbye to Alex, then we'll announce that we're leaving."

He allowed her to lead him away happily. They said their goodbyes to their son, which was particularly emotional for Blair as she hadn't spent the night away from him before. But with a little encouragement from her mother and promises that she would take good care of Alexander, Blair managed to leave him in Eleanor's care and leave the reception with Chuck.

They left in the limo, that now had a 'Just Married' sign attached to the back window, and waved as many of the wedding guests stood outside the Palace waving them off. They were heading to another of Chuck's father's hotels in the city, having wanted to escape from the chaos of the wedding reception at the Palace. The next morning, they would go to Eleanor and Cyrus' to see Alex, before heading off to their honeymoon that afternoon. Blair had chosen the location of the honeymoon so Chuck currently had no idea where they were going. They had planned to go away for three nights without Alexander and leave him in the care of Eleanor and Cyrus, although Blair was a little apprehensive about leaving the baby for that length of time.

"So," Chuck started, turning back to her as they pulled away from the Palace. "Was today everything you imagined it would be?"

"It was perfect," she gushed, taking his hand. "The ceremony, the reception...everything." He smiled. "Oh and the fact that you're my husband now isn't too bad either," she added teasingly, leaning in to kiss him.

"I'm glad that everything was up to your standards," he commented as they pulled away from each other slightly, their noses brushing against each other. "I was dreading the double murder of myself and the wedding planner that would have occurred if anything was screwed up today."

Blair shook her head and insisted, "Like Serena reminded me the day before the wedding, all that really matters today is that I married the man that I love."

Chuck kissed her passionately once more, knowing that they definitely weren't going to be able to wait until they got to the hotel to consumate their marriage yet again.

* * *

**I hope that this chapter didn't disappoint anyone and that there was enough of Alex in there to keep you all happy. As I said, I still have one or two more chapters in me, so stay tuned :) In the meantime, please review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Here's the last chapter FINALLY. I'm so sorry this took so long, I've just had no inspiration for writing lately. Hopefully the ending isn't too disappointing. I was going to add more, but anything I wrote just seemed really cliche so I hope this is enough :)**

* * *

As the elevator doors opened onto the penthouse suite of the hotel, Blair gasped in surprise. The entire suite was decorated with candles and rose petals. "Oh my God," she commented, looking to Chuck with a grin. She went to step out of the elevator, when he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Wait," he said. She gave him a confused look. "I believe there's one more tradition we need to carry out."

"What are you-" Blair started, but was cut off when he scooped her up into his arms. She giggled and leant in to kiss him. "Come on husband, carry me across the threshold," she instructed, patting his chest lightly. She wondered if the elevator doors even counted as a threshold but she figured that it was close enough. Besides, they could always reenact this tradition when they found their own home.

"As you wish, wife," Chuck retorted. He stepped forward just as the elevator doors started to close, making him clumsily stumble into the penthouse, nearly dropping Blair in the process. Fortunately, she was holding onto him tightly. He cursed under his breath, clearly not amused. Blair on the other hand, was in hysterics. The annoyed expression on his face only made her laugh even harder as he carried her into the bedroom.

"Are you okay?" she managed to choke out, still giggling slightly. "I think married life has already begun to put you off your game."

He looked to her in alarm as he set her down beside the bed. "I'm Chuck Bass, nothing puts me off my game," he told her as she pulled him in for a kiss. He pulled away after a moment and insisted, "I'll prove it to you right now."

"I'm sure you will," Blair murmured. She gave him another quick kiss, before instructing, "Go get the champagne."

Chuck hesitated, looking through the doorway to the bedroom and sighing when he saw how far away the bottle of champagne was. "Okay," he relented, kissing her again. "But you'd better be in the process of getting out of that dress by the time I come back."

He hurried into the living room to retrieve the champagne, she called out, "I can't get out of this dress by myself." She smirked to herself and added, "You're going to have to help me."

A second later, Chuck appeared in the doorway with the bottle and two champagne glasses in hand. He set them down , before turning his attention back to his wife. He gave the dress a once-over, then asked in confusion, "How the hell do we get you out of this thing?"

She chuckled, turning her back to him, "There's a corset on the back."

He groaned as he got to work undoing the corset. He kissed her neck and commented, "Why design a wedding dress that's so hard to get out of? I swear your mother did this intentionally."

"Now do you see why I left it on both times in the limo?" Blair asked, shifting on the spot impatiently. She was close to insisting that they leave the dress on for the time being, but the thought of being comfortable was far too tempting. After a few frustrating minutes, he finally managed to get the dress undone.

"On the easy access scale, this dress gets a 0 from me," Chuck stated, helping her remove the dress.

"Careful!" she warned him. "We can't rip it," she giggled as she stepped out of the dress in her underwear. He immediately pulled her in and kissed her hungrily. It had actually been his first thought to rip the dress right off her, but he didn't think she would appreciate the gesture. "Wait, wait, wait," she said, reluctantly pulling away from him again.

"What is it?" he whined with a pout.

"You are such a baby," Blair chuckled as she careful picked up the wedding dress from the floor and hung it over the chair in the corner of the room. "You're acting like we didn't just have sex in the limo twenty minutes ago."

"After all these years, that still surprises you?" Chuck asked, raising one eyebrow at her. He didn't give her a chance to answer as a moment later, he had picked her up and laid her down on the bed.

He climbed over her and she pulled him closer, realizing that at some point he had removed his jacket, tie and shoes. "You are wearing far too much clothing for my liking Mr Bass," she commented, kissing him as she got to work unbuttoning his shirt.

"Likewise Mrs Bass," he remarked, glancing down to her purple lingerie. Of course she was wearing purple, she knew him too well.

* * *

The following morning, Blair awoke to an empty bed. When she saw the empty space beside her, she pouted unhappily. She was looking forward to waking up that morning next to her husband. Just as she was about to call out for him, Chuck appeared in the doorway carrying a breakfast tray. "You're awake," he commented as he carried the tray over to the bed.

"Yes I am," she nodded, pouting once more as he set the tray down on the bed beside her, "And I woke up without my husband by my side."

"I'm sorry," he apologized, sitting down on the bed and leaning in to kiss her. "I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed when you woke up."

Blair beamed, "You cooked for me?"

"Nope, I ordered room service," Chuck admitted with a smirk. "I'm sure that you want to avoid getting food poisoning at all costs. Especially considering that we're leaving for our honeymoon this afternoon."

"That would certainly put a damper on things," she grimaced, reaching for a strawberry from the assortment of breakfast foods on the tray. She took a bite, then offered the rest to him. He allowed her to feed him the remainder of the strawberry, before kissing her once more. Blair giggled happily, "If we keep doing this, we'll never finish our breakfast."

"I'm okay with that," he replied, winking at her as he reached for another piece of fruit. He selected a blueberry and held it up in front of her mouth.

"So now we're feeding each other?" she asked, opening her mouth to allow him to feed her the berry.

"Apparently," Chuck remarked as she picked up a grape and fed it to him.

"Who would've thought that you would turn out to be such a romantic?" Blair mused, the smile not budging from her lips. "If only 16-year-old you could see you now." She leant forward and kissed his neck, before murmering, "You're such a good father" -she placed another kiss on his jawline- "and a good husband." Their lips finally met once more and they kissed deeply. They eventually pulled away from each other breathlessly, and she finished, "And I love you."

"I love you," he assured her, smirking when he saw the lust-filled look in her eyes. As she began to untie his robe slowly, he ran his fingers along her spine teasingly and asked, "I thought we were eating breakfast?" Blair shook her head silently, slipping the straps of her silk nighty that she had thrown on last night off her shoulders and allowing it to fall. When Chuck's eyes immediately went to her breasts, she smirked. "Breakfast can wait," he managed to choke out a moment later.

"Uh huh," she agreed, kissing him passionately once more. Not having the patience to move the breakfast tray from the bed, at some point they had ended up on the floor. Not the most comfortable place, but neither of them particularly cared at that moment.

Afterwards, they laid there on the floor in silence for a few minutes. Blair rested her head on his bare chest and he kissed her on the top of her head. It was quiet moments together like this that the two of them cherished. Especially since becoming parents, when these moments had become fewer and far between.

"What time are we flying out?" Chuck asked, breaking the silence. She was still yet to tell him where they were going for their honeymoon.

"Hm?" she murmured.

"Our honeymoon?" he clarified, rubbing her back gently. "Have I worn you out beautiful?"

"Just a little," Blair admitted, causing him to chuckle softly. "The Bass jet is ready to go whenever we're ready," she told him. "But I figured it would be best to leave this afternoon so we can spend a few hours with the baby first."

"And are you going to tell me where we're going?"

Blair rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him with a smile, "It's a secret."

"We're married now, we shouldn't have secrets," he pointed out teasingly.

"That's true," she nodded. "But this is a fun secret."

Chuck cleared his throat, "Okay. What's it going to take for you to tell me?"

Blair thought for a moment, before removing herself from his arms and sitting up. "After breakfast, join me in the shower?" she asked with a coy smile.

"You have a one-track mind woman," he observed, also sitting up.

"So do you," she retorted playfully. He had to nod in agreement. "So do we have a deal?" she inquired, her eyes twinkling in amusement. He nodded silently, before getting up and helping her up off the floor so they could finish their breakfast.

* * *

"So I did as you asked," Chuck pointed out, caressing Blair's arm as she tied his tie for him. "Now it's time for you to tell me where we're going."

Her eyes flickered up to his and she smiled nervously, "Well I admit, the destination I chose is a little...risky."

He gave her a confused look, "Where are we going, Iraq?"

"No," she rolled her eyes as she finished doing up his tie. She wrapped her arms around his neck and asked, "How would you feel about honeymooning in Tuscany?"

"Tuscany?" Chuck repeated in surprise. That was the last destination he expected her to choose. Iraq had seemed like a more likely option. "Are you sure?"

Blair nodded, "Absolutely. It's a beautiful part of Italy that we should go see together. I've found this private villa that looks just amazing."

"But won't it bring back bad memories for you?" he asked worriedly. "You may have forgiven me for the little stunt I pulled when we were teenagers, but that doesn't mean that you've forgotten it."

"That's precisely why I want to go there," she responded. "I'm sick of the stigma we've associated with Tuscany because of our past. We're beginning a new chapter in our lives, Bass. It's time to make new memories, let go of the not-so-great memories and focus on our future."

Chuck smiled, "You're right, that's all in the past. I was a stupid kid who didn't realize what I had right in front of me." He rested his forehead against hers and added, "I'll never make that mistake again."

"Good to hear," she smiled back, before kissing him gently. "Tuscany, here we come."

* * *

"Good morning," Blair announced cheerfully as she and Chuck entered the Waldorf penthouse, hand-in-hand. To their surprise, they found Eleanor sitting in the living room drinking tea with Dan, of all people.

"Well if it isn't Mr and Mrs Bass," Dan said, as he and Eleanor stood up to greet them.

"What are you doing here Humphrey?" Chuck asked in confusion, reluctantly letting go of Blair's hand so that she could give her mother a hug and he could shake Dan's hand.

"Dan and Serena came over to see Alexander," Eleanor explained. "We had some tea, then Serena and Cyrus decided to take the baby for a walk in Central Park. We weren't expecting the two of you to come over so soon. It's not even midday."

"We wanted to see Alex for a couple of hours before we leave for our honeymoon," Blair explained, stepping closer to Chuck and putting an arm around his waist.

"Well Cyrus and Serena should be back shortly," she replied. "I told them not to be gone long."

"They better be," Blair retorted with a frown. "I've missed Alex so much. I'm dying to see him."

Dan interjected, "If you can't be away from him for 12 hours, how are you planning on leaving him for four days?"

"It's going to be hard, believe me," she nodded. "But it's our honeymoon, we can't exactly bring our baby with us."

"We could if you want?" Chuck suggested.

Although it was extremely tempting to say yes, Blair shook her head, "No, it's okay. We need to spend a few days with just the two of us. Besides, Alex won't even remember that we left him."

"The baby will be in good hands with myself and Cyrus, Charles," Eleanor assured him. "And Dorota, of course."

"Of course," he remarked teasingly. There was no way that Eleanor would have agreed to take care of the baby without the help of her maid.

"Speaking of Dorota," she started. "There's something that I've been meaning to talk to the two of you about."

"What's wrong?" Blair asked, starting to get a little worried.

"Nothing," her mother insisted. "It's just that Cyrus and I have decided to move back to Paris in a couple of months time. It will be much easier for me to live there instead of travelling back and forth for work all the time. Plus, we miss Paris terribly."

"So you won't need Dorota anymore?" she asked excitedly. She had been waiting for a chance to steal Dorota from her mother and Cyrus for years, and it appeared that the time had finally come.

Eleanor nodded. "We spoke with Dorota and she is more than willing to work for you and Charles, now that Cyrus and I no longer need her services. If you want her, that is."

"Of course we want her!" Blair exclaimed happily. She had missed having a maid over the last few years. Room service and the maids at the Empire couldn't quite compare to Dorota's tender, loving care. She suddenly realized that she should probably ask Chuck if he was okay with this. Now that they were married, they had to make these type of decisions together. She turned to her husband and asked hopefully, "Well I want her, do you want her?"

"If I said no, you'd probably divorce me and hire her anyway," Chuck teased. He had absolutely no problem with hiring Dorota as their maid, but he knew that if he did, his wife would force him to change his mind.

"That's not true," she insisted. "I would threaten you with divorce, but you'd eventually come around," she added with a smirk.

"So that's a yes?" Eleanor inquired.

"Definitely," Blair nodded. "She's hired as soon as we find a new place to live. You're not leaving for Paris for a few months, so that gives us time to find a penthouse."

"I'll have my realtor start looking while we're away," Chuck announced, making a mental note to make arrangements before they left.

"The daily struggles of Chuck and Blair," Dan mused. "Will they find a penthouse to live in so they can acquire the services of loyal maid, Dorota?"

"The sarcasm is _not_ appreciated," Blair remarked with an unamused look. Before he could respond with a witty comeback, the elevator of the penthouse opened. Serena stepped out a moment later and Cyrus pushed Alex's stroller out of the elevator behind her.

"There's our boy," Chuck grinned as he and Blair approached their son excitedly. The baby immediately lit up when he saw them and started squirming in his stroller, wanting to be let out. He began to cry in frustration when he realized that he couldn't get out on his own.

"It's okay sweetie, Mommy's going to let you out," Blair cooed as she bent down to unbuckle her son from the stroller. As soon as he was free from the safety buckle, Alex immediately tried to climb out. She grabbed him straight away and lifted him up into her arms. "We missed you last night," she gushed, covering his face with kisses.

"I highly doubt that," Serena interjected, with a knowing smirk that made Blair blush and Chuck look down to the floor.

"How was your night?" Cyrus asked, giving the couple a suggestive look.

"Can Alexander expect a little brother or sister in 9 months time?" Serena added teasingly.

"No!" Blair retorted, shooting her friend a glare.

"I call godfather this time," Dan added, playing along with his fiancee's teasing.

"I'm not pregnant!" she insisted, as Alex began to reach for Chuck, obviously wanting to see his Daddy.

"Definitely not," Chuck added as she passed the baby to him. He knew for sure that they had been 100 percent careful the night before and that morning. They had learnt their lesson from their last pregnancy scare. As much as they loved their son, they were taking every precaution to ensure that another baby didn't come into their lives until they were completely ready.

"We'll see..." Serena trailed off with a grin.

"I'm too young to be a grandmother again right now," Eleanor interjected with a sigh. "Please be careful Blair."

"We will- we _are_," she insisted, blushing once more. This was definitely not something that she wanted to be discussing with her mother. "We're not having another baby any time soon, trust me."

"Right," Dan nodded, not looking at all convinced. The brunette glared at him once more.

"So where are you two off to, anyway?" Eleanor asked, eager to change the subject.

The newlyweds exchanged a look. Blair looked back to her mother and answered, "We've actually decided to go to Tuscany."

"Tuscany?" Serena and Dan repeated.

"Really Chuck?" Serena continued, glaring at her stepbrother. "That's a little inappropriate, don't you think?"

"It was my idea," Blair insisted.

"Are you sure about this B?" Serena asked, looking to the brunette questioningly.

"It's not too late to change our plans," Chuck added.

She shook her head, "Absolutely not. We're going." She gave him a look that told him that she wasn't going to change her mind.

* * *

Alex clumsily grabbed one of his stuffed animals from his toy box, before staggering over to his parents with the teddy bear clutched in his tiny fist. Blair couldn't help but chuckle as the baby carefully handed her the toy, then toddled back to the toy box to retrieve another one. This was his new favourite game. He would take out his toys and distribute them to people. Blair thought that it was particularly cute as it seemed like he was trying to share his toys with whoever was in the room at the time. She could tell that her son was already very sweet-natured and would not grow up to be the spoilt little terror of a child that people expected him to be having Chuck and Blair as parents. While Alexander possessed many of his parents traits, he was also his own person and was in the process of developing his own personality.

"Thank you," Chuck smiled as his son handed him a stuffed toy duck, before taking off towards his toy box once more. Eleanor and Cyrus had gone out for lunch, leaving Chuck and Blair to spend a few hours alone with Alex before they had to leave. Serena and Dan had also gone home at around the same time.

Blair sighed contently and said, "He's so amazing."

"You just noticed?" he teased, reaching out to take her hand.

"I notice it many times every day," she informed him, as they shared a smile. She looked down to the teddy bear in her other hand and stated, "Having Alex may not have been something that we planned, but now I can't imagine our lives without him."

"Neither can I," Chuck agreed. "What would we be doing with our lives right now if we didn't have him? Would we already be married by now?"

"I think we would have gotten married sooner actually," Blair replied as Alex came up to her with another stuffed animal. This time, she picked him up and set him down in her lap. She had been overcompensating with the cuddles over the last few hours, wanting to make up for all the ones she would be missing when they were away. "You can't tell me that you weren't planning to propose the moment after I graduated college," she added, kissing the baby on the head.

He smiled, she knew him too well. As much as he wanted to marry her as soon as possible, he had always wanted her to finish her education before they got married and had children. Blair had just managed to squeeze in her last semester of college before Alex was born, but Chuck couldn't help but feel a little guilty that her career had been delayed by the pregnancy. "I'm just glad that everything worked out," he admitted. "We're married, our son is happy and healthy and both of our careers are going great."

"Exactly, everything worked out the way that it was supposed to," Blair beamed. "Whoever said that you can't have it all, obviously didn't know us."

"Ma," Alex said, looking up at his mother with an impatient grunt.

"What is it baby?" she asked. He handed her the toy he had in his hand, before climbing out of Blair's lap to go back over to the toy box and continue his game.

"He's not really a baby anymore," Chuck observed as they continued to watch Alexander play.

"He is too a baby," Blair argued with a playful glare. "He's not even a year old yet."

He gestured to their son, "But look how independent he is. He'll be off to college before we know it."

"Take that back," she retorted. "I still have seventeen more years until I have to let him go to college, don't take that away from me." Chuck just laughed and she couldn't help but melt at the sound. She loved that he seemed to laugh more over the last few years than he had when they were teenagers. Blair also loved that she and Alexander were the reasons behind Chuck's current happiness. After the childhood he had had, he deserved happiness and so did she. "I love you Bass," she said, giving him a quick kiss.

"I love you too Bass," he retorted, pulling her in for a longer kiss. They were interrupted a moment later by a light tapping on Chuck's shoulder. They broke apart to find Alex standing there with a look of confusion on his face. "I'm sorry little man," he said, picking him up. "You're going to have to get used to this. You can blame your mother for being so goddamn attractive."

"Chuck," she scolded him, though she was smiling at the compliment anyway.

* * *

**2 and a half years later**

A grin broke out on Blair's face as she read the positive result on the pregnancy test in her hand. After four months of trying, she was pregnant again. They were going to have another baby. She made her way back into their bedroom, where Chuck was still sleeping. It was 7 in the morning, but Blair couldn't wait to take the pregnancy test and had gotten up early to do it. She climbed back into bed, then leant over to kiss her husband on the lips to wake him up. When she felt him start to kiss her back, she pulled away slowly and gave him a coy smile. "Morning," he muttered with a yawn. She just continued to smile at him. "What?" Chuck asked, sitting up with a confused look.

She held up the pregnancy test and smiled, "Congratulations Daddy."

A look of shock and realisation appeared on his face as he took the pregnancy test from her and examined it. He glanced up at her and asked, "You're pregnant?"

Blair nodded happily, "You've managed to knock me up yet again."

Chuck just beamed as he leant in to kiss her once more. "I love you," he proclaimed, his hand coming to rest on her stomach.

"We love you too," she replied, on behalf of herself and their unborn child.

They suddenly heard a light knock on the door, followed by the sound of their 3-year-old's voice, "Mommy, Daddy, can I come in?"

"Yes Alex," Blair responded, smiling at the thought of having another child in less than 9 months time.

The little boy opened the door and ran across the room, before jumping onto his parents' bed. "Good morning!" he grinned, proceeding to give his mother a hug.

"Good morning buddy," Chuck replied, also accepting a hug from his son.

As Alexander pulled away from his father, he spotted the pregnancy test sitting on the bed. "What's that?" he inquired, reaching forward to pick it up.

Blair immediately leaned forward and scooped it up, before discarding it in the top drawer of her bedside table. "It's nothing," she answered quickly.

"Why can't I see it?" he asked, pouting sadly as he sat down in Chuck's lap.

"Because it's special Mommy and Daddy business, that's why," she said, tickling her son under his chin playfully.

Alex giggled and brushed her hand away gently. "What is it?" he continued curiously.

Blair sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to give up until they gave him some answers. She looked to Chuck, as if to ask 'should we tell him?'. He thought for a moment, before nodding. He was going to find out eventually, so they might as well tell him now. "Okay sweetie," she started with a small smile. "That thing that was on the bed before just told Daddy and I...that we're having a baby."

"Who will be your little brother or sister," Chuck added, looking down to see how Alexander would react.

"There's a little baby growing inside Mommy's tummy right now," Blair continued, placing her hand on her belly. "And in around 9 months, it's going to come out and join our family."

Alex looked from one parent to the other, blinking as he absorbed the information he had just learnt. "Okay," he said, shrugging nonchalantly. "Can we have breakfast now?"

Chuck and Blair exchanged surprised looks. They had expected more of a reaction from the 3-year-old. "You don't have any questions Alex?" he asked patiently. "You can ask us anything."

"That's okay," he replied, sliding off Chuck's lap and jumping off the bed. "I'm hungry."

"Why don't we talk about the baby at breakfast?" Blair suggested.

"If you want to Mommy," Alex nodded. "I asked Dorota to make pancakes," he informed his speechless parents, before skipping out of the room happily.

Chuck looked over to his wife, who still had a puzzled look on her face, and smiled in amusement. He leant over and kissed her on the forehead, "Don't worry Blair, he's a Bass. You know we don't like to talk about our feelings." She smiled. "Come on," he started, "Let's get you and the baby some breakfast."

"Let's. I'm starving," Blair commented as they climbed out of bed.

* * *

**It's a pretty cliched ending, I know. But I really didn't know how else to end it. Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story and has been so patient with me through my times of writer's block.**

**I think I've pretty much exhausted the Chuck and Blair baby/family storyline, so I really want to do something different for my next multi-chapter story. But I'll still be updating my 'Little Moments' oneshots whenever inspiration strikes. _If anyone has any ideas of what I should do for my next story, leave it in a review and I might write it :)_**

**Thanks again to all my loyal readers and reviewers! xox**


End file.
